Es ist nicht alles so wie es scheint
by love-dark
Summary: Harry hat sich verändert, Draco der das bemerkt erkennt das er mehr als nur Feindschaft für den Gryffindor empfindet. Doch Harry hat ein Geheimnis, das nur wenige kennen. Nicht einmal seine Freunde ahnen, was mit ihm ist. ACHTUNG das ist eine SLASH Story
1. Erste Gespräche

Hallo Leute,

Ich bin neu hier. Habe zwar schon einige Storys gelesen, mich aber nie getraut selber eine zu schreiben. Obwohl ich nicht ganz unerfahren bin, ich habe schon in einem anderen Fandom geschrieben. Und bin auch noch nicht so lange HP Fan. Irgendwie hat es mir das Paaring Harry/Draco angetan. Ich finde die beiden einfach süß zusammen. Auch andere Paarings mag ich. Aber seit meiner ersten HP FF bin ich Slash Fan geworden. rot werde

Auch wenn ich schon wie gesagt andere Fanfictions geschrieben habe, es waren aber immer hetero Storys.

Das hier ist meine erste Slash FF und auch meine erste HP FF.

Ich möchte euch daher bitten, mir zu sagen wie ihr das findet was ich da zusammengeschrieben habe.

Also ein Aufruf an alle, die sich meine Geschichte durchlesen, bitte hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar. Damit ich weiß, ob das hier ok ist.

Danke!

**Disclaimer: **  
Leider Nix meins. Nur die Idee stammt von mir. Ich borge mir die Charas nur aus.  
**Rating: **  
Slash R16 (Vorerst denke ich)

**Genre: **  
Romanze!

**Pairing: **  
Harry/Draco

**Inhaltsangabe: **

Harry hat sich verändert, Draco der das bemerkt erkennt das er mehr als nur Feindschaft für den Gryffindor empfindet. Doch Harry hat ein Geheimnis, das nur wenige kennen. Nicht einmal seine Freunde ahnen, was mit ihm ist.

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich nehme nicht unbedingt Rücksicht auf die Bücher. Auch taucht in der Story ein neuer Chara auf, der nix mit den Harry Potter Büchern zu tun hat. Ach ja, Dumbeldore lebt!

Kapitel 1 – Erste Gespräche

Es war das sechste Schuljahr für Harry Potter.

Alles schien wie immer zu sein, doch der schein trügte, nichts war so wie es war. Doch davon ahnte niemand etwas.

In zwei Monaten würden die Sommerferien beginnen und die Schüler waren mehr als aufgeregt.

Es war ein schöner Sonniger Freitagnachmittag, an dem sich Harry wieder einmal an den See begab um wie in den letzten Monaten zuvor vor den vielen fragen seiner freunde zu flüchten.

Ron und Hermine haben schnell gemerkt das sich ihr Freund verändert hatte, er war ruhiger geworden, in sich gegehrt und wenn sie ihn fragten was los sei, wich er ihren fragen immer aus.

Harry setzte sich mit einem seufzen auf den Boden, lehnte sich an den Baum und schloss die Augen.

Er wollte allein sein, wollte nachdenken ob der Weg den er gehen musste, richtig war.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen als er merkte das er nicht allein war. Ihm war schon zu beginn des Schuljahres aufgefallen das ihn jemand beobachtete und er hatte auch schnell herausgefunden, wer es war. Auch wenn er sich am Anfang nicht sicher war warum derjenige ihn beobachtete. Er lies sich nie etwas anmerken, das er wusste wer sein stiller Beobachter war.

Doch heute wollte er ihm zeigen das er es wusste.

„Was willst du Draco?", fragte er leise ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. Der Angesprochene zuckte kurz zusammen, da er weder damit gerechnet hatte das Harry ihn bemerkte, noch das er ihn beim Vornamen nennen würde.

„Nichts.", meinte er nur und kam aus seinem versteck hinter den Bäumen hervor.

„Wenn du nichts willst, warum beobachtest du mich dann seit Monaten?", wollte Harry wissen.

Doch statt einer antwort, kam der Slytherin näher, stellte sich vor Harry hin und sah ihn an. Langsam öffnete der Gryffindor die Augen und sah sein gegenüber an. „Setz dich, Draco.", sagte er und klopfte neben sich. Dieser Aufforderung kam der blonde nach und lies sich neben Harry nieder, eine weile sagte keiner der beiden auch nur ein Wort.

„Also warum beobachtest du mich?", fragte Harry schließlich und schloss wieder seine Augen.

„Weiß nicht, du bist seltsam geworden und ich wollte wissen warum."

„Und weißt du es?"

„Nein.", gab der blonde zu und musterte Harry genauer.

Der dunkelhaarige atmete tief ein und überlegte was er dem anderen sagen sollte.

„Weißt du warum ich dir die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen habe?", fragte er dann.

„Nein nicht wirklich.", Draco konnte sich nicht erklären warum Harry ausgerechnet das fragte. Aber es interessierte ihn schon.

„Weiß du, es ist nicht alles so wie es scheint.", Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah hinaus auf den See. Draco wollte zuerst fragen was Harry damit meinte, doch er brachte keinen ton heraus. Denn er hatte das Gefühl, das Harry ihm gleich sagen würde was er meinte und so war es auch.

„Ich war wütend auf dich. Du hast den ersten Jungen der mir gegenüber freundlich war beleidigt. Ron war der erste Freund den ich je hatte. Deshalb schlug ich deine Hand aus. Hättest du das nicht gesagt, vielleicht wären wir dann jetzt Freunde.", Harry brach ab und erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Tag hier in Hogwarts.

„Als wir zur Auswahl mussten, kamst du vor mir dran und der Hut hat dich nach Slytherin geschickt. Ich dagegen hatte die Wahl, ich hätte ebenfalls nach Slytherin gehen können doch ich habe mich für Gryffindor entschieden. Wegen dir. Ich wollte nicht im selben Haus mit jemanden sein der meinen ersten Freund beleidigt hatte."

„Du wärst nach Slytherin gekommen?", fragte Draco überrascht.

„Ja wäre ich, wenn der Hut mich zuerst dran genommen hätte wäre ich ein Slytherin, aber du wurdest ja zuerst aufgerufen.", gab Harry zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco verstand nicht so richtig was er davon halten sollte und schaute den dunkelhaarigen fassungslos an.

„Ich wollte wirklich dein Freund sein.", sagte er nach einer weile und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß. Ich wäre auch gerne mit dir befreundet gewesen, auch wenn ich das nie offen zu gegeben hätte.", grinste Harry.

„Wieso?"

„Du fragst wieso? Ich weiß es nicht. Doch nun ist es egal."

„Was meinst du damit? Pott...Ähm...Harry was ist los?"

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber seinen Vornamen aus dem Mund des anderen zu hören war schön. Es fühlte sich gut an.

„Weil es nichts mehr ändern würde Draco.", sagte er so leise das Draco mühe hatte die Worte zu verstehen.

Eine weile sahen beide wieder zum See und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Bis Harry sich erhob und Draco die Hand reichte.

„Es ist schon spät, wir sollten zurückgehen.", seufzte Harry.

Der blonde sah ihn erst fragend an, doch dann ergriff er die Hand des dunkelhaarigen und lies sich von ihm hochziehen. Als er stand, sah er kurz in Harrys Augen und stellte fest das diese leer waren. Draco runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu. Zusammen gingen die beiden schweigend zurück in Schloss, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Bevor sie die große Halle erreichten, blieb Harry stehen, drehte sich zu Draco und meinte: „Es war nett mit dir zu reden." Der blonde nickte zur Bestätigung und ein kleines ehrliches lächeln, welches er so selten zeigte, bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Als Harry das sah lächelte er auch er ein wenig, doch dieses Lächeln war nicht fröhlich, nein, es war ein trauriges lächeln, wie Draco erkannte.

Beide blickten sich die ganze Zeit in die Augen und brachen den Blickkontakt erst als sie die Stimmen der anderen Schüler, welche gerade auf die große Halle zuliefen, hörten.

Harry nickte Draco noch einmal zu, bevor er sich zu den anderen Schülern gesellte und mit ihnen zum Abendessen ging. Niemandem waren die beiden aufgefallen.

Während Harry sich gegenüber Hermine und Ron setzte, welche schon anwesend waren, setzte sich Draco an seinen Platz zwischen Grabe und Blaise Zabini. Als das Essen auf den Haustischen erschien und die Schüler wie jeden Tag sich schwatzend darüber hermachten, sah Draco zum Gryffindortisch hinüber, an welchem sich Hermine gerade mit Ron unterhielt. Doch den beiden schenkte er keine Beachtung, sein Interesse galt Harry, der Gedankenverloren in seinem Essen herum stocherte.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob Harrys Freunde mitbekamen das er kaum etwas aß und das er sich verändert hatte.

Blaise der merkte das sein Freund zum Gryffindortisch starrte, stieß ihn in die Seite. „Hey Draco, was ist denn?", flüsterte er.

„Nichts.", meinte der blonde etwas erschrocken und sah wieder auf seinen Teller.

„Nichts? Du hast noch gar nichts gegessen und starrst die ganze Zeit zu den Gryffindors. Ist wirklich alles okay?", wollte Blaise wissen und sah seinen Freund besorgt an, dieser nickte nur und widmete sich wieder dem Essen.

Blaise hingegen, sah jetzt selber zum Tisch der Gryffindors und musterte Harry. Auch ihm war es nicht entgangen, das sich der dunkelhaarige in letzter Zeit verändert hatte. Der sonst so fröhliche Junge, war ruhiger geworden, lachte nur noch sehr selten und zog sich immer mehr zurück.

Blaise beschloss, später mit Draco zu reden.

Als das Abendessen vorbei war und sich die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzogen, ging Blaise schweigend neben Draco zu den Kerkern. Dort angekommen, wollte der Malfoyspross gleich in sein Zimmer gehen, doch Blaise hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Kann ich mal mit dir reden?"

„Klar, was gibt es?"

„Könnten, wir allein reden?"

Draco nickte und ging gefolgt von Blaise in sein Zimmer.

Er war der einzige in Slytherin der ein Einzelzimmer hatte, was auch an den Kontakten seines Vaters lag. Dort angekommen, setzte sich Blaise sofort auf Dracos Bett und beobachtete den blonden, der seinen Umhang ordentlich über einen Stuhl legte und sich dann in den Sessel am Kamin setzte.

„Also, was gibt es. Blaise?"

„Ähm...ich weiß ja nicht. Aber mir ist aufgefallen das sich Potter ziemlich verändert hat.", sagte er und konnte sehen wie Dracos Neugier geweckt wurde.

Er kannte den blonden schon lange und er war wohl der einzige der hinter die kalte Maske, des ungekrönten Eisprinzen sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte Draco und erinnerte sich wieder, an die Unterhaltung am See.

„Weißt du Draco, ich hab das Gefühl das Potters Freunde, nicht mal bemerkt haben das er sich verändert hat. Oder sie haben es bemerkt und ignorieren es."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Na ja, er ist anders als sonst. Er lacht schon eine weile nicht mehr, zieht sich zurück. Und seine Freunde sollen das nicht merken? Ist schon traurig, wenn nicht mal deine besten Freunde merken, was mit dir los ist.", meinte Blaise und sah Draco nachdenklich an.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Potter?", schnarrte Draco kalt, doch innerlich wunderte er sich das sein bester Freund sich sorgen um den Goldjungen machte.

„Warum sollte ich nicht?", stellte Blaise die Gegenfrage.

„Na weil er Potter ist."

„Also hör mal Draco, ich bin nicht blind. Nur weil wir Slytherins sind, haben wir kein Interesse an ihm? Also, ich würde gerne wissen, was mit dem Goldjungen ist. Du nicht?"

Draco wunderte sich wieder einmal über seinen Freund, aber er musste ihm recht geben, nur weil sie Slytherins waren, hieß es ja nicht das sie kein Interesse an Harry hatten.

Auch wenn er nicht wusste was Blaise für ein Interesse er an dem dunkelhaarigen hatte, er selber wollte Harry glücklich sehen. Wollte das leuchten in den Augen des dunkelhaarigen sehen.

#Vielleicht kann ich ihn glücklich machen? Ach was, er steht bestimmt nicht auf Jungs. Er ist der Held der Zaubererwelt und sicher nicht schwul. Außer Blaise, weiß auch niemand das ich das männliche Geschlecht bevorzuge. Gott wenn mein Vater wüsste das ich auf Jungs stehe, wer weiß was er mit mir machen würde. Daran mag ich gar nicht denken.# Draco schüttelte über seine Gedanken den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an seinen Freund.

„Zabini, du bist unmöglich."

„Ich weiß. So bin ich nun mal. Also was sagst du dazu?"

Draco überlegte ob er Blaise etwas von der Unterhaltung am See erzählen sollte. Er wusste zwar das er mit Blaise über alles reden konnte und das der andere es niemals weiter sagen würde, egal was man ihm androhen würde.

Draco beschloss, das er mit Blaise reden sollte, vielleicht verstand der ja was Harry...nein...Potter meinte.

Er stand von seinem Sessel auf und setzte sich zu Blaise auf das Bett.

„Ok, schwöre das du keinem sagst, was ich dir erzähle.", forderte der blonde und Blaise verstand.

Immer dann wenn Draco, ihm etwas sagte das keiner erfahren sollte, lies er ihn schwören.

„Ich schwöre.", sagte er ernst.

„Okay, ich war heute Nachmittag am See und da war Potter. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe mich zu ihm gesetzt. Und dann haben wir geredet. Er meinte, das nicht alles so ist wie es scheint...", Draco erzählte Blaise alles über was er mit Harry geredet hatte.

„...und kurz vor der Halle meinte Potter, das ihm die Unterhaltung gefallen hat und dann lächelte er. Blaise das war, war ein trauriges lächeln. Harry, sah so traurig aus.", während Draco erzählte sah er die ganze Zeit auf seine Hände und Blaise hörte ihm still zu.

Als Draco seinen Kopf hob um seinen Freund anzusehen, grinste der ihn an.

„WAS?", fragte der blonde leicht gereizt, er konnte nicht verstehen warum Blaise so grinste.

„Du hast ihn Harry genannt.", sagte der nur und sah in Dracos nun leicht geschocktes Gesicht.

„Und?"

„Nichts und. Du hast ihn noch nie Harry genannt."

„Man Zabini, er heißt so.", schnarrte Draco und stand von Bett auf.

„Ja das weiß ich. Aber sonst war er immer nur Potter. Also wegen dem was du erzählt hast. Ich hab da keine Ahnung was das bedeuten soll."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber es klang nicht gut.", seufzte Draco und lies sich wieder in seinem Sessel nieder.

Eine weile herrschte völlige stille im Raum, bis Blaise sich zu Wort meldete. „Draco? Kann ich dich was fragen?"

Der blonde nickte. „Wieso interessierst du dich auf einmal für Potter?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub seitdem mir aufgefallen ist, das er sich verändert hat."

„Und nun? Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht beobachten wir ihn eine Weile.", meinte Draco und Blaise nickte zustimmend.

So war es beschlossene Sache, sie würden Harry Potter genauer beobachten um raus zu finden was mit dem Goldjungen los ist.

Während Blaise wieder in sein Zimmer ging, machte sich Draco mit dem Gedanken an Harry auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Nachdem er ausgiebig geduscht hatte, zog er seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich in sein Bett.

Doch er konnte einfach nicht schlafen und so wälzte er sich die ganze Nacht in seinem Bett herum.

Am nächsten morgen als Blaise in das Zimmer seines Freundes kam, stand ihm ein ziemlich verschlafener Draco gegenüber.

„Morgen, du Sonnenschein.", grinste er seinen Freund an.

„Ha, ha sehr witzig.", maulte der blonde und verlies gefolgt von Blaise sein Zimmer um in die Halle zu gehen.

Dort angekommen, setzte er sich wieder an seinen Platz und warf einen Blick zum Tisch der Gryffindors, nur um zu sehen das Harry nicht da war.

„Der kommt bestimmt noch.", flüsterte Blaise der den blick des blonden bemerkt hatte.

Draco nickte und machte sich über sein Frühstück her, blickte aber immer wieder zur Eingangtür, in der stillen Hoffnung Harry würde auftauchen. Doch der kam nicht. Nach dem Frühstück, hatten er die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Gryffindors.

Schnell machte er sich mit Blaise auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Er setzte sich auf seinen platz, direkt neben Blaise von dem er Harry gut beobachten konnte.

Kaum waren die letzten Schüler im Raum, als auch schon Snape mit aufbauschender Robe den Kerker betrat.

„Setzen, ruhe.", bellte er in den Raum.

Nachdem alle das Rezept für den Zaubertrank abgeschrieben hatten, sich ihre zutaten besorgt und angefangen haben den Trank zu brauen. Schlich wie jedes Mal Snape durch die reihen und schaute in die Kessel. Vor Harry der wie Snape verlangte allein arbeiten sollte, blieb er stehen.

„Potter", schnarrte er und sah den Jungen an.

„Was glauben sie machen sie da?"

„Einen Schlaftrank, Professor?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Und wieso, ist der bei ihnen gelb? Und nicht braun?", wollte Snape wissen.

„Keine Ahnung Professor."

„Potter, das macht 10 punkte Abzug wegen wiederholter Unwissenheit. Sie werden es nie lernen.", mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape davon.

Die klasse war es gewöhnt, das Snape Harry wo es nur ging punkte abzog und so war es kein wunder das es diesmal auch so war.

Doch Draco und Blaise hatten ihren Hauslehrer und Harry genau beobachtet und ihnen ist nicht entgangen, das Snape kurz seine Hand auf Harrys Rücken gelegt hatte. Auch war den beiden das aufmunternde nicken ihres Lehrers nicht entgangen.

Nachdem Snape, wieder an seinem Tisch platz genommen hatte, beugte sich Blaise zu Draco.

„Hast du das gesehen?", flüsterte er. „Meinst du das Snape Harry zunickte?", flüsterte der blonde zurück und Blaise nickte.

„Was sollte das? Snape kann ihn doch nicht leiden.", meinte Blaise und sah Draco fragend an, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy sind sie mit ihrem Trank schon fertig?", Snapes schnarrende und kalte Stimme lies beide Jungen verstummen. Synchron schüttelten sie den Kopf.

„Dann seien sie gefälligst still.", wies Snape sie an und widmete sich wieder seiner Lektüre.

Als die Stunde vorbei war, machten sich Draco und Blaise auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde.

Der Vormittag verlief ereignislos und so gingen sie zum Mittagessen. Doch auch diesmal tauchte Harry nicht auf. Den Nachmittagsunterricht hatten Slytherin und Gryffindor wieder gemeinsam. So liefen Blaise und Draco zusammen zum Wahrsage Turm. Als sie ankamen waren die Gryffindors schon alle da.

Harry hatte sich, etwas abseits gesetzt.

Professor Trelawney saß in ihrem Sessel und schien weit entfernt zu sein, so setzten sich alle hin und warteten darauf das der Unterricht beginnt. Kurz nachdem der letzte platz genommen hatte, erhob sich Professor Trelawney und begrüßte ihre Klasse. „Heute meine Lieben, werde wir wieder einmal mit der Kristallkugel arbeiten."

Obwohl die meisten laut aufstöhnten, lies sich Professor Trelawney nicht beirren und wies ihre Schüler an, was sie zu tun hatten. Die Stunde war schon fast vorbei, als sie plötzlich aufstöhnte und sich am Tisch von Draco und Blaise festhielt.

„Alles in Ordnung Professor Trelawney?", fragte Lavender besorgt.

In der Klasse war es still geworden und alle sahen gebannt zu ihrer Wahrsage Lehrerin. Diese nahm ihre Brille ab und hielt sich mit einer Hand ihren Kopf.

Langsam ging sie auf Harry zu, der sie schon nervös ansah.

„Professor Trelawney?", fragte er zögernd.

„Du!", sagte sie. „JA, Professor?"

„Du. Wirst. Sterben.", fauchte sie.

„Was sie nicht sagen.", seufzte Harry und wünschte sich das die Stunde schon vorbei wäre, es war nichts neues das er erfuhr das er sterben würde.

Professor Trelawney schüttelte nach einer weile, ihren Kopf und sah Harry erstaunt an.

„Mein Lieber alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", fragte sie und schob ihre Brille wieder auf ihre Nase.

Harry nickte nur und war erleichtert als sie sagte das die Stunde für heute zu ende sei.

Schnell packten alle ihre Sachen und verließen den Raum, auch wenn es niemand zugab Professor Trelawney war allen ein bisschen unheimlich.

Als Harry sich umsah, stellte er fest das er und seine Professorin die einzigen waren die noch im Raum waren.

„Mr. Potter? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja Professor.", sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen um. Doch ein erneutes aufstöhnen lies ihn anhalten und er drehte sich nervös um.

Professor Trelawney, hielt sich wieder den Kopf und Harry wusste das sie wohl wieder eine Vision hatte.

Er hatte zwar schon einmal erlebt das sie eine Vision hatte, aber zwei hintereinander, das hatte er noch nicht gesehen.

Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob das gut war, neugierig war er was sie denn diesmal sagen würde.

„Du!", sagte sie wieder und Harry seufzte. „Ja?", sagte er dennoch. Professor Trelawney, verbeugte sich plötzlich vor ihm und Harry wurde immer nervöser.

„Dämon des Lichts verbunden durch Blut, mit dem Dämon der Nacht. Ich habe eine Botschaft für euch.", sagte sie und klang dabei ziemlich heiser.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er leise.

„Ein Diener eures Gefährten."

Harry riss seine Augen auf und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Nur wenige wussten, wer und was er war.

Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und wandte sich wieder seiner Professorin zu.

„So eine Botschaft? Wie lautet sie?", fragte er und seine Stimmer wurde kalt.

„Sprich!", forderte er.

„Familie bereit. Euer Blut. Können nicht mehr warten.", sagte sie leise.

„Das ist alles?"

„Nein."

„Was noch?"

„Verbunden seid ihr. Doch nicht gefesselt. Der eine im hier, der andere nicht.", kaum hatte Professor Trelawney zu Ende gesprochen, stöhnte sie wieder und richtete verwirrt ihre Brille und sah sich im Raum um.

„Hab ich geschlafen? Oh, Mr. Potter, warum sind sie denn noch hier? Ist etwas mein Lieber?", plapperte sie drauf los.

Doch Harry antwortete ihr nicht, schüttelte mit dem Kopf, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verlies den Raum.

So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, rannte er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, vorbei an seinen Freunden. Die ihm fragend hinterher sahen.

An seinem Ziel angekommen, klopfte er an die ihm vertraute Tür und hörte das leise gesagte ‚Herein' nachdem er die Tür wieder hinter sich verschlossen hatte, ging er zu der Person.

„Was ist los mein Junge?"

„Es ist bald soweit. Ich habe heute eine Botschaft bekommen."

„Wann?"

„Gerade eben in Wahrsagen. Gott sei dank, war der Unterricht schon zu ende und außer mir war keiner mehr im Raum.", sagte Harry und setzte sich in einen Sessel.

„Es ist also bald soweit. So schnell? Wer hat die Botschaft überbracht?"

„Ich schätze es war Will. Nur er redet in diesen dämlichen Rätseln. Und sein Getue, ‚Dämon des Lichts'. Pah, ich mag das nicht. Kann er nicht normal reden?", maulte Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Er kann es nun mal nicht lassen. Gut, wir sollten Vorbereitungen treffen. Spätestens morgen, muss alles fertig sein."

„Aber, ist das nicht zu kurz?.", warf Harry seine bedenken ein.

„Ich weiß. Aber mehr Zeit haben wir nicht. Ich rufe die eine Seite zusammen und du die andere."

„In Ordnung, Dad.", sagte Harry und ging in den Nebenraum um alle zu rufen.

TBC?

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? neugierig bin


	2. Erinnerungen

Hallo ihr Lieben!

**WICHTIG!**

Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich den Teil gestalten sollte. Und mir wurde klar, das wenn ich weiterschreibe, was ich gerne tun werde, wenn ihr wollt.

Dann muss ich auch einiges Erklären.

Zu allererst: In diesem Teil, geht es um Harrys Sommerferien nach seinem vierten Schuljahr, denn diese sind für meine Geschichte wichtig. Also ist der Teil im großen und ganzen ein Rückblick. Bitte nicht böse sein, Draco kommt im nächsten Teil wieder vor.

Hier geht es allein um Harry und was er erfahren hat, zumindest ein Teil wird hier erklärt, der Rest kommt im nächsten Teil.

Bitte steinigt mich nicht, ich wollte schon jetzt einige Fragen klären.

LG dark-love

Und nun wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen und hinterlasst mir einen Kommi wie es euch gefallen hat. Danke!

#...# Denken

„..." Reden

Hatte beim ersten Kapitel vergessen das anzugeben. Sorry!

**Kapitel 2 – Erinnerungen**

#Oh man, Dad denkt doch tatsächlich, das wir allen bis morgen bescheid geben können. Ob das funktioniert? Na ja versuchen können wir es ja. Und wenn ich Will dann in die Finger bekomme, dann kann er was erleben. Der und seine blöden Rätsel.#

Während Harry noch überlegte, was er Will sagen würde, schrieb er den letzten Brief fertig, danach rief er seine Hedwig, band ihr einen der Briefe ans Bein und lies sie mit der bitte Vorsichtig zu sein, aus dem Fenster.

Mit den anderen Briefen in der Hand, verlies er den Raum und ging zu seinem Vater.

„Na fertig geworden?", fragte dieser.

„Ja, hab nur den wichtigsten geschrieben mit der Aufforderung, den anderen bescheid zu sagen.", meinte er und gab seinem Vater die Briefe.

Der nickte zustimmend und murmelte einen Zauberspruch mit dem die Briefe verschwanden.

„Sag mal? Wozu brauchen wir eigentlich Eulen? Ich mein, es könnte doch jeder den Zauberspruch lernen. Wäre das nicht einfacher?"

Sein Vater sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wäre wohl einfacher, aber du weißt das keiner außer uns den Spruch kennt. Der ist ein Familiengeheimnis und so soll es auch bleiben. Nur so, können wir unsere Post zuverlässig und sicher an den Empfänger senden, ohne das jemand davon erfährt."

„Ist ja gut, reg dich nicht auf. War ja nur ein Gedanke. Also hast du denn den anderen Geschrieben? Und die Briefe schon verschickt?", sein Vater nickte zur Antwort.

„Ach ja, ich habe Will noch einen anderen Brief geschickt, Hedwig wird ihm den bringen.", grinste Harry.

„Aber William mag doch keine Eulen.", warf sein Vater ein.

„Ich weiß.", sagte der dunkelhaarige nur und sein grinsen wurde immer breiter. Sein Vater hingegen schüttelte nur mit den Kopf.

„Willst du noch eine Tee? Oder musst du schon gehen?", fragte er.

„Nein ich hab Zeit, die merken doch sowieso nicht, wenn ich mal nicht da bin."

„Meinst du nicht, das deine Freunde gemerkt haben das du dich verändert hast?", wollte sein Vater wissen.

„Doch gemerkt haben sie es schon, aber nachdem ich ihren fragen immer wieder ausgewichen bin, haben sie nicht mehr weiter nachgefragt. Ich glaube sie denken das es mit Sirius Tod zusammen hängt und das ich ihn vermisse.", meinte er leise.

„Ja, das kann gut sein, sie kennen ja nicht die Wahrheit.", sagte sein Vater und schenkte beiden einen Tee ein.

Nachdem Harry ein schluck Tee getrunken hatte meinte er: „Du hast recht. Sie wissen vieles nicht und ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wie sie reagieren wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren."

„Wieso sollten sie es erfahren?"

„Es ist doch bald soweit und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann müssen wir zusammen arbeiten. Und da Hogwarts gut gesichert ist, werden die anderen bald herkommen. Nicht wahr?", sagte er und sah seinen Vater an, der nur nickte.

„Weiß du Dad. Hätte mir jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt das du mein richtiger Vater bist, den hätte ich sofort ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen.", lachte Harry.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", brummte sein Vater.

„Na ja wir waren nicht gerade, das was man Freunde nennen würde. Du hast mich gehasst, dabei wusste ich nicht mal warum."

Harry blickte seinen Vater an und erinnerte sich an das, was in den Sommerferien nach seinem vierten Schuljahr passierte.

**Flashback **

Harry war gerade mit dem Hogwarts - Express auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen und verabschiedete sich von Ron und Hermine.

„Schreib uns mal Harry.", rief Ron ihm hinterher.

„Ja, und wir wünschen dir schöne Ferien.", konnte er noch Hermine hören, bevor er durch die Absperrung ging. Auf der anderen Seite erwartete ihn schon sein Onkel, der nicht darüber erfreut war, das er seinen Neffen abholen musste.

„Hallo.", sagte Harry freundlich, doch sein Onkel schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ging ohne auf den Jungen zu achten zu seinem Wagen. Als Harry seinen Koffer in den Kofferraum gepackt hatte, nahm er hinten im Auto platz. Kaum das er saß, fauchte ihn sein Onkel an: „Mach keinen Blödsinn wenn du bei uns bist, sonst schmeiß ich dich raus. Hast du das verstand, Bengel!"

Harry nickte und wünschte sich auf einmal das sein Onkel ihn wirklich rausschmeißen würde, denn dann könnte er im Tropfenden Kessel wohnen, ohne das jemand fragen stellte.

So fuhren sie zum Haus der Dursleys, Harry ging nachdem er seinen Koffer wie sein Onkel es wollte in den Keller brachte, auf sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Nur Hedwig konnte er mit in sein Zimmer nehmen und dafür war er schon dankbar.

Die ersten beiden Wochen vergingen, ohne das sich etwas geändert hatte. Harry musste wie jedes Jahr, im Haushalt helfen und den Garten versorgen.

Er beschwerte sich nicht, denn er wusste aus Erfahrung das dies sinnlos war.

Eines Abends, es war schon nach 22 Uhr rief ihn sein Onkel und verlangte das Harry in den nächsten offenen Supermarkt gehen solle, er brauche was zum Trinken.

Harry nickte ergeben, zog sich eine Jacke über und verlies das Haus der Dursleys.

Er schlenderte die verlassenen Straßen Londons entlang und atmete die frische Luft tief ein.

#Es ist alles so friedlich.# ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch ein leises rascheln lies ihn stehen bleiben.

„Hallo?", fragte er vorsichtig und verfluchte innerlich seinen Onkel das er ihm seine Zaubersachen weggenommen hatte. Denn seinen Zauberstab könnte er jetzt gebrauchen.

„Was sehen meine Augen? Ein Junge so allein unterwegs, um diese Zeit?", hörte er eine Stimme und kurz darauf kam ein Mann mit einem langen schwarzem Ledermantel auf ihn zu.

Harry bliebt wie angewurzelt stehen und hoffte das der Kerl ihm nichts tun würde.

„Na was ist kleiner. Kannst du nicht reden?"

„Ähm...ich...ich kann reden.", stotterte er.

„Gut. Also was machst hier in meinem Revier?", wollte der Mann wissen und kam immer näher, kurz vor Harry blieb er stehen und musterte den Jungen.

„Ihrem was?"

„Meinem Revier, mein kleiner. Bist du allein?", fragte er, Harry nickte und bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen.

Eine Weile sahen sich die beiden in die Augen und niemand sagte etwas, der Mann schob seine Kapuze vom Kopf und hervor kamen schwarze schulterlange Haare, ein markantes Gesicht und freundlich aussehende Augen.

Harry zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du gefällst mir kleiner.", flüsterte der Mann.

„Was?", konnte Harry nur fragen, er verstand nicht was der Mann von ihm wollte.

Plötzlich hielt der Fremde ihm seine Hand entgegen und lächelte Harry an: „Mein Name ist Jack...Jack Green. Und wer bist du?"

Harry nahm zögernd die Hand des Mannes: „Mein Name ist Harry...Harry Potter."

„Angenehm, dich kennen zu lernen Harry. Ich darf doch Harry sagen?", fragte Jack und klang dabei nicht mehr bedrohlich.

„Klar...J...Jack.", auf Harrys Lippen bildete sich ein kleines und ehrliches lächeln, da er froh war das dieser Jack ihm wohl nichts tun würde. Trotzdem war er weiterhin vorsichtig, denn man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Also wo willst du um diese Zeit hin, Harry?", fragte Jack und lies die Hand des Jungen los.

„Ich soll für meinen Onkel in den Supermarkt."

„Um diese Zeit?"

„Ja, kommt schon mal vor das ich abends was besorgen soll."

„Sag mal wie alt bist du eigentlich, kleiner?"

„Ich bin 14 Jahre und nicht klein.", maulte Harry, er konnte es nicht leiden das ihn die Leute ‚Kleiner' nannten.

„14? Ich hätte gedacht du seihst älter.", meinte Jack und versuchte so den Jungen zu beschwichtigen da ihm nicht entgangen war, das er wegen dem Wort ‚Kleiner' sauer wurde.

Harry ging nicht darauf ein, sondern setzte seinen Weg zum Supermarkt fort. Jack ging neben ihm schweigend her und besah sich den Jungen von der Seite.

#Er sieht Thorn so unglaublich ähnlich. Ob er was dagegen hätte, wenn ich ihn kennen lernen will?#, ging es Jack durch den Kopf.

Harry bemerkte die Blicke von Jack doch er fragte nicht, warum der andere ihn so ansah.

Im Supermarkt angekommen, fand er schnell was er holen sollte, nachdem er bezahlt hatte machte er sich zusammen mit Jack wieder auf den Weg zum Lingusterweg 4.

Als sie in die Straße einbogen, blieb Harry stehen.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn ich mich hier von dir verabschiede. Mein Onkel wird leicht wütend und wenn er dich sieht könnte das gut möglich sein.", sagte er und schaute in die braunen Augen von Jack.

„Gut wenn du das willst. Kann ich dich mal wieder sehen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Wieso?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Weil ich dich gerne kennen lernen möchte. Aber nur wenn du willst."

„Ja, warum nicht. Ich hab nichts zu verlieren. Leider kann ich nicht immer raus, aber ich könnte versuchen mich abends aus dem Haus zu schleichen."

„Wirklich? Das wäre gut, denn ich kann auch nur abends. Könnten wir uns morgen Abend, sehen? Um dieselbe Zeit wie heute?"

„Um 22 Uhr, also? Klar ich werde versuchen zu kommen, warte auf mich an dem Spielplatz, der ist zwei Straßen weiter.", meinte Harry und wusste selber nicht genau, warum er darauf einging. Aber irgendetwas an diesem Jack faszinierte ihn und er wollte diesen Mann kennen lernen.

Als Jack dem zugestimmt hatte, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu den Dursleys. Als er das Haus betrat, fand er seinen Onkel schlafend vor dem Fernseher. So stellte er die Flasche auf den Tisch, legte den Kassenzettel und das Restgeld hin und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Der nächste Tag konnte für Harry nicht schnell genug vergehen. Um 22 Uhr, seine Verwandten bemerkten ihn nicht einmal, schlich er sich aus dem Haus und machte sich auf den Weg.

Er war gerade am Spielplatz angekommen, als er auch schon Jack auf diesem erblickte. Der hatte sich auf eine der Schaukeln gesetzt und schaute in den Himmel.

„Hey.", sagte Harry leise.

„Hey, du bist gekommen. Schön. Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Jack freundlich und in seinen Augen konnte Harry ein glitzern sehen.

„Wie immer, hatte viel zu tun. Und wie war deiner?", stellte er die Gegenfrage und setzte sich auf die Schaukel neben Jack.

„Ich hatte nicht viel zu tun, hab fast nur geschlafen.", meinte dieser.

Nach einer weile in der die beiden einfach die Ruhe der Nacht genossen, unterhielten sie sich bis früh in den Morgenstunden. Bevor die Sonne die Nacht ablösen konnte, schlich sich Harry wieder in sein Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett.

#Die Unterhaltung mit Jack war echt gut. Ich hab das Gefühl ihn schon ewig zu kennen. Gibt es das, das man sich auf Anhieb mit jemandem versteht? Auch ohne Worte? Ich kann nur hoffen das der Tag auch schnell vorbei geht.#

Und Harry behielt recht, der Tag verging ziemlich schnell und abends machte er sich wieder auf den Weg um sich mit Jack zu treffen.

Es waren mittlerweile drei Wochen vergangen in denen sich die beiden fast jeden Abend trafen und viel miteinander redeten.

„Jack, es tut mir leid aber ich kann morgen nicht kommen.", sagte Harry leise.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil...morgen Abend hat die Bibliothek auf und ich wollte gerne mal dorthin gehen. Es gibt dort zwar nicht die Bücher die ich für meine Schule gebrauchen könnte, aber ich wollte was anderes dort suchen.", erklärte er und sah Jack entschuldigend an.

„Willst du da alleine hingehen? Oder könnte ich vielleicht mitkommen?", wollte er wissen und als antwort legte sich ein lächeln auf Harrys Lippen.

„Gerne.", sagte der Gryffindor und warf sich Jack in die Arme.

Der war zuerst zu überrascht um zu reagieren, erholte sich aber schnell und legte seine Arme beschützend um den Jungen.

#Es fühlt sich gut an ihn in meinen Armen zu halten.#, dachte er sich und ahnte nicht das in Harrys Kopf gerade das selbe vorging.

Auch er genoss diese Umarmung und kuschelte sich regelrecht an die Brust des größeren.

Wie lange beide in dieser Position dastanden wussten sie nicht, doch irgendwann lösten sie sich von einander.

Harry sah etwas rot geworden auf den Boden und nuschelte: „Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

„Ja, solltest du.", sagte Jack und konnte sich an dem Anblick des Jungen nicht satt sehen.

„Harry?", fragte er zögernd. „Ja?"

„Darf...könnte...hättest du was dagegen wenn, ich dich küssen würde?", fragte Jack und wunderte sich, warum er so plötzlich schüchtern wurde. Denn das war er sonst nie.

Harry sah sein gegenüber mit großen Augen an und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Jack der in dem Gesicht des Jungen sehen konnte, das er nicht wusste was er tun sollte, nahm dem kleinen die Entscheidung ab.

Langsam beugte er sich zu Harry und berührte zart die Lippen des Gryffindor. Dieser riss erst überrascht die Augen weit auf, hatte er doch noch nie einen Kuss bekommen. Und daran das er von einem anderen Mann seinen ersten Kuss bekommen würde, hatte er nie gedacht. Doch langsam entspannte er sich. Nachdem Jacks Lippen immer noch ruhig auf den seinen lagen und ein kribbeln durch Harrys Körper jagte, schloss er langsam die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, welches der andere Mann in ihm auslöste.

Jack, der bemerkte das sich der Junge langsam entspannte, bewegte seine Lippen und strich vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen. Nach kurzem zögern öffnete der seine Lippen und Jacks Zunge konnte zum ersten mal den Geschmack des kleineren kosten.

Ein leises aufstöhnen von Harry lies Jack mutiger werden und er schlang seine Arme um ihn und zog den Jungen fest an sich.

Als Jack den Kuss brach, öffnete Harry langsam seine Augen und sah den anderen unsicher an.

#Hoffentlich habe ich das richtig gemacht.#, dachte er sich und als hätte Jack seine Gedanken gelesen, lächelte er den Jungen an und strich ihn zärtlich über die Wange.

„Danke.", hauchte er und setzte noch einen kleinen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen.

„Ich...ich...habe ich das richtig gemacht?", fragte Harry zögernd und sah zu Boden. Jacks lächeln wurde bei der Unsicherheit des kleineren immer größer, er fasste Harrys Kinn und zwang den Gryffindor so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das war dein erster Kuss?", fragte er und Harry konnte nur nicken.

„Du bist süß, kleiner. Und glaube mir, wenn du älter wärst würde ich...", Jack lies den Satz offen und Harrys Wangen färbten sich bei seinen eigenen Gedanken rot.

#Was würde er machen? würde er...#, bei diesen Gedanken fühlte er wie sich das Kribbeln in seinem Körper immer mehr ausbreitete.

„Ich sollte gehen, Harry.", unterbrach Jack die Gedankengänge des kleinen.

„Sehen...sehen wir uns morgen Abend?", fagte Harry unsicher.

„Klar, ich hab doch gesagt das ich mit dir in die Bibliothek gehen werde. Und nun marsch mit dir ins Bett, die Sonne geht bald auf. Schlaf schön, mein kleiner.", mit diesem Worten, gab er Harry noch einen Kuss und verschwand.

Der Gryffindor, stand noch eine weile an der selben Stelle und berührte mit seiner Hand seine Lippen, auf denen er immer noch den Geschmack von Jack hatte.

#WOW, ich dachte nicht das ein Kuss, von einem Mann so gut sein kann. Ich glaube ich stehe auf Männer. Man wenn das Hermine erfährt...und Ron erst, der wird wohl ausrasten. Aber, sie müssen es ja nicht wissen. #

Am nächsten Abend, traf Harry sich wieder mit Jack. Gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend zur Bibliothek, kurz bevor sie das Gebäude erreicht hatten, blieb Harry stehen.

„Ähm...Jack? Kann ich dich was fragen?", stotterte er nervös.

„Was denn mein kleiner?", wollte er wissen, ihm war es nicht entgangen das Harry unsicher war.

Doch Harry gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern fasste vorsichtig nach Jacks Hand, der schwarzhaarige lächelte Harry an und drückte zur Bestätigung das er nichts dagegen hat, die Hand des kleineren.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, was Jack davon hält wenn er einfach seine Hand nehmen würde.

Zusammen gingen sie Händchen haltend in das Gebäude.

„Sag mal, was willst du eigentlich hier?", flüsterte Jack ihm ins Ohr.

Als Jacks Atem Harrys Hals streifte, liefen ihm wohlige Schauer den Rücken entlang.

„Ich wollte mal was nachsehen.", sagte er und ging auf einen der Computer zu. Nach etwa einer halben stunde, hatte Harry was gefunden und hielt die Luft an.

„Was ist?", wollte Jack besorgt wissen, als er sah das Harry immer blasser wurde.

Schnell beugte er sich zu Harry und las den Artikel der auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war.

_Silvesterball in London 1979_

_Zum diesjährigen Silvesterball, sind wieder viele Menschen erschienen. Hier sehen sie ein Paar der Bilder._

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?", fragte Jack und sah sich die Bilder an.

„Meine Mutter.", hauchte Harry und zeigte auf eines der Bilder.

„Oh. Sie ist hübsch und der Mann? Ist das dein Vater?"

**_„WAS? DER? MEIN VATER?",_** rief Harry aufgebracht und handelte sich damit viele vorwurfsvolle Blicke ein.

„Wer ist er denn?", fragte Jack vorsichtig.

„Das...das ist, ist Snape.", sagte Harry trocken und konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Seine Mutter lag in den Armen seines Hasslehrers Severus Snape und tanzte mit ihm. Auf dem nächsten Bild sah er, wie Snape seine Mutter küsste.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er nun lachen oder weinen sollte, das ganze was er da sah, war so verrückt.

„Und wer ist dieser Snape?", wollte Jack wissen.

Harry überlegte eine weile und dann begann er zögerlich zu erzählen.

„Weißt du Jack...ich gehe in eine Schule, die ist so was wie ein Internat...ja das kann man so nennen. Und Snape ist dort mein Professor...na ja und er hasst mich und ich ihn, denke ich."

„Wieso hasst er dich denn? Und du ihn?"

„Also, das...ich weiß nicht genau es hat glaub ich mit meinem Vater zu tun.", meinte Harry und beschloss in diesem Moment mehr über seinen Vater und Severus Snape zu erfahren.

„Aber er scheint deine Mutter gerne zu haben. Und so wie die beiden auf dem Bild aussehen, würde ich sogar sagen, sie lieben sich. Sieht jedenfalls danach aus.", Jack sah während er das sagte in Harrys Gesicht um zu sehen wie sein kleiner auf das was er sagte reagierte.

Harry hatte Jack genau zugehört und besah sich die Bilder genauer und musste feststellen das Jack nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Seine Mutter strahlte Snape regelrecht an und auch der sonst so ernste Tränkelehrer sah glücklich aus. Nach dieser Erkenntnis wuchs sein Entschluss, mehr über die Vergangenheit von Snape, seinem Vater und seiner Mutter herauszufinden.

Doch wie? In Hogwarts? In der Mugel Welt? Er wusste es nicht.

„Ich würde gerne mehr über die Vergangenheit meiner Eltern und Snape erfahren.", sagte er laut.

„Wenn du willst kann ich dir ja helfen.", Harry sah Jack erstaunt an. „Wirklich?"

Jack nickte und überlegte ob er seinem kleinen weit genug vertrauen konnte um ihn in ‚seine Welt' einzuführen.

„Harry, ich muss dir was sagen."

Der Gryffindor, nickte ernsthaft, ihm war anhand wie Jack das sagte nicht entgangen das es etwas ernstes war.

„Ich...könnten wir ein wenig rausgehen? Ich erzähle dir das unterwegs.", bat Jack.

Nachdem die beiden eine weile gelaufen sind und Harry schon dachte das Jack nichts mehr sagen würde, hielt der, ihn am Arm fest.

„Harry, ich...ich mag dich sehr. Vielleicht mehr als mir gut tut.", begann er, doch bevor Harry etwas dazu sagen konnte, fuhr er fort.

„Ich habe dir mal erzählt das ich tagsüber meistens schlafe, na ja nicht ohne Grund. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll, ohne das du denkst ich sei verrückt. Kleiner ich bin kein Mensch.", Jack stoppte kurz und sah Harry an, doch der Gryffindor zeigte zuerst keinerlei Reaktion.

„Was bist du dann?", fragte Harry schließlich und ergriff Jacks Hand.

Der war etwas erstaunt das der Junge ihm wohl zu glauben schien.

„Ich...ich bin ein Vampir.", sagte er schließlich.

„Und mehr nicht?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Du...du glaubst mir?", fragte Jack erstaunt.

„Ja warum nicht, ich in ja auch kein normaler Muggel.", meinte Harry trocken.

„Ein was?"

„Ein Muggel. Nicht Magische Wesen. Jack ich muss dir auch was sagen, ich...ich bin ein Zauberer.", nun war es an Harry Jacks Gesicht zu beobachten.

„Ein Zauberer?", lachte Jack plötzlich und Harry dachte schon das er ihm nicht glauben würde. Doch Jack hörte mit dem lachen auf, zog Harry in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest.

„Kleiner, das gibt es doch nicht. Da bin ich schon so lange auf der Welt und habe nicht gleich erkannt das du ein Zauberer bist. Man ich muss blind gewesen sein."

Harry war zu verwirrt um zu antworten.

„Weißt du mein kleiner, wir Vampire begegnen nicht vielen Zauberern auch wenn wir ihre Magie spüren. Wir erkennen sie nicht immer. Ich habe deine Magie gespürt, aber, ich dachte das es zu deiner Ausstrahlung gehört. Aber da du ein Zauberer bist, hast du sicherlich schon von Vampiren gehört. Oder?", Jack schob Harry ein wenig von sich weg um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Und dort sah er weder Angst noch Ablehnung, nur Neugier und etwas was aussah wie Zuneigung?

„Ich...Ähm...ja ich hab schon mal von Vampiren gehört. Aber nicht viel. Stimmt es das ihr einen Blutstein habt oder so was?", fragte Harry neugierig geworden.

„Nein einen Blutstein besitzt mein Clan nicht. Wir ernähren uns auf die altmodische art."

„Das heißt ihr trinkt das Blut von Muggeln...Ähm Menschen?", fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, unser Clan tötet keine Menschen. Wir bekommen das Blut, von den Blutbanken."

„Ihr klaut es?"

Jack musste bei dem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck von Harry lachen. „Nein, wir stehlen es nicht. Wir haben eine Art Vertrag mit ihnen, wir bekommen das Blut das sie nicht mehr gebrauchen können. Dadurch sparen sie Geld, denn sonst müssten sie es entsorgen lassen. Sei mir nicht böse, kleiner, das ich es dir nicht schon eher gesagt habe. Aber, ich wollte dich kennen lernen ohne das du Angst vor mir hast.", versuchte er dem Gryffindor zu erklären.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir oder ja...ähm...deiner Rasse. Ich mein, ich bin auch nicht ganz ‚normal' ich bin ein Zauberer und du ein Vampir. Was solls, ich mag dich trotzdem, sehr.", meinte Harry und wurde leicht rot.

Ihm war es immer noch etwas unangenehm mit Jack über seine Gefühle zu reden. Er hatte vorher nie eine Freundin gehabt und nun hatte er einen Freund.

#Ist Jack mein Freund? So richtig? Wir haben nie darüber geredet.#, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Harry überlegte nicht lange, sondern sah Jack in die Augen und fragte dann das was er wissen wollte. „Sag mal, was sind wir?"

Jack verstand was er wollte und schmunzelte.

„Freunde. Aber, wenn du willst könnten wir mehr als Freunde sein."

„Was denn?"

„Liebende.", meinte Jack und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion. „Weißt du kleiner, ich mag dich nicht nur sehr. Sondern, ich bin dabei mich in dich zu verlieben. Ich weiß du bist noch sehr Jung und glaube mir wenn du mehr willst, kann ich auf dich warten, ich habe Zeit, da ich ja nicht älter werde.", Jack nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ein Klatschen lies die beiden auseinander fahren.

„Na Jack, wen hast du denn da?"

Jack seufzte als er die Stimme seines Langjährigen Freundes erkannte, er legte Harry den Arm Besitzergreifend um die Hüfte und drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um.

„William! Was machst du hier, solltest du nicht in Paris sein?"

Harry sah sich den blonden Mann genauer an, er hatte wie Jack einen langen Ledermantel, seine restlich Kleidung war ebenfalls schwarz. William kam lässig auf die beiden zu und blieb vor ihnen stehen.

„Ach Paris ist auch nicht mehr, was es mal war. Mir war es zu langweilig, dort. Und wer bist du?", fragte William und sah Harry an.

Als William, Harry gemustert hatte, sah er Jack erstaunt an und der nickte dem Blonden zu.

#Er sieht fast so aus wie, Thorn.", dachte sich William, er beschloss später Jack zu fragen.

„Ich bin Harry.", meldete sich der Gryffindor zu Wort und William richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Jungen.

„Aha und ich bin Will. Ich mag es nicht wenn man mich William nennt. Dann fühl ich mich zu alt.", stellte er sich vor und reichte dem Jungen die Hand, welche der nach kurzem zögern annahm.

„Er gehört zu unserem Clan. Und ist auch ein Vampir.", flüsterte Jack Harry ins Ohr, worauf der nur nickte.

„Ich sollte gehen, es ist schon spät.", meinte Harry und sah Jack in die Augen.

„Ja mach das, wir begleiten dich noch ein stück."

Während Jack Harry weiterhin in seinem Arm hielt, ging Will neben den beiden und warf ihnen immer wieder neugierige blicke zu.

„Ich sollte ab hier allein gehen.", meinte Harry.

Jack zog ihn in seine Arme und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Gute-Nacht-Kuss nachdem sie sich getrennt hatte, nickte Harry Will noch einmal zu und verschwand um die Ecke.

„Also wer ist der kleine?", wollte Will wissen nachdem Harry außer sicht war. Jack räusperte sich kurz und begann dann zu erzählen wie er Harry kennen gelernt hatte.

„Meinst du nicht, das er zu Jung ist?", fragte Will.

„Ich weiß, das er Jung ist. Aber, für sein Alter ist er ziemlich erwachsen. Und auch er fühlt etwas für mich. Ich habe ihm gesagt, das wenn er will, warte ich auf ihn. Glaube mir, ich würde ihn nie zu etwas zwingen oder ihn drängen.", erklärte Jack ernst.

„Er sieht Thorn sehr ähnlich. Magst du ihn deshalb?", Will hatte sich eine Zigarette angezündet und lehnte sich an eine Mauer.

„Falls du denkst, das er ein Ersatz für Thorn wäre, liegst du falsch. Ja es stimmt er sieht Thorn sehr ähnlich, aber Harrys Charakter ist anders. Er ist in vielen dingen anders, als Thorn es war. Niemand könnte je ein Ersatz für Thorn sein. Ich habe ihn geliebt viele Jahre und nach seinem Tod...du weißt ich habe seit seinem Tod vor nunmehr 50 Jahren keinen Partner mehr gehabt. Ich wollte keinen, aber, Harry er hat wieder etwas in mir geweckt von dem ich dachte es sei nicht mehr da. Wir sind Geschöpfe der Nacht und er ist so anders.", Jacks Gedanken schweiften ab, er dachte an die letzten Wochen die er mit Harry verbrachte. Und mit jedem Tag, lernte er ihn besser kennen und nach und nach entwickelte er immer mehr Gefühle für den Jungen.

„Ich verstehe. Wenn du ihn magst und er dich auch, dann soll es so sein. Ich werde wie immer hinter dir stehen und der kleine scheint dir sehr gut zu tun.", beschwichtigend legte Will seinen Arm auf Jacks Schulter und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf ihren Weg.

„Ja er tut mir gut.", seufzte Jack. „Ach, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Ich will ja Harry bei seinen Recherche helfen."

„Und um was geht es?"

„Es geht um seine Eltern und seinen Professor.", Jack kramte aus seiner Jackentasche das ausgedruckte Bild heraus, auf dessen Rückseite er die Namen geschrieben hatte.

„Severus Snape. Lily Potter, geborene Evans. Und sein Vater, James Potter.", las er vor und reichte dann das Bild Will.

„Oh, er will also was über den Tränkelehrer Hogwarts wissen?", Jack blieb plötzlich stehen und sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Du kennst den Professor?"

„Ähm...ja. Habe ihn vor etwa 20 Jahren mal getroffen. Der ist ganz in Ordnung wenn man ihn kennt."

„Was weißt du über ihn?", wollte Jack wissen und ärgerte sich, das er nicht gleich auf die Idee gekommen ist, Will zu fragen. Er kannte den Blonden Vampir doch, der immer in der Weltgeschichte herumreiste und Leute traf.

Will erzählte Jack, das er Severus Snape in London kennen gelernt hatte. Und das er nachdem er ihn eine Weile beobachtete, beschloss mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zu reden.

Snape erzählte ihm, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, das Will ein Vampir ist, das er selber in die Zauberschule Hogwarts ging. Doch nicht genau wisse, wie es weiter geht, das er eine Freundin habe, niemand aber von ihrer Beziehung erfahren darf.

**Flaschback Ende **

„Harry? Kleiner, hörst du mich?", zum wiederholten male versuchte Severus Snape seinen Sohn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Harry blinzelte ein paar mal und schaute seinen Vater verwirrt an.

„Entschuldige, Dad. Ich habe gerade daran gedacht wie ich...ich Jack kennen gelernt habe.", meinte Harry und schaute traurig in den Kamin.

Snape der die Trauer seines Sohnes kannte, setzte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Ich weiß es tut weh, mein kleiner. Denk immer daran, ihr beide hattet eine schöne, wenn auch kurze Zeit. Durch ihn hast du erfahren welchem Geschlecht du zugeneigt bist. Er hat dich geliebt, genauso wie du ihn, doch leider...", Severus brach ab und überlegte was er seinem Sohn sagen sollte, damit sein Kummer besser würde.

„Versuche über seinen Verlust hinweg zu kommen. Er hätte nicht gewollt, das du allein bleibst. Er wollte immer, das du glücklich bist."

Harry lehnte sich fester in die Arme seines Vaters und genoss die Streicheleinheiten.

„Ich weiß. Aber, es ist schwer jemanden zu finden, der mich so liebt wie ich bin.", seufzte Harry.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nie einfach, jemanden zu finden den man liebt. Aber, ich möchte das du es versuchst. Versuche, dich nicht von allen zurückzuziehen. Es wird jemanden geben, der dich liebt. Glaube mir.", Severus drückte seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Ich hoffe du hast recht und ich finde jemanden den ich lieben kann und der mich liebt."

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein aber, es wird Zeit mein Sohn, du solltest langsam in deinen Turm gehen, sonst werden die anderen noch fragen stellen."

Harry nickte, umarmte seinen Vater noch einmal und machte sich dann auf den Weg in seinen Turm.

Es war schon nach 22 Uhr und er hoffte das die meisten schon schliefen und ihm keine fragen stellten, wo er denn so lange war.

TBC?

Und wie hat euch dieser Teil gefallen? nervös bin

Hoffe ich habe euch nicht vergrault.


	3. Vater und Sohn

Hallo ihr Lieben, ich freue mich riesig über eure Reviews und danke euch allen dafür.

Ich habe diesen Teil zweimal geändert und er ist auch deshalb ein bisschen länger geworden als gedacht. Konnte mich nicht mehr bremsen.

Für Lob und Kritik bin ich immer zu haben. Also scheut euch nicht und hinterlasst mir eure Meinung. Danke!

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 3 – Vater und Sohn**

Als Harry, den Gryffindor – Turm erreichte atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Mit der stillen Hoffnung, dass alle schlafen würden, sagte er das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ein blick genügte um ihm zu sagen, das seine Hoffnung sich nicht erfüllt hatte, Ron saß mit Dean über eine Partie Zauberschach, Neville war in eines seiner Kräuterkunde Bücher vertieft und Hermine saß mit Seamus am Kamin.

„Harry? Wo kommst du denn her?", wollte Hermine auch gleich wissen. „Ich war unterwegs.", sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafraum.

Keiner der anderen stellte ihm noch fragen, worüber der Gryffindor erleichtert war.

„Ich glaube, er ist immer noch traurig wegen Sirius tot.", meinte Ron und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Harry hatte sich ihrer Meinung nach, nach Sirius tot verändert. Doch dass diese Veränderung schon viel früher aufgetreten war, daran dachte keiner. So ließen sie ihn in ruhe.

„Wenn er reden will, wird er schon zu uns kommen.", sagte Hermine und verschwand ebenfalls in ihren Schlafraum.

Als Harry den Schlafraum betreten hatte, ging er ins Bad und nahm eine ausgiebige Dusche. Danach zog er eine seiner Schwarzen Jeans Hosen an und legte sich mit freiem Oberkörper in sein Bett. Er zog die Vorhänge zu und legte einige Schutzzauber über sein Bett, damit ihn niemand stören konnte.

Sein Blick glitt zum Baldachin seines Bettes und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab, in die Zeit seiner Sommerferien nach dem vierten Schuljahr.

**Flashback**

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg, sich wie jeden Abend mit Jack zu treffen.

Doch der war nicht am Treffpunkt, sondern Will saß auf einer der Schaukeln auf dem Spielplatz. Harry ging ohne zu zögern auf den blonden zu und stellte sich vor ihm auf.

„Hey Will. Wo ist Jack?", wollte er wissen und sah den blonden an.

„Der kann nicht kommen. Ich soll dich, wenn du willst zu ihm bringen. Also kommst du mit?", Will stand von der Schaukel auf und wartete auf Harrys antwort. Der Gryffindor nickte und folgte Will, der stieg auf sein Motorrad und wies Harry an sich hinter ihm zu setzten. Ihr Weg führte sie in eine der abgelegenen Stadtteile Londons, in denen Harry vorher noch nie war.

Alte verlasse Villen zierten die Straßen und vor einer dieser hielt Will sein Motorrad an, stieg ab und ging gefolgt von Harry in das Haus.

Von außen sah es einer abbruchreifen Villa sehr ähnlich, doch als sie das Haus betraten, staunte Harry nicht schlecht.

Das innere des Hauses war in einem freundlichen warmen licht, verschiedene Bilder und Möbel waren in der Vorhalle zu sehen. Will führte ihn in einen der Räume der aussah wie eine Bibliothek, überall waren Bücherregale die bis an die Decke reichten, in der Mitte des Raumes war ein Kamin und davor zwei gemütlich aussehende Sessel. Am anderen Ende stand ein großer Schreibtisch aus massivem Holz.

„Warte bitte kurz, ich hole Jack.", bat Will und verlies den Raum.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Jack betrat den Raum, er lief sofort auf Harry zu und zog den Jungen in seine Arme, nachdem er ihm einen intensiven Kuss gegeben hatte, löste er sich von ihm.

„Schön dass du gekommen bist. Ich hatte schon meine Zweifel.", Jack war sich immer noch nicht sicher, warum er in Harrys nähe immer schüchtern wurde. Lag es nur daran das er den Jungen liebte?

„Setz dich doch, mein kleiner.", sagte Jack und Harry knurrte etwas. Er mochte es immer noch nicht wenn man ihn kleiner nannte, obwohl es bei Jack was anderes war. Es klang weder herablassend noch belustigend. Es klang schön.

Harry beschloss das wenn Jack ‚Kleiner' sagte, es schön war, doch wenn andere es sagen sollten, würde er es wohl nicht mögen.

„Harry, Schatz."

Harry sah Jack bei dem Wort ‚Schatz' erstaunt an. Es war das erste Mal das Jack etwas anderes als ‚Harry' oder ‚kleiner' sagte. Jack sah Harry ebenfalls an und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Jungen, als Harry lächelte und sagte: „Ja, Liebster?"

Nun war es an Jack Harry erstaunt anzusehen.

#Wir sind also schon bei Kosenamen. #, ging es Jack durch den Kopf. Und er war mehr als einverstanden damit, doch er wusste dass er seinen Schatz nie zu etwas drängen würde. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt und hatte in den 300 Jahren die er nun schon auf der Welt war, gelernt zu warten.

„Schatz, es geht um deinen Professor. Will kennt ihn, das heißt er hat ihn vor 20 Jahren kennen gelernt.", meinte Jack und setzte sich zu Harry auf die Lehne.

Will nahm im anderen Sessel platz und beobachtete seinen langjährigen Freund.

#Sie passen gut zusammen. #, dachte er sich und schmunzelte leicht. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, das man glück haben musste um einen geeigneten Gefährten oder Gefährtin zu finden. Und wenn dieser dann noch ein Zauberer war, oder in dem Fall Severus Sohn, dann hatte man mehr als nur glück.

„Was weißt du über ihn?", mit diesen Worten holte Harry Will aus seinen Gedanken.

„Also wie ich schon Jack erzählt habe, habe ich Severus Snape vor 20 Jahren kennen gelernt und habe mit ihm ein bisschen geredet. Er hatte mir von seiner Freundin erzählt und das niemand von dieser Beziehung wissen darf und er wusste damals nicht wie es weitergehen soll. Na ja, nach diesem Gespräch blieb ich mit ihm in Kontakt. Was auch zu meinen Gunsten war, schließlich ist er Zauberer und dazu noch ein Tränkemeister..."

„Weißt du noch mehr? Über meine Mutter?", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Hey mal langsam Harry. Also wo war ich? Ach ja, also ich blieb mit ihm in Kontakt und eines Tages tauchte er plötzlich bei mir auf, es machte einfach ‚plopp' und da stand er. Er meinte er brauche dringend meine Hilfe, es gehe um leben und tot. Er hatte eine hochschwangere Frau bei sich, die ich nicht kannte. Es stellte sich heraus dass es seine Freundin war, ihr Name war Lily. Seit gestern weiß ich, dass sie deine Mutter war. Jedenfalls, Lily hatte schon ihre Wehen und riesige schmerzen.

Severus erklärte mir, das er einen sicheren Platz braucht und da habe ich beide mit in mein Quartier genommen. Wir sind zwar Vampire aber auch wir brauchen einen sicheren Ort, den Zauberer nicht orten können. Ich weiß nicht in wiefern Jack dir erklärt hat, wie alt unser Clan ist und über welche Magie wir verfügen. Also erkläre ich es jetzt. Unser Clan, besteht aus mittlerweile mehr als 5000 Vampiren. Der Vampir der den ersten von und erschuf, du musst wissen wir sind keine geborenen Vampire, er ist über 3000 Jahre alt und lebt nicht mit uns zusammen.

Davor war er selbst Mitglied eines Clans, wie alt dieser war weiß ich nicht, nur soviel, das er als er einen eigenen Clan gründete von seinem Erschaffer in die Geheimnisse unserer Magie und vieles mehr eingeweiht wurde.

Jeder aus unserem Clan lebt mehr oder weniger für sich, aber wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, egal welche sind wir alle zur Stelle.

Zur Not würden wir alle anderen Vampirclans zur Hilfe bitten. Du musst wissen es gibt nicht nur unseren Clan.

Jedenfalls, ist es so, das unser Clan über gewisse Magische Fähigkeiten verfügt. Ihr Zauberer kennt nur die schwarze und weiße Magie, wir jedoch verfügen über eine Magie die viel älter ist, älter noch als die Menschheit selbst.

So ist von jedem die Behausung Magisch geschützt und für euch Zauberer egal ob weiß oder Schwarzmagier nicht auffindbar.

Severus hatte also deine Mutter zu mir gebracht und war mehr als nur aufgelöst, ich mein er ist eigentlich ein beherrschter Mann der immer darauf bedacht ist das alle denken er sei eiskalt und ohne jeden Skrupel.

Aber das ist er nicht. Du wirst es mir vielleicht nicht glauben aber Severus ist ein warmherziger und guter Mann, nur zeigt er es sehr wenigen. Er war während der ganzen Geburt bei deiner Mutter und hat ihr beigestanden, während ich mich in meinem Whiskey ertränkt habe.

Nach deiner Geburt, war er mehr als glücklich, so hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Doch als du und deine Mutter vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen seid, wandte sich seine Freude in Trauer und ich fragte ihn wieso er nach der Geburt seines Sohnes Traurig sei.

Und er erzählte es mir, nachdem ich ihm einen meiner Whiskeys gab.

Er meinte, dass du in Gefahr bist das er, um dich und deine Mutter zu schützen, zu einem Todesser wurde. Ich wusste nicht was das ist, also erklärte er es mir. Er sagte, dass er dadurch zuerst wüsste wenn dieser Voldemort einen Anschlag auf jemanden, besonders auf deine Mutter und dich verüben will, er dann gleich etwas tun kann. Er erzählte mir von seiner eigenen traurigen Kindheit und das er nicht möchte das es dir einmal so ergeht, du solltest glücklich sein. Doch es gab nicht nur Voldemort der hinter dir her war, sondern auch noch andere, die zur so genannten weißen Magie gehören. Während die eine Seite dich als Gefahr sah, wollte die andere Seite dich als Retter haben, egal um welchen preis. Doch Severus wollte beides nicht, er wollte dass du eine unbeschwerte Kindheit hast.

Ich weiß nicht was ich dir noch sagen soll. Severus Snape, dein Vater war damals mit James Potter befreundet, doch niemand wusste von der Freundschaft. James erklärte sich bereit Lily zu Heiraten und dich als seinen Sohn auszugeben. Was auch geschah. Lily war anfangs nicht begeistert doch auch sie wusste dass es nicht anders ging.

Severus wurde nachdem deine Mutter und dein Ziehvater ermordet wurden und du zu den Verwandten deiner Mutter gebracht wurdest, von unserem Erschaffer gerufen. Er lebte damals irgendwo in der Wüste und war nur durch ein altes Ritual erreichbar, Severus ging zu ihm.

Unser Erschaffer, deren Name wir nicht einmal kennen. ich weiß was du denkst. Wir kennen ihn, aber sein Name ist so alt das er sich selbst nicht mehr daran erinnern kann. Und da er sich keinen anderen Namen gibt und wir ihm keinen geben dürfen, nennen wir ihn Erschaffer.

Weiter, Severus war also bei unserem Erschaffer und während hier nicht einmal zwei Stunden vergangen sind, sind dort wo er war über zwei Jahre vergangen. Es hat was mit, Zeitwanderung zu tun, schwierige Magie.

Als er wiederkam war er nicht mehr derselbe. Er hatte sich verändert. Zwar war er immer noch ein Zauberer, aber er hatte von unserem Erschaffer durch ein Ritual Magie bekommen. Die so alt ist, das nicht einmal ich oder Jack sie kennen. Severus, war nun...wie soll ich es sagen...ein Dämon. Du musst wissen wir Vampire werden auch Dämonen der Nacht genannt. Aber Severus ist ein anderer Dämon, einen den wir bis dahin nicht kannten. Er hat unglaubliche Fähigkeiten. Und bevor du fragst, ja du hast sie auch. Er war zwar bei deiner Geburt noch kein Dämon, aber unser Erschaffer hat die Magie mit Severus Blut verbunden. Das heißt das jeder der von seinem Blut stammt, egal ob schon geboren oder nicht, wurde ein Dämon.

Das heißt lieber Harry, du bist ein Dämon.", Will brach seine Erklärung ab um sich ein glas seines geliebten Whiskeys einzugießen.

„Was für ein Dämon?", wollte Harry wissen und übersah erstmal die Tatsache das Severus Snape wohl sein leiblicher Vater ist.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Nur Severus oder unser Erschaffer kann dir sagen was für ein Dämon du bist. Aber sei dir sicher du hast Macht unbeschreibliche Macht in dir. Doch auch Verantwortung.

Allerdings gibt es auch dinge, die ich dir nicht erklären kann, zum Beispiel, warum dich dieser Voldemort jagt, oder warum Dumbledore, ja auch von ihm habe ich gehört, warum er denkt du seihst der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Das alles kann dir nur Severus sagen. Wenn du willst kann ich ihn herholen, damit du mit ihm reden kannst."

Harry lies sich das eben gehörte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und nickte zaghaft. „Aber nicht mehr heute, geht das? Morgen würde ich mit ihm reden.", sagte er und Will war damit einverstanden.

„Ich werde mich mit ihm in Verbindung setzten und ihm sagen das er morgen Abend um acht Uhr hier sein soll. Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Abend.", mit diesen Worten verlies Will den Raum.

Jack hatte ebenso wie Harry leise Wills Erklärungen zugehört. Nun saßen beide Still nebeneinander, Jack legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um Harrys Schulter und zog den Jungen an sich. Der Gryffindor genoss die Umarmung und schmiegte sich regelrecht an Jack, der ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Nach einer weile als Jack Harrys regelmäßigen Atem hörte, wusste er das der Junge eingeschlafen war.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang weckte er Harry und sagte ihm dass es Zeit war zu gehen, doch der wollte nicht. Er wollte weder von Jacks warmer Brust weg noch wollte er jetzt aufstehen.

Nach kurzem überlegen beschloss Jack Harry mit in sein Schlafzimmer zu nehmen, er hob den leichten Jungen auf seine Arme und trug ihn in sein Schlafzimmer, dort legte er Harry sanft auf sein Bett ab und legte sich dazu. Sofort kuschelte sich der Gryffindor in Jacks starke Arme und war wieder eingeschlafen.

Abends um kurz vor acht Uhr wurden die beiden von Will geweckt. Harry stand unter murren auf, machte sich etwas frisch und ging mit Jack wieder in die Bibliothek. Dort fand er einen gedeckten Tisch vor.

„Ich dachte du hast vielleicht Hunger.", meinte Will und Harry nickte.

„Isst du nichts Liebster?", wollte er von Jack wissen, doch der Schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, wir brauchen kein Menschliches essen. Manches schmeckt zwar gut, aber brauchen tun wir es nicht."

„Was isst du dann?"

Jack hielt einen Silberkelch in die Höhe und Harry wusste ohne nachzufragen, dass in diesem Blut war. Er wunderte sich, dass er sich nicht davor ekelte, nicht einmal als Jack den Kelch ansetzte und ihn in einem Zug leer trank. Im Gegenteil, Harry war fasziniert davon. Und als er sah das an Jacks Mundwinkel noch ein kleiner tropfen Blut hing, ging er wie hypnotisiert auf ihn zu. Er stellte sich auf seine zehenspitzen leckte das übrig gebliebene Blut aus dessen Mundwinkel und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Jack war überrascht von dem was Harrys da tat. #Weiß er überhaupt was das bei uns Vampiren bedeutet? #, dachte er sich, legte dann seine Arme um den Jungen und küsste ihn innig.

#Das Blut schmeckt nicht mal schlecht. Und Jack kann küssen, Wahnsinn. Er schmeckt so gut. #

Ein Räuspern das von Will kam, lies beide den Kuss unterbrechen, Jack sah Harry fragend an und versuchte in den Augen des Junge zu erkennen, ob er wusste was dieser Kuss bedeutete. Doch er konnte es nicht genau erkennen.

Nachdem Harry schweigend gegessen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Severus Snape kam mit aufbauschender Robe herein.

„Mr. Potter.", sagte er kalt und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen das sein Lehrer etwas anderes Konnte als kalt sein.

„Professor Snape.", gab Harry ebenso kalt zurück. Jack und Will sahen zwischen den bei hin und her und ihnen wurde klar das die beiden eine weile brauchen würden um sich näher kennen zulernen und vor allem um sich zu verstehen. Gemeinsam standen die Vampire von ihren Sesseln auf und verabschiedeten sich von den beiden.

Als Harry und Severus allein waren wusste keiner der beiden, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Will hatte Severus gesagt das er seinem Sohn, das erzählt hatte was er wusste und es an Severus lag ihm alles weitere zu sagen.

Der sonst so kühle Tränkelehrer stand etwas unsicher im Raum und musterte Harry, der setzte sich auf einen der Sessel am Kamin und sah seinen Professor abwartend an.

Nach kurzem zögern, setzte sich Severus in den anderen Sessel, Harry gegenüber und starrte in den Kamin.

„Will hat mir gesagt, das du einiges weißt. Was willst du noch wissen?", fragte er und Harry konnte Unsicherheit aus der stimme seines Lehrers hören.

Er brauchte nicht zu überlegen was seine erste frage sein würde, er wusste was er wissen wollte.

„Hast du meine Mutter wirklich geliebt?"

Severus hatte eigentlich mit einer anderen frage gerechnet und sah Harry erstaunt an.

„Ja, ich habe sie geliebt und ich liebe sie noch immer.", sagte er ernst und Harry nickte.

„Wieso durfte niemand von eurer Beziehung wissen?"

„Es ging nicht. Die Familie deiner Mutter waren Muggel nur sie war eine Hexe und ich war in Slytherin. Du kennst die ansichten der meisten in Slytherin, sie mögen keine Muggel. Also haben wir es geheim gehalten, auch wussten sie nicht das ich ein Halbblut bin. Es war besser so, Lily war so in Sicherheit. Und nach unsere Schulzeit, sind wir heimlich zusammengezogen."

„Warum hatte sie dann James Potter geheiratet?", fragte Harry dazwischen.

„Junge, das alles ist nicht so einfach zu erklären."

„Versuchen sie es. Bitte."

„Gut, James und ich hatten uns in unserem dritten Schuljahr angefreundet, doch niemand wusste davon. James war ein guter Zauberer, wie deine Mutter auch. Und er war noch nicht verheiratet, er hatte nie die Absicht zu Heiraten. Eines Abends Lily war im achten Monat schwanger, saßen wir zusammen mit James in unserem Haus und haben geredet. Es ging über Voldemort und Dumbledore, und darum ihn welcher Gefahr du schweben könntest. Wir haben lange über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten geredet, bis uns dann die einzig logische einfiel. James und Lily sollten heiraten und dich als ihren Sohn ausgeben. James würde so, nicht von seiner Familie enterbt werden und ich wusste das er auf euch acht geben würde. Ich selber würde im Hintergrund sein und dich vor allem beschützen. Das Voldemort einen groll gegen James und Lily haben würde, daran haben wir nicht gedacht. Doch leider kam es so, das als Voldemort das Haus angriff und ich nicht schnell genug da sein konnte. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen...und...und so bin ich nachdem ich erfahren hatte, das Dumbledore dich weggebracht hatte, untergetaucht.

Wo ich war hat dir William ja gesagt.", Severus brach ab und atmete einmal tief durch. Er hatte schon geahnt dass es nicht einfach werden würde, Harry alles zu sagen. Doch der schwerste Teil, nämlich den, über Lily zu reden hatte er hinter sich.

„Warum warst du nicht rechtzeitig da? Und warum, hast du Dumbledore nicht gesagt das ich dein Sohn bin?"

Harry sah seinen Professor fragend an.

„Wenn ich das getan hätte, dann wäre die Scheinheirat von Lily und James umsonst gewesen. Glaube mir, wenn wir damals einen anderen Weg gehabt hätten...ich wollte dich niemals weggeben. Schon gar nicht zu diesen Muggeln. Aber ich habe es erst später erfahren wo dich Dumbledore hingebracht hatte. Und glaube mir, ich habe alles versucht dich da raus zu holen, doch es war nicht so einfach."

Severus stand vom Sessel auf und holte sich ein Glas Whiskey, mit dem Glas in der Hand setzte er sich wieder hin und wartete auf die nächste fragen seines Sohnes.

Harry, sah ihn eine weile schweigend an. „Ich habe immer geglaubt das ich ein Weise bin.", sagte er leise, doch Severus hatte es verstanden.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir auch unendlich leid, das was du durchmachen musstest."

Der Gryffindor, erkannte an den Worten und der Stimme dass es Severus wirklich Leid tat.

„Es ist Vergangenheit und diese kann man nicht ändern. Vielleicht wird die Zukunft ja besser, für...für uns beide.", sagte er und lächelte Severus leicht an.

Dieser erwiderte das lächeln und war Harry dankbar, das er ihm seine Entscheidungen nicht nachtrug.

Ihm wurde bewusst dass der Gryffindor erwachsener war, als er angenommen hatte.

„Ähm...eine frage hätte ich noch. Warum hasst du mich?" Severus sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich hasse dich nicht, du bist mein Sohn. Aber, ich weiß was du meinst. Sieh mal, ich kann ja wohl schlecht in der Schule zeigen wie sehr ich dich mag, wäre doch sehr auffällig. Und da alle denken das ich James gehasst habe, nehmen sie nun mal an das ich dich auch hasse."

Harry war zwar mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden, doch er konnte ‚seinen Vater' verstehen. Er hätte sich verraten und ihn, Harry, in Gefahr gebracht.

Beide unterhielten sich noch mehrere Stunden und stellen erstaunt fest, dass sie gar nicht so unterschiedlich waren. Harry verstand die Beweggründe, warum seine Eltern damals so handelten immer besser und er war James Potter dankbar dass er so ein Risiko eingegangen war und ihn als seinen Sohn ausgab.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als Harry einfiel das er noch einige fragen hatte, Severus seufzte, hatte er doch nicht damit gerechnet, das der Junge, so viele fragen haben könnte.

„Also was willst du wissen?"

„Ist...ist mein Name wirklich Harry James Potter? Okay Potter heiße ich wohl nicht so ganz, oder?", fragte er und sah seinen Vater an.

„Also na ja, nein. Deine Mutter und ich hatten dir eigentlich einen anderen Namen gegeben, der wurde dann geändert als sie James heiratete."

„Und wie heiße ich?"

„Dein Name ist. Salvus, Serenus Snape.", sagte Severus und konnte sehen wie Harry über seinen Namen nachdachte.

„Salvus, Serenus? Das ist...ist, ein seltsamer Name, oder?"

„Nicht seltsamer als Severus.", sagte Snape leicht beleidigt, er und Lily hatten damals lange darüber nachgedacht wie sie ihren Sohn nennen sollten und kamen dann auf diese Namen.

„Bedeuten sie auch was?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja, die Namen stammen wie meiner aus dem Lateinischen. Während mein Name ‚Strenge' bedeutet.

Bedeutet **Salvus – wohlbehalten** und

**Serenus –liebenswert**.

Du siehst also, dass deine Mutter und ich uns nicht irgendwelche Namen ausgesucht haben. Sondern schon darüber nachgedacht haben.", regte sich Severus auf.

„Ist ja gut. Kann man den Namen irgendwie abkürzen?"

„Wie?", fragte Snape verwirrt.

„Na ja aus ihrem...deinem Namen kann man Sev machen und lass mich mal überlegen...Salvus...Ähm...ja Sal, das klingt gut. Oder was sagst du?", fragte Harry und sah seinen Vater ohne scheu an.

„Sal? Das bedeutet aber, Salz. Na wenn du willst, von mir aus. Also ehrlich, da gibt man sich mühe dem Kind einen Namen zu geben und was macht er, er kürzt ihn ab.", Severus schüttelte den Kopf, konnte sich aber ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Er hatte an diesem Abend mit allem gerechnet nur nicht damit, dass der Junge die Tatsache dass er sein Vater ist so gut aufnimmt. Sie verstanden sich zwar noch nicht so gut, wie Vater und Sohn es tun sollten, doch die ersten Steine für eine bessere Zukunft hatten sie heute Abend gelegt. Nun hieß es an dieser neuen Beziehung zu arbeiten und Severus nahm sich vor, seinen kleinen nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen. Er fand es nur zu schade dass er nicht in Slytherin war, denn dann könnte er leichter auf ihn aufpassen.

„Hey hört du mir überhaupt zu?", Harrys Worte rissen Severus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ähm...ja. was ist?"

„Also ich habe dich gefragt...na ja ob du was dagegen hättest wenn ich dich außerhalb der Schule, natürlich, Vater oder Dad nennen würde. Ich weiß es kommt plötzlich, aber..."

„Ja das würde mich sehr freuen, mein Sohn.", unterbrach Severus Harrys Erklärungsversuche. Und zum ersten Mal seit die beiden sich kannten, nahm er den Jungen in seine Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Harry genoss es in Severus armen zu liegen. Er wusste ebenso wie Severus, das sie beide alles daran setzen würden, das ihre Vater – Sohn – Beziehung, etwas kostbares war und das sie noch eine weile brauchen würden um sich besser kennen zulernen. Doch für den Anfang kamen sie erstaunlich gut zurecht.

„Harry...ich, es tut mir leid aber ich muss leider gehen.", Severus schob Harry ein wenig von sich weg um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Jetzt schon? Kannst du nicht bleiben? Ich habe noch so viele fragen zum Beispiel, was für ein Dämon, du und ich sind.", maulte Harry und vermisste jetzt schon die schützende Umarmung seines Vaters.

„Tut mir leid mein kleiner, ich muss los. Wenn wir beide nicht wollen das die anderen fragen stellen, muss ich den schein wahren. Versteh das bitte und wegen deinen anderen fragen, kleiner, wir haben den Rest unseres Lebens Zeit das alles zu klären. Du ahnst nicht, wie froh ich bin, das du herausgefunden hast dass ich dein Vater bin. Ich selber hätte mich nie getraut dir das zu sagen. Aber nun, ich möchte dich näher kennen lernen, alles von dir wissen. Doch dafür haben wir noch viel Zeit. Es ist spät und du solltest ein bisschen schlafen gehen. Bleib ruhig hier bei Jack und Will. Ich werde mich um die Gedächtnisse der Dursleys kümmern. Niemand wird erfahren dass du hier bist. Vertrau mir."

Harry nickte und war sich sicher dass er Severus Snape, seinem Vater, voll und ganz vertrauen kann. Er hatte an diesem Abend nicht nur den Erzählungen seines Vaters zugehört auch hatte er dank Legilimetik, die Severus zugelassen hatte, die Gedanken seines Vaters gelesen. So wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass er ihm Vertrauen konnte.

„Okay, danke. Ich bleibe gerne hier. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und lehnte sich wieder in die Arme von Severus.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich morgen Abend wieder hier sein. Um dieselbe Zeit? Wir können ja dann weiter reden. Was sagst du?"

„Das wäre toll Profes...Ähm...Dad.", sagte Harry und Severus lächelte bei dem Wort ‚Dad' seit Harrys Geburt hatte er immer gehofft, einmal aus dem Mund seines Sohnes dieses Wort zu hören und nun war es soweit und er fühlte ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl in sich.

Er gab Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann durch den Kamin.

Als Severus den Raum verlassen hatte, setzte sich Harry wieder in den Sessel und dachte über das nach was er an diesem Abend alles erfahren hatte.

#Ich habe einen Vater und er hasst mich nicht. Er liebt mich. Und ich glaube ich mag ihn auch. Gott ich hätte nie gedacht das Snape mein Vater ist. Aber wie sagt man so schön, nichts ist unmöglich. #, mit diesen Gedanken schlief der Gryffindor langsam ein.

Als Jack gefolgt von Will ein paar Minuten später in die Bibliothek kam, fanden sie Harry schlafend vor. Jack nahm wie am Abend zuvor Harry auf den Arm und ging mit ihm in sein Schlafzimmer.

**Flashback ENDE**

Harry schaute auf seine Uhr und erkannte dass es bereits 6.30 Uhr früh war. Er hatte also die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, sondern nur nachgedacht. Innerlich schüttelte er über sich selber den Kopf. Er streckte sich einmal, nahm die Zauber von den Vorhängen seines Bettes und schaute hindurch. Ein kurzer Blick sagte ihm, dass die anderen noch schliefen, kein Wunder, denn es war Samstag, Hogsmeade – Wochenende, leise stand er vom Bett auf und ging ins Bad.

Dort nahm er eine Dusche, zog sich seine schwarze Jeans und ein ebenso schwarzer T-Shirt an und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, das er sogar vergaß seine Brille aufzusetzen, eigentlich brauchte er sie seit den Sommerferien nach seinem fünften Jahr nicht mehr, doch er hatte sie immer aufgesetzt, um den eventuellen fragen seiner Freunde aus dem weg zu gehen.

Er wusste aus der letzten Zeit, dass noch niemand der Schüler in der Halle war. So schlenderte er die Gänge entlang, als er die Halle erreichte, war wie er es angenommen hatte noch niemand anwesend.

Er setzte sich an seinen Haustisch, rief Dobby, der auch sofort erschien und ihm mit Begeisterung sein Frühstück brachte.

Während er sein Brötchen aß, dachte er wieder daran wie er seinen Vater kennen gelernt hatte.

Ein lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und so in Gedanken merkte er nicht, wie die Zeit verging und immer mehr Schüler in die Halle kamen.

Ron und Hermine, waren überrascht, Harry an ihrem Tisch vorzufinden. Denn sonst sah man ihn nur sehr selten in der Halle.

Sie setzten sich auf ihren Platz und begannen wie die andere mit ihrem Frühstück. Ron versuchte immer wieder Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen doch vergebens, der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war mit seinen Gedanken weit weg.

Auch Draco und Blaise waren zum Frühstück erschienen und Draco machte es sich wieder zur Aufgabe, Harry zu beobachten. Ihm und Blaise entging nicht, dass der Gryffindor heute wohl gut gelaunt war und auf nichts, was seine Freunde sagten, reagierte.

„Was glaubst du, an was er denkt?", flüsterte Blaise Draco ins Ohr. „Keine Ahnung, aber lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen."

„Er sieht gut aus, ohne Brille.", meinte Blaise und Draco nickte bestätigend.  
Auch die Lehrer waren bereits in der Halle eingetroffen, unter ihnen auch Severus Snape der mit einem lächeln, was niemand sah, registrierte das sein Sohn etwas aß.

Der Tränkelehrer Hogwarts nahm gerade einen Schluck seines Kaffees, als das Flügelschlagen der Eulen die Morgendliche Post ankündigte.

Harry sah nicht von seinem Teller hoch und so bemerkte er Hedwig nicht. Die sich vorsichtig auf dem Tisch niederließ. Sie schnappte in Harrys Finger und der sah sie überrascht an, Hedwig hielt ihm ihr Bein hin, an dem ein Roter Brief befestigt war.

Harry zog erstaunt seine Brauen in die Höhe als ihm klar wurde was das für ein Brief war.

„Harry, das ist ein Heuler.", sagte Ron erstaunt und betrachtete den roten Umschlag.

„Von wem kann der sein?", fragte Hermine und sah ihren Freund an.

Am Tisch der Slytherins, sahen Blaise und Draco gebannt zu Harry. Auch sie hatten mitbekommen das er einen Heuler bekommen hatte und fragten sich von wem der wohl sein könnte.

„Gott sei dank, sind die Heuler so laut, das wir alles verstehen werden.", meinte Blaise und beide sahen Harry zu wie er den Heuler öffnete.

Der Gryffindor, ahnte schon von wem der Heuler war, er band ihn von Hedwigs Bein ab und öffnete ihn vorsichtig.

Kaum war der Heuler geöffnet, hörte er eine ziemlich wütende Stimme schreien.

„**SAL... ÄHM... NEIN, HARRY JAMES POTTER, WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN? MIR EINE EULE ZU SCHICKEN! DU weißt, DAS ICH EULEN NICHT AUSSTEHEN KANN.**

**UND, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MICH...MICH, EINE FLEDERMAUS ZU NENNEN?**

**BIST DU LEBENSMÜDE? WARTE NUR, BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER BEKOMME, ICH WERDE DICH...DICH AUSEINANDER REIßEN. WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?...**

Während Hedwig aufgebraucht Schuhute, da Will sie nicht leiden konnte, sah Harry den Heuler an und konnte sich, trotzdem Will ihn anschrie, ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Hatte er also richtig gelegen, Will war eingebildet und konnte es nicht leiden wenn man ihn Fledermaus nannte.

Der Gryffindor, goss sich lässig noch einen Tee ein und hörte dem Heuler weiterhin zu, in dem jetzt auch eine andere Stimme zu Hören war.

„**WILL? WAS MACHST DU DA?** – fragte die andere Stimme, die Harry als David identifizierte.

**ICH SCHREIBE DIESEM JUNGEN EINEN BRIEF, WAS SONST.** – brülle Will.

**EINEN BRIEF? UND DA SCHREIST DU HIER SO RUM? LASS SAL... IN RUHE.**

**ICH LASSE IHN NICHT IN RUHE, ER HAT MICH FLEDERMAUS GENANNT, DAS IST UNMÖGLICH.**

**MENSCH WILL, DU BIST EINE FLEDERMAUS, SIEH DICH DOCH AN.**

**DAS GIBT ES JA NICHT, DU HÄLST ZU IHM? **

**WENN ICH DEN IN DIE FINGER BEKOMME KANN ER WAR ERLEBEN!**

**JA, JA WIR WERDEN IHN JA BALD SEHEN. UND DANN KANNST DU IHN PERSÖNLICH ANSCHREIEN.**

**STIMMT! HAST DU DAS GEHÖRT? HARRY? WARTE NUR WENN WIR UNS SEHEN...DANN MACH DICH AUF WAS GEFASST."**

Kaum war das letzte Wort gesprochen, ging der Heuler auch schon in Rauch auf.

Während alle Schüler und Lehrer verwirrt zu Harry sahen, trank er ruhig seinen Tee.

„WER war das?", wollte Ron wissen und sah auf die letzten Rauchwolken des Heulers.

„Ein alter Freund.", meinte Harry nur und ohne auf weitere Fragen seiner Freunde einzugehen, stand er vom Tisch auf und verlies die Halle.

Severus konnte sich bei dem eben gehörten nur mühsam das Lachen verkneifen.

#Ja so ist Will immer gleich auf 180 wenn ihm was nicht passt. Aber meinem kleinen hat es wohl nicht interessiert, bin gespannt was hier los ist wenn der Clan auftaucht.#, mit diesem Gedanken verlies auch Severus die Halle und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

TBC?

Und wie war's? Sind einige fragen hiermit geklärt worden? Ihr müsst es nur sagen, wenn ihr mehr wollt.

Ach ja, die Namen Salvus und Serenus sowie deren Bedeutung, habe ich im Internet nachgeschlagen, da mein Lateinisch nicht so gut ist.

Im nächsten Teil, kommt ein bisschen was vom Hogsmeade – Wochenende und auch was über Jack. Wenn ihr wollt.


	4. Ein Hogsmeade Wochenende mit Folgen

Hallo alle zusammen,

Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Außer... ihr seid lieb.

Ich hoffe der Teil gefällt euch.

So nun kommt...

**Kapitel 4 – Ein Hogsmeade – Wochenende mit Folgen**

Als Severus in seinen Gemächern eintraf, saß Harry schon in einem der Sessel und schaute in den Kamin.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf seinen Sohn zu.

„Hey mein Kleiner, alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein."

„Ist es wegen dem Heuler?", wollte Severus wissen und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn.

„Nein. Den hatte ich irgendwie erwartet. Aber, das die ganze Halle das hört, war mir nicht so recht.", meinte er und kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Vater.

„Das war leider, nicht vorhersehbar. Was machst du heute schönes?", versuchte Severus das Thema zu wechseln.

„Weiß nicht. Ich dachte ich kann hier bleiben."

„Willst du nicht, nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

„Eigentlich nicht.", sagte Harry und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als sein Vater ihm die Haare streichelte.

„Mein Junge, du sollst dich doch nicht von allem zurückziehen. Los, geh nach Hogsmeade und mach dir einen schönen Tag. Brauchst du Geld?", Severus schob Harry ein wenig von sich weg und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Nein, ich hab genug Geld. Aber was soll ich da?"

„Was weiß ich. Kauf dir ein Paar Süßigkeiten, geh ein Butterbier trinken. Was ihr Jungen Leute, halt so macht.", meinte er und Harry wusste, das er keine Chance gegen seinen Vater hatte.

Wenn er sich nicht mit ihm streiten wolle, dann müsste er wohl gehen.

Er seufzte leise und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Auf dem Weg dahin, begegnete er einigen Schüler, die ihn verwirrt ansahen.

Jeder machte sich so seine Gedanken, über den Gryffindor und wollten wissen was es mit dem Heuler auf sich hatte. Doch ihn zu fragen, trauten sie sich nicht.

Harry war schon fast da, als er die schneidende Stimme Malfoys hörte.

„Potter.", rief er ihm zu.

„Malfoy, was gibt es?", wollte Harry wissen und bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Seitdem er das erste Mal seinen Vornamen aus dem Mund des Slytherins gehört hatte, machte es ihm zu schaffen wenn der blonde ihn wieder ‚Potter' rief.

Langsam drehte er sich zu dem blonden um und sah ihn fragend an.

Draco, sah sich suchend um, ob sie eventuell beobachtet wurden. Als er merkte das niemand in der Nähe war, kam er auf Harry zu.

„Harry, wie...wie geht es dir?", fragte er und der Gryffindor wunderte sich, wie Draco ihn ansah.

#Macht er sich etwa sorgen um mich?#

„Mir geht es gut. Wieso fragst du, Draco?"

„Ich hatte gedacht...na ja wegen dem Heuler.", meinte der blonde und versuchte Harrys Blick auszuweichen.

„Ach der. Mach dir mal darum keine Gedanken. Ist halb so wild.", winkte Harry ab und lächelte Draco an.

Der sah den Gryffindor an und konnte das Leuchten, das er schon so lange nicht mehr in dessen Augen gesehen hatte erkennen.

Auch er lächelte und meinte: „Gut, wenn du es sagst. Was hast du heute vor?"

„Och, nichts bestimmtes. Ich werde wohl in ‚Die Drei Besen' gehen und ein Butterbier trinken. Willst du...du vielleicht mitkommen?", fragte Harry und Draco nickte.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in ‚Die Drei Besen' und unterhielten sich dabei über das nächste Quidditch – Spiel. Sie waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, das sie die fragenden und erstaunten Blicke der anderen Hogwarts – Schüler nicht bemerkten.

Im den Drei Besen angekommen, setzten sie sich an einen der hinteren Tische um nicht gestört zu werden.

Harry musste zugeben das er die Nähe von Draco genoss und auch dem blonden ging es so.

Draco redete eigentlich nicht mehr so viel, war oft nachdenklich, doch sich mit Harry zu unterhalten machte ihm spaß.

Der Nachmittag verging für beide viel zu schnell, sie kauften sich im Honigtopf eine menge Süßigkeiten und liefen gemeinsam zurück nach Hogwarts.

Kurz bevor sie das Schloss erreicht hatten, begegneten sie Harrys Freunden, die den Gryffindor aufhielten.

Ron zog Harry zu einem der Bäume, damit sie unbeobachtet waren.

„Harry, was machst du mit dem, Frettchen?", wollte Ron wissen und schaute Draco verachtend an.

„Ja, Harry, was willst du mit DEM da?", mischte sich Seamus ein.

Während Seamus und Ron, Draco böse ansahen, hielten sich Dean, Neville und Hermine im Hintergrund.

„Wir haben dich in den drei Besen mit dieser Schlange gesehen. Mit uns redest du seit Monaten nicht mehr richtig, aber, mit diesem verlogenen Slytherin verbringst du den ganzen Nachmittag. Was ist los mit dir, Harry?", Ron hatte sich in rage geredet und wurde dabei immer roter im Gesicht.

„Mit mir ist nichts los, Ron.", sagte Harry zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, sehr ruhig.

„Mit dir soll nichts los sein? Harry, du hast dich dermaßen verändert. Wo ist eigentlich deine Brille? Seit wann brauchst du die nicht mehr? Rede mit mir!", fordernd sah Ron seinen Freund an.

„Ich rede doch gerade mit dir. Was regt ihr alle euch so auf? Ich habe mich nicht in den letzten 24 Stunde verändert, sondern schon viel eher.", Harry verstand nicht, was Ron und die anderen daran so schlimm fanden das er mit Draco redete.

„Ach ja? Trotzdem, ist das noch lange kein Grund dich mit Dem da, abzugeben.", schimpfte Ron und zeigte auf Draco.

Der blonde sah abwartend zwischen Harry und seinen Freunden hin und her, sagte aber nichts.

„Mensch Ron, werde erwachsen."

„Was soll das heißen? Ihr seid Feinde, du hasst Malfoy genauso wie wir alle.", rief Ron und die anderen, auch Hermine nickten zustimmend.

„Ich habe meine Meinung, wohl geändert.", meinte Harry und wollte weitergehen. Doch Ron hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Warte mal, du schuldest uns allen eine Erklärung!", wütend sah er Harry an, der nur seufzte.

Der Tag mit Draco war, der erste seit langem, der ihm gefallen hatte, der ihn vergessen lies und nun machten seine Freunde ihm das Kaputt.

„Was soll ich euch denn erklären? Ich habe mit Draco geredet, na und?"

„Du nennst ihn...IHN, Draco? Seit wann das denn?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Nur zu deiner und eurer Information, er heißt so!", sagte Harry scharf.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Harry. Wir sind deine Freunde und mit uns redest du nicht. Nein, du gibst dich mit dem Feind ab.", sagte Ron enttäuscht.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah entschuldigend zu Draco, der immer noch stumm neben ihm stand.

„Hat er dich verhext, damit du mit ihm redest?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, da auch sie, ihren Langjährigen Freund nicht verstand.

„NEIN, hat er nicht."

„Ich fasse es nicht. Du gibst dich mit dem Frettchen ab, jetzt würde nur noch fehlen das du uns sagst du seihst Schwul.", stöhnte Ron.

„Was wäre denn daran so schlimm?", wollte Harry wissen, obwohl er schon lange ahnte was die anderen von Schwulen hielten.

„Was daran so schlimm wäre? Na hör mal, das ist doch widerwärtig. Zwei Männer die sich Küssen...Igitt wenn ich daran nur denke, wird mir schlecht.", maulte Ron und die anderen Stimmten ihm zu.

Harry zog die Stirn in falten und fragte sich, ob Draco ihm sehr sauer wäre, wenn er ihn Küssen würde.

#Nur als Demonstration, versteht sich.#, dachte Harry und wusste im selben Moment, das er lügen würde, wenn er es so aussehen lassen würde. Da ihm, seit ihrer Unterhaltung am See, die sanft aussehenden Lippen von Draco nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen.

Doch er hatte nie weiter darüber nachgedacht, da er es als Verrat, Verrat an Jack ansah. Er konnte und wollte ihn nicht vergessen, konnte seine erste Liebe nicht einfach vergessen, zu tief saß der Schmerz.

Er wusste zwar, das er Jack nicht hintergehen würde, aber er war noch nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung.

„Harry? Was überlegst du? Sag uns nicht, das du Schwul bist. Bitte!", Ron sah ihn schon regelrecht flehend an.

„Also, ich weiß zwar nicht was es euch angeht. Aber, ja ich bin schwul. Habt ihr ein Problem damit?", fragte er und seine Stimme sprühte nur so von Kälte.

Während Ron und seine Freunde ihn geschockt ansahen, machte sich in Draco die Hoffnung breit, das Harry vielleicht etwas für ihn empfinden könnte, irgendwann.

„Das...das glaube ich dir nicht. Ich will einen Beweis.", forderte Seamus.

„Und welchen?", fragte Harry.

„Küss das Frettchen, jetzt. Und zwar richtig!", rief Ron aufgebracht.

„Was?", fragte Harry erstaunt und sah zu Draco, der ihn ebenso erstaunt ansah.

„Küss ihn!", forderte auch Seamus.  
Harry drehte sich, ohne noch auf die anderen zu achten zu Draco und sah dem blonden in die Augen.

„Du musst das nicht tun, Draco.", flüsterte er, sodass nur der Slytherin ihn hören konnte.

Draco schluckte trocken, Harry lies ihm die Wahl, doch wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er ihn Küssen.

#Das habe ich mir schon eine Weile vorgestellt. Jetzt mach ich garantiert, keinen Rückzieher.#, dachte er sich und sah Harry fest in die Augen.

„Ich will es aber.", flüsterte er ebenso und sah wie Harry ihn überrascht ansah.

Langsam beugte sich der Gryffindor zu Draco, bis sich ihre Lippen, zum ersten mal, sanft berührten und beiden ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Harry war überrascht dass, das Gefühl des Verrates an Jack ausblieb.

Beide waren sich unsicher wie weit sie gehen konnten, so blieben ihre Lippen eine weile aufeinander liegen.

Bis Harry spürte, wie Draco den druck auf seine Lippen verstärkte, erst da, schloss der Gryffindor die Augen und gab sich ganz dem wohligen Gefühl hin. Vorsichtig um den Schwarzhaarigen, nicht zu erschrecken, strich Draco mit seiner Zunge, behutsam über Harrys Lippen.

Der öffnete sie ein kleines Stück und Draco fuhr mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mund.

Harry stöhnte leise überrascht auf, als Dracos Zunge die seine anstupste um ihn zu animieren den Kuss zu erwidern.

Zaghaft legte Draco seine Hände um Harrys Hals und zog den Gryffindor so näher zu sich.

Der legte seine Hände um Dracos Hüfte und verstärkte die Umarmung als Draco, den Kuss vertiefte.

Zuerst unsicher und sanft, wurde der Kuss bald leidenschaftlicher und fordernder.

Als beide ihn keuchend abbrachen, sah Harry in die leicht verschleierten Augen von Draco. Noch immer in der Umarmung des blonden, drehte er seinen Kopf zu seinen Freunden und sah in dessen geschockte Gesichter.

Ron hatte entsetzt die Augen weit aufgerissen und man sah ihm an, das er um seine Beherrschung rang.

„Das ist – widerlich!", rief er und schlug die Hände vor die Augen.

„Finde ich nicht.", meinte Harry und war von sich selber überrascht, er musste zugeben das der Kuss mit Draco ihm gefallen hatte.

Obwohl er nicht wusste, ob er Draco je so wie Jack, lieben könnte, wandte er sich wieder zu dem blonden und Küsste ihn erneut.

Während Harry und Draco sich innig Küssten nahmen sie nichts mehr um sich herum wahr, so bekamen sie auch nicht mit, das sich Harrys Freunde entsetzt abwandten und im Schloss verschwanden.

Nach einer weile, lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander und sahen sich an.

„Das...das war schön.", keuchte Draco und streichelte sanft Harrys Nacken.

Der Gryffindor nickte und lächelte den blonden an.

„Ja, das war es.", bestätigte er.

Lange standen die beiden, verborgen unter dem Baum da.

Keiner wollte sich so recht von dem anderen trennen, doch als sie die Glocke die das Abendessen einläutete, hörten, räusperte sich Harry.

„Wir sollten rein gehen, deine Freunde werden dich schon vermissen.", sagte er und Draco seufzte enttäuscht.

„Müssen wir wirklich?", fragte er mit roten Wangen.

„Ja, leider.", meinte Harry und schob Draco sanft von sich weg. Der Slytherin war davon gar nicht begeistert und schnaufte.

„Okay, wir...wir sehen uns dann.", meinte Harry, drehte sich um und ging schnell ins Schloss.

„Ja, wir sehen uns. Harry.", flüsterte Draco ihm nach.

Als Harry die große Halle betrat sahen seine Freunde ihn entsetzt und angeekelt an.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Er hat tatsächlich, das Frettchen geküsst.", maulte Ron und schaufelte sich das Essen hinein.

„Ja, das war eklig.", stimmte Seamus zu.

„Hättest du nicht den Vorschlag gemacht, hätte er es nicht getan. Also regt euch ab.", sagte Neville scharf und die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an. Neville war eigentlich der ruhige Typ und so einen scharfen Ton hatten sie noch nie von ihm gehört.

Harry schlenderte unbeirrt zu seinem Haustisch und setzte sich direkt neben Neville, ihm gegenüber saßen wie immer Hermine und Ron, daneben Dean und Seamus.

Auch Draco kam in die Halle und ging zu seinem Haustisch, er setzte sich neben Blaise der in aufmerksam musterte.

Immer wieder strich sich Draco über seine Lippen und lächelte vor sich hin.

„Hey Dray, alles okay?", fragte Blaise und sah ihn an.

„Ja, alles bestens.", erwiderte Draco und schaute zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Blaise folgte seinem blick und zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Nicht nur Dracos Lippen waren leicht geschwollen, auch die von Harry waren es. Er schaute von einem zum anderen und dann dämmerte es ihm.

Blaise grinste breit und beugte sich zu Draco.

„Na wie war dein Nachmittag in Hogsmeade?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Schön.", seufzte Draco und bemerkte nicht einmal, das er immer noch lächelte.

„Das merke ich. Und wie Küsst Pott...Ähm...Harry?", Blaise wusste, um aus Draco etwas heraus zubekommen, musste er direkt sein.

Der blonde sah seinen Freund erschrocken an und fragte sich womit er sich verraten hatte.

Ein Blick genügte um ihm zu sagen, das er Blaise nichts vormachen konnte.

Er setzte seine altbekannte kalte Maske auf und warf Blaise einen bösen Blick zu, den der gekonnt ignorierte.

„Na sag schon."

„Ich warne dich, Zabini. Wenn du auch nur einer Menschenseele was sagst, verfluche ich dich.", zischte er ihn an, Blaise hob seine Hand und zeigte Draco somit das er schweigen würde. Der blonde nickte, rückte ein Stück näher zu Blaise und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Er küsst einfach Phantastisch."

„So gut?", flüsterte Blaise und schaute zu Harry, der gerade genüsslich in ein Steak biss.

„Ja, besser als jede, die ich bisher geküsst habe.", Draco schwärmte regelrecht von Harry, was Blaise nicht entging.

Der besah sich seinen Freund genauer, er hatte Draco schon oft von, den vielen Mädchen, erzählen hören die er geküsst hatte und noch vieles mehr. Aber das der blonde so einen, ja fast träumerischen Blick dabei hatte, war neu. So wie es aussah, wie Draco über Pott...nein...Harry redete, war der ungekrönte Eisprinz Slytherins dabei, sich Hals über Kopf in den Gryffindor zu verlieben.

Blaise beschloss, das er zu Draco und auch zu Harry stehen würde. Er würde den beiden Helfen, wenn sie es wollen.

Er nickte Draco zu und sein grinsen wurde breiter als er sah wie sich dessen Wangen leicht rosa färbten.

„Ich verstehe, Dray. Aber, wenn du nicht willst das jemand, jetzt, schon davon erfährt, rate ich dir schau ihn nicht so verliebt an.", flüsterte er amüsiert.

„Verliebt? Ich? Niem...", Draco lies den Satz offen. Er musste sich erst einmal selbst über seine Gefühle klar werden, zwar wusste er das er Harry glücklich sehen wolle.

Und wenn möglich wollte er dafür verantwortlich sein.

Aber liebte er den Gryffindor auch?

Er sah wieder zum Gryffindor – Tisch und strich sich dabei über die Lippen. Erschrocken stellte er fest das Blaise wohl recht hatte.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte er seinen Freund der daraufhin nur nickte.

Beide wandten sich wieder ihrem essen zu und Draco war erleichtert das wohl niemand der anderen am Tisch, sein Gespräch mit Blaise und seine Blicke zum Gryffindor – Tisch bemerkt hatte.

Das Abendessen war schon fast zu ende als Professor Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Meine Lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, wie ich heute erfahren habe, ist Hogwarts ausgesucht worden eine. Wie soll ich es sagen...am besten wird ihnen das Minister Cornelius Fudge erklären. Mister Fudge?", Professor Dumbledore machte eine Handbewegung und Cornelius Fudge trat hervor.

In der ganzen Halle war es still geworden, immer dann wenn jemand vom Ministerium kam, war es wichtig.

Kein laut war zu hören und alle warteten gespannt auf das was ihnen der Minister sagen würde.

„Liebe Schüler, das Ministerium hat beschlossen, hier in Hogwarts ein paar...Gäste, zu beherbergen. Wie ich schon Professor Dumbledore versichert habe, bedeutet dieser Besuch weder für sie noch für ihren Unterricht irgendeine Beeinträchtigung. Schließlich haben sie bis dahin ja, ihre Prüfungen schon abgeschlossen.

Ihre kurzeitigen Besucher werden, in zwei Wochen hier eintreffen und ihr Aufenthalt wird etwa eine Woche dauern. Spätestens jedoch bis zu den Sommerferien, die in genau sieben Wochen sein werden.

Ich danke ihnen für ihre Aufmerksamkeit.", mit diesem Worten nickte er kurz dem Direktor zu und verlies die Halle mit eiligen Schritten.

Die Schüler sowie die Lehrer sahen dem Minister verwirrt hinterher. Wo bis jetzt noch schweigen herrschte, entstand in kürzester Zeit eine heftige Diskussion über die Besucher die in zwei Wochen kommen sollten.

„Wer sind diese Leute?"

„Warum kommen sie her?"

„Sind wir in Gefahr?"

„Was soll das alles heißen?"

Solche und ähnliche fragen wurden laut gestellt. Professor Dumbledore klatschte in seine Hände und bat die aufgeregte Schülerschaft um ruhe. Die auch nach einiger Zeit einkehrte.

„Liebe Schüler, ihr habt den Minister gehört. Es besteht für euch keinerlei Gefahr. Warum, diese Leute herkommen kann auch ich ihnen nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, das sie hier etwas wichtiges zu erledigen haben. Und da Hogwarts einer der sichersten Orte ist, wurde er dazu auserwählt. Machen sie sich also keine Sorgen. Wir werden unseren Besuch in zwei Wochen, empfangen. Nun möchte ich sie bitten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Ich wünsche allen eine gute Nacht.", mit diesen Worten entließ der Direktor die Schüler und machte sich ebenfalls, auf den Weg in seine Gemächer.

Auch ihm wurde nur gesagt, das keine Gefahr bestünde und die Besucher in zwei Wochen, eintreffen würden. Er konnte nichts daran ändern das er diesmal, nicht wusste, was vor sich ging. Doch hatte er, das Gefühl, das diese Leute etwas mit dem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord zu tun hatten.

Das sie nicht auf der Seite der Todesser standen, hatte man ihm versichert, aber, nicht gesagt wer sie waren.

Schnatternd machten sich die Schüler auf, zu ihren Räumen.

Harry ging sofort in seinen Schlafsaal und verriegelte mit Zaubersprüchen sein Bett. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie seine Freunde darauf reagiert hatten, als er sagte er sei schwul, auch war ihm genau in Erinnerung wie sie ihn und Draco angesehen hatten.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht und Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Er nahm leise den Zauber von seinem Bett und lugte durch den Vorhang, um festzustellen das alle schliefen.

Vorsichtig langte er nach seinem Tarnumhang und legte ihn sich über, leise verlies der den Schlafsaal und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater.

In den Kerkern angekommen, murmelte er das Passwort für die Privaträume des Tränkemeisters und schlüpfte durch die Tür.

Severus der einen leichten Schlaf hatte, bemerkte wie Harry in sein Schlafzimmer kam und öffnete die Augen.

„Hab ich dich geweckt, Dad?", fragte er leise.

„Nein. Aber, was machst du denn hier?", wollte Severus wissen und streckte sich leicht.

„Kann nicht schlafen. Kann ich hier bleiben?", bat er und schaute zu Boden.

Severus seufzte und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Na komm schon her.", sagte er und hielt die Bettdecke hoch, Harry lächelte leicht und schlüpfte in das Bett.

Severus, zog den Jungen an sich und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Seitdem das mit Jack geschehen war, kam Harry oft Nachts zu ihm, um bei ihm zu schlafen.

Er wusste das sein Sohn immer noch an dem Verlust zu leiden hatte und lies ihn gewähren. Auch war er froh, das Harry so viel vertrauen zu ihm entwickelt hatte und bei ihm Trost suchte.

„Ich habe ihn verraten", flüsterte der Gryffindor und schmiegte sich an seinen Vater.

„Wen hast du verraten?"

„Jack.", sagte Harry während ihm die ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Ich habe...habe einen anderen ge...geküsst.", schniefte er.

Severus sah erstaunt zu seinem Sohn, der sein Gesicht versuchte zu verstecken. Er wusste nicht, ob der weiter fragen konnte, eine weile überlegte er, fragte aber dennoch: „Wen denn?"

„Ma...Ähm...Draco.", flüsterte Harry so leise, das Severus es kaum verstanden hatte.

Der Tränkemeister, war erstaunt das sein Sohn ihm das anvertraute, er strich Harry weiterhin über den Rücken und merkte das dieses Ereignis dem Jungen, zu schaffen machte.

Doch gegen das schlechte Gewissen, das Harry plagte konnte auch er nichts tun. Er ahnte, das sein Sohn wohl noch eine ganze Weile brauchen würde um über seinen Verlust hinwegzukommen.

„Schlaf mein kleiner.", murmelte Severus und merkte wie Harry sich langsam beruhigte und einschlief.

Lange noch lag der Tränkemeister wach und überlegte, was dieser Kuss für Harry zu bedeuten hatte.

#Ist er, vielleicht dabei den Verlust von Jack zu verarbeiten? Ich kann ihn nicht mehr leiden sehen.#, dachte er und betrachtete den schlafenden Gryffindor.

Er wusste, das wenn der blonde Slytherin nur mit den Gefühlen seines Sohnes spielen würde, dann konnte er was erleben.

Er war schließlich nicht umsonst, Tränkemeister Hogwarts, auch wenn er mit den Eltern des blonden befreundet war, hier ging es um seinen Sohn und diesen würde er vor einer Enttäuschung beschützen.

Harry war noch zu verletzlich, auch wenn der Junge nach außen hin Stark war, in seinem inneren war er es nicht. Nicht mehr.

Die letzten Sommerferien, hatten seinem Sohn mehr abverlangt, als es für einen, gerade mal 16 – jährigen, zu verkraften ist.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry auf und stellte erschrocken fest das es bereits 12 Uhr Mittags war. Er schaute sich um, konnte seinen Vater aber nirgends sehen. Nachdem er sich gestreckt hatte, wickelte er sich die Decke um seinen schmalen Körper und ging in das Wohnzimmer. Dort fand er Severus lesend, am Kamin sitzen.

Der schaute seinen Sohn an und lächelte als er das verschlafene Gesicht des Jungen sah.

„Na ausgeschlafen?"

„Hm.", murmelte Harry und setzte sich gegenüber von Severus.

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Hm.", antwortete er nur, Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit einem schnippen seiner Finger erschien vor Harry ein Tisch mit Essen und Tee.

Harry nahm sich den Tee und nippte daran, während er den Flammen im Kamin zusah.

„Kann ich heute bei dir bleiben?", fragte er und durchbrach so die Stille.

„Ja, wenn du möchtest. Heute ist Sonntag, da sind die meisten unterwegs.", meinte Severus und sah wie Harry erleichtert nickte.

„Aber nun iss erstmal was.", lächelte der Tränkelehrer und Harry nahm sich eines der Brötchen.

„Sag mal, Dad. Die Gäste von denen Dumbledore und Fudge geredet haben, sind doch die Leute unseres Clans. Oder?", fragte er und biss herzhaft, in das inzwischen, dritte Brötchen.

Severus realisierte den Appetit seines Sohnes mit einem lächeln und nickte zu Harrys frage.

„Also kommt in zwei Wochen, alles raus?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen.

„Scheint so. Wir können es nicht ewig geheim halten. Hast du Angst, davor wie deine Freunde reagieren werden?", fragte Severus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe keine Angst. So wie es aussieht habe ich eh keine Freunde mehr."

Erstaunt über diese Aussage, sah Severus ihn an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, als ich gestern in Hogsmeade war, habe ich Draco getroffen. Und auf unserem Rückweg sind wir Ron, Hermine, Dean, Seamus und Neville begegnet. Tja, Ron hat nen aufstand gemacht, weil ich mit Draco unterwegs war und weil ich mit meinem Feind rede. Er fragte ob ich schwul sei.

Frag mich nicht wie er darauf kam.

Ich habe ihm jedenfalls gesagt, das ich es sei. Und er ist fast ausgerastet. Dann kam er doch tatsächlich auf die Idee, das ich Draco küssen solle, um ihm zu beweisen das ich Schwul bin, wie er meinte. Na ja, ich habe Draco geküsst, auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich wollte. Es war...war schön.", Harry brach ab und dachte wieder an den Kuss mit Draco und seinem Gefühl dabei.

Ein Teil von ihm sagte, das dieses Gefühl schön und richtig sei, doch, der andere Teil in ihm sagte, es sei falsch und er würde Jack damit verraten.

Ein schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht und er konnte nur mit mühe seine Tränen zurückhalten.

Severus der das Gesicht seines Sohnes aufmerksam betrachtet hatte, wusste das in Harry ein Kampf herrschte.

Ein Kampf um seine Gefühle und sein Gewissen.

Der Tränkemeister seufzte und goss sich selber eine Tasse Tee ein. Lange saßen beide schweigend da und schauten in den Kamin, bis Harry die Stille durchbrach.

„Was soll ich nur tun?", fragte er mehr sich selber.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Fühlst du denn was für Draco?", fragte Severus leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Der Kuss er...er war schön. Aber...ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte er, Severus erhob sich von seinem Sessel und ging zu Harry und zog den Jungen in seine Arme.

„Hey mein Kleiner. Ist ja gut. Alles wird gut werden. Vertraue und höre auf dein Herz.", meinte er und strich ihm wieder über den Rücken.

Ein leises Rascheln lies Harry aufblicken und er erkannte das Hedwig ihren Weg in den Kerker gefunden hatte.

Er löste sich von Severus Umarmung und ging auf seine Eule zu. „Na meine schöne.", sagte er und strich ihr über die Federn, als er das tat schuhute Hedwig und biss ihn liebevoll in seinen Finger.

Harry verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag und den Abend mit seinem Vater. Beide genossen die ungestörten Stunden zusammen und redeten viel. Allerdings vermied Harry es, das Thema Draco oder Jack anzuschneiden, Severus der das natürlich bemerkt hatte, vermied dieses Thema ebenso.

Als Severus merkte, das sein Sohn zum schlafen nicht in den Gryffindor – Turm gehen wollte, beschloss er das er ihn nicht zwingen würde. Harry ging schon früh in Severus Schlafzimmer und legte sich ins Bett.

Während Harry, den ganzen Tag bei Severus war, suchte Draco vergeblich im ganzen Schloss nach ihm. Er war schon am verzweifeln als er wieder in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum kam und sich seufzend zu Blaise setzte.

Der sah seinen Freund amüsiert an. „Was hast du denn Dray?"

„Nichts.", murrte dieser.

„Nichts? Also dafür hast du aber schlechte Laune. Komm sag schon was ist los?", fragte Blaise.

„Ich habe ihn überall gesucht und ihn nicht gefunden."

„Wen?"

„Na...Harry.", flüsterte Draco und beugte sich dabei zu Blaise. Der wusste zuerst nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Ist er denn nicht bei seinen Freunden?", meinte Blaise nach einer Weile, doch Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein hab sie in der Bibliothek gesehen und habe sie belauscht, Harry war wohl die ganze Nacht nicht im Gryffindor – Turm. Wo kann er nur sein?", Draco machte sich wirklich sorgen um Harry, das erkannte Blaise sofort.

Er stand von seinem Platz auf und stellte sich vor Draco hin.

„Na komm, wir suchen ihn zusammen."

Der blonde nickte und lächelte seinen Freund dankbar an.

Gerade als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen wollten, betrat Pansy Parkinson den Raum.

„Hey Dracilein.", säuselte sie und kam auf Draco zu, der angeekelt das Gesicht verzog.

„Was willst du Parkinson?", fragte er kalt und wich ihr aus.

„Dracilein was hast du denn?", fragte sie mit einer viel zu hohen Stimme.

„Nichts.", fauchte er sie an.

„Weißt du Draci...ich habe gerade deinen Vater gesehen. Er will bestimmt, unsere Verlobung bekannt geben.", piepste sie und wollte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, dem er gekonnt auswich.

„Mein Vater? Hier?", fragte Draco erstaunt.

„Ja sag ich doch. Habe ihn gerade gesehen, als er zu Professor Snape gegangen ist."

Pansy versuchte sich an Dracos Arm festzuhalten, doch der schnappte sich Blaise und lief mit ihm aus dem Raum.

Verwirrt sah Pansy den beiden hinterher, doch auf die Idee das der blonde vor ihr flüchtete kam sie nicht.

„Was will mein Vater hier?", keuchte Draco als sie schlitternd um die nächste Ecke bogen.

„Keine Ahnung. Hast du was angestellt, Dray?", fragte Blaise.

„Nein hab ich nicht. Also was macht er hier?", wollte Draco wissen. „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Während Draco und Blaise, sich hinter einer Rüstung versteckten und die Tür ihrer Professors beobachteten, Unterhielten sich Severus und Lucius über Harry und Dracos Kuss.

Der blonde Malfoy war, als Severus ihn gerufen hatte schnell nach Hogwarts gekommen. Harry schlief schon und so erzählte Severus Lucius was Harry ihm gesagt hatte.

Der war über das gehörte zuerst entsetzt, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte um so mehr verstand er seinen Sohn.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war ein hübscher Junge und Draco hatte sich, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, nie wirklich eine feste Freundin.

Sein Sohn experimentierte eher mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht, doch die richtige war nie dabei gewesen. Und mit einem mal wurde ihm bewusst, das sein Sohn ebenso Schwul war, es sich wohl nur noch nicht eingestanden hatte. Er seufzte schwer und trank seinen Whiskey den Severus ihm eingeschenkt hatte, in einem Zug leer.

„Ich glaube ich verstehe es langsam. Oh Salazar, da dachte ich, das mein Sohn mir einmal einen Erben schenken würde und nun das. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Sev?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber, wenn dein Sohn es ernst meinen sollte. Dann, werde ich den beiden nicht im Weg stehen.", erklärte Snape.

„Was ist mit Jack? Ist Sal...Ähm...Harry schon über ihn hinweg?"

„Nein. Jacks Verlust, ist immer noch schmerzhaft für ihn. Ich weiß nicht wann und ob er es je überwinden wird.", meinte Severus leise und Lucius nickte.

„Ich muss leider gehen, Narcissa erwartet mich.", mit diesem Worten erhob sich der blonde Malfoy und verlies erhobenen Hauptes die Räume seines Freundes.

„Lucius warte!", rief Severus ihm hinterher.

Lucius stand schon vor der Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu Severus um.

„Du weißt wer in zwei Wochen herkommt?", fragte der Tränkemeister und Lucius nickte.

„Ja ich weiß es. Und es wird dann eine menge fragen geben, seid ihr euch da bewusst?"

„Sind wir."

„Severus alter Freund, du weißt das du immer auf mich und auch auf Narcissa, zählen kannst. Wir beide haben genug durchgemacht. Und auch dein Sohn hat schon viel zu viel ertragen müssen.", sagte Lucius und legte seine Hand auf die des Tränkemeisters.

„Wenn etwas ist, rufe mich.", Lucius drehte sich nach diesen Worten um und verlies Hogwarts, ohne seinen eigenen Sohn aufzusuchen.

Severus ging wieder in seine Gemächer und verschloss die Tür.

Kaum war die Tür zu, als Draco und Blaise sich hinter der Rüstung bewegten.

„Was war das?", fragte Draco verwirrt und sah wie Blaise mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Keine Ahnung. Snape hat einen Sohn? Wusstest du das?", fragte Blaise als sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum machten. Inzwischen war es 21 Uhr und sie sollten schon längst in ihren Zimmern sein.

In den nächsten Tagen, versuchte Draco vergeblich mit Harry zu reden. Immer dann, wenn er den Gryffindor endlich mal alleine sah, verschwand der, kurz bevor Draco ihn erreicht hatte.

Der blonde wusste nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Und seine Laune wurde von Tag zu Tag immer schlechter, was jeder seiner Hausgenossen zu spüren bekam. Immer dann wenn ihn jemand ansprach oder nur ansah, fauchte er denjenigen an.

Es war wieder einmal Samstag und somit Hogsmeade – Wochenende. Sonst hatte sich Draco immer darauf gefreut in das kleine Zauberer – Dorf zu gehen, doch diesmal blieb er im Schloss und wanderte einsam durch die Gänge.

Selbst Blaise hatte es aufgegeben ihn aufzumuntern und lies ihn in Ruhe.

Als Draco gerade in den nächsten Gang einbog, kam ihm Harry entgegen.

„Harry...was ist los?", fragte er sofort und hielt den Gryffindor am Arm fest.

„Nichts.", sagte Harry schnell und versuchte sich loszumachen.

„Komm schon, Harry. Du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Ist es wegen dem Kuss? War er so schlimm?", Dracos Stimme überschlug sich fast. Er wollte den schwarzhaarigen am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und ihn nie wieder los lassen.

„Nein, es ist nicht wegen den Kuss. Er war auch nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil."

„Was ist es dann?"

Harry sah in Dracos Gesicht und sah die Unsicherheit in den grauen Augen.

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich...ich muss über einiges Nachdenken. Bitte! Lass mir etwas Zeit, Draco. Ich weiß nicht...nicht.", Harry brach ab und sah Draco flehend an.

Der blonde sah in Harrys Augen und sah dort, Sehnsucht und Schmerz?

„Ich lasse dir doch Zeit. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum du mir aus dem Weg gehst. Rede mit mir.", bat Draco und war von sich selbst überrascht. Er bat eigentlich nie um etwas, doch bei Harry war es etwas anderes.

„Ich kann nicht.", sagte Harry leise und als Draco die Tränen sah, die dem Gryffindor über die Wangen liefen, zog er ihn einfach in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. Lange standen sie so da und langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er und rannte an Draco vorbei, der ihm verwirrt hinterher sah.

Es verging eine Woche, in denen Draco Harry beobachtete und sich immer mehr sorgen um ihn machte. Der Gryffindor, war selten in der Halle beim essen, auch war er noch ruhiger geworden.

Nachdem, was Draco und Blaise hörten, schlief Harry nicht mehr im Gryffindor – Turm.

„Was meinst du wo er Nachts ist?", fragte Blaise als sie in die Große Halle zum Frühstück gingen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte der blonde, nahm an seinem Haustisch platz und warf einen Blick zum Gryffindor – Tisch. An dessen ende Harry allein saß und missmutig auf seinem Teller herumstocherte.

Severus sah seufzend zu seinem Sohn, als plötzlich und mit voller wucht die Flügeltüren der Halle aufgestoßen wurden.

Der Tränkelehrer, sah erstaunt zu dem Neuankömmling.

Die Lehrer, sowie die ganzen Schüler wurden augenblicklich still und sahen zur Tür, in der ein ziemlich wütend aussehender blonder Mann, mit einem langen schwarzen Ledermantel, stand.

Der ignorierte die Blicke aller, suchte die Halle nach einer bestimmten Person ab und marschierte, einen Brief in der Hand auf den Gryffindor – Tisch zu. Vor Harry blieb er stehen und rief, sodass alle es hören konnten.

„Du!"

TBC?


	5. Dämonen Rituale

Hallo ihr Lieben,

vorab muss ich euch Warnen!

Ich habe in diesem Cap das erste mal Lemon zwischen zwei Männern geschrieben. Nun kann ich nur hoffen das es auch ankommt. Und ich nicht alles falsch gemacht habe. Wie gesagt ich habe noch nie Slash geschrieben und bin auch ziemlich nervös, was den Lemon angeht.

Danke für eure lieben und aufbauenden Reviews.

Und hier kommt das neue Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 5 – Dämonen Rituale **

„DU!"

Harry schaute erschrocken zu dem Mann hoch und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie ruhig es doch in der Halle war. Als er den Brief erblickte, musste er grinsen. „Hey, Will!", sagte er lässig.

„Was heißt hier, Hey Will. Ich glaube, du hast MIR was zu erklären, Sal.

Was soll das heißen, ich bin eine Fledermaus?", brüllte er Harry an, doch der überging Wills Wutausbruch und nahm einen Schluck seines Tees.

Während Harry Will ignorierte, starrten die restlichen Schüler, sowie Lehrer auf den blonden Mann.

Niemand außer Severus und Harry selbst, verstanden was hier vor sich ging.

„Hey ich rede mit dir!", versuchte Will es noch einmal.

„Ja ich weiß. Reg dich ab. Man Will, die starren mich und auch dich, schon alle an.", meinte Harry und machte eine Handbewegung Richtung Halle.

Will folgte Harrys Hand und zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Am Tisch der Lehrer nickte er Severus leicht zu und wandte sich dann wieder zu Harry.

„Also, was soll das mit der Fledermaus?", wollte er wissen und hielt Harry den Brief vor die Augen.

Der nahm den Brief an sich und steckte ihn in seine Jeans.

„Das erklär ich dir unter vier Augen.", sagte er, stand vom Tisch auf und ging gefolgt von Will auf die Tür zu.

Kurz bevor sie verschwinden konnten, hörte Harry Dumbledores Stimme.

„Mr. Potter, was geht hier vor? Und wer bitte schön, ist das?", wollte der Direktor wissen.

Jeder Schüler wartete gespannt auf die Antwort von Harry, doch der kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, denn Will war schneller.

„Mr. Dumbledore nehme ich an?", fragte er und der Direktor nickte.

„Gut, also was hier vorgeht, geht sie mit Verlaub nichts an. Und wer ich bin, kann ich ihnen sagen. Mein Name ist William, aber, ich bevorzuge Will.", erklärte er und glaubte, das sich damit die Sache erledigt hatte, doch dem war nicht so.

„Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf sind sie, Mister Will?", fragte Dumbledore streng, was sonst nicht seine Art war.

„Nur Will, kein Mister. Ich Mr. Dumbledore, bin von Clan der Greens, reicht ihnen das als Antwort?", knurrte Will und war kurz davor sein Vampirface zu zeigen.

„Nein das reicht mir nicht. Ich habe noch nie etwas von diesem Clan der Greens gehört."

Will sah Harry an und rollte mit den Augen. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, rief noch ein: „Tut mir leid das sie nicht wissen, wer der Green Clan ist.", und marschierte mit Harry aus der Halle.

Während Harry mit Will durch die Gänge Hogwarts lief, ließen sie eine ratlose Schüler und Lehrerschaft zurück. Einzig und allein Severus, grinste innerlich über Will. Er kannte den blonden, der berühmt und berüchtigt war, für seine großen Auftritte. Will liebte es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und das ist ihm gerade gelungen. Nach einer weile, in der immer noch alle verwirrt auf die Tür sahen, stand Severus auf und verlies die Halle, Richtung Kerker.

Harry war mit Will raus gegangen, während Will sich auf eine der Mauern setzte und sich eine Zigarette anzündete, lehnte sich Harry an einen Baum und sah in den Himmel.

„Also, nun sag schon was los ist. Wieso haben du und dein Vater alle zusammen gerufen?", wollte der blonde wissen.

„Wegen dir, du hast mir gesagt dass der Kampf bald beginnt. Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry und sah den blonden abwartend an.

„Du weißt doch, dass wir Vampire sind und nun ja wir spüren wenn eine Bedrohung näher rückt. Und dank unserer Fähigkeiten, können wir den ungefähren Zeitpunkt nennen. Das müsstest du übrigens auch können. Oder nicht?"

Will, warf Harry seine Schachtel Zigaretten hin, der Gryffindor zündete sich, ohne nachzudenken, eine an und inhalierte den Rauch tief in seine Lungen.

Ja, er wusste dass die Vampire eine Drohende Gefahr wittern konnten, das hatte er schmerzlich in seinen Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr erfahren müssen.

Nachdenklich strich Harry über das Amulett, welches unter seinem Shirt war.

„Ja ich kann die Gefahr auch spüren. Aber, ich dachte nicht, das es so schnell sein wird."

„Hast du Angst?", wollte Will wissen und sah wie Harry den Kopf Schüttelte.

„Angst nicht. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Nichts!", seufzte der Gryffindor und trat die Zigarette aus.

**Flashback**

Es waren die Sommerferien, nach Harrys fünftem Schuljahr. Während Dumbledore, Ron, Hermine und die anderen dachten er würde die Sommerferien bei den Dursleys verbringen, war er in Wirklichkeit bei Jack, wo auch Severus die meiste Zeit war.

Er lernte seinen Vater immer besser kennen. der Tränkelehrer Hogwarts war nicht, wie er immer dachte, ein Scheusal.

Nie hätte Harry gedacht, das Severus Snape, auch liebevoll sein könnte.

Doch das war er, die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte Harry mit seinem Vater und Jack.

Sie redeten viel, über Severus Vergangenheit mit Lily und den Gründen warum ihre Beziehung geheim bleiben musste.

An einigen Tages vermisste Harry, seine Freunde und fragte sich was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten das er sich in einen Mann verliebt hatte.

Er schrieb oft, Hermine und Ron per Eulenpost, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Warum sie ihm nicht schrieben, wusste er nicht.

Früher hatte er immer sehnsüchtig auf ihre Briefe gewartet, doch jetzt nicht mehr. Er hatte sich verändert, hatte vieles in der letzten Zeit erfahren von dem er nicht einmal etwas ahnte. Auch die Tatsache, das Severus Snape sein Vater ist, wollte er ihnen nicht erzählen. Vorerst nicht.

Er wusste, was seine Freunde von dem Tränkelehrer hielten.

An einem Sonntag, Harry kam gerade in die Bibliothek von Jacks Haus, als er einen Mann mit blonden langen Haaren am Kamin stehen sah.

„Hallo.", sagte er freundlich, in der Annahme das es ein Mitglied des Clans war und erschrak als sich der Mann umdrehte.

Vor ihm stand, kein geringerer als Lucius Malfoy selbst.

Der blonde zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Harry erkannte.

„Potter.", spie er verachtend aus und musterte den Jungen.

„Mr. Malfoy.", erwiderte Harry und Lucius entging nicht, Harrys Abneigung gegen ihn.

Der war dem Malfoy gegenüber, mehr als nur misstrauisch, hatte er ihn doch bei dem Trimagischen Turnier an Voldemorts Seite gesehen.

Beide sahen sich schweigend an, als Severus den Raum betrat, wandte sich Lucius zu seinem alten Freund.

„Was macht der hier?", fragte er und deutete auf Harry.

„Er wohnt hier.", meinte Severus ruhig und ging auf seinen Sohn zu. Lucius beobachtete die beiden genau, als Severus dann auch noch Harry umarmte, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können.

„WAS bei Merlins Namen, geht hier vor. Severus?", fragte er aufgebracht.

Severus legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter und lächelte Lucius an.

„Darf ich dir meinen Sohn vorstellen.", sagte er und sah Harry stolz an.

„Dein was?"

„Mein Sohn. Lucius tu nicht so, er weiß das er mein Sohn ist. Ich habe ihm die Wahrheit gesagt.", erklärte der Tränkemeister und wies seinen Freund an sich zu setzen.

„Na wenn das so ist. Hallo Salvus.", Lucius hielt Harry die Hand hin, die der Gryffindor zögernd annahm.

„Sie wissen wie ich heiße?", fragte er erstaunt und Lucius nickte.

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Wusste ich immer schon."

„Aber sie hassen mich.", sagte Harry und sah zwischen Lucius und seinem Vater hin und her.

„Nein ich hasse dich nicht. Severus ich dachte du hättest ihm alles erzählt?", wandte sich der blonde an seinen Freund der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, das mit dir nicht. Nur über Lily und mich, habe ich ihm alles erzählt und das er ein Dämon ist, weiß er auch."  
„Aha, aber das ich auch eine Rolle spielte weiß er nicht?", fragte Lucius vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein. noch nicht."

„Ähm...könnte mir mal jemand sagen, über was ihr redet?", unterbrach Harry die beiden.

Severus nickte und nachdem Harry und er sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatten, erzählte er seinem Sohn von Lucius.

Während des Gesprächs, erfuhr er, das Lucius auch keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn er seine Familie schützen wollte, musste er so tun als sei er weiterhin ein treuer Todesser.

Harry erfuhr, das auch Lucius eine Scheinehe mit seiner Mutter eingegangen wäre, doch er war schon mit Narcissa verlobt und liebte sie.

Doch etwas womit er nicht gerechtet hatte, war, das Lucius und Sirius beide seine Paten waren. Allerdings wusste Draco nichts davon und Lucius bat ihn, das es so bleiben solle. Draco sollte vorerst nicht wissen, das Harry Severus Sohn ist und Harry stimmte dem zu.

Er hatte immer angenommen dass die Malfoys ihn hassten, doch das dem nicht so war, hatte er nicht geahnt.

Doch obwohl Harry seinem Vater vertraute und ihm glaubte wollte er sicher sein, das all dies stimmte.

Er fragte Lucius ob er mit Hilfe der Legilimentik, in den Geist des Malfoys lesen könnte und zu seiner Verwunderung stimmte der blonden dem sofort zu.

Harry konzentrierte sich und nachdem er die Gedanken des blonden gelesen hatte, wusste er, das alles was sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte, die Wahrheit war.

Severus war seinem Sohn nicht böse, das er sich vergewisserte, im Gegenteil er war froh das Harry nicht blind jedem vertraute.

In diesem Sommer, lernte er wieder vieles neu kennen.

Severus unterrichtete ihn in Okklumentik, in Legilimentik, sowie in Stablose Magie. Auch erfuhr er, welche Art von Dämon er war und lernte mit den Fähigkeiten die er hatte, umzugehen.

Jack hatte ihm, auch von Thorn erzählt, mit dem er Jahrelang zusammen war. Bis dieser vor 50 Jahren, bei einem Kampf getötet wurde. Er zeigte Harry, Zeichnungen von Thorn, die der Gryffindor lange ansah, da der ihm sehr ähnlich sah.

Lange hatte er mit Jack über Thorn geredet, und die anfängliche Eifersucht in Harry, wich der Erkenntnis, das sein Jack, einmal einen anderen Mann geliebt hatte.

Seine Beziehung mit ihm wurde immer intensiver und Harry wusste dass er den dunkelhaarigen Vampir liebte.

Doch bisher hatten sie außer Küsse und Streicheleinheiten nichts getan, Jack drängte ihn nicht und Harry war ihm dankbar dafür. Doch er wusste dass er soweit war, weiter zu gehen.

Es war an Harrys 15. Geburtstag, als er mit seinem Vater, Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy, sowie Jack und Will, in der Bibliothek am Kamin saß und sie sich ausgelassen unterhielten. Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich alle, bis nur noch Jack und Harry übrig waren.

Der Gryffindor, beschloss dass er heute Jack zeigen wollte wie sehr er ihn liebte. Er hielt dem dunkelhaarigen seine Hand hin und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen murmelte er ein paar Zaubersprüche, die er dank der Trainingsstunden mit seinem Vater ohne Zauberstab machen konnte, und verschloss so den Raum.

Jack sah Harry fragend an, sagte aber nichts, sondern wartete ab, was sein Schatz vorhatte. Harry legte seine Arme um Jacks Hals und küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich.

Der erwiderte nur zu gerne den Kuss. Harry dirigierte während des Kusses Jack zum Bett, bis der die Bettkante an seinen Knien spürte.

Er lies sich auf das Bett fallen und zog Harry mit sich mit. Der Gryffindor lag komplett über Jack und Küsste ihn weiter.

Nachdem Jack den Kuss brach, sah er Harry fragend an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, legte Harry seine Finger auf Jacks Lippen und gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass er nicht reden wollte. Jack nickte und ergab sich Harrys Zärtlichkeiten.

Harry Küsste Jacks Hals und als er ein leises seufzen von ihm hörte, wusste er, das er es richtig machte. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er langsam Jacks Hemd, als er mit seiner Hand die Brust berühren wollte, hielt Jack ihn auf.

„Schatz, was tust du?"

„Dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe.", sagte Harry und eroberte wieder Jacks Lippen.

Während ihr Kuss immer Leidenschaftlicher und fordernder wurde, glitten Harrys Hände, unter Jacks Hemd und streichelten die freigelegte Haut.

Langsam schob der Gryffindor das Hemd von den Schultern und liebkoste jeden Zentimeter der Haut.

„Mach ich das richtig?", fragte er unsicher und wurde leicht rot. „Ja, du machst das wunderbar. Aber, wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren.", sagte Jack leise und Küsste seinen Schatz.

„Ich will aber nicht aufhören.", brachte Harry unter dem Kuss heraus.

Jack drehte sich, sodass Harry nun unter ihm lag und sah in die Lustverhangenen Augen des Gryffindor.

Er öffnete mit geschickten Händen das Hemd von Harry und schob es ihm ebenfalls über die Schultern und Küsste jeden Zentimeter der freigelegten Haut.

#Er ist perfekt. #, ging es ihm durch den Kopf als er sich Harry genauer ansah, obwohl er schmal war, zeichneten sich, dank des Quidditch – Trainings feine Muskeln ab.

Ehrfurchtsvoll strich er über den Oberkörper und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf ihm, was von Harry mit einem leises Stöhnen belohnt wurde.

Jack grinste leicht und küsste Harrys Brustwarze, nahm sie in den Mund und saugte leicht an ihr. Während er das tat, beobachtete er seinen Liebsten genau, um keine seiner Regungen zu verpassen, Harry Stöhnte wieder und griff in Jacks Haar.

„Gefällt dir das, mein Schatz?", fragte Jack rau und krabbelte zu ihm hoch.

„Ja, sehr.", seufzte Harry.

Jack küsste ihn kurz, wanderte dann wieder an Harry hinunter und Küsste die Brust des Gryffindors ausgiebig.

Harrys Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und er fragte sich wie es wohl wäre, wenn Jack weiter hinunter gehen würde.

Und als ob Jack seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, wanderte er tiefer und küsste Harrys Bauchnabel. Er schaute nach oben und traf Harrys Blick der zaghaft nickte.

Jack öffnete vorsichtig die Hose seines Liebsten und Küsste sich langsam abwärts.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung, hatte er Harry von seinen Hosen inklusive Boxershorts befreit, nun lag der Gryffindor nackt vor ihm.

Jack richtete sich ein bisschen auf, um ihn genauer anzusehen. Harry wurde durch seinen Blick immer nervöser und unsicher, Jack der das bemerkte lächelte ihn sanft an.

Er streichelte Harrys Wange und flüsterte: „Nicht, bedeckte dich nicht. Du bist schön, wunderschön, mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Der Gryffindor, war von Jacks Worten überwältigt, zog ihn zu sich und versiegelte Jacks Lippen mit den seinen.

Der dunkelhaarige wusste dass Harry unerfahren war und streichelte den Gryffindor zärtlich, der sich immer mehr entspannte.

„Soll ich aufhören?", hauchte Jack und Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Langsam wanderte er unter Streicheln und küssen immer tiefer, kurz vor Harrys Glied stoppte er und suchte im Gesicht des Gryffindor nach Bestätigung. Harry konnte nicht anders, er stöhnte immer lauter je tiefer Jack wanderte.

Der setzte einen ersten zaghaften Kuss auf Harrys Eichel und hörte das überraschte Keuchen seines Liebsten.

Als er Harrys Glied in den Mund nahm, war es mit der Beherrschung des schwarzhaarigen vorbei. Harry stöhnte tief als er den Feuchten Mund spürte und bäumte sich Jack entgegen. Darauf hatte der andere nur gewartet, langsam glitt er immer wieder rauf und runter.

Harry warf seinen Kopf hin und her, Stöhnte und Keuchte, während Jack sein Becken festhielt und ihn so daran hinderte in seinen Mund zu Stoßen.

Jack merkte dass sein Liebster nicht mehr lange aushalten würde, leicht winkelte er dessen Beine an und strich vorsichtig über den Eingang des anderen.

Als Harry Jacks Hand an seinem Po spürte, zog er scharf die Luft ein.

#Was hat er vor? Er wird doch nicht? #, kurz flammte in ihm Angst auf, doch er wusste das er Jack vertrauen konnte und so entspannte er sich wieder.

Jack wartete einen Moment, während er Harrys Glied weiterhin tief in sich aufnahm. Er befeuchtete seinen Finger mit seinem Speichel und umkreiste den Eingang immer wieder. Als er merkte dass sein Schatz sich wieder entspannte, übte er mit seinem Finger einen leichten Druck aus. Er wiederholte es immer wieder und als er sich sicher war, das es Harry gefiel, drang er vorsichtig mit dem Finger in ihn ein.

Harry Keuchte überrascht und erschrocken auf, doch als Jack seinen Magischen Punkt traf, Stöhnte er laut.

„Jack was tust du mit mir?", keuchte er.

„Ich zeige dir die Sterne mein Schatz.", stöhnte Jack, er wollte Harry zeigen wie schön Sex mit einem Mann sein konnte.

Er wollte, dass für Harry das erste Mal unvergesslich sein würde, auch wenn das bedeutete dass er sich beherrschen musste.

Immer wieder stieß er mit seinem Finger in Harry und genoss jedes Stöhnen von ihm.

Nach einer weile, führte er einen Zweiten Finger in ihm ein, dass mit einem lauten Stöhnen quittiert wurde. Harry wand sich unter Jacks erfahrenen Händen.

„Ich...ich...oh Gott, Jack! Bitte ich kann nicht mehr!", schrie Harry.

Jack entfernte seine Finger, was Harry enttäuscht aufstöhnen lies.

Der dunkelhaarige positionierte sich zwischen den Schenkeln seines Liebsten und drang Langsam und vorsichtig in ihn ein.

Auch wenn es Jack alles an Selbstbeherrschung forderte, nicht sofort in den Jungen zu Stoßen, wartete er so lange bis sich Harry an ihm gewöhnt hatte..

Als Harry sich ihm entgegen reckte und somit zeigte dass er sich bewegen solle, nahm Jack einen langsamen Rhythmus auf.

Doch Harry reichte das bald nicht mehr aus.

Jack war von der Leidenschaft die Harry zeigte, überrascht und fasziniert.

„Jack bitte...mehr!", stöhnte er und stieß sein Becken hoch.

Jack gab seine mühselig zusammengehaltene Beherrschung auf und stieß immer fester in Harry.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry sprang mit einem lauten Aufschrei über die Klippe und entlud sich auf seinem Bauch. Jack folgte ihm und brach erschöpft auf Harry zusammen.

Beide Keuchten und versuchten ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Harry legte seine Arme um Jack und streichelte glücklich seinen Rücken.

Jack rollte sich von Harry runter, der beide mit einem Reinigungszauber säuberte.

Glücklich und zufrieden schmiegte sich beide aneinander.

„Das...das war Fantastisch.", keuchte Harry und hatte dunkelrote Wangen.

„Das sollte es auch sein. Schließlich war das dein erstes mal.", sagte Jack und hielt ihn fest.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?", fragte er unsicher.

„Nein. Es war toll. Ist es immer so?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Mit dem richtigen, ist es immer...wundervoll .", sagte Jack und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Jack? Der Kuss, neulich..."

„Welcher?", fragte Jack und ahnte schon auf welchen Kuss sein Liebster hinaus wollte.

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er das was Will ihm einen Tag später erzählt hatte, richtig verstanden hat.

„Der als du dein Blut getrunken hattest."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Bei dem Kuss...ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Will meinte..."

„Was meinte Will?", fragte Jack und schmunzelte leicht. Er kannte Will und wusste das dieser immer alles ein wenig ausschmückte.

„Er sagte, das der Kuss...na ja so was wie ein Liebesbeweis ist. Stimmt das?"

„Ja in etwa. Du hast das Blut abgeleckt und mich dann geküsst. Bei uns Vampiren, ist es mehr als nur ein Liebesbeweis."

„Wie mehr?"

„Es bedeutet so viel wie...das du mich zu deinem gemacht hast. Du hast mit diesem Kuss, laut unserem Gesetz deinen...deinen Anspruch auf mich geltend gemacht.", erklärte Jack.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Meinen Anspruch auf dich? Wie meinst du das?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Bei uns ist es so, das Gefährten, Partner, sich einen so genannten Blutkuss geben. Damit jeder weiß das sie zusammen gehören."

„Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Harry dazwischen.

„Der Kuss neulich, war kein richtiger Besitzanspruch. Sondern nur ein Zeichen das du mich...Ähm...willst. Der richtige Blutkuss, muss gegenseitig passieren. Bevor du fragst hör zu. Vampire beißen in den Hals ihres Liebsten und trinken ein Paar tropfen von ihrem Blut während sie sagen ‚mein' der andere muss dieses mit ‚dein' erwiedern. Nachdem der eine den anderen gebissen hat. Macht der andere es ebenso, er beißt auch seinen Liebsten und sie müssen, die Worte ‚mein' und ‚dein' dabei sagen. Danach küssen sie sich dabei kann jeder das eigenen Blut schmecken. Das ist ein so genannter Blutkuss. Andere Vampire können anhand der Male am Hals erkennen das jemand schon vergeben ist. Verstehst du?", Jack beendete seine Erklärung und sah Harry an.

Der Gryffindor hatte große Augen bekommen.

„Ich glaub ich verstehe es. Also habe ich laut eurer Gesetze meinen Anspruch auf dich geltend gemacht. Wir müssten uns jetzt nur noch gegenseitig beißen damit die anderen es auch wissen. Stimmt das in etwa?"

„Ja genau so. Nur das du kein Vampir bist."

„Ist das ein Problem?"

„Nein für mich nicht, mein Schatz.", flüsterte Jack und küsste Harry zärtlich.

Nach einer weile, in denen sie sich gegenseitig Streichelten schliefen beide erschöpft zusammengekuschelt ein.

Am nächsten morgen, wachte Harry als erster auf und lächelte.

#Ich hatte mein erstes Mal, mit dem Mann den ich liebe. #, dachte er und Küsste seinen Liebsten.

Als beide frisch geduscht und angezogen eine Stunde später, in die Bibliothek kamen, wartete Severus schon auf seinen Sohn.

„Na, wie war eure Nacht?", fragte er freundlich.

Während Harry feuerrot wurde, legte Jack seinen Arm um den Jungen und warf Severus einen bösen Blick zu. Der zog erst erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, doch als er Harry sah, wusste er, was sein Sohn und Jack in der Nacht getan hatten.

Er schmunzelte und fragte nicht weiter nach.

Die Wochen vergingen für Harry wie im Flug, er und Jack verbrachten die meiste Zeit im Bett, wo Jack Harry in die Kunst der Liebe einführte.

wobei Jack sich immer mehr wunderte, wie viel Ausdauer sein Schatz doch hatte.

Es war zwei Wochen, bevor Harry wieder nach Hogwarts musste. Sonst freute er sich immer, das die Ferien zu ende waren, doch diesmal nicht. Es bedeutete für ihn, sich von Jack zu verabschieden und das wollte er nicht.

An einem Freitagabend saß er mit Jack und Severus vor dem Kamin, als Will aufgebracht in den Raum kam.

„Was ist los Will?", fragte Jack.

„Baal, er greift unsere Leute an.", sagte Will und schaute Jack nervös an.

„Wieso? Wir haben doch seit Jahren frieden mit ihnen.", entgegnete er.

„Sie haben einen neuen Anführer und der hat mit seinen Leuten einige von uns getötet."

Jack schnaufte und wandte sich an Harry.

„Schatz, es ist hier nicht mehr sicher. Du musst mit deinem Vater woanders hingehen."

„Warum? Ich kann dir doch sicher helfen.", meinte der Gryffindor und faste nach Jacks Hand.

„Ich weiß, dass du und dein Vater sehr mächtig seid. Aber es ist gefährlich, ich will nicht das dir was passiert. Ich liebe dich und will dich nicht verlieren.", sagte er und zog Harry in seine Arme.

Severus und Will beobachteten die beiden und ihnen wurde klar dass sie mehr als nur Zuneigung verbindet, sie liebten von ganzem Herzen.

„Und ich will dich nicht verlieren, Jack.", meinte Harry und zog Jacks Duft tief in sich ein.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber wie mächtig ist dieser Baal?", fragte Severus.

„Sehr Mächtig. Baal und seine Leute, sind Höllenwesen, sie haben ihre eigene Magie. Vor etwa 1000 Jahren herrschte Krieg zwischen unseren Stämmen, wobei wir uns fast gegenseitig ausgelöscht hätten. Unser Erschaffer und der Führer des anderen Clan haben Friedensvereinbarungen ausgearbeitet, an die sich bis jetzt jeder gehalten hat. Doch der neue Anführer, will wohl davon nichts wissen.", erklärte Will.

„Jack wir müssen was unternehmen und das schnell.", forderte er.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte Jack.

„Können wir euch irgendwie helfen? Ihr wisst, auch wir sind Dämonen.", Severus sah die beiden Vampire an.

Will sah Jack an und dachte an ein altes Ritual ein.

„Ja, es gäbe da was, womit ihr uns helfen könntet.", sagte er und sah dabei Harry an.

„Wie?", fragte der Gryffindor.

„Durch ein Ritual..."

„NEIN.", unterbrach Jack Will und hielt Harry dabei immer fester.

„Was für ein Ritual?", wollte Severus wissen und ahnte dass es dabei um seinen Sohn ging.

„Jack, es ist eine Lösung. Du weißt wie mächtig wir dann wären.", versuchte Will seinen Freund zu überzeugen, doch der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte wissen, was das für ein Ritual ist.", sagte Harry und löste sich leicht von Jack um diesem in die Augen zu sehen.

Der dunkelhaarige nickte leicht und Will holte aus einem der hinteren Regale ein altes verstaubtes Buch. Er reichte es Harry, der eifrig darin herumblätterte.

„Also ich kann nichts davon lesen.", maulte er und reichte das Buch an seinen Vater weiter.

„Es ist in Altlatein geschrieben."

„Stimmt Severus, kannst du es lesen?", fragte Will.

„Ja, kann ich. Wisst ihr auf welcher Seite das Ritual steht?"

„Seite 210.", sagte Jack tonlos und zog Harry wieder an sich.

Während Severus ganz von dem Buch gefesselt war, wartete Harry ungeduldig, er wollte endlich wissen was das für ein Ritual war.

„DAD? Was steht denn drin?", fragte er laut und Severus sah seinen Sohn an.

„Also ich weiß nicht, wie ich das verstehen soll.", meinte der Tränkemeister.

„So, wie es da steht.", sagte Will und nahm das Buch aus Severus Händen.

_**Das Blutritual auch Bluthochzeit genannt.**_

_**Wenn der Dämon der Nacht **_

_**sich mit **_

_**dem Dämon des Lichts**_

_**verbindet**_

_**und dies aus freien Stücken geschieht. **_

_**So wird ihre Macht auf Ewig miteinander verbunden.**_

_**Sie werden Gefährten, in jeglicher Hinsicht sein.**_

_**Lieben sich beide **_

_**schon vor dem Ritual, **_

_**wird nicht nur ihre Macht miteinander verbunden, **_

_**sondern sie bekommen noch andere Fähigkeiten.**_

_**Fähigkeiten, **_

**_die ihnen unter anderem, _**

_**Gedankliches Reden ermöglicht. **_

_** Sie spüren ob der andere in Gefahr ist und wie es ihm geht.**_

_**Außer diesen erhalten **_

_**sie auch andere Fähigkeiten, **_

_**die von Gefährte zu Gefährte unterschiedlich sind.**_

_**Hier wird beschrieben,**_

_**wie das Ritual erfolgen muss. **_

_**Was dafür notwendig ist.**_

****

Will brach ab und sah in die fragenden Gesichter von Harry und Severus.

„Wie ist das gemeint?", fragte der Gryffindor auch gleich.

Jack zog Harry zu einem der Sessel, setzte sich und zog den Jungen, auf seinen Schoss.

„Es ist so, mein Schatz. Du weißt wir Vampire werden auch Dämonen der Nacht genannt, da wir nur nachts raus können und der Dämon des Lichts, ist jemand der am Tag unterwegs sein kann. Er darf kein Mensch sein, sondern muss ein Dämon sein. Ein Dämon, der ‚reinen' Magie."

„So wie Harry und ich es sind.", unterbrach Severus Jacks, Erklärungsversuche.

„Ja, ihr seid Dämonen und könnt am Tag unterwegs sein. Doch ihr seid nicht irgendwelche Dämonen, ihr habt die ‚reine' Magie ohne die das Ritual nicht funktionieren würde. Jahrhunderte lang, haben Dämonen versucht, sich durch dieses Ritual zu verbinden, doch...doch nie war der Dämon der ‚reinen' Magie dabei. Ihr müsst wissen, Dämonen wie ihr es seid, gibt es seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr. Ihr beide seid die einzigen. Severus, du hast diese Magie von unserem Erschaffer bekommen, sicherlich nicht ohne Grund. Er hat dich und somit auch deinen Sohn zu Dämonen der ‚reinen' und uralten Magie gemacht. ", erklärte Will.

„Und was heißt, dass die Macht verbunden wird?"

„Das heißt, dass wenn dieses Ritual durchgeführt wird, der Vampir die Macht des anderen bekommt und umgekehrt. Auch werden eure Seelen miteinander verbunden."

„Also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe. Dann ist mit dem Dämon der Nacht, Jack gemeint und ich bin der Dämon des Lichts?", fragte Harry und sah wie Jack und Will nickten.

„Aber ich dachte ich bin ein so genannter Clean Dämon?", fragend sah Harry seinen Vater an.

„Sind wir doch auch. Hast du nicht zugehört? Wir sind die Dämonen der reinen, uralten Magie.", meinte Severus.

„Aha, also machen wir das.", beschloss er.

„Aber."

„Nichts aber, ihr habt gesagt, das euch dieses Ritual helfen kann, gegen diesen Baal und seine Leute, zu kämpfen. Wieso sollten wir es dann nicht machen?", fragte Harry.

„Schatz, das ist nicht so einfach. Es...es wäre."

„Was Jack dir versucht zu sagen mein Sohn ist. Das du und Jack durch dieses Ritual, verheiratet wärt."

„Oh.", machte Harry nur und dachte über diese neue Erkenntnis nach. #Wenn wir das Ritual machen, dann bin ich verheiratet. Mit 15? # Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, doch nach kurzem überlegen breitete sich ein lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Wäre das so schlimm, wenn wir heiraten würden, Jack?", fragte er und sah seinen Liebsten an.

„Für mich nicht, aber, du bist erst 15."

„Also ich finde das ist alt genug.", meinte Harry ernst.

Severus sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an.

„Bist du dir sicher, mein kleiner? Willst du dich jetzt schon für dein leben binden? Denn so eine Bluthochzeit gilt bis zum Tot eines Partners.", Severus hockte sich vor Harry und sah seinem Sohn in die Augen.

„Ja ich bin mir sicher. Ich Liebe ihn, mehr als ich sagen kann. Aber wenn Jack nicht will, ist es auch okay.", sagte er leise.

Jack der das dank seines Vampirgehörs verstanden hatte, war gerührt.  
Er schob Harry von seinem Schoss, stand auf und kniete sich vor den schwarzhaarigen hin.

Severus und Will beobachteten das ganze gespannt.

Jack nahm Harrys Hand und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Harry, seit ich dich kenne weiß ich, was mir in all den Jahren gefehlt hat. Du hast mein, da sein, wieder lebenswert gemacht, durch dich habe ich wieder erfahren was Liebe ist.

Ich liebe Dich, mehr als Worte es sagen können.

Auch wenn diese Situation mit Baal nicht wäre, würde ich dich gerne als meinen Geliebten und Gefährten haben.

Ich frage dich, möchtest du mich laut unserem Gesetzt Heiraten?", als Jack fertig war, zog er aus seiner Jeanstasche ein Amulett und legte es in Harrys Hand, als er ihm in die Augen sah, sah er wie Harry die Tränen hinunterliefen.

„Ja, ich will.", hauchte der Gryffindor, Jack stand auf und gab ihm einen stürmischen Kuss.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schaute Harry sich das Amulett an und fragte: „Was ist das?"

„Das ist das Amulett der ewigen Liebe, ich möchte es dir schenken.", erklärte Jack und legte Harry das Amulett um den Hals, der strich andächtig über das fein geschwungene Teil und strahlte seinen Liebsten an.

„WOW, also ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr, so reden hören.", sagte Will und gratulierte den beiden, nachdem auch Severus seinem Sohn und Jack gratuliert hatte, machten sie sich an die Vorbereitung für das Ritual.

„Wann wird es stattfinden?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Ihr habt also noch etwas Zeit für euch.", zwinkerte Will den beiden zu und handelte sich von Jack einen bösen Blick ein.

Beide verbrachten den Rest des Abends allein im Schlafzimmer, wo Jack seinem Schatz wieder einmal zeigte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

**Flashback ENDE**

„Hey kleiner, ist ja gut.", Will strich Harry beruhigend über den Rücken.

Der blinzelte ein paar Mal und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er in den armen von Will lag.

Auch bemerkte er, dass ihm die Tränen unaufhaltsam die Wangen hinunter liefen. Er wischte sie sich weg und sah Will an.

„Tut mir Leid, aber...es..."

„Ist schon gut. Es tut weh, ich weiß.", sagte Will und strich dem Gryffindor über die nasse Wange.

TBC?

Und? Na wie war es? War der Lemon einigermaßen okay? mich unsicher umschau

Ach ja, wegen Baal. Mein Schatz hatte mal ein Spiel indem dieser Baal vorkam. Mir viel der Name beim schreiben ein.


	6. Erste Zärtlichkeiten

Hallo ihr Lieben,

so das neues Cap ist fertig. freu Hoffe es gefällt euch, freue mich wie immer über jeden Kommi.

knuddel euch alle

**Kapitel 6 – Erste Zärtlichkeiten **

Harry räusperte sich kurz und sah sich unsicher um, erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie immer noch allein im Hof waren.

Er löste sich aus Wills Armen und richtete seine Kleidung, verlegen griff er stumm nach der Schachtel Zigaretten und zündete sich erneut eine an.

Will beobachtete das erstaunt. „Seit wann rauchst du eigentlich?", wollte er amüsiert wissen.

„Weiß nicht, schon seit einiger Zeit. Warum?"

„Wenn das dein Vater sieht, der wird ausrasten.", lachte Will und setzte sich mit Schwung wieder auf die Mauer.

„Ja das würde er wohl. Obwohl ich glaube das er das schon weiß, aber nichts sagt.", meinte Harry und setzte sich neben Will.

Eine Weile sahen die beiden auf den leeren Hof, bevor Will die Stille durchbrach.

„Hast du heute Zeit?", fragte er und schnipste seine Zigarette weg.

„Ich habe die ersten beiden Stunden, Verwandlung und danach Zaubertränke. Aber heute Nachmittag hab ich frei. Wieso?", fragte er und dachte daran das heute Gryffindor und Slytherin den ganzen Vormittag zusammen, unterricht hatten.

„Na ja ich hatte nicht vor, den ganzen Tag hier allein zu sein. Und so weit ich weiß, kommen die anderen morgen früh hier an. David war vor zwei Wochen in eurem Zauberei Ministerium und hat Genehmigungen geholt. Damit wir hier sein können, du weißt ja er nimmt das mit Gesetzen, sehr ernst.", lachte Will.

Auch Harry musste lachen, bei dem Gedanken an David, er war ein 150 Jahre alter Vampir und von Gesetzen jeglicher art fasziniert.

„Ich wollte dich schon fragen, wie ihr es geschafft habt, dass ihr herkommen könnt. Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass David dahinter steckt. Sag mal, wie wollen sie denn herkommen?"

„Na nicht so wie ich. Den Weg hierher, hat mir dein Vater gezeigt. Den kennen sie nicht. Und wie ich David kenne, schleppt der einen von eurem Ministerium mit. Damit der dann erklärt was wir hier machen. Man ich bin gespannt auf die Gesichter, die waren ja schon bei meinem Auftritt stumm. Was wird sein wenn die anderen kommen?", plapperte Will und konnte seine Neugier nicht verheimlichen.

„Wir werden es sehen.", sagte Harry tonlos.

„Du sag mal. Wissen denn deine Freunde eigentlich, was du bist?"

„Nein, aber das werden sie wohl bald erfahren."

„Ja das werden sie. Aber sie wissen doch, das Severus dein Vater ist. Oder?", wollte Will wissen. Harry lachte bei der frage und stellte sich die Gesichter von Ron und Hermine vor, wie sie ihn geschockt ansahen, wenn sie erfuhren das ihr Hasslehrer sein Vater ist.

„Nein, auch das wissen sie noch nicht."

„Oh je, da wird wohl wenn wir alle hier sind so einiges rauskommen. Was? Hast du Angst davor?", fragte Will besorgt.

„Nein hab ich nicht. Severus ist mein Dad und ich liebe ihn. Was die anderen denken, ist mir egal.", sagte Harry ernst.

„Du ich muss langsam los. Willst du hier draußen bleiben? Da fällt mir auf, wieso kannst du in die Sonne? Müsstest du nicht verbrennen?", Harry musterte Will aufmerksam und konnte keinerlei Veränderung an dem anderen feststellen.

„Oh, hätte ich ja fast vergessen. Hogwarts ist Magisch abgesichert, hat mir dein Dad gesagt. Wir Vampire, können im Gelände Hogwarts und in Hogsmeade auch am Tag unterwegs sein. Dein Vater hat uns allen noch einen Trank gebraut, der uns zusätzlich absichert. Leider hält der nicht ewig.", erklärte Will und hielt zur Bestätigung seinen Arm in die Sonne.

Harry war begeistert.

„Super. Also bleibst du hier draußen?"

„Ähm...eigentlich wollte ich mal zu deinem Dad. Oder hat er unterricht?", fragte Will und sprang von der Mauer.

„Nein er hat jetzt frei.", meinte Harry und grinste. Er kannte seinen Vater, wenn er mit Will zusammen war, die beiden konnten Stundenlang über alles Mögliche diskutieren, meist über unwichtige Sachen.

Harry brachte Will noch in die Kerker, vor der Tür seines Vaters verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Er rannte die Gänge Hogwarts entlang und wusste dass er zu Spät kommen würde. Und so war es auch, er kam schlitternd vor der Tür zum stehen, öffnete sie einen Spalt und lugte hindurch.

„Mr. Potter sie sind zu Spät.", sagte Professor McGonagall streng. „Entschuldigen sie Professor, kommt nicht wieder vor.", meinte er leise und nahm in der letzten reihe platz.

Die Stunde, in der sie ein Kissen in einen Vogel verwandeln sollten, verging relativ schnell und Harry fragte sich, was wohl Will und sein Dad so machten.

Bis zum Zaubertränkeunterricht hatten sie noch 10 min Zeit. Und so lief Harry gemütlich die Gänge entlang.

Am Zaubertränkezimmer angekommen, wunderte er sich warum niemand mehr draußen stand. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm dass in zwei Minuten der Unterricht beginnen würde. Er seufzte leise, er kannte seine Kameraden, sie waren immer etwas früher im Tränkeraum, da man nie wusste wann Snape angerauscht kam.

Harry öffnete die Tür und blieb erstarrt stehen. Das was er sah konnte er nicht glauben.

Ausnahmslos, alle Schüler von Gryffindor und Slytherin waren schon da, saßen still auf ihren Plätzen und starrten ihren Tränkemeister verwirrt an.

Der war in eine Heftige Diskussion mit Will vertrieft und bemerkte seine Schüler nicht.

„Das ist Schwachsinn.", rief Snape aufgebracht und Will lachte.

„Also ich finde es ist kein Schwachsinn. Man sei doch nicht so altmodisch, Severus."

„Ich Altmodisch? Sag mal spinnst du?"

„Hey! Ich spinne nicht. Und du bist altmodisch."

„Diese Jugend.", maulte Severus und warf untypisch seine Hände in die Luft.

Harry musste sich bei diesem Anblick, stark das Lachen verkneifen. Am liebsten wäre er dazwischen gegangen und hätte die beiden beruhigt, doch wenn er das täte würde er sich verraten.

So ging er leise auf seinen Platz in der vordersten Reihe und setzte sich. Das ihm Draco und Blaise, welche hinter ihm saßen, fragende Blicke zuwarfen, bemerkte er nicht.

Nachdem 10 Minuten vergangen waren, wurde es Harry zu viel. Ihm war es nun egal ob er sich und seinen Vater verraten würde, oder nicht.

Er stand von seinem Platz auf und rief:

„Hört endlich auf zu diskutieren, das hat bei euch beiden eh keinen Zweck."

Ausnahmslos jeder Schüler, sah ihn erstaunt an und wartete darauf, was ihr Professor nun tun würde.

Alle rechneten damit, dass er Harry zusammen stauchen würde und ihm Punkte abziehen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Hey Sal. Sag ihm, das er altmodisch ist.", forderte Will und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Harry ruhig.

„Weil er gegen Tattoos und Piercings ist.", meinte Will aufgebracht. Harry sah verwirrt zwischen seinem Vater und Will hin und her und wunderte sich, wieso die beiden ausgerechnet über so etwas diskutierten. Amüsiert schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Will, er ist nicht altmodisch.", sagte er ernst.

„Siehst du, er gibt mir recht.", sagte Severus triumphierend.

„Wieso ist er nicht altmodisch?", wollte Will beleidigt wissen.

„Nicht jeder mag so was. Also las es gut sein.", versuchte Harry die Situation zu entschärfen. Er kannte Will und wusste dass dieser nur zu gerne diskutierte.

Severus sah sich in seinem Klassenzimmer um und erkannte erstaunt dass alle Schüler schon anwesend waren, doch auch ihm war es egal was sie dachten.

Sein Sohn gab ihm Recht und das machte ihn mehr als nur stolz.

„Mach das du raus kommst, ich habe jetzt Unterricht.", bellte er Will an. Doch der dachte nicht daran zu gehen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Langsam ging er auf Harry zu, der seit beginn dieses Schuljahres alleine saß und setzte sich neben ihn.

Fordernd sah er Severus an, der straffte seine Schultern und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Unterricht.

„Heute brauen wir einen Heiltrank.", sagte er in alter Manier, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und das Rezept erschien auf der Tafel. Eifrig schrieben die Schüler dieses ab und warfen Harry und Will immer wieder neugierige Blicke zu.

Will beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte leise: „Aber du hast ein Tattoo, da hat er nichts gesagt."

Harry stöhnte und warf Will einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun.", zischte er ihn an.

„Ach, nicht? Wenn du dir Tattoo stechen lässt, ist das nichts Schlimmes? Ich dachte Severus wäre dagegen?", neugierig sah Will Harry an, der damit beschäftigt war seine Zutaten für den Trank zu zerkleinern.

„Ich habe nur, ein Tattoo und das sieht nicht jeder.", flüsterte der Gryffindor und sah sich nervös um.

Er hoffte dass niemand etwas von der Unterhaltung mit Will hören konnte.

Will sah Harry prüfend an, ehe er fragte: „Wieso ist es bei dir was anderes?"

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein und versuchte seine aufkeimende Wut gegen Will unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Warum musst du immer über alles Diskutieren?", zischte er aufgebracht.

„Weil es mir spaß macht.", gab Will achselzuckend zu.

Harry legte seufzend seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

Draco und Blaise, die hinter den beiden saßen, hatten dank eines kleinen Zaubers alles mit anhören können. während Blaise sich fragte, seit wann Harry ein Tattoo hatte und vor allem was ihr Tränkelehrer damit zu tun hatte.

Fragte sich Draco, wo das Tattoo war und wie es wohl aussah, unauffällig musterte er den Gryffindor.

„Hör zu Will, ich sag es nur einmal. Las es gut sein!", sagte er ernst und sah Will an. Niemand außer Will konnte den leicht goldenen Schimmer in Harrys Augen sehen. Will der wusste, das er jetzt aufhören musste, nickte verstehend und fragte nicht weiter nach.

Bis auf ein Paar kleine Zwischenfälle, seitens Neville Longbottom, verlief der Unterricht ziemlich schnell.

Kaum war die Stunde vorbei, ging Harry schnell in die Halle und lies Will hinter sich. Er hatte heute ausnahmsweise einmal, richtigen Hunger.

Doch kaum hatte er die Halle erreicht, als Ron und Hermine ihn aufhielten.

„Harry, wer ist dieser Will?"

„Und wieso hat Snape dir keine Punkte abgezogen?", fragte Hermine und sah ihren Freund vorwurfsvoll an.

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Harry nur und wollte die Halle, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben, wieder verlassen.

Ihm war der Appetit dank der fragen seiner Freunde, regelrecht vergangen.

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Ohne hochzusehen wusste er, das es Will war.

„Hey, essen wir zusammen?", fragte er und Harry nickte leicht.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Gryffindor – Tisch und setzten sich.

Während Will, sich alles Mögliche auf seinen Teller tat, nahm Harry nur ein Stück Brot und knabberte daran herum.

Hermine und Ron nahmen, wie immer, gegenüber von Harry platz und beobachteten ihn fragend.

„Sag mal, ist das alles was du essen willst?", fragte Will mit vollem Mund.

„Ja.", murrte Harry.

„Aber davon wirst du nicht satt."

„Was geht dich das an."

„Oh, sehr viel! Also iss.", bestimmend nahm Will Harrys Teller und füllte ihn mit den verschiedenen Leckerein.

„Iss das auf, dann bekommst du auch, ein großes Eis.", sagte Will und Harry musste bei dem Ton den Will hatte lachen.

Harry wusste das Will sich immer sorgen um ihn machte und das der Vampir auf seine eigene art und weise, fürsorglich war.

Der Gryffindor nickte ergeben. „Aber ich will ein danach ein Eis.", grinsend sah Harry Will an.

Der zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch, doch dann nickte er. „Natürlich, bekommst du. Aber erst wird gegessen!"

Harry nahm Kopfschüttelnd die Gabel in die Hand und begann zu essen.

Nachdem er alles was auf dem Teller war, aufgegessen hatte sah er Will fragend an.

„Mein Eis?"

„Bekommst du später.", sagte Will und Harry schmollte leicht.

„Okay, wo ist hier die Küche?", fragte Will und wollte aufstehen.

„Warte ich mach schon.", Harry rief leise nach Dobby der auch sofort erschien und nachdem Harry nach einem Schokoladen – Eis fragte, verschwand er wieder.

„Wer war das?", wollte Will wissen. Harry der gerade antworten wollte, wurde von Dobby der mit einer großen Schüssel Eis kam unterbrochen.

„Ihr Eis, Harry Potter Sir.", piepste er, verbeugte sich tief und verschwand wieder mit einem plopp.

„Das war Dobby."

„Der Hauself?"

„Ja genau der.", sagte Harry und begann sein Eis zu essen.

„Bekomm ich was ab?", fragte Will, Harry musterte ihn und nickte dann.

„Wieso isst du überhaupt? Du brauchst es doch nicht.", fragte er leise.

„Mir schmeckt es.", sagte Will und begann das Eis zu essen.

Das die beiden von fast allen Schülern beobachtet wurden, war Harry bewusst, doch es störte ihn nicht. Er konnte bei Will so sein wie er war, musste sich nicht verstellen. Alle dachten, er sei der Starke, ihr Retter, doch Harry wollte es nicht sein. Er wollte sein wie jeder andere in seinem Alter und das konnte er nur bei seinem Vater, Will und den Mitgliedern des Clans.

Auch wenn er sich in den letzten Tagen, Gedanken gemacht hatte, das alles rauskommen würde. Das alle erfahren würden das Snape sein Vater ist, das er ein Dämon ist. Zuerst hatte er Angst davor was alle sagen würden, doch nun nicht mehr.

Er hatte eine Familie die ihn liebte und hinter ihm stand.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen als er den letzten Löffel Eis gegessen hatte, Will der das bemerkte grinste.

„Na an was denkst du?"

„An meine Familie.", flüsterte Harry.

Will wusste das wen er meinte und sagte: „Sie werden sich freuen dich wieder zu sehen."

„Ich freue mich auch.", gab Harry zu und sein lächeln wurde breiter, bei dem Gedanken das morgen alle kommen würden.

Als das Mittagessen zu ende war, ging Harry mit Will hinaus in den kleinen Hof von Hogwarts, wo viele der anderen Schüler sich ausruhten.

Will setzte sich wieder auf einer der Mauern und sah sich die schnatternden Schüler an.

„Ist das hier immer so?", fragte er und deutete auf ein Paar Gryffindors die zu ihnen hinüber sahen.

„Manchmal.", meinte Harry und setzte sich neben Will.

Der Vampir griff in seine Manteltasche und holte seine Schachtel Zigaretten heraus, zündete sich eine an und reichte die Schachtel an Harry weiter.

Der Gryffindor nahm sie mit einem Kopfnicken an, zündete sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette an, schloss die Augen und zog den Rauch tief in seine Lugen. Ein Räuspern hinter ihm lies ihn wieder die Augen öffnen.

„Harry, James Potter was glaubst du, was du da tust?", es war Hermine, die ihn zornig ansah und auf seine Zigarette deutete.

„Eine Rauchen?"

„Seit wann tust du das? Weißt du denn nicht wie schädlich das ist?", fragte sie und wollte ihm die Zigarette aus der Hand reißen, doch Harry nahm seinen Arm weg und Hermine kam nicht ran.

„Was geht dich das an?", fragte Will mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Was mich das angeht? Ich bin seine beste Freundin. Wer bist du eigentlich?", sie stellte sich vor Will und sah ihn zornig an.

„Ich bin sein Freund. Um nicht zu sagen sein bester.", meinte Will lässig.

„Sein bester Freund ist Ron.", sagte Hermine bestimmend.

Harry sah zwischen Hermine und Will hin und her, sagte aber nichts.

„Ach ja? Also da habe ich was anderes gehört.", Will trat seine Zigarette aus und stand von der Mauer auf. Nun stand er direkt vor Hermine die ihn von oben bis unten musterte.

Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als sich hinter ihm jemand räusperte.

Will drehte sich um und erkannte den blonden Slytherin, der im Tränkeunterricht hinter Harry gesessen hatte.

„Hey Potter.", sagte er kalt, doch Will konnte in den Augen des Jungen etwas anderes sehen.

#Ist er etwa eifersüchtig? #, ging es dem Vampir durch den Kopf und er musterte den blonden genauer. Der warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu.

„Malfoy.", sagte Harry ruhig und trat ebenfalls seine Zigarette aus.

„Seit wann rauchst du?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Seit einiger Zeit. Wieso?"

„Ich frag ja nur.", sagte Draco so leise, das nur Harry ihn hören konnte. Der Gryffindor sah sich Draco genauer an und konnte wieder etwas wie Sorge, aber auch, war es Eifersucht? In den Augen des blonden sehen.

„Was willst du Frettchen?", fragte Hermine barsch.

„Wüsste nicht was es dich angeht, Granger.", sagte Draco in alter Manier und warf ihr einen Abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Verschwinde hier Malfoy.", sagte Hermine.

Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen als Will sich einmischte.

„Hey beruhigt euch mal. Sal, komm wir gehen.", sagte er.

Harry nickte und stellte sich zu Will.

„Bis später, Draco. Hermine.", sagte er noch und verschwand mit Will.

„Wer war der blonde?", fragte Will nach einiger Zeit.

„Draco."

„Und weiter?"

„Malfoy.", sagte Harry und konnte sehen wie Will überlegte.

„Ist er Lucius Sohn?", fragte er und Harry nickte.

Will sah Harry von der Seite an und konnte das leichte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindor sehen.

„Er ist hübsch.", meinte er.

„Ähm...kann sein.", sagte Harry und hoffte das er nicht rot werden würde.

„Hat er eine Freundin oder einen Freund?", wollte Will wissen.

Harry bliebt bei dieser frage stehen und sah Will erschrocken an.

„Wieso?", fragte er und konnte nicht verhindern dass seine Stimme einen Hauch von Eifersucht hatte.

„Na ja, ich habe schon lange keinen Gefährten mehr. Und wenn er... na du weißt schon."

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Lass deine Finger von ihm. Lucius würde dagegen sein.", zischte Harry Will an, wandte sich um und ging weiter den Gang zum Kerker entlang.

Will sah ihm eine Weile hinterher und begann zu grinsen.

„Na da hat sich wohl unser kleiner in den blonden verkuckt. Mal sehen was daraus wird.", flüsterte er und folgte Harry.

Der Gryffindor war schon an den Räumen seines Vaters angekommen und saß in einem der Sessel am Kamin, als Will den Raum betrat.

„Hey Sev.", sagte er und setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

Severus sah zwischen seinem Sohn und Will hin und her.

„Habt ihr was?", fragte er und beide schüttelten mit dem Kopf.

„Du Sev, dieser kleine blonde Malfoy, hat der schon jemanden?", fragte Will und beobachtete Harry genau.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso?"

„Na ja... ich dachte ich könnte..."

„**Nichts da! Du wirst gar nichts tun Will. Hast du das verstanden? Nichts! Lass Draco in Ruhe!"**, rief Harry aufgebracht und unterbrach so Wills Erklärungsversuche. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stand der Gryffindor auf und verlies wütend den Raum.

„Was war das gerade?", wollte Severus wissen. Will grinste ihn an und meinte: „Ich glaube unser kleiner, hat sich in den blonden verkuckt."

„WAS?"

„Sev jetzt tu nicht so. Hast du nie die Blicke gesehen, die dein Sohn dem blonden zuwirft? Und dieser Draco, kann seine Augen, auch nicht von Sal lassen.", erklärte er dem Tränkemeister der ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Nein, habe nie darauf geachtet. Ich dachte er... wegen Jack.", Severus brach ab und sah in den Kamin.

„Er trauert immer noch. Ich weiß. Aber, es wird Zeit weiterzuleben. Jack ist tot und Harry... Ähm... Sal, er muss weiterleben. Dazu gehört auch eine neue Liebe. Ich bin zwar erst seit heute hier, aber wenn ich die beiden so beobachte, glaube ich, das sie gut zusammenpassen würden. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wie der Junge Malfoy darauf reagieren wird, wenn er erfährt wer und was dein Sohn ist.", meinte Will und Severus wusste das der blonde Vampir recht hatte. Sein Sohn, sollte wieder glücklich werden und er hoffte das Draco ihm über den Verlust von Jack hinweg helfen konnte.

„Wir werden sehen, was geschieht wenn Draco erfährt wer Sal ist.", stimmte der Tränkemeister zu.

Während Severus und Will sich in den Kerkern weiter unterhielten, lief Harry ziellos die einsamen Gänge Hogwarts entlang er war dankbar dafür, das Nachmittags, kaum jemand im Schloss war. Alle die keinen Unterricht hatten, waren in den Länderein unterwegs und genossen die Sonnenstrahlen. Gedankenverloren lief er weiter, bis ihn eine alt bekannte Stimmer stehen lies.

„Potter.", schnarrte Draco und kam auf den Gryffindor zu.

Kurz sah Draco sich um, ob auch niemand in der nähe war.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner da war, wandte er sich wieder an Harry.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte er und Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

War in Dracos Stimme wieder etwas wie, sorge?

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Wieso fragst du? Draco."

Der blonde sah Harry lange an, ehe er antwortete.

„Weiß nicht. Habe mir...mir Gedanken gemacht.", sagte er und Harry konnte sehen wie sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf die blassen Wangen legte.

#Süß. #, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und schmunzelte.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Es ist alles okay. Sag mal, warum bist du hier?"

„Du bist vorhin einfach gegangen. Ich habe dich gesucht.", meinte Draco und blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Aha.", machte Harry nur.

„Wo wolltest du denn hin?", wollte der blonde wissen.

„Zum See. Willst... willst du mitgehen?", fragte Harry und wusste nicht warum er das tat. Eigentlich wollte er alleine sein und seinen Freunden aus dem Weg gehen. Doch dann dachte er an das Gespräch mit Draco am See und an den Kuss, der sich so gut angefühlt hatte.

Draco nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich schweigend auf den Weg.

Als Harry und Draco am See ankamen, setzte Harry sich an den Baum und ohne Nachzudenken, griff der Gryffindor nach Dracos Hand und zog diesen neben sich. Als Draco Harrys Hand spürte, liefen ihm wohlige Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Beide saßen schweigend nebeneinander und sahen zum See.

Die Minuten vergingen und Draco dachte schon das Harry nichts mehr sagen würde, doch dann durchbrach der Gryffindor die Stille.

„Morgen früh, wird der Besuch ankommen, den Fudge angekündigt hat."

„Ich weiß. Die letzten zwei Wochen sind schnell vergangen."

„Ja, sind sie. Draco ich...es tut mir leid, das ich aus dem Weg gegangen bin, aber ich brauchte Zeit."

Der blonde sah Harry an und nickte.

„Harry kann ich dich was fragen?", wollte Draco wissen und sah den Gryffindor unsicher an.

„Klar.", sagte Harry.

„Wer ist dieser blonde Mann?", Harry sah bei dieser Frage Draco erstaunt an.

„Du meinst Will? Er ist ein sehr guter Freund.", sagte er und sah wie Draco nickte.

„Ein Freund?", fragte der blonde nach.

„Ja ein Freund. Mein bester um ehrlich zu sein."

„Ich dachte das Wiesel sei dein bester Freund.", sagte Draco.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah hinaus auf den See.

„Das war Ron auch einmal, aber die Zeiten ändern sich. Die Menschen ändern sich, Draco.", seufzte er.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte der blonde und musterte Harry von der Seite.

„Es gibt vieles, was du nicht von mir weißt. Und wenn du es erfährst, wirst du nichts mehr, mit mir zu tun haben wollen."

„Wie meinst du das?", unterbrach Draco Harry und sah ihn fragend an.

„So wie ich es sage. Eines weißt du ja schon, ich bin schwul, Draco."

„Und? Was ist daran so schlimm?"  
„Es stört dich nicht?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Wieso sollte es mich stören? Ich habe den Kuss, neulich erwidert, falls du dich erinnern kannst.", erklärte Draco und sah wie sich eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen des Gryffindor legte.

„Ja hast du. Hast du vorher schon einmal einen Jungen geküsst?", fragte Harry und hoffte innerlich, das dem nicht so war.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich habe aber schon Mädchen geküsst. Doch der Kuss mit dir war... war anders.", Draco senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Wie anders?", wollte Harry wissen und registrierte erst jetzt dass er immer noch Dracos Hand hielt.

Der blonde schaute auf die inzwischen verkeilten Hände und strich mit seinem Daumen, sanft über Harrys Hand.

„Er war... schön.", hauchte er.

Auf Harrys Lippen legte sich ein lächeln, er legte seine freie Hand unter Dracos Kinn und zwang den blonden so ihn anzusehen. Als Draco in Harrys Augen sah, versank er in den leuchtend grünen Augen des anderen.

Als Harry in die grauen Augen von Draco sah, konnte er nicht anders und folgte seinem Gefühl.

Langsam beugte er sich zu Draco und sah ihm dabei weiter in die Augen. Kurz bevor er seine Lippen auf Dracos senkte, schloss der Slytherin seine Augen und öffnete leicht seinen Mund. Kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt, durchfloss beide das wohlige Gefühl. Genießerisch schloss auch Harry seine Augen, legte seine Hand in Dracos Haare und zog ihn näher zu sich.

Der blonde legte seine freie Hand, um Harrys Hals und streichelte seinen Nacken.

Der Kuss war sanft und zaghaft und beide genossen ihn in vollen Zügen. Als sie sich keuchend von einander lösten, sahen sie sich in die Augen. Harry lächelte Draco unsicher an.

Draco der seine Hand immer noch in Harrys Nacken hatte, dachte nicht daran diese dort wegzunehmen. Sanft aber bestimmt, zog er den schwarzhaarigen zu sich und dirigierte Harry somit in eine Umarmung. Unsicher legte der Gryffindor seinen Kopf in Dracos Halsbeuge und lies sich von ihm über den Rücken streicheln.

Draco der bemerkt hatte, dass Harry sich leicht verkrampfte, strich weiter zärtlich über Harrys Rücken.

Nach einer Weile merkte er wie sich der Gryffindor langsam entspannte und sich näher an Draco kuschelte.

Es war schon lange her, dass Harry solche Zärtlichkeiten von einem anderen Mann zuließ und diese auch genoss. Seit Jacks Tot hatte er sich nur von seinem Vater und Will in den Arm nehmen lassen. Doch bei Draco fühlte er sich so wohl wie seit langem nicht mehr. Beide saßen lange in dieser Position am See und genossen die Stille.

Draco zog Harry fester an sich und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, er hatte noch nie einem anderen seine Zärtliche Seite gezeigt. Doch bei Harry konnte und wollte er es.

In den Kerkern waren Will und Severus immer noch in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Severus bist du da?", hörten sie die Stimme Dumbledores. Severus seufzte, erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging zur Tür.

„Was gibt es Albus?", fragte er und sah den Direktor an.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte er aufgebracht.

„Jetzt?"

„Ja bitte komm mit in mein Büro, Minerva ist schon dort.", sagte Albus und ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten vor.

Severus sah ihm fragend hinterher, drehte sich zu Will und sagte leise: „Bin gleich wieder da.", und ging hinter dem Direktor hinterher.

Im Büro angekommen, wartete die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors schon auf die beiden.

„Albus was gibt es denn so wichtiges?", fragte sie und nickte Severus kurz zur Begrüßung zu.

„Setzt euch doch bitte. Möchte jemand einen Tee oder ein Zitronenbonbon?", fragte er und lies sich auf seinen Platz sinken.

„Nein danke.", meinte Professor McGonagall. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz und sah beide über seine Brille hinweg an.

„Ich habe heute, als dieser unmögliche Mr. Will hier auftauchte, dem Ministerium geschrieben. Da ich dachte, unser Schutzschild sei defekt. Sonst kann doch auch niemand einfach hier auftauchen. Aber was ich da erfahren habe, ihr werdet es nicht glauben. Er gehört zu unserem Besuch der morgen hier eintrifft.", er machte ein kurze Pause ehe er weiter erzählte.

„Dieser Mr. Will ist also rechtmäßig hier. Die anderen kommen morgen früh hier an. Ausgerechnet wenn die Schüler ihr Frühstück einnehmen. Mr. Fudge wird ebenfalls herkommen und den Schülern und auch uns erklären was diese Leute hier wollen. Mir wollten sie nicht sagen, wer sie sind.", sagte er und hielt den beiden Professoren den Brief des Ministeriums hin.

„Minerva würdest du ihn vorlesen. Bitte?", er reichte ihr den Brief.

Professor McGonagall richtete ihre Brille und begann den Brief vorzulesen.

_Geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_es tut uns leid, das wir es versäumt haben ihnen mitzuteilen, das Mr. William Green schon eher in Hogwarts erscheinen wird. Die anderen Mitglieder des Clans werden morgen früh um sieben Uhr eintreffen. Ich selbst werde morgen ebenfalls erscheinen und ihnen allen ihre Besucher vorstellen. Seien sie versichert, dass weder für sie noch für ihre Schüler eine Gefahr durch diesen Besuch besteht._

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Cornelis Fudge Zaubereiminister_

Als Minerva den Brief zu ende gelesen hatte, gab sie ihn Professor Dumbledore wieder.

„Was sagen sie dazu, Minerva?", fragte er und legte das Blatt Pergament auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Wie es aussieht ist alles rechtens. Wir werden morgen mehr erfahren.", meinte sie.

„Severus, was sagst du dazu?"

„Ich? Nichts, wir müssen wohl abwarten.", sagte er und sah den Direktor an.

„Wenn ihr meint."

„Aber, wo soll dieser Mr. Will denn schlafen?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Liebste Minerva, wir haben doch schon einigen Tagen beschlossen, das unsere Besucher in den freien Räumen des Kerkers untergebracht werden.", sagte Dumbledore und Severus nickte.

„Weiß einer von euch, wo dieser Will gerade ist?", fragte Minerva, doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Severus sah den Direktor Hogwarts erstaunt an, bis ihm einfiel das Will über eine Magie verfügte die es Dumbledore unmöglich machte ihn aufzuspüren, also schüttelte auch er den Kopf.

„Ich frage mich, vorher dieser Mr. Will Harry kennt. Minerva hat Mr. Potter ihnen einmal gegenüber etwas über den Green – Clan erwähnt?", fragte Professor Dumbledore.

„Nein nicht das ich wüsste. Auch Mister Wesley und Miss Granger haben noch nie etwas über diesen Will gehört.", sagte sie. „Ach ja, hatte ich ganz vergessen. Was ist wenn sie nicht in die Kerker wollen?"

„Sie werden nichts dagegen haben. Mr. Fudge lies uns doch mitteilen das diese Leute sich, in Hellbeleuchteten Räumen, nicht Wohlfühlen.", sagte Dumbledore und beendete das Gespräch.

Als Harry und Draco, die immer noch eng aneinander gekuschelt am See saßen, die Glocke hörten, die das Abendessen ankündigte, lösten sie sich voneinander. Verlegen und unsicher was sie nun machen sollten, sahen sich beide an.

Harry der noch immer nicht wusste was er tun sollte, wollte nicht nachdenken, sondern er handelte instinktiv. Er fasste nach Dracos Hand und zog den Slytherin zu einem Kuss an sich.

Draco genoss dieses warme Gefühl und wünschte sich das es nie enden würde. Obwohl er mit Harry nur ein Paar Küsse und Umarmungen geteilt hatte, hatte er sich noch nie so sicher und geborgen bei jemandem Gefühlt.

Schweigend gingen sie zurück zum Schloss und erst kurz bevor sie die Tore erreicht hatten, lies Harry Dracos Hand los. Der blonde seufzte bei dem Verlust.

Während beide sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machte, verabschiedete sich Harry vor der Tür mit einem: „Bis später.", von Draco.

Als sie in der Halle ankamen, waren alle anderen schon anwesend.

Draco setze sich zu Blaise der in fragend ansah, er flüsterte ihm noch ein: „Ich erzähl es dir später.", zu und begann damit sich essen auf seinen Teller zu tun.

Harry hatte sich wie immer gegenüber von Ron und Hermine gesetzt und ignorierte ihre fragenden Blicke.

Gerade wollte Ron wieder zu einer frage ansetzen als Will die Halle betrat.

Alle Blicke waren wieder, auf ihn gerichtet. Und folgten seinen Schritten. Er ging ohne die anderen zu beachten zum Gryffindor – Tisch, Harry rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und Will setzte sich neben ihn.

„Und wie war dein Tag am See?", flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr. Der Gryffindor wurde schlagartig knallrot im Gesicht und verschluckte sich an seiner Kartoffel.

„Woher weißt du wo ich war?", brachte er mit mühe heraus.

„Magie.", flüsterte Will grinsend und Harry hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgen können.

Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, das Will wissen würde wo er war und er könnte wetten das er auch wusste mit wem er am See war.

„War es schön?", fragte Will und Harry wurde noch roter im Gesicht.

Er nickte und warf Will einen Bösen Blick zu, der daraufhin laut zu lachen begann.

Draco und Blaise hatten die beiden genau beobachtet und in Draco wuchs der Wunsch einfach zum Gryffindor – Tisch zu gehen und diesem Will eine runter zu Hauen.

#Was bildet sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein? Ich hoffe, das er nur ein guter Freund ist und nicht mehr will, denn sonst...#, Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich als er sah wie Will seinen Arm auf Harrys Schulter legte und laut lachte.

Blaise der sah wie die Wut in Draco wuchs bei dem Anblick von Will und Harry, hatte damit eindeutig den Beweis dass sein Freund etwas für den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor empfindet.

Er schaute zum Gryffindor – Tisch und begegnete dem Blick von Will der ihm kurz zunickte. Erstaunt sah Blaise Will an, doch dann legte sich ein lächeln auf seine Lippen und Blaise verstand.

Will war nur ein Freund, der wohl auch wusste das Draco etwas von Harry wollte und ihn testen will.

Blaise beschloss, das er sich mit Will unterhalten sollte was die Sache zwischen Draco und Harry anging.

Er nickte Will ebenfalls zu und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Lehrertisch, an dem sich Professor Dumbledore von seinem Platz erhob und die Schüler um ruhe bat.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Kollegen, wie sie sicherlich alle wissen werden morgen früh unsere Gäste eintreffen. Mr. Fudge wird so freundlich sein und ihnen alles weitere morgen erklären. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen guten Appetit und eine erholsame Nacht.", Professor Dumbledore setze sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Das Essen verging reibungslos und Harry verlies die Halle mit Will. Kurz redeten sie noch miteinander, bis Will sich verabschiedete und schon mal in die Kerker ging.

Harry der noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen wollte, machte sich auf den Weg.

Er war gerade ein paar Meter gegangen als er Nevilles Stimme hörte.

„Harry warte mal bitte.", rief er ihm zu.

Der Gryffindor blieb stehen und wartete.

Als Neville vor ihm stand sah er ihn fragend an.

„Harry ist mit dir alles okay? Kommst du heute wieder in den Schlafsaal?", fragte er und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Tut mir leid, Neville. Ich komme nicht in den Schlafsaal."

„Wieso nicht? Ist es wegen Ron?"

„Auch wegen ihm."

„Ach komm schon Harry, las dir von dem nichts sagen. Der beruhigt sich schon irgendwann.", sagte Neville zuversichtlich.

„Ja kann sein. Aber, ich komme trotzdem nicht.", erwiderte Harry und Neville erkannte dass es nichts nutzen würde ihn überreden zu wollen.

„Wo schläfst du denn?", wollte er wissen.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen, Neville. Noch nicht."

„Okay, wie du meinst. Keine Angst ich bin dir nicht böse, dass du mir nichts verrätst. Es ist dein Leben und du wirst wissen was für dich das richtige ist.", sagte er ernst und Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Neville, ich wusste gar nicht das du so...so Erwachsen sein kannst.", sagte er grinsend.

„Ja, manchmal bin ich das. Weißt du ich bin nicht in allen Sachen der Tollpatschige Typ, für den mich alle halten.", sagte er und musste ebenfalls grinsen.

„Glaub mir ich habe das nie gedacht. Kann ja nicht jeder gut in Tränkekunde sein."

„Da hast du Recht. Oh, ich muss los. Nicht das die anderen auf die Idee kommen mich zu suchen. Gute Nacht Harry.", sagte er noch und rannte schnell den Gang entlang zum Gryffindor – Turm.

Harry sah ihm kurz hinterher, bevor er sich unbemerkt, auf den Weg zu seinem Vater machte.

#Muss ja noch keiner wissen, das ich jede Nacht bei ihm bin. #, dachte er sich, flüsterte das Passwort zu den Privaträumen von Severus und verschwand hinter der Tür.

TBC?

Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, das Harry geraucht hat. Viele greifen aus Trauer oder Frust zur Zigarette.

Und wie war der Teil?

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt das Ritual, hat diesmal nicht richtig reingepasst.


	7. Das Ritual

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Danke, für eure Lieben Reviews. In diesem Teil geht es, wie versprochen, um das Ritual. Hoffe es gefällt euch auch.

**Kapitel 7 – Das Ritual**

Als Harry sich umdrehte, musste er bei dem Anblick, den Severus ihm bot, schmunzeln. Sein Vater, saß in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und schlief, leise um ihn nicht zu wecken ging Harry auf ihn zu, nahm eine der Decken, die auf dem anderen Sessel lagen und legte sie über den schlafenden Tränkemeister.

Danach setzte er sich in den anderen Sessel und beobachtete Severus beim schlafen. Wie lange er schon so dasaß wusste er nicht, doch allmählich wurde er müde.

Will war in die für den Clan vorgesehen Räume verschwunden, die in unmittelbarer nähe waren.

Harry streckte sich einmal, machte es sich auf dem Sessel so bequem wie möglich und schloss die Augen. Dachte über den Tag nach, über das auftauchen von Will, dem Kuss mit Draco und seinem Gefühl dabei. Ein leises seufzen verlies seine Kehle, als er an den blonden Slytherin, dachte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry fiel in einen unruhigen schlaf.

**Flashback**

Es war vier Uhr früh als Severus an die Tür klopfte und die beiden zum Ritual holte.

Will und Severus hatten im Hof der Villa alles Vorbereitet. Ein Steintisch, war in die Mitte gestellt worden, auf ihm lag das Buch, zwei Kerzen standen jeweils links und rechts daneben.

Auf dem Buch lag eine Schwarze Schatulle, aus Holz, die noch verschlossen war.

Während Severus sich im Hintergrund hielt, stellte sich Will vor den Altar und bat Harry und Jack zu sich.

Beide stellten sich gegenüber und warteten, auf das was nun kommen würde.

„Da das hier keine ‚normale' Hochzeit ist, lasse ich das mit dem – Wir sind hier zusammengekommen – aus. In Ordnung? Also gut, für das Ritual ist es erforderlich, das ihr eure Hemden auszieht.", Will räusperte sich, nahm das Buch in die Hand, schlug die Seite auf und sah die beiden abwartend an.

Harry und Jack zogen ihre Hemden aus, Severus nahm sie ihnen ab, danach drehten sie sich wieder zu Will.

_**Dämon der Nacht, **_

_**Dämon des Lichts, **_

**_ihr die ihr diese Verbindung_**

**_eingehen wollt, werdet nun gefragt,_**

**_ob dies,_**

_**euer beider, Freier Wille ist.**_

Will sah Jack an und der sprach: „Ja, es ist mein freier Wille."

Danach sah Will Harry an, auch er sagte: „Ja, es ist mein freier Wille."

_**So sei es.**_

_**Durch dieses Ritual, werdet ihr miteinander Verbunden. **_

_**Doch seid gewarnt, **_

_**ihr seid dadurch Gefährten auf Lebenszeit. **_

_**Erst der Tot, eines Gefährten, wird euch wieder frei geben. Allerdings nur, **_

_**wenn dieser Tot nicht**_

_**durch den anderen Gefährten, Begangen wurde.**_

_**Durch euer Blut, **_

_**werdet ihr nach altem Gesetz Verbunden.**_

Will machte eine Kurze Pause und sah die beiden ernst an. „Sied ihr euch wirklich sicher?", fragte er leise. Harry und Jack nickten synchron.

„Gut, weiter.", sagte Will, schaute in das Buch und las weiter.

_**Dämon der Nacht, **_

_**nehme den Dolch des Todes. **_

_**Und du, Dämon des Lichts, **_

_**nehme den Dolch der Gerechtigkeit.**_

Will legte das Buch auf den Altar, nahm die Schatulle in die Hand und öffnete sie, hervor kamen zwei Dolche, der eine mit einem Schwarzen Griff, auf dem ein Schwert mit einem Totenkopf abgebildet war, der andere mit einem weißen Griff, auf dem auch ein Schwert abgebildet war, allerdings war über dem Schwert ein Bild der Sonne zu sehen.

Harry nahm den mit dem Weißen griff und Jack den anderen.

_**Nun da ihr die Dolche habt, **_

_**die für euch bestimmt. **_

_**Stellt euch gegenüber, **_

**_setzt den Dolch, an das Herz eures Gefährten, _**

_**habt Vertrauen.**_

Will amtete tief durch, sah zum, noch Sternenbedeckten, Himmel und rief.

„_**Durch die Nacht, **_

_**durch den Tag **_

_**die Macht des einen, die Macht des anderen. **_

_**Verbunden sollen sie werden, **_

_**ihr uralten Mächte, **_

_**zeigt ihnen den richtigen Weg."**_

Kaum hatte er, das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, erschienen auf Harrys und Jacks Brust, Runen – Zeichen, die so alt waren, das nicht einmal Severus, der sie erstaunt ansah, wusste was sie bedeuteten.

Erstaunt sahen Jack und Harry sich an.

**_Eurer Rufen wurde erhört, _**

_**wenn ihr die Zeichen **_

_**auf eurer Brust seht. **_

_**Wenn ihr immer noch gewillt seid, **_

_**diese Verbindung einzugehen, **_

_**müsst ihr im selben Moment, **_

_**den ersten Stich **_

_**in die Haut eures Gefährten setzten.**_

_**Danach müsst ihr, **_

_**die Konturen der Zeichen **_

_**mit dem Dolch nachfahren. **_

_**ABER **_

_**beachtet, ihr müsst all dies **_

_**gleichzeitig tun.**_

Harry sah Jack entschlossen in die Augen und nickte leicht. Ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen, stießen beide gleichzeitig in die Haut ihres Liebsten. Erst danach sah Harry auf Jacks Brust, langsam fuhr er, wie Jack, die Konturen nach und war froh dass es nur drei Runen – Zeichen waren.

Wie Will es vorgelesen hatte, taten sie alles gleichzeitig.

Nach dem auch bei dem letzten Zeichen die Konturen nachgefahren worden sind, sahen sie sich wieder in die Augen.

_**Legt nun, da ihr fertig seid, **_

_**eure Linke Hand auf das Herz eures Gefährten. **_

_**Und Besiegelt **_

_**diese Verbindung mit dem Zeichen **_

_**der Liebe.**_

Als Harry und Jack das Taten, fühlten sie, wie eine ungeheure Macht, in ihnen wuchs. Ohne nachzufragen, was das Zeichen der Liebe sei, beugte sich Jack zu Harry und küsste ihn innig.

Beide waren so in dem Kuss gefangen, das sie nicht bemerkten, dass sie in ein Licht getaucht wurden.

Severus und Will hielten den Atem an, als sie sahen, wie die beiden von dem Licht, das sich erst schwarz, dann grün und schließlich weiß färbte, eingehüllt wurden.

Als beide den Kuss brachen, nahm Will das Buch noch einmal in die Hand und las den Letzen Satz.

_**Dämon des Lichts **_

**_verbunden durch Blut, mit _**

_**dem Dämon der Nacht. **_

_**Möge eure Bindung erfüllt **_

_**von Liebe und Vertrauen sein.**_

Beide, sahen sich an und sahen die tiefe Liebe in den Augen des anderen. Harrys Blick wanderte zu Jacks Brust und er zog erstaunt die Luft ein, als er sah, das weder die Runen – Zeichen noch Blut, darauf zu sehen war. Er schaute an sich selbst hinunter und stellte fest, dass auch bei ihm kein Blut und keine Zeichen zu sehen waren.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte er und strich sanft, über Jacks Brust.

Der legte seine Hände auf die von Harry und lächelte.

„Das mein Schatz, ist Magie.", flüsterte er und gab Harry einen Kuss.

Die Tage vergingen, ohne das etwas Geschah.

Doch Harry wusste, dass Jack und Will sich zum Gegenanschlag, gegen Baal und seine Männer vorbereiteten. Immer mehr der Clan – Mitglieder, versammelten sich im Haus von Jack, Harry lernte viele von ihnen kennen und sie mochten den Jungen auf Anhieb.

Nun waren es nur noch fünf Tage und Harry musste wieder nach Hogwarts.

Er hatte lange mit seinem Vater geredet, doch der meinte er müsse zurück. Nicht nur um seine Schule zu beenden, sondern auch, um viele fragen zu vermeiden. Auch Jack war dieser Ansicht und so beugte sich Harry, er würde, wenn auch diesmal ungern, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

An diesem Abend, kam Will mit der Nachricht dass es soweit sei. Jack wollte nicht dass Harry mitkam, doch der Gryffindor war stur und so beschloss Severus auf seinen Sohn zu achten und ihn aus der Schusslinie zu halten.

„Schatz, ich möchte dich noch um etwas bitten.", Jack sah Harry ernst an und der nickte.

„Ich möchte ... falls mir etwas passiert..."

„Dir wird nichts passieren ... verstanden!", unterbrach Harry Jack.

„Schatz, nur für den Fall ... wenn mir irgendwann etwas geschieht. Bitte unterbrich mich nicht.", bat Jack und zog Harry in seine Arme.

„Hör zu. Niemand lebt ewig, auch wir Vampire können sterben. Ich möchte, das wenn ich mal nicht mehr bin ... du ... du nicht allein bleibst."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry aufgebracht und lehnte sich enger an Jack.

„Das heißt, dass du nicht ewig trauern sollst. Alles was ich möchte ist, das du ... du glücklich bist. Niemand sollte lange allein bleiben. Versprich mir, das wenn mir etwas geschieht ... du dich nicht, von allem und jedem zurücksiehst. Bitte, Schatz.", Jack schob Harry ein Stück von sich weg und sah ihm in die tränenverschleierten Augen.

„Nicht weinen, mein Herz.", bat Jack und wischte Harrys Tränen ab.

Der Gryffindor zog Jack zu sich und versiegelte dessen Lippen mit einem Kuss.

„Ich will dich nie verlieren, Jack. Nie.", sagte er leise und legte seinen Kopf in Jacks Halsbeuge.

„Ich dich doch auch nicht.", Jack strich Harry sanft über den Rücken.

„Aber, ich möchte trotzdem, dass du mir das versprichst. Bitte, es bedeutet mir viel.", Harry konnte an Jacks stimme erkennen, das es dem Vampir ernst war. Er löste sich von Jack und sah ihm in die Augen, eine Weile überlegte er ob er so ein versprechen geben könnte, er wusste es nicht.

„Jack ich ... ich kann dir das nicht versprechen, tut mir leid. Nur eines kann ich dir sagen, ich Liebe dich. Was sein wird, wenn du einmal ... nicht mehr bist, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich niemanden so sehr lieben könnte, wie dich.", erklärte er und strich Jack über die Wange.

„Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du allein bist. Es ist nicht gut allein zu sein.", flüsterte Jack.

„Ich weiß. Aber, ich will darüber nicht nachdenken müssen, nicht jetzt.", meinte Harry und Küsste Jack erneut.

Ein Paar Stunden später, machten sie sich gemeinsam mit den anderen Clan – Mitgliedern auf den Weg zu einem abgelegenen Friedhof, dort trafen sie auf Baal und seine Männer.

Jack und Will versuchten mit ihnen zu reden, doch sie wollten kämpfen.

Harry der von Jack in der Kampfkunst trainiert wurde, und dank seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten im Nahkampf sehr gut war, nahm sich mit seinem Vater einige der Dämonen vor, während Will und Jack versuchten den Anführer dingfest zu machen.

Der Kampf dauerte schon an die vier Stunden und die Kraft auf beiden Seiten wurde immer weniger.

Harry dachte schon dass es vorbei sei, als er plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust spürte. Er schaute an sich hinunter, konnte aber nichts sehen. Er war nicht verletzt, Stirnrunzelnd überlegte er, woher der Schmerz denn kommen konnte. Bis es ihm klar wurde.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und rief so laut er konnte:

„**Jack NEIN!"**

Er suchte seinen Gefährten auf dem Schlachtfeld, konnte ihn aber nicht gleich entdecken.

Sein Blick glitt über die getöteten Dämonen und Vampire, hinüber zu einem, etwas abseits stehenden Baum. Dort sah er etwas blitzen, was nur ein Schwert sein konnte, schnell rannte er, gefolgt von Will und Severus dorthin.

Als er ankam lies er sich auf die Knie fallen und Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunter.

„Jack! NEIN! Liebling, wach auf!", rief er und schüttelte Jack.

Doch der wachte nicht auf. Harry war fassungslos, nun hatte er endlich jemanden gefunden den er liebte und der ihn liebte und nun war er wieder allein.

Nein, das durfte nicht sein.

Während weiterhin die Tränen unaufhaltsam, seine Wangen hinunterliefen, bemerkte er nicht, wie Severus ihn in den Arm nahm und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Harry? Hörst du mich?", versuchte es Severus, doch Harry reagierte nicht. „Sal? Mein Sohn.", versuchte er es erneut und Harry blickte seinen Vater an.

„Er darf nicht tot sein, bitte, Dad. Ich liebe ihn so.", weinte er, Severus hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind hin und her.

„Bring ihn weg, wenn ich das Schwert herausziehe ... dann ... zerfällt er zu Staub.", flüsterte Will Severus ins Ohr.

Der Tränkemeister nickte, nahm Harry auf seine Arme und verlies mit ihm das Schlachtfeld.

Im Haus von Jack angekommen, brachte er den Jungen in das Zimmer, in dem er immer wohnte, wenn er hier war.

Dort legte er ihn auf das Bett, holte einen Traumlosen Schlaftrank und gab ihm seinen Sohn.

Nachdem er sicher war das Harry schlief ging er in die Bibliothek, wo Will und ein Paar Clan – Mitglieder waren.

„Wie geht es dem kleinen?", fragte Will.

„Er Schläft jetzt. Ich habe ihm einen Trank gegeben. Aber ich weiß nicht was ist, wenn er wieder aufwacht."

„Es wird schwer für ihn werden. Er liebte Jack, mit seinem ganzen Herzen.", meinte Will und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.

„Wir werden ihm alle helfen, wo es nur geht. Er ist ein Mitglied unseres Clans, so wie du, Severus.", sagte Will und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen.

„Ja, er wird euch auch brauchen. Er braucht seine Familie.", seufzte Severus.

„Wir sind seine Familie und immer für ihn da, das weißt du."

Ja Severus wusste, das er und Harry nun zum Clan gehörten, nicht nur durch die Blutbindung gehörten sie dazu, auch schon davor, waren beide, ein fester Bestandteil des Clans geworden. Nicht zuletzt, weil jeder, einen narren an seinen Sohn gefressen hatte, ausnahmslos alle mochten Harry und seine natürliche Art.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte, hoffte er dass das alles nur ein schlechter Traum war. Doch dem war nicht so.

Jack war tot, getötet auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Traurig zog er sich an und ging zu seinem Vater, der wie immer in der Bibliothek war. Er setzte sich stumm auf einen Sessel und starrte in den Kamin.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte Severus leise doch Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Drei Tage vergingen, ohne dass Harry mit jemandem sprach, auch aß er selten etwas. Meist war er im Schlafzimmer von Jack und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Als Severus wieder in die Bibliothek kam, saß Harry mit einem Buch auf einem der Sessel und las.

„Hey Dad.", sagte er und Severus sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an.

„Wie geht es dir mein kleiner?", wollte er auch sofort wissen.

„Es tut weh. Sehr weh. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mit dir geredet habe, aber, ich brauchte Zeit. Zeit um allein zu sein. Dad, ich vermisse ihn so sehr.", während Harry sprach hatte sich Severus zu ihm, auf die Lehne gesetzt und streichelte seine Haare.

„Ich weiß mein Sohn.", sagte er nur und zog den Jungen in seine Arme. Harry lies es gerne zu und genoss die Streicheleinheiten seines Vaters.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne ihn leben soll.", schniefte er.

„Die Zeit wird es zeigen.", meinte Severus, da er selbst nicht wusste, wie er seinem Sohn den Schmerz nehmen sollte.

**Flashback Ende**

„Jack, Nein.", rief Harry und wachte aus seinem Traum auf. Severus der dadurch ebenfalls wach wurde, sah das Harry die Tränen unaufhaltsam über die Wangen liefen. Sofort setzte er sich zu ihm und nahm den aufgelösten Jungen in seine Arme.

„Sch ... ist ja gut. Beruhige dich mein Sohn.", sagte er leise und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Der Gryffindor lehnte sich an seinen Vater und schluchzte. Severus wusste, dass er wieder einmal, einen Traum von Jack hatte und hoffte dass sein Sohn bald über den Verlust, hinwegkommen würde.

„Ich habe von Jack geträumt. Von dem Ritual und wie er ge ... gestorben ist. Dad, es tut immer noch so weh.", weinte er und vergrub sein Gesicht an Severus Brust.

„Oh Sal.", seufzte Severus leise und wiegte Harry in seinen Armen. Ganz langsam beruhigte sich der Gryffindor, wischte seine Tränen weg und sah seinen Vater, traurig an.

„Wird der Schmerz jemals aufhören?", fragte er schluchzend.

„Eines Tages, wird es ... es, besser werden. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden.", sagte Severus und Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Du kennst Muggel – Sprich – Wörter?", fragte er.

„Ähm ... Einige schon. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie alle falsch wären. Dieses entspricht der Wahrheit. Auch ich habe Zeit gebraucht um ... um über den Tot deiner Mutter hinwegzukommen. Und wenn ich heute an sie denke, tut es nicht mehr, ganz so weh. Ich denke, an die schöne Zeit mit ihr. Das solltest du auch tun. Denk daran, was für eine schöne Zeit du mit Jack hattest. Aber, vergiss nie dass du lebst. Niemand sollte ewig allein bleiben.", erklärte er und sah dabei sehnsüchtig in den Kamin.

„Das hat Jack auch gesagt. Niemand sollte ewig allein bleiben. Aber, wieso bist du noch allein, Dad?", sagte Harry leise und sah seinen Vater fragend an.

„Ich wollte mich nicht neu binden, bevor du nicht weißt, dass ich dein Vater bin."

„Dann bin ich schuld daran, das du alleine bist?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich bin gerne allein. Deine Mutter, war die erste Frau in meinem Leben, sie war die einzige die mich so liebte, wie ich bin. Irgendwann, werde vielleicht auch ich, wieder jemanden finden. Aber, du bist jung Sal. Du solltest nicht allein sein.", Severus sah seinen Sohn wieder an und strich ihm über die noch nasse Wange.

„Aber Jack?"

„Sal, ich weiß was du denkst. Aber, du verrätst oder betrügst ihn nicht, wenn du dich neu verlieben würdest. Er wollte, dass du glücklich bist. Und ich will es auch."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann ihn nicht vergessen.", seufzte Harry leise.

„Das sollst du auch nicht. Er wird immer zu deinem Leben gehören. Aber vergiss nie, das du noch lebst.", Severus stand auf und holte, für beide eine Tasse Tee.

Harry nahm diesen dankend an, nach dem er an dem Tee genippt hatte, sah er seinen Vater wieder an.

„Ich glaube ich bin dabei mich ... mich zu verlieben.", sagte er so leise, das Severus es beinahe nicht gehört hätte.

Der Tränkemeister sah Harry fragend an und dann lächelte er leicht.

„Draco.", sagte er und Harry nickte.

„Ich habe ihn geküsst."

„Ich weiß."

„Nein ich meine nicht den Kuss, vor zwei Wochen. Ich habe ihn, heute, wieder geküsst, am See vor dem Abendessen.", sagte Harry und wurde leicht rot. Severus sah ihn neugierig an und wartete darauf, dass Harry weiter sprach.

„Es ... es war schön. Er hat mich, in den Arm genommen und ich ... ich habe es genossen. Ist es schlimm wenn ich das genieße?", fragte er.

„Nein, das ist nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil.", meinte Severus und freute sich, das sein Sohn wohl doch auf dem Weg war, das erlebte mit Jack zu verarbeiten.

Eine Weile sahen beide schweigend in den Kamin, bis Harry die Stille durchbrach.

„Er wird mich hassen, wenn er erfährt wer ich bin."

Der Tränkemeister sah seinen Sohn Stirnrunzelnd an und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Er wird vielleicht eine Weile brauchen, um zu verarbeiten, was du bist. Aber, hassen wird er dich sicherlich nicht. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Wieso bist du dir sicher?"

„Na weil, er ein Slytherin ist.", meinte Severus nur.

Harry sah ihn etwas verwirrt an und fragte sich, ob die Slytherins, das wirklich gut aufnehmen würden.

„Aha, das erklärt alles. Slytherin, Schlangen wenn du meinst.", sagte er und grinste seinen Vater an.

„Hey was soll das heißen?", fragte Severus entrüstet.

„Nichts, nichts. Nur das ihr Schlangen, ja einen gewissen ruf habt.", sagte Harry.

„Ja den haben wir und nicht umsonst. Wir sind ... sind.", Severus brach ab und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Harry beobachtete ihn grinsend und verdrängte den Traum von Jack etwas.

„Ihr seid, herablassend, hinterlistig, tückisch und immer auf euren Vorteil aus?", fragte er und handelte sich von Severus einen bösen Blick ein.

„Das ... das meine ich nicht. **_In Slytherin, wirst du wahre Freunde finden._** Das sagte schon der sprechende Hut, falls du dich erinnerst. Und das ist wahr, es mag sein, das einiges stimmt, was du sagst. Aber, wenn du einen Freund in Slytherin gefunden hast, kannst du sicher sein, das er immer zu dir steht. Immer, egal was geschehen würde.", erklärte Severus ernst.

Harry musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, ob es stimmte was sein Vater da sagte, er wusste das es die Wahrheit war. Hatte man einmal einen Freund in Slytherin gefunden, hielt die Freundschaft ein Leben lang, das beste Beispiel war die Freundschaft zwischen seinem Vater und Lucius Malfoy.

„Du hast Recht. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon Dracos Freund bin.", sagte er schließlich.

„Das bist du, bestimmt.", meinte Severus.

„Dad? Wenn die anderen Morgen kommen, werden alle erfahren wer und was ich bin. Oder?", wollte er wissen und wechselte so das Thema.

„Nicht unbedingt. Aber, es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, das sie es erfahren werden, wenn der Clan hier ist."

Harry sah wieder in den Kamin und überlegte wie wohl die Reaktion der anderen ausfallen würde. Im Grunde genommen, war es ihm egal was sie dachten, für ihn zählte nur Dracos Meinung.

„Sal, es muss morgen noch niemand erfahren, wer und was du bist. Aber, wenn du mit dem Clan trainierst, werden sie fragen stellen und dann kommt es raus.", sagte Severus und holte so Harry aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ich weiß. Aber das Training, ist zu wichtig, das kann ich nicht ausfallen lassen.", sagte der Gryffindor nachdenklich.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, überleg dir, ob sie es morgen alle erfahren sollen – oder nicht. Schlaf darüber und sage mir morgen früh bescheid."

„Dad? Sie werden aber morgen, alles über dich erfahren, oder?"

„Ja, das werden sie. Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl.", sagte er, stand von seinem Sessel auf und wollte in sein Schlafzimmer gehen.

„Will hat wohl einen großen auftritt geplant. Oder?"

Severus blieb stehen und grinste Harry an, dem Gryffindor war das Antwort genug.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt.", lachte er und stellte sich die Gesichter, der Schüler und Lehrer vor.

Severus wandte sich wieder zum gehen und hörte Harrys Schritte hinter sich. Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und fragte sich, wie lange sein Sohn, wohl noch mit in seinem Bett schlafen würde.

Beide machten sich Bettfertig und Harry kuschelte sich, wie schon in den letzten Tagen, dicht an seinen Vater. Kurz darauf schlief er ruhig ein.

Während Harry tief und fest schlief, war ein Paar Türen weiter, im Schlafsaal der Slytherins, Draco hell wach und erzählte Blaise, was sich am See zugetragen hat.

„Wir ... wir haben uns wieder geküsst.", sagte der blonde und sah Blaise mit verträumten Augen an.

„Und wie war es?", wollte Blaise neugierig wissen.

„Schön ... er küsst unglaublich gut.", schwärmte der sonst so kühle Slytherin.

„Was noch?"

„Nichts weiter. Ich habe ihn in den Arm genommen und ihm den Rücken gestreichelt.", sagte Draco leise und bekam rote Wangen.

Blaise sah seinen Freund erstaunt an und wunderte sich über Dracos Offenheit und die Sanftheit, die er Harry entgegenbrachte.

„Du scheinst ihn sehr zu mögen.", stellte Blaise fest. Draco sah auf seine Hände und nickte unsicher.

„Ich ... ich glaube ich mag ihn sogar ... noch mehr.", gab er zu.

Blaise fragte zu Dracos Zufriedenheit nicht weiter nach, beide saßen eine Weile schweigend auf Dracos Bett.

Blaise war der erste der sich regte, er erhob sich vom Bett und streckte sich.

„Ist schon nach Mitternacht, wir sollten schlafen. Morgen kommen diese Leute hier an und das will ich nicht verpassen.", er gähnte einmal und ging dann mit einem „Schlaf gut Draco.", in sein Zimmer.

Der blonde machte es sich, auf seinem Bett gemütlich, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah den Baldachin seines Bettes an, es dauerte nicht lange und er schlief, mit dem Gedanken an Harry ein.

Als Harry am nächsten morgen erwachte, blinzelte er ein Paar Mal und sah neben sich. Severus schlief noch tief und fest, Harry sah auf die Uhr und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es erst fünf Uhr war. Da er aber wach war und keine Müdigkeit mehr verspürte, stand er leise auf, ging ins Bad und zog sich an.

Als er in das Wohnzimmer seines Vaters ging, überlegte er kurz was er, um diese Zeit, tun konnte.

Er setzte sich mit einer Tasse heißen Tee in den Sessel und dachte über das nach, was Severus, ihm am Abend gesagt hatte. Wenn er nicht wollte, würde heute niemand erfahren, dass er Severus Sohn ist.

Doch wollte er das?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, seit nunmehr fast zwei Jahren wusste er, das Severus sein Vater ist und niemand ahnte etwas davon.

Am Anfang wollte er selbst, dass es niemand erfährt. Doch jetzt war ihre Beziehung stark, nicht zuletzt, wegen dem Tod von Jack. Harry dachte daran, wie sehr ihm Severus in dieser Zeit geholfen hatte, er hörte zu, wenn Harry reden wollte, drängte ihn nie. War immer da, wenn der Gryffindor ihn brauchte.

Er seufzte leise und stellte die nun leere Tasse, auf den kleinen Tisch, neben dem Sessel.

Mit einer Handbewegung, machte er den Kamin an und sah in die Flammen.

Heute, war der Tag, von dem er gehofft hatte, dass er nicht so schnell kommen würde.

Nachdenklich, strich er über das Amulett, um seinen Hals.

Wenn niemand es heute erfahren würde, dann spätestens, wenn er mit Will, seinem Vater und den anderen Trainieren würde.

Harry stand auf, ging auf den Schreibtisch in der Ecke zu, öffnete eine der Schubladen und nahm einen Bilderrahmen heraus.

Lange sah er das Bild an, welches seine Mutter und Severus zeigte. Es wurde kurz vor Harrys Geburt aufgenommen und man konnte sehen, wie seine Mutter sich lächelnd, in Severus Arme schmiegte.

Harrys Lippen umspielte ein trauriges lächeln und er strich sanft über das Bild.

Als er das tat, fasste er einen Entschluss.

Er wollte sich nicht mehr verstecken müssen. Wollte dass alle wussten, das Severus Snape sein Vater ist.

Entschlossen legte er das Bild wieder zurück, schloss die Schublade und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Dort angekommen, öffnete er leise den Schrank und holte sich seine Sachen heraus.

Severus öffnete müde seine Augen und beobachtete seinen Sohn.

„Morgen. Hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte Harry als er sich umdrehte, Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf die Sachen in Harrys Hand.

„Du hast dich also entschieden?", fragte er, stand vom Bett auf und sah Harry abwartend an.

„Ja, hab ich. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, mich zu verstecken, sollen sie doch alle denken was sie wollen, ist mir egal.", sagte er ernst und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Severus sah ihm eine Weile nach, bevor er sich ins Bad begab und sich ebenfalls seine Sachen, aus dem Schrank holte.

Als er fertig angezogen war, ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Harry, nur in einer schwarzen eng anliegenden Lederhose und einem schwarzen Seidenhemd bekleidet, am Schreibtisch stand.

„Wann kommen die anderen?", fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Um sieben.", erwiderte Severus und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein.

„Dann habe wir noch eine halbe Stunde.", sagte Harry tonlos.

„Bist du dir sicher, das sie es heute erfahren sollen?", fragte Severus vorsichtshalber nach. Er kannte seinen Sohn gut und wusste, dass dieser sich immer noch über die Reaktionen der anderen, Sorgen machte.

Harry drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und sah ihn entschlossen an.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Je schneller sie es erfahren, umso besser."

Severus wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es an der Tür leise Klopfte. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, davor stand ein ziemlich aufgeregter Will und grinste ihn an.

„Morgen.", sagte er und betrat den Raum, als er Harry sah, bliebt er erstaunt stehen. „Du ... du, hast unsere Sachen an?", fragte er und betrachtete Harry von oben bis unten.

„Wie du siehst.", sagte Harry und musste bei Wills Gesichtsausdruck grinsen.

„Steht dir ausgezeichnet.", meinte Will anerkennend.

„Wir müssen gleich los, die anderen und dieser Fudge kommen gleich.", sagte er und löste seinen Blick von Harry.

„Wir sind, gleich fertig.", sagte Harry und strich noch einmal über den Mantel, der noch immer auf dem Tisch lag.

Severus und Will, sahen ihn nachdenklich an, sie wussten dass dieser Mantel Jack gehört hatte.

Und Harry, ihn nach dessen Tod nicht hergeben wollte, obwohl er selber einen besaß, der genauso aussah, Jacks Mantel bedeutete ihm einfach zu viel. Er konnte sich nicht von ihm trennen.

Als Severus und Harry fertig waren, gingen sie mit Will vor das Schloss, wo sie auf die anderen warteten.

Severus und Harry hatten ihre Gesichter mit Hilfe einer schwarzen Kapuze, verdeckt, da der Gryffindor, jetzt noch nicht erkannt werden wollte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Mr. Fudge erschien mit fünfzig weiteren Leuten, die alle in Schwarz gekleidet waren.

Wenn man sie so ansah, konnte man es leicht mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Jeder hatte einen Schwarzen Ledermantel an, schwarze hohe Stiefel, die meisten trugen ihre Schwerter und Äxte über die Schulter. Alle sahen so aus, als würden sie jeden Moment kämpfen.

Ihre Gesichter waren ernst und Furcht einflössend.

Als Harry das Gesicht, welches Mr. Fudge machte sah, musste er grinsen.

Obwohl das nur ein sehr kleiner Teil, der Clan – Mitglieder war, sah er so aus, als ob er heute den wohl schlimmsten Tag vor sich hatte, nun in gewisser weise stimmte das wohl.

Denn heute, würde sich einiges in Hogwarts ändern.

„Mr. Fudge. Schön das sie ... endlich, da sind.", sagte Will freundlich, doch man konnte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme nicht überhören.

„Mr. Green. Da wohl alle da sind, gehen wir rein.", sagte er kurz angebunden und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, in das Schloss.

Harry ging neben Will und seinem Vater, danach folgten alle anderen. Als sie vor der Flügeltür, die zur Großen Halle führte standen, wandte sich Mr. Fudge zu ihnen um.

„Bitte warten sie hier einen Moment. Ich rufe sie rein, wenn es soweit ist.", sagte er tonlos und verschwand hinter der großen Tür.

Harry sah verwirrt auf die nun verschlossene Flügeltür.

„Wie lange werden wir warten müssen?", fragte er leise.

„Keine Ahnung, wird schon nicht lange dauern.", meinte Will und richtete seine Sachen.

„Er hat uns nicht mal erkannt, Dad.", viel Harry ein und er sah seinen Vater fragend an.

„Ich weiß, aber wir haben auch diese Kapuzen auf.", erwiderte Severus.

„Ja schon, aber ich dachte, das er, als Minister dich oder mich erkennen würde. Trotz der Kapuzen und unserer Magie."

„Nein, niemand kann uns erkennen, bevor wir es nicht wollen. Oder, bis wir die Kapuzen abnehmen.", sagte Severus.

„Oh, hatte ich ganz vergessen.", meinte Harry verlegen und hätte sich selbst, für diese blöde frage, Ohrfeigen können.

Draco und Blaise, waren wie all die anderen Schüler schon zeitig in der Halle. Der blonde, sah zum Gryffindor – Tisch, nur um festzustellen, das Harry nicht da war.

„Er wird bestimmt gleich kommen.", meinte Blaise und ging mit Draco, zu ihrem Haustisch. Einige Minuten vergingen, doch Harry tauchte nicht auf.

Als sich die Flügeltür der Großen Halle endlich öffnete, sah Draco beinahe Sehnsüchtig zur Tür.

Doch es war, zu seiner Enttäuschung, nicht Harry der rein kam, sondern, Cornelius Fudge. Draco seufzte leise und fragte sich, wo Harry, nur stecken konnte.

#Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert. #, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

In der Halle wurde es, als Mr. Fudge diese betrat, sehr still.

Jeder Schüler sah ihn neugierig und abwartend an.

Cornelius Fudge ging, erhobenen Hauptes, auf den Lehrertisch zu, begrüßte alle Professoren freundlich und drehte sich dann zu den wartenden Schülern um.

„Guten Morgen, alle zusammen. Wie sie sicher alle wissen, treffen heute ihre Gäste ein. Es handelt sich hierbei, nur um einen sehr kleinen Teil des Clans. Ich habe die Aufgabe ihnen ein Paar ... Regeln mitzuteilen, die während der Anwesenheit ihrer Gäste, unbedingt zu befolgen sind.", er machte eine gewichtige Pause, holte ein Blatt Pergament aus seiner Tasche, entfaltete es und las vor.

„Das Ministerium hat beschlossen, das ihre Gäste bis auf weiteres sich hier im Schloss und den Länderein aufhalten werden. Sie unterliegen nicht, ich betone, **NICHT**, den Gesetzen Hogwarts oder der Zaubererwelt. Daher bitte ich sie, ihnen soweit wie möglich, aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ihre Gäste, bei denen es sich um den Green – Clan handelt, untersteht seinen eigenen Gesetzen.

Das heißt, dass sie so, wie sie es für nötig befinden, handeln werden.

Die Mitglieder des Green – Clans die hier her kommen, sind allesamt sehr gut ausgebildete und erfahrene Kämpfer.

Außerdem, verfügt der Green – Clan, über Magische Fähigkeiten, die einem Zauberer, weit überlegen sind.

Sie sind also mächtiger, als normale Zauberer, ihnen wird daher nahe gelegt, sie in keinster Weise zu Provozieren.

Dem Green – Clan steht, nach Absprache mit Professor Dumbledore, der Innenhof Hogwarts für ihr Kampftraining zur Verfügung.", nach dem er fertig war, steckte er das Pergament wieder ein und sah die nun verwirrten Schüler an.

„Ich hoffe, das alle fragen geklärt sind und sie alle, ihr Leben, wie bisher in Hogwarts weiterführen werden.", Mr. Fudge machte eine kurze Pause, wischte sich, die nunmehr schweißnasse Stirn ab und sah in die Menge.

„Wenn ich ihnen nun vorstellen darf.", sagte er und wie auf Kommando, wurden die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle, kraftvoll aufgestoßen.

„Der Green – Clan."

TBC?

Und wie war es?

Ich hoffe, dass ich das, mit dem Ritual hinbekommen habe. Und das Harrys Entscheidung, das alle wissen sollen das Severus sein Vater ist, verständlich war.


	8. Der Auftritt des Clans

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

als ich mir die Kommis durchgelesen habe, musste ich lächeln aber ich habe auch etwas Angst bekommen.  
Ich hoffe ich kann eure Erwartungen erfüllen.

knuddel euch alle  
dark-love

**Kapitel 8 – Der Auftritt des Clans**

Alle sahen gespannt zur Tür und – erstarrten.  
Wo es vorher schon still gewesen war, wurde es, falls dies möglich war, noch stiller.

In der Tür stand, mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen, der blonde Mann von gestern.  
Links neben ihm stand ein Mann, der ebenfalls einen Ledermantel trug, doch hatte er eine Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen, rechts neben ihm stand, ein Mann der ebenfalls sein Gesicht verbarg.  
Jeder in der Halle, sah die fünfzig Männer, die ausnahmslos alle einen langen schwarzen Ledermantel trugen, erstaunt an.

Hinter Will, stellten sich die anderen Clan – Mitglieder auf. Sie sahen mit Kaltem Blick in die Menge, ließen die Spitzen ihrer Schwerter und Äxte mit Schwung, auf den Boden, aufkommen.  
Das Geräusch, das dadurch verursacht wurde, hallte in der ganzen Halle wieder, es war so laut, das viele eine Gänsehaut bekamen. Ihr Auftritt erinnerte an den, der Durmstrangs, beim Trimagischen Turnier.  
Nur war dieser hier, Angsteinflößender und Düsterer.  
Die Mienen der Männer waren kalt und hart. Man konnte Narben auf den einzelnen Gesichtern erkennen, die von früheren Kämpfen stammten.  
Auch ihre Kleidung, war düster, alle waren ganz in schwarzem Leder, gekleidet.

„Guten Morgen, meine Herren.", sagte Fudge und man konnte Angst und Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme hören.  
Will nickte ihm zu und grinste vor sich hin.

„Meine Damen und Herren, wenn ich ihnen nun den Anführer des Clans und seinen Engsten vertrauten, vorstellen darf? Die anderen Herren, werden sie im laufe der Zeit, kennen lernen. Meine Herren, würden sie bitte zu mir kommen, damit alle sie sehen können.", bat Fudge.  
Will und der Mann links neben ihm, gingen gefolgt von neugierigen Blicken, zu Fudge und stellten sich neben ihn, damit alle, sie sehen konnten.

Mr. Fudge räusperte sich kurz, zog ein anderes Blatt Pergament, aus seinem Umhang und begann vorzulesen.  
„Das hier ist Mr. William Green, der Anführer des Clans.", sagte er und zeigte auf Will, der allen grinsend zunickte.  
„Neben Mr. Green ist sein engster Vertrauter, **Mr. Sal ... Salvus Snape?**", fragte er mehr und sah den Mann, mit der Kapuze verwirrt an.  
Der nickte, atmete tief durch, schob seine Kapuze vom Kopf und sah in die Menge, die ihn schockiert ansah.  
„Mr. Potter?", rief Professor Dumbledore und sah Harry verwirrt an.

„Nicht Potter. Er heißt Snape!", meldete sich Severus zu Wort und schob ebenfalls seine Kapuze vom Kopf.  
„Severus?", rief McGonagall geschockt.  
„Ja Minerva?", fragte er ruhig.  
Professor Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz und sah zwischen Harry und Professor Snape hin und her.  
„Was geht hier vor, Mr. Potter?", fragte er und warf Harry einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
„Er heißt Snape.", sagte Severus ernst, ging auf den Lehrertisch zu, stellte sich neben Harry und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen? Er heiß Snape, na eigentlich Green, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache und er ist Severus Sohn.", mischte sich Will ein und verstand nicht, warum der Direktor so verwirrt schien.  
„Severus, ist das wahr?", fragte McGonagall leise.  
„Ja, es ist wahr. Harry ist mein Sohn und sein richtiger Name ist, Salvus Snape.", sagte der Tränkemeister ernst.

„Entschuldigen sie, wenn ich sie unterbreche. Aber, ich muss wieder ins Ministerium. Sie kommen doch zurecht?", meldete sich Mr. Fudge, zu Wort. Will nickte und Fudge machte sich schnell auf den Weg, zurück ins Ministerium.

Als er die Halle verlassen hatte, war es immer noch still. Jeder sah zum Lehrertisch und verstand nicht so ganz was hier vor sich ging.  
„Sal. Schön dich wieder zu sehen, lass dich anschauen.", hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme, die David gehörte.  
Er war in einer der hintersten Reihen und drängte sich, nun nach vorne, zum Lehrertisch.  
Dort angekommen, zog er Harry in eine, sehr kurze, Umarmung, die der Gryffindor stillschweigend über sich ergehen lies, er wusste, das David ihn nur kurz umarmen würde, genau wie der Rest des Clans, da jeder wusste, das er außer von Severus und Will, keine Umarmungen, lange ertrug.

Harry war das mehr, als nur peinlich, David drehte ihn umher und begutachtete ihn genau.  
„Hast dich ja toll gemacht. Trainierst du auch fleißig?", fragte er und ignorierte dabei die fragenden Blicke der Schüler und Lehrer.  
„Klar, Dad besteht ja darauf.", sagte Harry und grinste David an.  
„Severus, du überforderst ihn doch nicht?", fragte David vorwurfsvoll.

Der Tränkemeister sah David und seinen Sohn streng an.  
„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?", murrte er.  
„Na, bei dir weiß man nie.", meinte David lässig, ging aber vorsichtshalber ein paar schritte von Severus weg.  
Der warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich glaube wir sollten, zur 'Familienbegrüßung' in unsere Räume gehen.", sagte Will und Harry war ihm für diesen Vorschlag, sehr dankbar.  
„Einen Moment, wenn ich bitten darf. Severus, ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte Dumbledore und sah seinen Tränkemeister an.  
„Worüber denn, Albus?", fragte dieser.  
„Das würde ich gerne, allein mit dir besprechen. Jetzt!!", forderte der Direktor.  
„Tut mir leid, aber das geht jetzt nicht.", sagte Severus ruhig.  
„Gut, dann möchte ich mit ihnen reden, Mr. Potter. In meinem Büro."  
Severus sah Dumbledore an und wusste, auch ohne seine Fähigkeit, in die Gedanken des Direktors einzudringen, was dieser vorhatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ein kaltes Lächeln legte sich auf seine schmalen Lippen.  
„Legilimentik, funktioniert bei meinem Sohn nicht, Albus.", sagte er drohend.  
Dumbledore sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was meinst du Severus?", fragte er und schaute unsicher über den Rand seiner Brille.

„Du weißt was ich meine. Versuche es nicht einmal. Ich spüre wenn jemand, versucht, meinem Sohn etwas anzutun.", Severus straffte seine Schultern und sah den Direktor kalt an.  
Will und die anderen Mitglieder des Clans, kannten diese Haltung von Severus und wussten das er seinen Sohn, vor einer Gefahr beschützen will.

Will drehte sich zum Lehrertisch und lies ohne Vorwarnung, sein Vampirgesicht, erscheinen.  
Professor McGonagall, die es als erste sah, zog scharf die Luft ein und sah Will entsetzt an.  
Der wandte sich an Professor Dumbledore.

„Wagen sie es nie, ein Mitglied unseres Clans, noch dazu, meinen engsten Freund und Vertrauten, zu bedrohen. Sie würden das ... nicht überleben.", fauchte er den Direktor an, der sich erschrocken auf seinen Stuhl fallen lies und Will anstarrte.

„Sie ... sie, sind ein Vampir.", sagte er entsetzt.  
„Was sie nicht sagen.", fauchte Will.  
„Mr. Fudge hat nichts, davon gesagt das sie Vampire sind.", Professor McGonagall, sah Will mit einer Mischung aus entsetzen und Neugier an.

„Oh, das muss er wohl vergessen haben. Wir sind Vampire, unser Clan gehört zu den ältesten und mächtigsten. Noch fragen?", sagte Will und drehte sich zu den Schülern um. Als diese, das Gesicht des blonden Mannes sahen, weiteten sich, ihre Augen. Von einigen Mädchen konnte man, ein entsetztes kreischen hören, während die anderen ihn stumm, anstarrten.

Während alle Will anstarrten, sah Harry zu Draco und versuchte in dem Gesicht des Slytherins zu erkennen, was dieser dachte.  
Doch dieser, sah wie alle anderen, zu Will.  
Harry wollte sich schon, von Draco abwenden, als dieser ihn ansah, ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide sahen sich, alles um sich herum vergessend, in die Augen.

„Ihr habt gehört, was ich gesagt habe. Niemand, bedroht ein Mitglied unseres Clan, ohne dafür, zu büßen.", knurrte Will, er schüttelte einmal seinen Kopf und das Vampirgesicht verschwand.  
„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte McGonagall vorsichtig.  
„Oh, mir und jedem anderen, unseres Clan, wäre es ein vergnügen, demjenigen, der es wagt einen von uns zu Bedrohen, das Blut, bis auf den letzten Tropfen, auszusaugen.", kalt grinsend, sah er in das Geschockte Gesicht, von Dumbledore.

Will wandte sich wieder zu seinen Leuten. „Wir gehen.", sagte er laut.  
Harry brach den Blickkontakt mit Draco und sah zu Will.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den anderen Clan – Mitgliedern, sie waren schon in der Mitte der Halle, als sie Professor Dumbledores, Stimme hörten.  
„Mr. Potter sie sind ... kein Vampir! Wieso sind sie dann, ein Mitglied ... eines Vampir – Clans?"  
Will blieb stehen und sah zu Harry, der sich langsam zu seinem Direktor, umdrehte.

„Sie haben recht, ich bin kein ... Vampir.", sagte er leise, obwohl er ihre Fähigkeiten hatte, war er kein reiner Vampir, doch er wollte nicht, das sie jetzt schon wussten, was er wirklich war.  
„Aber, wenn sie kein Vampir sind, können sie auch kein Mitglied dieses Clans sein. Außer ... außer, sie sind mit einem, von denen, Verbunden.", sagte Dumbledore und sah Harry forschend an.

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, so stand er nur da und starrte Dumbledore an.  
Severus legte seinen Arm wieder um Harrys Schulter, drehte ihn um und ging mit ihm auf die Tür zu. Bevor er mit Harry aus der Tür verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah kalt, in die fragende Menge.

„Er gehört zum Clan. Mehr brauchen sie, vorerst, nicht zu wissen.  
Sie alle haben gehört was Fudge gesagt hat. Wir unterliegen, weder den Gesetzen Hogwarts, noch den Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt. Wir handeln einzig und allein, nach unseren Gesetzen. Und nun entschuldigen sie uns.", mit diesen Worten, verließ der Tränkelehrer Hogwarts, mit den anderen, die Halle und machte sich auf den Weg, in die Räume, die für den Clan bereitgestellt waren.

Während der Clan auf dem Weg in ihre Räume war, brach in der Halle eine rege Diskussion aus.  
„Draco, hast du das gewusst?", fragte Blaise leise, doch der blonde schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
Ihm spuckten, die letzten Worte Dumbledores, im Kopf herum.

_# Außer, sie sind mit einem von denen, Verbunden. Ist Harry etwa mit dem blonden zusammen? Nein. Er hat gesagt, dieser Will, ist nur ein Freund. Aber, wieso gehört er dann zu diesem Clan? Ich verstehe das nicht. Mit wem ist er verbunden? Wollte er mich, einfach nur aus Spaß, küssen? #_, in Draco zog sich, bei diesem Gedanken, alles zusammen.  
Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass Harry einen anderen Mann hatte.  
In den letzten Tagen, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er etwas für den Gryffindor empfand.  
Ihm hatten die Küsse mit Harry gefallen und dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das er immer hat, wenn er nur an den schwarzhaarigen dachte, bestätigten das, was Blaise sagte.  
Er war dabei, sich in den Gryffindor zu verlieben und hatte gehofft, dass es Harry genauso ging.  
Sollte das alles nur ein Spiel gewesen sein? Wollte Harry nur wissen, ob er ihn rumkriegen würde?  
Draco wusste es nicht.  
Doch er wollte nicht glauben, dass es nur ein Spiel, für Harry war.

„Hey Draco. Hörst du mir zu?", Blaise wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Dracos Gesicht, bis der blonde sich endlich regte.  
„Was ist?", fragte er verwirrt.  
„Glaubst du, das Snape, noch unser Hauslehrer ist?"  
„Was? Keine Ahnung, aber wenn Dumbledore nichts anderes sagt, wird er es wohl noch sein.", sagte Draco barsch.

„Professor Dumbledore? Ist Professor Snape, noch unser Hauslehrer?", rief Blaise laut durch die Halle und sah fragend zum Lehrertisch, an dem sich, die Professoren leise unterhielten.  
„Ja, bis auf weiteres, ist Professor Snape noch ihr Hauslehrer, Mr. Zabini.", sagte Dumbledore.  
„Und nun ab mit euch, in den Unterricht.", Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und verlies, gefolgt von den anderen Professoren, die Große Halle.

Die Schüler sahen ihnen verwirrt hinterher, machten sich dann, aber schnatternd, auf den Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen.  
Während Draco und Blaise sich schweigend auf den Weg machten, hörten sie, wie sich die Gryffindors laut unterhielten. Blaise hielt Draco am Arm fest und deutete ihm an, hinter den Gryffindors hinterher zugehen.

„Ich wusste doch, dass er nicht normal ist."  
„Was meinst du Ron?" „Na Harry. Snape ist sein Vater? Das ist abartig.", stöhnte Ron, genervt.  
„Ich dachte immer, James Potter, sei sein Vater. Wieso soll es auf einmal Snape sein?", fragte Dean.  
„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht haben sie ihm eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst.", meinte Hermine und umklammerte ihre Bücher.  
„Quatsch. Ich sag euch, der ist nicht ganz richtig. Er ist schwul und hat auch noch Malfoy, dieses Eckel, geküsst.", Ron schüttelte sich angewidert.  
„Aber erst, nachdem du und Seamus, es verlangt hatten."  
„Hermine. Auch wenn Seamus und ich es verlangt haben. Musst du zugeben, dass es so aussah ... als hätte es Potter gefallen. Bei Merlin, war das Eklig."  
„Hört auf, euch über Harry, das Maul zu zerreißen.", rief Neville aufgebracht und unterbrach so die anderen.  
Ron, Hermine, Dean und Seamus sahen ihn erstaunt an.  
Neville ignorierte ihre Blicke und machte sich schweigend auf den Weg, zur ersten Stunde, die an diesem Tag Kräuterkunde war, zusammen mit den Ravenclaws.

Draco und Blaise machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg, zu ihrem Unterricht und waren schon gespannt auf die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke heute Nachmittag, zusammen mit den Gryffindors.  
Die Stunde Wahrsagen, konnte für Draco nicht schnell genug vergehen. Der Vormittag verging, zu Dracos Erleichterung, ziemlich schnell und nach dem Mittagessen, machte er sich mit Blaise im Schlepptau, auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

In den Kerkern angekommen, staunten sie nicht schlecht. Vor der Zaubertränketür, waren alle Gryffindors und einige der Slytherins anwesend.  
„Hey Grabe, was ist hier los?", fragte Blaise.  
„Keine Ahnung, Snape ist nicht da.", sagte Grabe achselzuckend.  
Sie warteten eine Weile, doch Professor Snape tauchte nicht auf, stattdessen kam Professor Dumbledore.  
„Meine lieben Schüler. Professor Snape wird für ein paar Tage keinen Zaubertränkeunterricht geben.", sagte er und schaute über seine Halbmondförmigen Gläser.  
„Wieso nicht?", fragte Blaise.  
„Professor Snape ist ... anderwärtig beschäftigt. Bis Professor Snape, wieder Unterrichten wird, werde ich die Tränkestunden übernehmen.", sagte er und öffnete die Klassenzimmertür.  
Während die Slytherins genervt aufstöhnten, grinsten die Gryffindors triumphierend.  
„Was ist los Malfoy? Angst, das Dumbledore euch Punkte abzieht?", lachte Ron und ging in den Raum.  
Draco sah ihm mürrisch hinterher.  
Im Tränkezimmer herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung.  
„Professor Dumbledore?"  
„Ja, Miss Granger?"  
„Waren diese Leute heute Morgen, wirklich alle Vampire?"  
„Nein nicht alle. Mr. Potter und Professor Snape sind keine Vampire.", sagte der Direktor ruhig.

„Er heißt, Snape.", brummte Draco.  
„Haben Sie etwas gesagt Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Dumbledore und setzte sich an Snapes Tisch.  
Draco stand von seinem Platz auf und stellte sich hin. „Ja, das habe ich. Er heißt nicht Potter, sondern Snape.", sagte er und sah den Direktor abwartend an.  
„Das Mr. Malfoy, ist noch nicht bewiesen und wird noch geklärt. Setzen sie sich, der Unterricht beginnt.", sagte Dumbledore scharf.  
Draco setzte sich wieder und sah Blaise an.  
„Wir werden heute einen Trank brauen, der gegen Erkältungen hilft.", sagte Dumbledore und lies das Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen.

Schweigend machte sich Draco daran, das Rezept abzuschreiben und holte sich die Zutaten dafür aus dem Vorratsschrank.  
Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Dumbledore durch die Reihen lief.  
„Mr. Malfoy. Was tun sie da?", fragte er.  
Draco erschrak und hätte beinahe seinen Kessel umgekippt. Verwirrt sah er den Direktor an.  
„Den Trank brauen.", murrte er leise.  
„Aha, aber sollte er nicht Lila werden?", Draco sah in den Kessel und dann zu Dumbledore, der ihn mit glitzernden Augen ansah.  
„Mr. Malfoy ihr Trank ist falsch. 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin.", sagte der Direktor, drehte sich um und lief weiter die Reihen entlang.  
Draco sah ihm wütend hinterher, er kontrollierte das Rezept das er abgeschrieben hatte, mit dem, auf der Tafel. Er hatte es richtig abgeschrieben und auch die Zutaten auf seinem Platz stimmten. Er schaute in den Kessel und entdeckte ein kleines grünes Blatt.  
Er holte es aus dem Kessel und sah es sich genauer an.  
„Wieso hast du ein Distelblatt, rein getan?", flüsterte Blaise fragend.  
„Hab ich nicht.", sagte Draco und sah sich im Klassenzimmer um. Als er den Tisch von Ron und Seamus streifte, sah Ron ihn triumphierend an.  
„Wesley!", knurrte Draco.  
Blaise der Dracos Blick gefolgt war, wusste nun auch, das Ron das Blatt in Dracos Kessel getan hatte.

Die Stunde, zog sich für Draco unendlich hin. Immer wieder sah er auf seine Uhr und fragte sich, ob jemand die Zeit langsamer laufen lies.  
Als es endlich zum Unterrichtsende Klingelte, warf er seine Sachen in seine Tasche und stürmte aus dem Raum.

„Das war die schlimmste Stunde die ich je hatte.", stöhnte Blaise neben ihm.  
Draco sagte nichts und machte sich mit Blaise auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es waren mittlerweile drei Tage vergangen, ohne das jemand Professor Snape oder Harry zu Gesicht bekam.  
Zwar wussten alle, wo die Räume des Clans waren, aber in dessen Nähe traute sich niemand.  
Dracos Laune wurde von Tag zu Tag immer schlechter, er fragte sich ständig mit wem Harry verbunden war. Und ob Harry diesen Mann liebte.

Heute war Freitag und sie hatten zusammen mit den Gryffindors, wieder Tränkeunterricht. Doch so lange Dumbledore unterrichtete, mochte er dieses Fach nicht.  
Draco bog mit Blaise gerade um die letzte Ecke und sah die Slytherins und Gryffindors vor der Zaubertränketür stehen.  
Alle starrten gemeinsam, in den Gang.  
Als Blaise und Draco näher kamen, konnten sie sehen, warum alle, so starrten.

Die Mitglieder des Green – Clans standen allesamt im Gang und unterhielten sich laut.  
Die beiden Slytherins drängten sich an den anderen vorbei, damit sie besser hören konnten, doch außer diesem Will, kannte sie keinen.

„Hast du Sal gesehen?", fragte einer mit langen schwarzen Haaren.  
„Ja er sieht besser aus, als vor ein Paar Monaten."  
„Glaubt ihr, er ist über den Berg?"  
„Weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube er ist dabei es zu verarbeiten."  
„Ja kann sein. Aber, seine Augen ... sie sind immer noch, leer.", sagte Will und dachte an das Gespräch mit Harry, als er in Hogwarts ankam.

„Das wird schon. Jetzt sind wir ja hier.", meinte ein braunhaariger Mann, der eine tiefe Narbe, quer über die rechte Wange hatte.  
„Stimmt. Und da kommt er auf andere Gedanken."  
„Wann haben wir denn unser erstes Training?"  
„Ähm ... morgen früh.", sagte Will und wusste, dass das den anderen nicht gefallen würde.

„Am Samstag?"  
„Ja was dagegen? Ist ja nicht so, als würden wir viel Zeit haben.", Will sah die anderen ernst an.  
„Ist ja gut. Ich dachte nur, wir gehen mal in dieses Zaubererdorf. Jetzt, wo wir schon mal am Tag, raus können."  
„Ihr habt auch nichts anderes in Kopf als zu feiern. Oder?"  
„Hey, wir riskieren bald alle, unseren Kopf. Da dürfen wir doch vorher, noch mal auf den Putz hauen."

„Hast ja Recht. Wer weiß, ob wir diesen Kampf überleben werden.", stimmte Will den anderen zu, er sah seine Leute ernst an und sagte: „Wir müssen auf Sal achten. Ihm darf nichts passieren."  
„Wissen wir Will. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Wir passen schon, auf unseren kleinen auf. Sonst reißt uns Severus, noch den Kopf ab."

„Stimmt, das werde ich tun. Wenn ihm, etwas geschieht.", Severus kam gerade um die Ecke und hörte noch den letzten Satz. Er ging auf Will und die anderen zu und unterhielt sich kurz leise mit ihnen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machte.

An seiner Klassenzimmertür angekommen, sah er die Schüler die ihn unentwegt anstarrten, kalt an.  
„Ab in den Unterricht.", bellte er und ging mit aufbauschender Robe, an ihnen vorbei.

Die Schüler beeilten sich, in den Raum zu kommen und setzten sich still, auf ihre Plätze.  
Draco, sah zur Tür und sah wie Harry alleine, den Raum betrat.  
Er setzte sich wie immer, auf seinen Platz, vor Draco und Blaise und vermied es, die anderen anzusehen.  
Er wusste dass sie ihn anstarrten und ihm fragende Blicke zuwarfen, doch er war jetzt nicht bereit, mit ihnen zu reden.

„Ruhe!", bellte Snape in den Raum.  
„Professor Snape?"  
„Ja, Miss Parkinson?", sagte Snape genervt.  
„Darf ich fragen, wo sie in den letzen Tagen waren? Wir haben uns alle sorgen um sie gemacht.", sagte sie und klimperte mit ihren Augen.  
„Das Miss. Parkinson, geht sie nichts an."  
„Aber Professor Snape. Wir machen uns Sorgen."  
„Miss. Parkinson. Ich hatte Familiäre Angelegenheiten zu klären.", knurrte Snape.  
„Ist Harry Potter, wirklich ihr Sohn?", fragte sie mit schriller Stimme.  
„Ja er ist mein Sohn. Und er heißt, Salvus Snape. Verstanden!", bellte er in den Raum. Während die Slytherins alle nickten, sahen die Gryffindors, angewidert zu Harry.

Nach dem endlich ruhe eingekehrt war, schwenkte Snape seinen Zauberstab und auf der Tafel erschien das Rezept, für einen anderen Heiltrank.  
Jeder schrieb den Trankzutaten schnell ab und machte sich still an die Arbeit.  
Harry war froh, das er alleine saß und ihn niemand mit fragen Löschern konnte.  
Draco schaute immer wieder zu dem Gryffindor und grübelte, mit wem Harry wohl verbunden war. Diese frage nagte an ihm und lies ihn, nicht in ruhe.

Als Draco wieder zu Harry sah, konnte er erkennen dass der Gryffindor ein Blatt Pergament, in den Händen hielt.  
Neugierig beugte er sich vor, um zu sehen, was darauf geschrieben stand.

_Na Potter, treibst es wohl mit allen, von diesem ekelhaften Clan. Was?_

Draco gab Blaise einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen und deutete, auf das Pergament.  
Als auch Blaise die Zeilen gelesen hatte, sah er Draco entsetzt an. „Von wem der wohl ist?", flüsterte er Draco zu.  
Der blonde sah sich kurz um und sah wie Seamus und Ron, Harry wütend ansahen. Er beugte sich zu Blaise und gab diesem zu verstehen, von wem, das Pergament war.  
„Idioten.", sagte Blaise und sah verachtend auf die Gryffindors.

„Ja, das sind sie.", gab Draco Blaise Recht.  
Harry brauchte nicht zu überlegen, von wem das Pergament kam, er kannte diese Schrift nur zu gut. Es war Rons, doch das was dort stand, versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sein einstiger bester Freund, so von ihm dachte, nur weil er schwul war. Harry schob den Schmerz, den diese Zeilen auslösten, in die hinterste Ecke seines Herzens, knüllte das Pergament zusammen und machte sich in aller ruhe, wieder daran, den Trank fertig zu brauen.

Draco lies Harry für den Rest des Tages, nicht mehr aus den Augen, immer dann, wenn er einen von den Gryffindors in der nähe von Harry sah, überkam ihm, unbändige Wut.  
Als er mit Blaise, die Große Halle betrat um zum Abendessen zu gehen, staunte er nicht schlecht.  
In der Halle, waren nicht nur die vier Haustische und der Lehrertisch. Es stand noch ein weiterer Tisch, direkt vorm Lehrertisch, an dem einige der Clan – Mitglieder saßen. Draco sah zu Harry, der geradewegs auf diesen Tisch zuging.  
Er setzte sich neben Will, der ihn musternd ansah.

Draco und Blaise gingen zu ihrem Haustisch und setzten sich.  
Der blonde sah die ganze Zeit zum Tisch der Clans und beobachtete Harry aufmerksam. Als Severus Snape die Halle betrat, sahen ihm alle neugierig hinterher, er ging nicht wie sonst, direkt zum Lehrertisch, sondern setzte sich neben seinen Sohn am Tisch des Clans.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz und sah in die Menge.

„Meine Lieben Schüler, wie sie sehen. Wird der Green – Clan ab heute mit uns zusammen, das Essen einnehmen. Ich wünsche allen einen guten Appetit.", sagte er und setzte sich wieder. Auf den Tischen, der Häuser erschienen wie immer, die Speisen, die die Hauselfen zubereitet hatten.  
„Hey Draco, sieh mal. Bei denen ist nichts auf dem Tisch erschienen.", sagte Blaise.  
Draco sah wie der Rest der Schüler neugierig, zum Tisch des Clans und jeder wunderte sich, warum dort keine Speisen erschienen waren.  
Doch bevor jemand fragen konnte, erhoben sich Harry und Snape.  
Gespannt sahen die Schüler, sowie die Lehrer von Hogwarts zum Clan – Tisch.

Severus und Harry, nickten sich zu und murmelten ein paar Worte, kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, erschienen auf ihrem Tisch die verschiedensten Speisen.

Alle sahen erstaunt zum Clan – Tisch, an dem die Vampire begannen sich eine Rote Flüssigkeit in ihre Gläser zu füllen.  
„Die Zaubern ihre Speisen, selber?", fragte Blaise erstaunt.  
„Sie Vertrauen wohl niemandem. Ist das Blut?", fragte Draco leise.  
Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern: „Weiß nicht."

Am Tisch des Clans tranken und aßen die Mitglieder ausgelassen und unterhielten sich.  
„Hey, Sal bist du fit für morgen?", fragte Will.  
„Klar.", sagte Harry und schob sich eine Gabel, mit Kartoffelbrei in den Mund.  
„Das Training wird hart werden. Will hat schon wieder diesen Blick drauf.", sagte David.

„Wer nicht hart Trainiert, wird Sterben.", sagte Will ernst.  
Severus sah Will eine Weile schweigend an. „Wissen wir Will. Aber las die Jungs heute Abend in ruhe."  
„Gut werde ich machen. Aber, morgen ..."  
„Morgen, werden wir Trainieren, bis wir tot umfallen.", unterbrach Harry Will und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Sehr Witzig, Sal.", maulte Will und ignorierte Harry für den Rest des Abendessens.  
Als das Essen vorbei war, machte sich der Clan wieder auf den Weg in seine Räume.

Harry aber, lief in den Gängen Hogwarts herum. Er wollte allein sein und nachdenken, über das Training, sein Leben und über Draco.  
Er wusste dass der blonde ihn den ganzen Tag schon verfolgte und fragte sich wieso.  
Ein leises rascheln hinter ihm, lies ihn stehen bleiben.  
Er wusste wer es war und drehte sich langsam um.

TBC?

Und wie war es? Hab ich die Reaktionen der anderen hinbekommen?


	9. Wenn die Trauer beginnt, deine Gedanken

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Sorry das Cap hat etwas gedauert. Irgendwie vielen mir beim schreiben mehrere Sachen ein und ich musste mich für eine Variante entscheiden. g Hoffe das es euch auch gefällt. Ich möchte mich noch bei meinen Lieben Kommi Schreibern bedanken. knuddel euch alle

So nun viel Spaß beim Lesen und eure Meinung ist wie immer gefragt.

Lg dark-love

**Kapitel 9 – Wenn die Trauer beginnt, deine Gedanken zu beherrschen...**

„Neville, was gibt es?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ich ... ich, wollte mich bei dir Entschuldigen.", stotterte Neville verlegen und starrte auf den Boden.

„Wofür?"

„Das die anderen sol... solche Idioten sind. Ich weiß was Ron und Seamus dir geschrieben haben. Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah seinen Hauskameraden eine Weile an, dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Du brauchst dich nicht, dafür zu entschuldigen. Du hattest nichts damit zu tun.", sagte er entschlossen. Er hatte, mit Hilfe der Legilimetik kurz Nevilles Gedanken gelesen und wusste, das dieser ihm die Wahrheit sagte.

Zu viele seiner einstigen Freunde hatten ihn in letzter Zeit, hintergangen. Und er wollte sicher sein, wem er noch vertrauen konnte und wem nicht. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sah, dass Neville ihn immer noch unsicher ansah.

Er reichte dem anderen die Hand und nickte Neville aufmunternd zu. „Mach dir über die anderen keine Sorgen."

„Harry ... kann ich dir etwas sagen?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Was denn?", Harry sah ihn abwartend an.

„Lebe.", sagte Neville nur und Harry zog verwirrt die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Weißt du ... ich sehe in deinen Augen dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Aber, deine Augen sind irgendwie leer, sie leuchten nicht mehr wie früher.", erklärte er.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Neville."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry, glaubst ich bin blind? Ich bin vielleicht nicht der schlauste, aber ... ich habe Augen in Kopf. Ich rede nicht viel, dafür beobachte ich die Leute um mich herum. Auch dich. Ich habe mitbekommen das du dich seit den Sommerferien nach dem vierten Schuljahr verändert hattest, viele glauben wohl dass es an dem Trimagischen Turnier lag. Aber ... ich nicht. Etwas anderes hat dich verändert ... oder ... jemand anderes.", Neville machte eine kurze Pause und sah Harry an.

Der Schwarzhaarige sagte nichts.

„Im fünften Schuljahr warst du glücklich. Das konnte ich sehen. Doch ... doch nach den Sommerferien, als du wieder hier warst ... warst du anders. Du hast zwar gelächelt ... aber ... deine Augen waren Traurig."

Harry schwieg, die Erinnerungen, an das was in den Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr passierte, drohten ihn zu zerdrücken. Und die Trauer seit diesen Ferien, ergriff ihn mit voller wucht.

Er wollte sich von Neville abwenden, doch der hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Warte ... bitte.", bat er leise. Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder um.

„Ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Recht, mich in dein Leben einzumischen. Doch bitte höre mir kurz zu. Meine Oma, hat mir mal gesagt:

**_Wenn die Trauer beginnt, deine Gedanken zu beherrschen, dann kämpfe._**", sagte er ernst.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry und sah Neville forschend an.

„Ich habe auch lange gebraucht, um diese Worte zu verstehen. Doch meine Oma hat Recht. Wie so oft. Du weißt, was mit meinen Eltern geschehen ist. Sie leben zwar noch, aber sie sind nicht mehr wie ... wie vorher. Ich habe mich lange in meine Trauer und meine Wut zurückgezogen. Als ich merkte das ich nur noch daran denken konnte, vielen mir die Worte meiner Oma ein. Und ... und ich habe gekämpft.", Neville brach ab, drehte sich zu einem der Fenster um und sah hinaus.

„Weißt du Harry, ich denke immer noch viel an meine Eltern, ich Liebe sie sehr und besuche sie auch oft. Doch meine Trauer ... meine Wut ... sie ist nicht mehr wie früher. Ich habe gelernt mit meinem Verlust zu leben. Glaube mir, es ist nicht immer leicht. Aber, wenn ich an meine Eltern denke, dann an die schöne Zeit mit ihnen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir das erzähle. Aber, es scheint mir, wichtig zu sein.", Neville drehte sich wieder zu Harry und sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum deine Augen so leer sind. Aber, ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, das man nie aufhören darf, zu Leben."

Harry hatte Neville schweigend zugehört und fragte sich, seit wann der andere so Erwachsen geworden ist. Er wusste auch, dass niemand außer dem Clan, seinem Vater und den Malfoys, etwas von seinem Verlust wusste.

Umso mehr, war er über Nevilles Worte überrascht. Er ging auf den anderen zu, stellte sich ebenfalls an das Fenster und sah hinaus.

Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und machte dem Sternen übersäten Himmel platz.

Harry sah in den Himmel und seufzte, zu sehr erinnerten ihn die Sterne und die Dunkelheit ... an Jack.

Er war oft mit Jack, nachts unterwegs, beide liebten die Stille der Nacht, die frische Luft die diese mit sich brachte.

Ein trauriges lächeln, legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Neville ... das mit deinen Eltern tut mir sehr leid. Aber was mich angeht ... ich kann ... nicht. Noch nicht.", sagte er so leise das Neville es beinahe nicht verstanden hätte.

„Harry ... sieh hinaus ... kannst du die Sterne sehen? Sie kommen jede Nacht ... und jeder Tag, der danach kommt, ist ein Kampf. Doch es lohnt sich, um sein Leben zu Kämpfen ... um ... um die Liebe zu Kämpfen.", Neville wusste nicht, warum er das über die Liebe sagte, doch es schien ihm richtig zu sein.

Er stand nun neben Harry und beide sahen in den Himmel.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise und nickte verstehend.

#Neville hat recht. Dad und Will, sagen dasselbe. Aber, ich kann Jack noch nicht loslassen. Vielleicht, eines Tages, wenn Draco ...#, Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, **_'was wäre wenn'_**, er straffte seine Schultern und sah Neville an.

„Danke.", sagte er nur und verschwand. Neville sah ihm hinterher und nickte. „Hab vertrauen Harry. Alles wird gut werden.", sagte er leise und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Gryffindor – Turm.

Draco, der die beiden, versteckt hinter einer Statur, belauscht hatte. Sah Neville mit großen Augen an, er hätte dem anderen nie solche Worte zugetraut. Der Neville Longbottom, den er kannte, war in Tränkekunde eine wandelnde Katastrophe und auch sonst war der andere Gryffindor, eher unscheinbar.

Doch Draco musste sich eingestehen das er wohl eine gute Menschenkenntnis besaß. Denn außer ihm, Blaise und Neville hatte wohl niemand Harrys Veränderung mitbekommen.

Als auch Neville verschwunden war, kam der blonde aus seinem Versteck und lief in die Richtung, in die Harry gegangen war. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fand den Schwarzhaarigen, der gerade einen dunklen leeren Gang entlanglief.

**  
**

Harry hatte bemerkt das Draco, wieder hinter ihm war und lächelte leicht. Obwohl er wusste, das Draco das Gespräch mit Neville gehört hatte, störte es ihn nicht im Geringsten, er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem blonden um.

„Draco, wieso verfolgst du mich?", fragte er grinsend und Draco sah ihn erschrocken an.

Der Slytherin, war so in Gedanken, über das Gespräch von Harry und Neville versunken, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der Gryffindor, stehen geblieben war.

„Ähm ... ich ... ich verfolge dich nicht.", brachte er mühsam hervor und sah zu Boden.

„Oh, dann hab ich mich wohl ... geirrt.", sagte Harry grinsend.

Draco sah ihn an und konnte das leichte funkeln in Harrys Augen, das so selten geworden war, sehen.

„Harry ... Ähm ... Salv...?"

„Du kannst ruhig Harry sagen, wenn du willst.", unterbrach der schwarzhaarige Draco.

„Aber dein Name ist doch, Salvus. Oder?"

„Ja, mein Name ist Salvus. Aber ich bin eher an Harry gewöhnt.", er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Draco abwartend an.

„Also was ist los, Draco?"

Der blonde wurde leicht rot um die Nase und sagte leise: „Ich habe dich ... in den letzten Tagen, vermisst."

Harrys lächeln wuchs, so wie Draco vor ihm stand, sah der blonde einfach zu niedlich aus. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat. Ging er auf Draco zu und zog ihn in seine Arme. Der blonde war zuerst überrascht, über die plötzliche nähe, sodass er sich kurz versteifte, doch dann schmiegte er sich eng an den Gryffindor und sog Harrys Duft ein.

Der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte, als er sah wie Draco die Augen schloss, seine Arme um ihn legte und sich an ihn drückte.

Eine Weile standen beide schweigend da, bis Harry Draco Kinn berührte und den Kopf des blonden leicht anhob.

Beide sahen sich an und versanken in den Augen des anderen.

Langsam kam Harry Dracos Gesicht immer näher, bevor er seine Lippen auf Dracos legte, sah er, wie der blonde die Augen schloss und sich ihm entgegen reckte.

Als sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss trafen, blieb für Harry die Zeit stehen, er wollte nicht mehr nachdenken, er wollte nur noch fühlen.

Harry zog Draco näher an sich und vertiefte den Kuss, den der blonde, mit einer Sanftheit erwiderte, dass es Harry den Atem verschlug.

Als beide den Kuss lösten, öffnete Harry zuerst die Augen und sah wie Draco sich genießerisch, mit seiner Zunge, über die Lippen fuhr. Harry konnte bei diesem Anblick nicht anders, er knurrte leise, zog Draco wieder an sich und Küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich.

Harrys Hände wanderten, während des Kusses, unter Dracos Umhang. Langsam um den anderen nicht zu erschrecken, zog Harry an Dracos Hemd. Unsicher ob das was er da tat, richtig war, hielt er kurz inne, doch als der blonde leicht stöhnte, warf Harry alle bedenken über Bord.

Als er endlich, das Hemd aus der Hose hatte, glitten seine Hände auf Dracos Rücken und berührten zum ersten Mal, die nackte Haut des Slytherin.

Draco stöhnte laut in Harrys Mund, als er die Hand des Gryffindors spürte.

Auch Harry erging es nicht anders, Dracos Haut war warm und weich. Er strich immer wieder, den Rücken des anderen entlang. Draco drückte sich enger an Harry, wollte mehr von der Haut des anderen spüren.

Vorsichtig fuhr er unter Harrys Ledermantel, zog ebenfalls das Hemd aus der Hose und berührte mit zitternden Fingern, Harrys nackte haut.

Als der Gryffindor Dracos Hand auf seiner Haut spürte, liefen ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken und er seufzte leise.

Draco fuhr mit seiner Hand sanft über Harrys Rücken, wollte jeden Zentimeter des anderen Erkunden, als er an der linken Schulter ankam, riss der Gryffindor plötzlich erschrocken die Augen auf und löste sich abrupt von Draco. Der blonde sah Harry fragend an.

„Habe ich etwas ... falsch gemacht?", fragte er vorsichtig und wollte auf Harry zugehen, doch der Schwarzhaarige wich ihm aus.

„Nein ... es ist ... Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.", sagte er hastig und versuchte die Bilder, die in seinem Kopf auftauchten, zu verdrängen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und sah Draco in die Augen, die ihn verwirrt musterten.

„Draco ... es ... es tut mir leid.", sagte Harry.

Er ging wieder auf den Slytherin zu und nahm ihn in den Arm, hielt ihn so fest er konnte, doch die Bilder in seinem Kopf wollten nicht verschwinden.

Draco der Harrys Anspannung spürte, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, vermied es aber, seine Hand unter Harrys Hemd zu schieben.

Der Gryffindor brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er Küsste Draco auf die Stirn und sah ihn an.

Beide standen schweigend da und hielten sich einfach nur fest. Keiner wollte den anderen loslassen, zu sehr genossen beide die Nähe des anderen.

Harry war der erste, der die angenehme Stille durchbrach.

„Draco ... du hast doch was. Was ist los?", fragte er und strich dem blonden über die Wange.

Der Slytherin wusste nicht, ob er fragen konnte oder es lieber lassen sollte. Doch er wollte wissen, ob Harry verbunden ist oder nicht. Zu sehr nagte diese frage an ihm.

Er schluckte schwer und sah dem Gryffindor direkt, in die grünen Augen, die er so sehr liebte.

„Ich ... ich wollte dich etwas fragen, wegen Dumbledore, er hat gesagt du seihst verbunden. Stimmt das wirklich, Harry?", fragte er und konnte nicht verhindern, das seine Stimme, schon fast flehend klang.

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an, dann seufzte er leise, drehte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen um und ging mit schnellen Schritten, den Gang entlang.

Der blonde sah ihm verwirrt hinterher.

#Was war das jetzt? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt? #, Draco sah ihm nach und machte sich dann verwirrt, auf den Weg, in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wusste, dass wenn Harry nicht reden wollte, es keinen Sinn hatte ihm nachzugehen.

Dort angekommen, wartete Blaise, schon auf ihn.

„Hey Draco. Hast du was?", fragte er, als er Dracos nachdenkliches Gesicht sah.

„Harry ... Sal. Wir haben uns gerade geküsst.", seufzte er und setzte sich, auf den freien Sessel, Blaise gegenüber.

„War es denn so schlimm?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.

„Nein. wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus.", meinte Blaise.

„Der Kuss ... war schön.", seufzend fuhr sich der blonde durch die Haare.

„Und woran liegt jetzt das Problem?", wollte Blaise wissen, der nicht verstand, warum Draco so ein trauriges Gesicht zog.

„Ich ... ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er wirklich verbunden ist. Und er ist einfach ... gegangen.",

„Was? Draco, das war ... war taktlos.", sagte Blaise aufgebracht und der blonde sah ihn fragend an.

„Mensch, so was fragt man nicht. Wenn er dir was erzählen will, dann wird er es schon tun. Lass ihm Zeit.", erklärte Blaise.

„Zeit lassen? Wieso? Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich etwas für ihn empfinde. Mehr, als ich es sagen kann. Aber ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm ist. Blaise ich will es wissen.", Draco stand vom Sessel auf und lief im Raum aufgebracht hin und her.

Blaise sah seinen Freund schweigend an, er wusste das er Draco, nicht weiterhelfen konnte, doch dann ... fiel ihm Will ein.

„Ich hab eine Idee, wir fragen diesen Will.", sagte er schließlich und Draco unterbrach, sein auf und ablaufen er baute sich vor Blaise auf.

„Ach und wie? Sollen wir zu ihm gehen und fragen: („Du sag mal, ist Harry verbunden und mit wem?), oder wie stellst du dir das vor?", fuhr er Blaise wütend an.

„Genau so machen wir es.", sagte dieser nur, stand auf und ging ohne auf Draco zu achten, zum Ausgang.

Kaum hatte er den Gemeinschafstraum verlassen, hörte er Dracos Schritte hinter sich und grinste. Er wusste dass der blonde neugierig war und dass die Eifersucht an Draco nagte, was dieser, aber nie zugeben würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren an den Räumen des Clans angelangt. Blaise klopfte und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass jemand, die Tür aufmachen würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Will öffnete die Tür, er sah die beiden Jungen erstaunt an. „Was gibt es?", fragte er gereizt.

„Könnten wir kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Blaise.

Will wunderte sich, dass der Junge vor ihm, ihn einfach duzte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er fand es schon, mutig von ihm und grinste leicht.

„Klar, um was geht es?"

„Um Harry. Es dauert, auch nicht lange.", sagte Blaise schnell und trat einen schritt zur Seite. Will sah dadurch Draco, der ein Paar Meter hinter Blaise stand und ahnte um was es geht.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging grinsend, auf Blaise zu. Als er im Gang stand, sah er Draco direkt an, doch der blonde wich den Blicken des anderen aus.

„Wir wollten fragen, ob es stimmt was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat.", fing Blaise an.

„Was sollte stimmen?", wollte Will wissen.

„Das Harry ... oder ... Salvus ... Verbunden ist?", fragte Blaise zögernd.

„Ja das stimmt.", sagte Will und konnte sehen, wie Dracos Augen sich entsetzt weiteten und der blonde ihn geschockt ansah.

„**Das war er."**, setzte er schnell, hinzu.

„Wieso war?"

„Das kann ich euch, nicht sagen. Das ist Salvus Angelegenheit. Tut mir leid.", meinte Will und sah wieder zu Draco, in dessen Augen, er Unsicherheit erkennen konnte.

„Das heißt er ist ... nicht mehr ... Verbunden?", fragte Blaise sicherheitshalber nach.

„Richtig, er ist nicht mehr verbunden.", sagte Will und seine Stimmer klang traurig, Blaise der das Bemerkte, musterte den blonden Vampir, sagte aber nichts.

„Hey du ... du bist doch ... Draco Malfoy. Oder?", fragte er und der blonde nickte zustimmend.

„Ja. Sie kennen mich?"

„Dich nicht, aber ... deinen Vater.", sagte Will und drehte sich wieder zur Tür.

„Woher, kennen sie meinen Vater?"

„Durch Severus, sie sind alte Freunde.", sagte Will noch, bevor er wieder, in seinen Raum verschwand.

Draco und Blaise sahen die nun geschlossene Tür, fragend an.

„Na toll. Nun sind wir auch nicht schlauer.", maulte Draco und machte sich wieder auf den Weg, in ihren Gemeinschafstraum.

„Würde ich nicht sagen. Zumindest wissen wir, dass Harry verbunden war. Er es aber ... nicht mehr ist. Die frage ist jetzt. Wieso, ist er nicht mehr verbunden? Und wir wissen, das Will deinen Vater kennt. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja von ihm ein Paar Antworten.", erklärte Blaise, während er versuchte, mit Draco schritt zu halten.

„Das glaubst auch nur du. Mein Vater, wird uns sicher nichts sagen. Dazu kenn ich ihn zu gut."

„Dann müssen wir warten, bis Harry es uns selber sagt.", meinte Blaise, als sie den leeren Gemeinschafstraum durchquerten und machte sich auf den Weg, in sein Zimmer.

„Er heißt Salvus.", rief Draco ihm noch hinterher.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte Blaise und schon war er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.

Draco ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer, legte sich ins Bett und überlegte fieberhaft, was mit Sal los war.

**  
**

Während Draco, den Baldachin seines Bettes ansah und nachdachte.

War Harry in den Räumen seines Vaters und Starrte in den Kamin.

Er dachte an den Kuss mit Draco und wie gut sich die Haut des blonden unter seinen Fingern angefühlt hatte. Harry betrachtete seufzend seine Hand und merkte dass er Draco an seinem Hemd riechen konnte. Er atmete den Duft von Draco tief ein und schloss die Augen. Der Kuss, Dracos Haut das alles hatte sich so gut und richtig angefühlt, bis der blonde an seiner Schulter ankam.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder die hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen auftauchten, zu vertreiben.

Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Die Bilder, des letzten Sommers liefen wie in einem Film vor seinen Augen ab, das Ritual mit welchem er sich mit Jack verbunden hatte, Will der mit der alles vernichtenden Nachricht von Baal kam.

Die Vorbereitungen für den Kampf gegen Baal. Die Nächte in denen er und Jack sich liebten. Der Kampf, in dem er Jack durch Baals Hand, verlor. Doch auch die Gewissheit dass Baal ebenfalls in dem Kampf starb, war nicht genug.

Harry öffnete die Augen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Baal, ich schwöre, ich werde alle deine Anhänger vernichten.", rief er wütend in den leeren Raum.

Mühsam stand er vom Sessel auf und ging zu dem Bücherregal in der Ecke.

Ohne hinzusehen, zog er ein Buch hervor, ging wieder zum Sessel und setzte sich.

Er schlug das Buch auf und sah sich die Bilder an. Er hatte damals mit Jack dieses Fotoalbum angelegt. Es waren nicht viele Bilder darin, sie bewegten sich auch nicht, es waren normale Muggel Fotos, doch ein jedes einzelne war Kostbar für Harry.

Langsam sah er sich jedes einzelne Bild an, auf den meisten war er mit Jack zu sehen, doch auch sein Vater, Will und sogar Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy waren auf einigen Fotos zu sehen.

Er erinnerte sich, wie Lucius Malfoy von der Idee Fotografiert zu werden, nicht gerade begeistert war. Es war an Harrys fünfzehnten Geburtstag, Lucius und Narcissa tanzten eng umschlungen und lächelten dabei. Harry wollte unbedingt ein Foto davon haben, da er weder Lucius noch Narcissa jemals hatte lächeln sehen.

Harry grinste als er daran dachte, doch als er das nächste Bild ansah, verschwand das grinsen und seine Augen füllten sich mit tränen.

Auf dem Bild waren er und Jack zu sehen, Harry saß auf Jacks Schoss und hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt.

Sanft fuhr er über das Bild und schloss die Augen, doch anstatt das Jacks Gesicht, wie immer, vor ihm auftauchte, sah er Draco, der ihn mit seinen grauen Augen ansah.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, atmete tief durch und schloss sie wieder.

Er konzentrierte sich auf Jack, doch in seinem Kopf, sah er wieder Draco.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und sah das Bild an. Ihm liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, als er erkannte, warum er Draco sah und nicht Jack.

„Jack, Liebling es tut mir leid. Ich werde dich ... immer Lieben.", schluchzte er, schloss das Buch und stellte es zurück ins Regal.

Er wischte sich die Tränen weg, ging in das Schlafzimmer von Severus, legte sich ins Bett und schlief mit dem Gedanken an Draco ein.

**  
**

Am Nächsten Morgen, wurde Draco durch das permanente Klopfen an seine Tür geweckt. Mürrisch stand er auf und machte die Tür auf. „Blaise, was willst du?", knurrte er seinen Freund an.

„Hey, nicht so unfreundlich, Sonnenschein.", versuchte er mit einem lächeln, Draco zu beschwichtigen.

„Was willst du, Zabini?", wiederholte Draco seine frage und war im begriff, sich wieder in sein Bett, zu legen.

„Heute ist Samstag."

„Das weiß ich. Also warum weckst du mich?"

„Draco, heute trainiert der Green – Clan im Innenhof von Hogwarts.", sagte Blaise und machte sich an Dracos Schrank zuschaffen.

„Und?"

„Mensch Draco. Harry gehört zum Clan, also wird er auch Trainieren. Ich hab erfahren dass sie um zehn Uhr anfangen. Da sie dann noch nach, Hogsmeade gehen wollen.", sagte Blaise gutgelaunt und hielt Draco ein Paar Hemden hin.

Der blonde war bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen, plötzlich hellwach und setzte sich aufrecht in sein Bett.

Als er Blaise mit seinen Hemden im Arm ansah, zog er gekonnt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Zabini? Was machst du mit meinen Sachen?", fragte er mürrisch.

Blaise grinste ihn an und meinte: „Na willst du dich für Harry nicht hübsch machen?", flötete er und duckte sich schnell, da Draco, ein Kissen, nach ihm warf.

„Er heißt Salvus!", rief er wütend.

„Ja, ich weiß. Salvus ... Harry ... ist doch egal. Du weißt, wen ich meine. Also, willst du dich hübsch machen?", Blaise wedelte mit den Hemden, grinsend vor Dracos Nase herum.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte der blonde gereizt und musterte die Hemden in Blaise Hand.

„Nicht? Na dann, häng ich die Hemden ... wieder weg.", Blaise wollte gerade wieder zum Schrank gehen, als Draco, ihn davon abhielt.

„Moment. Das dunkelgrüne Hemd, gib es mir.", sagte er und deutete, darauf. Blaise grinsen wuchs wieder und er reichte Draco das gewünschte Hemd.

„Es passt, zu seinen ... Augen.", murmelte Draco, wobei ihm nicht bewusst war, das Blaise es gehört hatte.

Der nickte nur und hängte die anderen Hemden, wieder zurück.

Nach dem Draco, mehr als eine Stunde, im Bad verbracht hatte, zog er sich das dunkelgrüne Hemd und eine Schwarze Stoffhose an.

Als er fertig war, ging er wieder in sein Zimmer, wo Blaise auf ihn, wartete. Dieser pfiff leise, als er Draco sah.

„Wow, du siehst gut aus.", sagte er anerkennend.

Der blonde ignorierte Blaise Blicke und machte sich, auf den Weg, in die Große Halle, zum Frühstück.

Als er diese, zusammen mit Blaise betrat, staunte er nicht schlecht.

Sonst war, an einem Samstag, fast niemand, in der Halle zu sehen, doch heute schien es so, als seinen alle Schüler und Professoren Hogwarts anwesend.

Draco sah sich suchend in der Halle um, doch konnte er Harry nicht sehen, sein Blick blieb am Tisch der Gryffindors hängen. Wo ebenfalls, alle anwesend waren und sich leise unterhielten.

Er sah zu Neville und nickte ihm leicht zu, der sah ihn mit großen Augen an und nickte nach kurzem zögern zurück.

Draco sah zum Clan – Tisch, doch auch dort war Harry nicht, er seufzte und ging zu seinem Haustisch.

„Er kommt bestimmt gleich. Es ist erst acht Uhr.", Blaise klopfte Draco aufmunternd auf die Schulter, der daraufhin leicht nickte.

Während Blaise das Frühstück nur so in sich hineinschaufelte, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts gegessen, saß Draco still an seinem Platz und sah zur Tür.

„Willst du nichts essen?", fragte Blaise und hielt dem blonden ein Brötchen unter die Nase. Der schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder zur Tür. Blaise seufzte und sah zum Clan – Tisch.

„Professor Snape und Will, sind auch nicht da. Und keiner hat einen Ledermantel an.", flüsterte er Draco zu, der daraufhin ebenfalls zum Clan – Tisch sah.

„Stimmt.", sagte er nur.

Draco nippte gerade an seinem Tee als die Türen der Großen Halle aufgestoßen wurden.

Alle sahen zur Tür, in der kein anderer als Will stand. Nur hatte er diesmal, wie die anderen Clan – Mitglieder, keinen Ledermantel an, sondern nur eine schwarze Jeans und ein ebenfalls schwarzes Shirt.

„Morgen.", rief er in die Halle hinein und einige murmelten ein ‚Morgen' zurück.

Er ging langsam und mit einem grinsen auf den Clan – Tisch zu und setzte sich.

Draco sah wieder zur Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry kam. Es vergingen ein Paar Minuten, dann erschien zu seiner Erleichterung der schwarzhaarige, neben ihm stand Snape.

Beide hatten ebenfalls keinen Ledermantel an.

In der Halle war es augenblicklich still geworden, jeder sah zu Harry und Snape, doch diese ignorierten die Blicke der anderen.

Draco musterte Harry und sah dass das Hemd des Schwarzhaarigen bis zur hälfte offen war, so konnte er etwas von Harrys Brust sehen. Draco wurde heiß, als er die nackte Haut des schwarzhaarigen sah und erinnerte sich daran, wie weich und schön sich diese anfühlte.

In der rechten Hand des Gryffindors sah Draco ein langes Schwert.

„Kommt.", sagte Snape laut, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verlies die Halle. Am Tisch des Clans wurden die Stühle geschoben und die Mitglieder erhoben sich, erst jetzt sah Draco, das jeder von ihnen eine Waffe hatte. Einige hatten wie Harry ein Schwert, andere hatten eine Axt.

Sie gingen geschlossen durch die Halle und waren sich der erstaunten Gesichter, der Schüler und Lehrer, nur zu bewusst. Will grinste in sich hinein, er genoss es, das der Clan die volle Aufmerksamkeit Hogwarts hatte.

Als der Clan die Halle verlassen hatte, erwachte Draco aus seiner Starre und sah sich um. Er musterte jeden argwöhnisch und hoffte, dass niemand Harry angestarrt hatte.

TBC ?

Und was sagt ihr? mich unsicher umschau


	10. Das Training

Hey ihr Lieben,

Das Cap hat mir einige Kopfzerbrechen gemacht. Doch nun ist es fertig und ich warte gespannt auf eure Meinung.

knuddel euch mal alle

dark-love

So hier kommt nun...

**Kapitel 10 – Das Training**

Kaum hatte der Clan die Halle verlassen, erhoben sich auch schon die ersten Schüler Hogwarts.

„Einen Moment bitte. Wo wollen sie denn hin?", Professor Dumbledore hatte sich, von seinem Platz erhoben und sah, ein Paar Ravenclaws die gerade die Tür erreicht hatten, fragend an.

„Wir wollen uns das Training ansehen.", sagte ein Siebtklässer.

Bevor Dumbledore noch etwas erwidern konnte, erhoben sich auch schon einige der Slytherins und gingen ebenfalls zur Tür. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und setzte sich wieder hin.

Die Ravenclaws sahen ihn eine Weile an, doch dann drehten sie sich um und verließen die Halle.

Draco und Blaise hatten das ganze schweigend beobachtet. „Hey Draco komm schon, sonst sind die besten Plätze weg.", sagte er und zog Draco hinter sich her. „Wieso Plätze? Draußen gibt es keine Plätze.", murrte dieser.

Blaise blieb stehen und sah Draco Stirnrunzelnd an. „Draco, wir schauen uns das Training ... vom Gang aus an.", sagte er.

„Vom Gang?", fragte Draco verwirrt. „Ja, genau. Von dort aus, können wir am besten sehen.", Blaise grinste und lief weiter. Draco der hinter ihm war schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Als sie ein paar Meter gegangen waren, blieb Blaise stehen. „Schön, noch sind nicht viele hier.", sagte er und zeigte auf die Ravenclaws, die sich etwas über das Geländer lehnten.

„Ist schon praktisch, das Hogwarts offene Gänge zum Innenhof hat.", Blaise stellte sich an das Geländer und blickte hinunter. „Prima, hier können wir sie perfekt beobachten. Hier damit kannst du ... besser sehen.", strahlte er und reichte Draco ein Omniglas. Der nahm es mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Dann kannst du Harry besser sehen.", flüsterte Blaise. Doch anstatt das Draco ihm antwortete, wurde der blonde leicht rot um die Nase.

Blaise grinste sagte aber nichts mehr, er wollte sich gerade wieder zum Geländer drehen, als er sah wie Ron, Hermine, Seamus und Dean, den Gang entlangkamen.

„Sieh einer an, das Frettchen ... na so allein hier?", sagte Ron herablassend. „Wiesel.", schnarrte Draco kalt.

„Na, willst du dem ... ach so tollen Potter, zusehen?", Ron sah Draco herausfordernd an. Doch dieser ging nicht auf Rons aussage ein, stattdessen drehte er sich von ihm weg und sah in den Innenhof Hogwarts.

Ron der gerade wieder etwas sagen wollte, verstummte, als er ebenfalls in den Hof sah, wo sich gerade die Clan – Mitglieder aufstellten.

Er warf Draco und Blaise einen angewiderten Blick zu, stellte sich mit den anderen ein paar Meter von den beiden weg und sah hinaus.

„Hey Draco, ich glaub es sind wirklich fast alle von Hogwarts hier. Selbst Dumbledore und McGonagall sind da.", sagte Blaise leise. Draco sah sich um und nickte, dann nahm er sein Omniglas zur Hand und sah in den Hof.

„Okay Leute, das Training sieht folgendermaßen aus. Waffen und Nahkampf.", Will hatte seine Stimme magisch verstärkt, damit ihn auch jeder hören konnte.

„Was? Nur das?", fragte David aufgebracht, er hatte wie alle gedacht das ihr Training auch ihre Magie beinhaltete.

„Ja nur das. Den anderen Teil lassen wir heute aus."

„Wieso?"

„Weil wir ein Paar Zuschauer haben.", sagte Will und zeigte auf die Schüler und Professoren.

Harry sah sich erstaunt um und stöhnte auf: „Oh man, das ist ja ganz Hogwarts."

„Tja die sind wohl neugierig.", flüsterte David ihm zu.

„Was gibt es da zu flüstern?", rief Will laut, wobei Harry und David nur mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Also, immer zwei Mann zusammen. Eure Waffen habt ihr, ja alle. Erst mit den Waffen, dann ohne. Sal du Trainierst mit mir.", ertönte Wills Stimme.

„Das kann ja was werden.", maulte Harry. David der immer noch neben ihm stand grinste. „Denk dran Sal ... reiz den guten Will nicht."

„Du hast gut lachen. Er wird unausstehlich, beim Training.", Harry sah mürrisch zu Will, der ihn nur angrinste.

„Oh ja, deshalb will auch keiner mehr von uns, mit ihm Trainieren. Viel Spaß.", sagte David lachend und begab sich zu einem anderen Mitglied des Clans.

„Kopf hoch Sal." „Wird schon werden.", riefen ihm die anderen zu, worauf Harry nur schnaubte.

Er ging auf Will zu und knurrte: „Grins nicht so blöd."

Severus der seinen Sohn und Will beobachtet hatte, kam auf die beiden zu.

„Ihr benehmt euch.", sagte er leise.

„Aber immer doch Severus."

„Ich kenne euch, wenn ihr zusammen Trainiert."

Will zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den Tränkemeister unschuldig an.

„Ich warne euch, vor allem dich Will.", sagte er drohend.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Severus."

„Du weißt genau was ich meine. Also benehmt euch.", mit diesen Worten, drehte er sich um und ging an den Rand des Innenhofes.

Harry sah seinem Vater hinterher. „Trainiert er heute nicht?", fragte er.

„Nein, er gibt heute die Anweisungen.", grinste Will. Sonst gab er immer die Anweisungen wenn der Clan Trainiere, doch heute überlies er es Severus. Harry stöhnte leise, stellte sich Will gegenüber und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Gut ... ihr könnt beginnen.", hörte er, die magisch verstärkte Stimme, seines Vaters.

Die Clan – Mitglieder stellten sich, ihrem jeweiligen Partner gegenüber, verbeugten sich und erhoben ihre Waffen.

„Was treiben die denn da? Sind wir im Mittelalter?", machte Ron sich über den Clan lustig und die Gryffindors lachten.

„Halt die Klappe, Wiesel.", fauchte Draco den Rotschopf an.

Dieser ignorierte den blonden und sah mit einem grinsen zum Clan.

Auch Draco sah wieder hinunter, er konnte sehen wie Will sich zu Harry beugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was er aber leider nicht verstand.

Er sah nur wie Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

Draco fragte sich schon, was Will wohl gesagt hatte, als dieser laut lachte und sich das Hemd auszog.

„Hey sieh mal Ron, die ziehen sich aus.", sagte Dean.

„Igitt.", machte Ron nur und schüttelte sich angewidert.

Draco sah, wie jeder des Clans, sein Hemd auszog, nur Harry behielt seines an.

Etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass er Harrys nackte Haut nicht betrachten konnte, seufzte der blonde.

Das Geräusch das die Schwerter und Äxte machten, als das Metall aufeinander traf, hallte in den Gängen Hogwarts laut wieder. Severus rief ihnen immer wieder, etwas zu.

„David halt dein Schwert höher.", rief er. „Ja, ja mach ich doch.", war die gekeuchte antwort.

Draco sowie die anderen Hogwarts – Schüler verstanden die Kämpfer nur, weil diese ihre Antwort Severus entgegen schrieen.

Jeder beobachtete das Training gespannt.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso das Ministerium das erlaubt hat, Albus.", hörte Draco, Professor McGonagall sagen. Sie stand nicht weit von ihm und Blaise, sodass er sie gut verstehen konnte. Professor Dumbledore der neben ihr stand, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Albus, so etwas ist noch nie vorgekommen. Wieso Trainieren sie denn mit Schwertern?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Liebste Minerva.", seufzte der Direktor.

„Glauben die dass die mit ihren Waffen, gegen Zauberer ankommen? Die haben ja noch nicht einmal Zauberstäbe.", warf Ron ein. Blaise und Draco, sahen die Gryffindors forschend an. Ron wollte seinen Zauberstab gerade auf den Clan richten, als auf einmal Severus Stimme zu hören war.

„Mr. Weasley, denken sie nicht einmal daran."

Der Rothaarige, sah erschrocken zu seinem Tränkelehrer in den Hof, der ihn direkt ansah.

„Woher wusste er das?", fragte er Hermine leise.

„Keine Ahnung.", gab diese, ebenso leise zurück.

Ron steckte seinen Zauberstab murrend in seinen Umhang und sah wieder in den Hof.

Draco und Blaise grinsten sich zufrieden an. „Ob Snape das wirklich wusste?", flüsterte Blaise. „Glaube schon.", meinte Draco, nahm das Omniglas und sah wieder zu Harry.

Der sah Will ziemlich wütend an, bevor er sein Schwert hob und Will damit angriff. Der wich Harrys angriff gekonnt aus und setzte zum Gegenangriff an.

Draco sah die ganze Zeit nur zu Harry und Will, der Rest des Clans interessierte ihn nicht.

Er sah wie Harry Wills angriffen auswich und dabei grinste.

„Salvus ... hör auf mit Will zu spielen. Ihr sollt trainieren.", rief Severus mit einem mal, seinem Sohn zu. Kaum hatte Severus das gesagt, änderte sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja Dad! Wie du willst.", schrie Harry zurück.

Sie unterbrachen das Training und sahen sich in die Augen. Will nickte Harry zu, der lies sein Schwert fallen und ging zu dem Vampir. Vor ihm blieb er stehen und wartete, Will lies sein Schwert ebenfalls fallen und grinste.

„Showtime.", knurrte er und Harry nickte.

Blaise sah fragend zu Draco, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Severus sieh mal.", schrie David über den Hof. Alle Clan – Mitglieder unterbrachen ihr Training und sahen zu Harry und Will, die sich immer noch gegenüber standen.

Severus sah zu seinem Sohn und ahnte was die beiden vorhatten.

„Will ... wage es nicht! Dafür ist hier nicht ... der richtige Ort.", laut hallte seine Stimme im Hof, doch die beiden ließen sich nicht stören.

Harry hob die Hände und ein Strahl aus blau funkelnden Blitzen hüllte ihn und Will ein.

„Was machen die da?", fragte Blaise, doch bekam er keine Antwort. Draco sah gebannt zu Harry und hoffte nur, das ihm nichts passieren wird.

„William ... nicht!", schrie Severus, doch der blonde Vampir ignorierte ihn.

„**Salvus, Serenus Snape ... ich sage es nur einmal ... hört sofort auf!",** Snapes Stimme war um einiges Lauter und drohender geworden, er stand vor dem Licht und sah seinen Sohn Zornfunkelnd an.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und betrachtete seinen Vater eingehend.

„Es tut mir leid Dad ... aber das ... das muss jetzt sein ... bitte ... versuch mich zu verstehen.", sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

„Severus ... das ist nicht deine Sache.", knurrte Will und lies sein Vampirgesicht erscheinen.

Harry sowie Will hatten keine Ahnung, das Severus auch ihre Stimmen magisch verstärkt hatte, so konnte ganz Hogwarts hören, was beide sagten. Er hatte es nicht getan, damit die anderen sie hörten, sondern damit er sie durch dieses Licht, welches jegliches Geräusch in sich einschloss, verstand.

Severus nickte betrübt und ging ein paar schritte von den beiden zurück.

Die Clan – Mitglieder hatten sich inzwischen im Halbkreis um die beiden gestellt und sahen ihnen zu.

Die Schüler und Professoren beobachteten sie mit angespannten und verwirrten Gesichtern.

„Was ist Sal ... Angst?", knurrte Will.

„Träum weiter Mal... Ähm ... Will.", Harry hätte beinahe Malfoy gesagt und schüttelte grinsend über sich selber den Kopf.

Beide standen sich immer noch gegenüber und rührten sich nicht.

„Fang an.", knurrte Will und umkreiste Harry, als der Vampir hinter ihm war, drehte er sich um und schlug den anderen dabei ins Gesicht.

„Nicht schlecht ... hast ja doch Reaktionen.", sagte Will und griff Harry an. Sie Kämpften eine weile und Harry war Jack und seinem Vater, dafür dankbar, das sie ihn in Kampfkunst unterrichtet hatten. Denn ohne jegliches Training wäre er aufgeschmissen gewesen, Will hatte Jahrzehnte lange Erfahrung im Nahkampf, während Harry gerade einmal seit zwei Jahren Trainierte. Obwohl er hart Trainierte, hatte Will die besseren Reaktionen.

„Gar nicht schlecht ... kleiner.", keuchte Will und ging etwas von Harry weg. Beide brauchten eine kurze Pause.

Doch dauerte diese nicht lange, Harry sah wie Wills Augen begannen zu funkeln und grinste.

„Was ist ... kannst du nicht mehr ... auf deine alten Tage?", fragte er und wusste genau, was er bei Will damit auslöste.

„Ich werde dir gleich mal ... alte Tage.", fauchte er und stürzte sich auf Harry.

Beide gingen dadurch zu Boden, Harry lag unter Will und versuchte sich zu befreien. Der Vampir, fasste nach Harrys Handgelenken und hielt sie fest.

„Na was ist ... kleiner.", grinste er ihn an.

Harrys Augen blitzten auf einmal golden auf und mit einem Schwung, stieß er Will von sich runter. Der kam keuchend auf dem Boden auf und sah Harry an.

„Was ist ... bist du jetzt wütend ... kleiner?", provozierte er den schwarzhaarigen.

„Oh ja ... ich bin wütend.", knurrte Harry und stürzte sich seinerseits auf Will.

„Dein Hemd ist zer... zerrissen.", sagte Will plötzlich, als sich beide wieder gegenüber standen. Harry sah an sich hinunter und konnte sehen dass sein Hemd nicht nur zerrissen war, sondern auch mit Blutspritzern übersät war.

Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er sein Hemd ja nicht ausziehen wollte, riss er es mit einem Ruck vom Körper.

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein, als er sah wie Harry sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte. Der Gryffindor stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und so konnte er sehen, dass auf dessen Rücken etwas war. Er drehte an seinem Omniglas, bis er Harry genauer sehen konnte und staunte.

Auf der linken Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen, war ein Drache mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln zu sehen. Draco versuchte das Omniglas so einzustellen das er Harrys Rücken noch näher sah. Als er das geschafft hatte, sah er sich den Drachen genauer an.

Er war nicht sehr groß.

Doch das seltsame war, der Drache hatte Graue Augen und silberne Flügel. Draco runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Hey hast du Harrys Tattoo gesehen?", fragte Blaise und riss den blonden, so aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ein Drache.", flüsterte er.

„Ja. Wieso ein Drache? Draco?", fragte Blaise und im selben Moment als er die frage gestellt hatte, grinste er.

Er beschloss dass er dringend mit Will reden musste, er musste einfach wissen ob er mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag.

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Draco nur und beide sahen wieder Will und Harry zu.

„Was ist Blutsauger ... Hunger?", Harry strich mit seinem Finger über eine kleine Wunde an seinem Arm, betrachtete das Blut und steckte den Finger in den Mund.

„Hör auf ... damit.", knurrte Will und Harry wusste das dieser sich beim Anblick des Blutes beherrschen musste.

Eine Weile sahen sich beide an, ohne das einer den Versuch unternahm den anderen anzugreifen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, hob wieder seine Hände und lies das Licht verschwinden. Sofort ging Severus auf seinen Sohn und Will zu.

„Sagt mal ... spinnt ihr? Ihr hättet euch umbringen können. Ihr wisst genau, dass nur der dieses Schild lösen kann, der es heraufbeschworen hat. Könnt ihr mir mal sagen ... was das sollte?", fauchte er. Harry wusste dass sein Vater sauer war und sah zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid, Dad.", murmelte und erschrak, als er hörte wie laut seine Stimme war.

„Severus? Hast du ... unsere Stimmen verzaubert?", fragte Will und sah sich um.

„Oh.", sagte der Tränkemeister nur, flüsterte ein paar Worte und sah Will drohend an.

„Wie bitte schön, sollte ich denn sonst wissen ... was ihr macht?"

„Gar nicht.", sagte Will leise und war froh das seine Stimme, wieder eine normale Lautstärke hatte.

Draco und die anderen beobachteten, wie ihr Tränkelehrer mit Will redete, während Harry stumm daneben stand und nur ab und zu nickte. Jeder bedauerte es, dass sie jetzt nichts mehr hören konnten, zu gerne hätten sie gewusst was da unten vor sich ging.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Clan machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Ihr Weg in ihre Räume, führte sie direkt an den meisten Schülern vorbei, so auch an Draco und Blaise.

Der blonde warf Harry immer wieder fragende und besorgte Blicke zu.

Gerade als Harry an Ron und den Gryffindors vorbei ging hob der schwarzhaarige, den Kopf.

„Hast wieder ne Show abgezogen, Potter? Kannst wohl nicht anders. Immer musst du Aufmerksamkeit haben.", zischte Ron ihm zu. Harry blieb stehen und sah direkt in Rons Augen.

„Hör zu ... ich sag es nur einmal. Sprich mich nie wieder an.", sagte er leise.

„Ach und wieso? Sollte ich jetzt Angst vor dir haben?", Harry ging auf seinen ehemaligen besten Freund zu und beugte sich zu ihm.

„Wenn ich du wäre Ron ... ja ... ich hätte Angst vor mir. Sogar ... große Angst.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, danach sah er den rothaarigen an und grinste.

Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und konnte nicht glauben was er da in Harrys Augen sah, diese sonst grünen Augen, färbten sich für einen kurzen Moment golden.

Ron sah Hermine fragend an, doch diese sah zu Will und hatte so, nicht mitbekommen wie Harrys Augen sich verfärbt hatten.

„Halt dich von mir fern.", zischte Harry ihm noch zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu den Clan – Mitgliedern, die auf ihn gewartet hatten, zuging.

Bevor der Clan um die nächste Ecke bog, blieb Will stehen und drehte sich um.

„Hey Du!", rief er und schaute Blaise dabei an.

„Wer ich?", fragte dieser verwirrt zurück.

„Ja du, haben du und dein Freund Lust, mit uns nachher nach ... wie hieß das Dorf?", fragend sah Will zu Harry, der ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen ansah.

„Hogsmeade.", brummte er.

„Ja genau. Habt ihr zwei Lust mitzukommen?", fragte Will und ignorierte Harrys blick.

Blaise und Draco sahen sich erstaunt an.

„Ähm ... ja, wir kommen mit. Wann geht ihr?", sagte Blaise schließlich. „In etwa einer Stunde ... müssen noch Duschen.", Will deutete auf seinen, mittlerweile verschwitzten Oberkörper. Blaise sah ihn mit großen Augen an, wurde leicht rot und nickte schnell.

„Gut ... dann in einer Stunde ... vor dieser Großen Halle.", sagte Will mit einem grinsen, er hatte Blaise Blick gesehen, auch war ihm nicht entgangen das der andere leicht rot wurde. Er straffte seine Schultern, legte einen Arm um Harry und folgte den anderen Clan – Mitgliedern, die schon voraus gegangen waren.

„Sag mal ... warum hast du Draco und Blaise gefragt ob sie mitkommen?", zischte Harry.

„Hab mir gedacht ... das du den blonden gerne in deiner nähe hättest.", sagte Will und grinste Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Hey komm schon kleiner ... er ist niedlich. Wenn du aber nicht willst ... also ich könnte ja...", Harry stieß Will unsanft in die Seite und sah ihn wütend an.

„Lass deine Hände von ihm!"

Will hob seine Hände abwehrend in die Luft und ging ein paar Schritte von Harry weg.

„Hey ist ja gut ... ich will doch nichts von ihm. Aber, an deiner Stelle ... würde ich auf Blondchen aufpassen.", sagte er und betrachtete aufmerksam Harrys Gesicht, während er sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte der schwarzhaarige wissen.

„Och nur so. Könnte ja sein ... das ein anderer Interesse an dem kleinen hat.", kaum hatte Will das gesagt, sah Harry ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, drehte sich um und ging zu den Räumen seines Vaters.

Will sah ihm mit einem zufriedenen grinsen hinterher.

„Tja ... scheint ... dass unser kleiner, endlich Leben will ... und dabei ist sich wieder zu verlieben, Jack.", sagte er leise, trat seine Zigarette aus und machte sich auf den Weg, in die Räume des Clans.

Blaise und Draco standen noch immer unschlüssig im Gang.

„Ich muss noch mal ... Duschen.", sagte der blonde plötzlich und machte sich, so schnell er konnte auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf und rief: „Mach dich schön hübsch." Danach ging er ebenfalls in die Kerker und wartete auf Draco, der zog sich schnell aus und sprang unter die Dusche. Als er fertig war und wieder in sein Zimmer kam, saß Blaise auf seinem Bett.

Draco ignorierte den anderen und kramte in seinem Schrank herum.

„Hey was sucht du denn?", fragte Blaise.

„Was zum anziehen.", murmelte der blonde.

„Also wenn du mich fragst. Harry hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen ... wenn du nackt mitkommst."

Draco drehte sich mit roten Wangen zu seinem Freund und zischte: „Dich fragt aber keiner ... Zabini."

Angesprochener zuckte nur mit den Schultern, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und beobachtete Draco dabei, wie er ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen durch das Zimmer warf.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis der blonde sich entschieden hatte was er anzog.

Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und verschwand wieder im Bad, zurück lies er einen Kopfschüttelnden Blaise.

Draco kam nach etwa zehn Minuten aus dem Bad, hatte eine dunkelgrüne Stoffhose und ein Weißes Hemd an, bei dem die oberen vier Knöpfe offen waren.

Blaise grinste. „Scheint dass du ab sofort, immer was grünes anhaben wirst.", sagte er.

Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, besah sich im Spiegel und musste zugeben, das Blaise wohl Recht hatte, er mochte das grün von Harrys Augen und so hatte er sich auch für die dunkelgrüne Hose entschieden, er schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf.

„Komm wir müssen los.", sagte Blaise und riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Der blonde nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Als sie in die Vorhalle kamen, sahen sie schon den Clan.

Draco suchte mit den Augen nach Harry, bis er ihn direkt neben Will stehen sah.

„Er sieht gut aus.", flüsterte Blaise Draco zu, der nur nicken konnte.

„Ah ... da seid ihr ja. Können wir gehen?", fragte Will gutgelaunt. Er schob Draco direkt neben Harry und ging zusammen mit Blaise hinterher.

Draco sah den schwarzhaarigen von der Seite an, senkte aber den Blick als Harry sich zu ihm drehte. Der Gryffindor lies seinen Blick über Draco schweifen, wobei seine Augen an Dracos offenen Hemd hängen blieben.

Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, während sie geschlossen nach Hogsmeade liefen. Blaise unterhielt sich angeregt mit Will, über das Training. Ab und zu sahen sie zu Harry und Draco, die immer noch schweigend nebeneinander liefen. Sie hatten fast das Dorf erreicht, als Draco die Stille durchbrach.

„Du hast ein schö... nettes Tattoo.", sagte er leise. Harry sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Seit wann hast du es?", fragte Draco unsicher.

„Seit den letzten ... Weihnachtsferien.", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Wieso ein ... ein Drache?", wollte Draco wissen.

Der schwarzhaarige, kannte diese frage von seinem Vater, der auch wissen wollte, warum er sich ausgerechnet einen Drachen hatte, Tätowieren lassen. Doch so genau wusste er das selber nicht, das einzige was er wusste war, das er diesen Drachen unbedingt wollte.

**Flashback  
**

Es war, ein Tag vor Heiligabend, Harry war mit Severus und Will in Muggel – London unterwegs. Es war schon spät und sie liefen, die fast Menschenleeren Straßen entlang. Bis Harry einen Laden sah, der ihn magisch anzog.

Ohne zu zögern, ging er in den Laden und sah sich um. An den Wänden, hingen Motive für Tattoos. Severus und Will die ihm gefolgt waren, sahen sich fragend an.

„Sal, was willst du hier?", fragte Severus.

Harry jedoch, gab ihm keine Antwort, stattdessen ging er auf eines der Tattoo – Vorlagen zu und betrachtete es eingehend.

Langsam hob er eine Hand und fuhr die Konturen des Tattoos nach.

„Guten Abend, sie wünschen?", hörte er die Stimme des Ladenbesitzers, der gerade aus einem der hinteren Räume gekommen war.

„Nichts ... Danke.", sagte Severus schnell.

„Doch ... ich möchte dieses Tattoo haben.", sagte Harry und sah gebannt auf die Vorlage an der Wand.

Der Besitzer des Ladens ging auf ihn zu und besah sich ebenfalls die Vorlage.

„Der Drache?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach.

„Ja.", hauchte Harry.

Der Ladenbesitzer musterte den Jungen vor sich und sah dann zu Severus und Will.

„Sind sie der Vater?", fragte er und sah den Tränkemeister an.

„Ja das bin ich."

„Wie alt ist ihr Sohn?", fragte er nach.

„Fünfzehn."

„Dann müssen sie ihr Einverständnis geben, wenn er sich Tätowieren lassen will.", sagte er sah von Harry zu Severus.

„Und wenn ich es nicht gebe?"

„Dann, darf ich ihren Sohn nicht Tätowieren.", sagte der Mann.

Harry hatte das Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgt und sah Severus abwartend an. Der Tränkemeister musterte seinen Sohn eine Weile.

„Wieso willst du dich Tätowieren lassen?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Das ich es nicht weiß ... aber ... wenn ein Tattoo ... dann dieses.", sagte er und zeigte auf den Drachen.

Severus ging zur Wand und besah sich die Vorlage.

„Das ist ein Drache.", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte Harry.

Severus drehte sich zu seinem Sohn, legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und sah ihm direkt, in die grünen Augen.

„Bist du dir Sicher, Sal?", fragte er und Harry nickte.

Obwohl, Severus keine Tattoos mochte da sie ihn zu sehr an das Dunkle Mal erinnerten, drehte sich zu dem Besitzer des Ladens um.

„Ich gebe ihnen die Erlaubnis. Aber ... ich werde dabei sein."

Der Besitzer nickte, ging zu der Wand und nahm die Vorlage mit in den hinteren Raum.

Harry und Severus folgten ihm, der Mann wies Harry an, sich zu setzen.

„Wo möchten sie denn gerne das Tattoo haben, junger Mann?", fragte er freundlich.

Harry überlegte kurz und meinte dann entschlossen: „Auf der linken Schulter."

„Gut, dann ziehen sie bitte ihr Oberteil aus und legen sich auf den Bauch."

Als Harry das getan hatte, machte ihn der Mann noch einmal darauf aufmerksam, dass es etwas wehtun könnte. Harry nickte nur und schloss die Augen, als der Mann begann die Vorlage auf die Schulter zu übertragen.

Severus beobachtete das ganze mit gemischten Gefühlen, als er dann auch noch sah wie der Mann mit einer Maschine an der eine Nadel war, auf Harry zuging, wollte er schon seinen Zauberstab ziehen.

„Dad, ist in Ordnung. So werden Tattoos, hier gemacht.", sagte Harry leise.

Severus brummte irgendwas Unverständliches und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der neben Harry stand.

Als der Mann die Umrisse fertig hatte, fragte er ob das Tattoo farblich sein soll.

„Ja ... graue Augen und Silberne Flügel.", sagte der schwarzhaarige entschlossen.

Severus zog erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich, wie sein Sohn auf diese Farben kam.

„Sind sie sich da sicher?", fragte der Mann verwirrt.

„Ja bin ich."

„Sal, wieso ausgerechnet graue Augen?", fragte Severus leise. Er hatte irgendwie angenommen, dass Harry Jacks Augenfarbe nehmen würde, doch der hatte braune Augen gehabt.

„Sie ... sie sind einfach wunderschön.", Severus sah seinen Sohn erstaunt an.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das Tattoo war fertig. Harry stand von der Liege auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, als er von dem Besitzer aufgehalten wurde.

„Warten sie, hier ihre Vorlage.", sagte er und hielt Harry das Blatt hin.

„Danke ... aber, brauchen sie, die nicht noch?", fragte er erstaunt.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wissen sie, es ist bei mir so. Jede Vorlage, existiert nur einmal, ich entwerfe sie selber. Das heißt, wenn jemand, sich ein Tattoo machen lässt ... ist er der einzige, der es trägt. Meine Frau meint, ich wäre verrückt. Aber, ich möchte nicht, das mehrere Leute mit den gleichen Tattoos rumlaufen.", erklärte er und lächelte Harry an.

Harry war über diese Aussage erstaunt und auch erfreut, niemand würde also, das gleiche Tattoo haben wie er. Ein ehrliches lächeln, welches er nicht mehr seit Jacks tot hatte, legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Danke.", sagte er und hielt dem Mann seine Hand hin.

„Keine Ursache, junger Mann.", sagte dieser.

Als sie vor dem Laden waren, heilte Severus noch Harrys Schulter und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg.

**Flashback ENDE**

Harry war stehen geblieben, als er daran dachte.

Draco sah ihn die ganze Zeit, mit fragenden Augen an. Als der Schwarzhaarige, dann endlich in die grauen Augen des blonden sah, lächelte er.

#Ich habe an ... seine Augen, gedacht. #, stellte er erstaunt fest.

Lange hatte er damals, darüber nachgedacht, warum ausgerechnet, der Drache, ihn fasziniert hatte. Und warum er sich so sicher war, das die Augen grau und die Flügel Silber sein sollten. Es waren Dracos Augen und die Silber schimmernden Haare, an die er unbewusst, gedacht hatte.

„Weil er mich fasziniert hat.", sagte Harry fest und Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Der Drache, er hat mich fasziniert.", sagte Harry leise.

Draco sah ihn immer noch fragend an und überlegte was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte, dann fielen ihm die grauen Augen des Drachen ein und die Silbernen Flügel.

„Er hat graue Augen.", murmelte er nachdenklich.

„Ja ... sie sind wunderschön.", sagte Harry leise und sah in eben diese grauen Augen.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte dass Harry seine Augen meinte und wurde leicht rot.

Will und Blaise, die hinter den beiden stehen geblieben waren, beobachteten sie neugierig.

Will hatte alles gehört was die beiden gesagt hatten und wusste nun, an wen Harry gedacht hatte als er sich das Tattoo hatte stechen lassen.

Er bemerkte das der schwarzhaarige verlegen wurde und nicht zu wissen schien, was er nun machen sollte, Will musste unweigerlich grinsen, ging auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Hey kleiner, komm ich brauche was zu trinken.", sagte er und zog den schwarzhaarigen mit sich. Draco und Blaise folgten den beiden.

Harry seufzte erleichtert und sah Will an. „Keine Ursache.", sagte dieser.

„Also wo kann man was trinken?", fragte Will als sie das Zaubererdorf erreicht hatten.

„Wir sind eigentlich immer in ‚die drei Besen' gegangen.", sagte Blaise.

„Gut, dann gehen wir dahin.", bestimmte Will und lies sich von den anderen den Weg zeigen. Der Rest des Clans folgte ihnen.

In den Drei Besen angekommen, setzten sie sich an einen der freien Tische im hinteren Teil des Raumes und bestellten. Während Will und der Clan Feuerwhiskey bestellten, nahmen Draco, Blaise und Harry ein Butterbier.

Madam Rosmerta, brachte ihnen nach ein paar Minuten die gewünschten Getränke.

Harry hatte gerade sein Butterbier angesetzt, als die Tür aufging und Ron mit Hermine und ein paar andere Gryffindors, das Lokal betrat.

Zu Harrys entsetzten, war nur noch ein Tisch, direkt in der Nähe des Clans, frei. Mit mürrischem Blick, beobachtete er wie Ron ihn angewidert ansah und sich dann mit den anderen, an den einzig freien Tisch, der gerade mal zwei Meter entfernt war, setzte.

Harry wurde mulmig zu mute, Will der das bemerkte beugte sich zu ihm: „Hey, ignoriere sie. Okay?", flüsterte er.

Harry nickte, griff nach Wills Glas, setzte an und trank es in einem zug aus.

Der Feuerwhiskey brannte in seiner Kehle und er zog scharf die Luft ein, um nicht zu husten.

„Na ist wohl ein bisschen zu stark. Oder?", grinste Will und wollte sich erneut, ein Glas einschenken. Doch Harry riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und nahm einen großen Schluck, nur um dann wieder die Luft, scharf einzuziehen.

„Oh je ... ich fürchte unser kleiner wird heute einen über den Durst trinken.", sagte David und grinste in die Runde, die anderen nickten.

Draco und Blaise sahen von Will zu Harry und wussten nicht so genau, was sie machen sollten.

Will bemerkte die Blicke der beiden.

„Hey David ... wenn er blau ist ... dann schläft er diesmal ... bei dir.", sagte er und grinste den anderen an.

„Nein vergiss es ... ich habe ihn einmal erlebt ... wie er betrunken war ... nein ... das brauche ich nicht noch mal.", meinte er und wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen in der Luft.

Will lachte laut und der Rest des Clans stimmte mit ein.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

„Er darf noch keinen Alkohol trinken.", erklang Madam Rosmertas Stimme, sie war an den Tisch gekommen um zu fragen ob sie noch etwas wollten.

„Er darf, wenn er will.", sagte Will und sah sie ernst an. Bevor Madam Rosmerta etwas erwidern konnte, lies er kurz sein Vampirgesicht erscheinen, sie nickte entsetzt und verschwand eiligst.

„Darf er wirklich trinken?", fragte Blaise leise. Will beugte sich zu dem Slytherin. „Nein ... aber Sev muss es ja nicht wissen.", flüsterte er und zwinkerte Blaise zu.

Der wurde etwas rot und nickte verlegen.

Draco sah zu Harry und ihm gefiel es nicht das der andere Alkohol trank, er beschloss mit Harry, der schon wieder einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche genommen hatte, zu reden.

„Harry ... geht es dir gut?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Der schwarzhaarige sah ihn an und grinste.

„Ja ... seeehhrr guuut.", sagte er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Der blonde, glaubte ihm jedoch nicht, immer dann wenn Harry einen Schluck, aus der mittlerweile halbleeren Flasche, nehmen wollte, stellte er ihm eine frage, die der schwarzhaarige auch beantwortete.

Der Abend verging schnell und es wurde schon dunkel.

Blaise der auf seine Uhr gesehen hatte, stieß Draco an.

„Du wir müssen zurück.", sagte er.

Will der wusste das die Jungs bis acht Uhr im Schloss sein sollten, stand ebenfalls auf.

„Los Leute, wir gehen.", sagte er. Murrend erhoben sich die anderen und folgten ihm.

„Ich glaube unseren kleinen müssen wir tragen, der schläft schon fast.", sagte Will der gerade versuchte Harry auf die Beine zu bekommen.

„Hey Sal ... komm schon."

„Mag nich will schlafen.", murmelte er.

„Komm wir müssen.", versuchte Will es erneut, doch Harry blieb stur auf seinem Platz sitzen.

Auch David, Blaise und die anderen versuchten Harry zu überreden aufzustehen und ins Schloss zu gehen, doch ohne erfolg.

Will sah Draco, der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand an. „Hey, versuch du es.", sagte er.

Draco nickte, ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Hey Harry ... komm wir gehen.", sagte er sanft. Harry öffnete müde die Augen.

„Mein Drache.", flüsterte er und Draco sah ihn verwundert an.

„Komm.", sagte der blonde und hielt Harry seine Hand hin, der schwarzhaarige ergriff sie und lies sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen.

Als er stand, legte Draco seinen Arm um Harrys Hüfte, damit er nicht umfallen konnte und verlies so mit ihm das Lokal.

Will sah die beiden an und grinste zufrieden.

Zusammen gingen sie schweigend den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Dort angekommen, blieb Draco stehen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er.

„Gehen wir in unsere Räume, die Nacht ist noch jung.", sagte Will und sah Blaise dabei an.

„Und Harry?", fragte Draco.

„Bring ihn ins Bett, er schläft eh schon fast.", nach diesen Worten drehte sich der Vampir um und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

„Na toll, Blaise hilfst du mir?", maulte Draco und drehte sich um. Doch hinter ihm, war kein Blaise zu sehen, der blonde runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, wo sein Freund so schnell hingegangen ist. #Er war doch hinter mir gewesen. #, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Langsam sah er wieder zu Harry, der seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des blonden, gelegt hatte.

Instinktiv zog er seinen Arm fester um den schwarzhaarigen und lächelte als dieser sich noch mehr an ihn schmiegte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er. Müde öffnete Harry seine Augen und nuschelte:

„Schlafen."

Dracos Wangen, färbten sich bei diesem Wort rot und er sah den schwarzhaarigen unsicher an.

TBC??

Und war das Training so okay? Hoffe ihr seid nicht enttäuscht.


	11. Bereit wieder zu Leben und zu Lieben?

Hey ihr Lieben,

Ich bin es... ja wirklich, tut mir leid das es so unendlich lange gedauert hat ... ich habe ein neues Kapitel mit. Unsicher um die Ecke schaue... seid ihr mir sehr böse?

Kapitel reinstelle und mich vorsichtig aus dem Staub mache.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 11 – Bereit zu Leben und zu Lieben?**

„Gut, dann bringe ich dich mal ins Bett.", seufzte der blonde ergeben. Legte seinen Arm fester um Harrys Hüfte und lief mit ihm in die Kerker. Er wusste, wo die Privaträume seines Paten waren und so steuerte er zielsicher darauf zu. Vor der Tür angekommen, hob er die Hand und klopfte an.

Doch auch nach fünf Minuten, öffnete sie sich nicht. Draco schaute verwirrt zur Tür, als er neben sich ein leises kichern hörte.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte er gereizt.

„Du.", war die Antwort. „Ach ja?", Draco sah Harry fragend an.

Der schwarzhaarige nickte und kicherte erneut.

„Dad is nisch da.", nuschelte er schließlich.

„Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", fragte der blonde vorwurfsvoll.

„Du hast nisch fragt."

„Ja schon gut, also wie kommen wir nun rein?", fragte Draco und ging nicht auf das erneute kichern des schwarzhaarigen ein.

„Mit Paschwort.", murmelte Harry und schmiegte sich enger an den blonden, der daraufhin wieder rote Wangen bekam.

„Na dann. Wie heißt es?", wollte Draco wissen und räusperte sich kurz, als er Harrys Atem an seinem Hals spürte.

„Kann ich nisch sagen."

„Wieso nicht?" Harry hob seinen Kopf von Dracos Schulter und blinzelte. „Du kannst es nisch spre... spreschen."

Draco zog die Stirn kraus und fragte sich was der Gryffindor damit meinte.

Als hätte Harry geahnt was den blonden beschäftigte grinste er. „Es ist Parsel.", sagte er leise.

„Parsel? Aber... Professor Snape kann Parsel?", fragte Draco erstaunt und Harry nickte bestätigend.

„Na dann sag du es.", sagte er, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann nich." „Wieso nicht?"

„Bin zu betrunken.", Draco sah ihn verwirrt an. „Und das bedeutet?"

„Die Tür würde nisch... aufgehen. Dad hat das scho gemach dasch Stimme klar sein musch. Isch meine aber nich.", nuschelte Harry und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf die Schulter des blonden.

Der seufzte erneut und fragte sich, was er denn nun mit dem dunkelhaarigen machen sollte. Eine Weile musterte er Harry, bevor er ihn sanft an der Wange berührte.

„Hey, nicht schlafen.", sagte er leise und Harry öffnete seine Augen.

„Bin müde.", sagte er nur und wollte die Augen wieder schließen doch Draco hinderte ihn daran, da er sich umdrehte und mit Harry weiterging.

„Wohin willst du?"

„Du bist müde, also bringe ich dich ins Bett.", sagte er nur und lief mit Harry zielstrebig zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Dort angekommen, war er froh, das sie dort niemanden antrafen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken ob es richtig war, was er da tat, zog er Harry mit sich, in sein Zimmer.

Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, ging er zu seinem Bett und legte Harry sanft darauf ab. Da der dunkelhaarige aber nicht daran dachte Draco loszulassen, blieb dem blonden nichts anderes übrig, als sich neben ihn zu legen.

Harry hatte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust gelegt und schlief mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Der blonde strich gedankenverloren durch die schwarzen Haare und wunderte sich, wie weich diese doch waren. Er beugte sich zu Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare. Dann legte er sich zurück in die Kissen, schlang seine Arme beschützend um den anderen und deckte beide mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes zu.

Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Während die beiden in Dracos Zimmer schon schliefen, war Blaise mit Will und den anderen des Clans, in dessen Räume gegangen. Unsicher sah er sich dort um.

„Setz dich doch, Blaise.", sagte Will und zeigte auf einen Sessel am Kamin. Blaise nickte und kam der Aufforderung nach.

„Willst du was Trinken?", fragte Will, doch der Slytherin schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, danke. Ich vertrage nicht viel.", sagte er.

Während die anderen des Clans, sich in ihre Schlafräume begaben, setzten sich Will und David zu ihm und sahen in eine Weile schweigend an.

Blaise räusperte sich: „Kann ich euch mal was fragen?"

„Klar was denn?", wollte Will wissen und musterte den Slytherin.

„Ihr habt vorhin gesagt, das... na ja. Harry seltsam ist, wenn er was getrunken hat.", sagte er leise.

„Oh das. Na ja er ist nicht seltsam, aber ziemlich nervig.", grinste Will.

„Wie meint ihr das denn?"

Will und David sahen sich an und nickten sich leicht zu.

„Okay wir werden es dir erzählen.", meinte David.

„Also das war so. Es war an Weihnachten, vor einem Jahr."

„Das war nach unserem vierten Jahr. Oder?", unterbrach Blaise Will und der nickte.

„Ja genau. Harry war ja gerade mal 14 und er war an diesem Weihnachten, mit Severus bei uns. Jedenfalls, es war ein Tag vor Weihnachten und Severus war... unterwegs. Wir hatten es uns in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht und haben was getrunken. Keiner von uns hatte so richtig auf Harry geachtet, da er meistens in irgendeinem Buch vertieft war. Tja, wir hätten wohl besser auf ihn achten sollen. Denn er hatte sich heimlich, etwas von dem Punsch genommen, der dort stand. Und plötzlich haben wir rosa Hasen gesehen.", lachte Will als er daran dachte, wie diese rosa Hasen plötzlich vor ihm erschienen waren.

„Rosa Hasen?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.

„Ja, rosa Hasen. Wir haben zuerst gedacht das Severus was in den Punsch getan hatte. Man weiß bei ihm ja nie. Doch dann haben wir Harry gesehen... wie er auf dem Sofa stand und mit seinem Zauberstab rumfuchtelte.", Will brach ab, da er bei dieser Erinnerung laut lachen musste.

„Ja und dann... dann kam Severus wieder und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was er für einen Aufstand gemacht hat. David musste Harry dann ins Bett bringen und auf ihn aufpassen. War gar nicht leicht, denn der kleine Zauberte immer wieder neue Hasen herbei. Und wollte einfach nicht schlafen.", sagte Will etwas ernster.

„Oh ja... Severus war schon schlimm. Aber, Jack der ist regelrecht ausgerastet. Der schrie die ganze Zeit rum, was wir mit seinem Schatz angestellt haben. Erst als Jack sich zu Harry legte, wurde der kleine ruhig und schlief ein.", sagte David und wurde plötzlich still.

„Wer ist Jack?", fragte Blaise neugierig.

Kaum hatte er diese frage gestellt, sah er wie sich Wills und auch Davids Gesichtsausdruck änderte. Beide Vampire wurden still und sahen in den Kamin. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille und Blaise wagte es kaum zu atmen.

Schließlich seufzte Will und sah Blaise in die Augen. „Jack, war mein bester Freund.", sagte er traurig.

„Jack ist... war Harrys...", Will brach ab und sah traurig in den Kamin.

„Was Will sagen will ist, das Jack Harrys Partner war.", sagte David und Will sah in dankbar an.

„Harrys Partner? War er mit Jack verbunden?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig.

Will und David nickten. Blaise sah beide eine Weile an und so langsam klärten, sich einige fragen die er hatte.

#Harry war also mit diesem Jack zusammen. Er ist tot. Aber warum? Was ist passiert? Ob sie ahnen das Draco was von Harry will? #, überlegte er.

„Hey, alles okay mit dir?", fragte Will und riss so, Blaise aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung."

„Gut. So und nun lassen wir mal die Vergangenheit ruhen. Was glaubst du was Blondchen und Harry jetzt machen?", fragte Will und grinste Blaise an.

„Also ich denke mal, das Draco ihn ins Bett gebracht hat.", meinte Blaise und wurde etwas rot, als Will ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte.

„So ins Bett also? Müsstest du denn nicht auch langsam ins Bett?", fragte Will und sah Blaise in die Augen.

„J... ja. Ich werde dann mal gehen. War ne... nett mit euch zu reden.", stotterte er verwirrt und stand auf. Als er die Tür öffnete, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, erschrocken drehte er sich um und schaute direkt in die blauen Augen von Will.

„Ich begleite dich ein Stück.", sagte der Vampir leise und Blaise konnte nur nicken.

Beide liefen die Gänge entlang, wobei Will seine Hand immer noch auf Blaise Schulter hatte. Als sie am Eingang, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins führte, ankamen blieb Blaise stehen und drehte sich zu Will um.

Beide sahen sich in die Augen und konnten den Blick nicht von dem anderen nehmen. Langsam hob Will seine andere Hand und strich sanft über Blaise Wange. Der Slytherin wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen und sah weiterhin gebannt in Wills blaue Augen.

Vorsichtig kam Will Blaise immer näher und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des anderen. Blaise war zuerst geschockt über den plötzlichen Kontakt, sodass er sich leicht versteifte. Doch das Gefühl das Wills Lippen auslösten war einfach schön und er schloss langsam seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig.

Wills rechte Hand die bisher immer noch auf Blaise Schulter lag, wanderte auf den Rücken des Slytherins und zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

Blaise lies es geschehen und legte seine eigenen Hände unsicher um Wills Hals. Als er Wills Zunge spürte, die über seine Lippen strich, dachte er nicht mehr nach, sondern öffnete langsam seinen Mund um kurz darauf Wills Zunge in seinem Mund zu Spüren, die seine eigene Anstupste.

Will zog Blaise fester an sich und vertiefte den Kuss, den der Slytherin, nach einer Weile atemlos abbrach.

Er sah in Wills Augen, die nun nicht mehr blau, sondern leicht golden schimmerten.

„Ich... das war... schön.", seufzte er und schaute verlegen zur Seite. Will legte seine Hand an Blaise Kinn und zwang ihn sanft ihn anzusehen.

„Ja, das war schön... Blaise.", sagte er leise.

„Ich sollte gehen.", brachte er mit mühe hervor und Will nickte.

„Schlaf schön.", sagte er und hauchte dem Slytherin noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, danach drehte er sich um und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Blaise sah ihm hinterher und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand, lächelnd über die Lippen.

Als Will nicht mehr zu sehen war, drehte er sich um, sagte das Passwort und durchquerte, immer noch lächelnd, den Gemeinschaftsraum. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, zog er sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Mit dem Gedanken an den Kuss mit Will schlief er ein.

Als Harry am nächsten morgen wach wurde, spürte er dass sich sein Kissen, seltsamer Weise bewegte. Er öffnete verschlafen die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann schaute er sich sein Kissen an und stutzte.

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf, schaute nach oben und lächelte leicht, als er das schlafende Gesicht von Draco sah.

#Er sieht aus wie ein Engel. #, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Harry seufzte, seit langem hatte er nicht mehr so gut geschlafen und er spürte dass es daran lag, dass er diesmal nicht bei seinem Vater, sondern in Dracos Armen geschlafen hatte.

Er betrachtete immer noch, den schlafenden blonden und dachte an die letzten Tage.

Auch fiel ihm Dracos frage, nach seinem Tattoo ein. Durch diese frage, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er schon lange etwas für den blonden Slytherin empfand. Es sich jedoch nie eingestehen wollte, aus Angst, Jack zu verraten.

Doch nun wusste er, dass es an der Zeit war, wieder zu 'Leben'. Er wollte nicht mehr allein sein, wollte endlich wieder jemanden Lieben.

**Er war nun bereit, wieder – zu Leben und zu Lieben.**

Aber um dies tun zu können, musste er Draco erklären, warum er sich so verändert hatte. Was der Grund war, wieso er Dracos frage, ob er wirklich verbunden sei, ausgewichen war. Vorsichtig um den anderen nicht zu wecken, strich er mit seiner Hand, eine Haarsträne aus Dracos Gesicht und fuhr mit seinen Fingern, sanft über die Wange des blonden.

#Er fühlt sich so gut an. #

„Morgen.", hörte er plötzlich, Dracos stimme. Er schaute ihn an und sah dass der blonde lächelte.

„Morgen.", sagte er leise.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Draco und strich mit seiner Hand über Harrys Wange. Der schwarzhaarige lehnte sich an die Hand des blonden und schloss die Augen.

„Ja habe ich... sehr gut sogar.", sagte er leise und bekam rote Wangen.

Draco der das bemerkte, lächelte ihn liebevoll an, beugte sich weiter zu Harry und gab ihm schüchtern einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah Draco an.

Dann beugte er sich zu dem blonden, sah ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen, bevor er seine Lippen auf Dracos legte.

Der seufzte und zog Harry fest an sich, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich von einander und sahen sich mit roten Wangen an.

Verträumt strich Draco ihm wieder über die Wange.

„Was... habe ich was angestellt?", fragte Harry und sah Draco unsicher an. „Was meinst du?"

„Na ja... hast du irgendwelche rosa Hasen gesehen?"

Draco sah ihn verwirrt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut. Wie bin ich denn in dein Bett gekommen?", wollte Harry wissen. Draco lächelte leicht und erzählte ihm, wie er hierher kam.

„Und da du mich nicht loslassen wolltest, habe ich mich neben dich gelegt.", schloss der blonde seine Erklärung und sah Harry an.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so war. Ich trinke eigentlich nicht. Aber, als Ron und die anderen aufgetaucht sind... musste ich mich irgendwie ablenken, sonst...", Harry lies den Satz offen, löste sich aus Dracos Umarmung und setzte sich hin.

Der blonde betrachtete ihn und fragte sich, ob Harry ihm je sagen würde, warum er sich so verändert hat.

„Draco... könnte ich bei dir vielleicht Duschen?", fragte er.

„Ähm... ja, da hinten ist das Bad.", sagte der blonde und zeigte auf eine Tür hinter Harry.

Der schwarzhaarige nickte und verschwand ohne ein Wort zu sagen im Bad.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam er wieder aus dem Bad und hatte sich, eines der Handtücher, um die Hüfte gewickelt.

Draco wurde rot als er Harry so mit freiem Oberkörper stehen sah. „Ich... ich gehe auch mal Duschen.", sagte er und ging schnell ins Bad.

Harry sah sich unsicher um, nach kurzem überlegen ob er auf Draco warten sollte oder nicht, setzte er sich, immer noch das Handtuch um die Hüften, auf einen der Sessel am Kamin.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Draco kam aus dem Bad, allerdings hatte er, ein T-Shirt und Boxershorts an. Als er sah dass Harry am Kamin saß, ging er auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn.

Harry hatte Draco nicht bemerkt, da er gedankenverloren in den Kamin starrte.

Vorsichtig um den anderen nicht zu erschrecken, legte der blonde ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah Draco in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, legte er eine Hand um Dracos Hüfte und zog den blonden auf seinen Schoss.

Der war viel zu überrascht, um regieren zu können. Doch als er auf dem Schoss des anderen saß, lehnte er sich an Harrys Brust und atmete tief ein.

Der Gryffindor streichelte sanft über Dracos Rücken und genoss diese nähe.

Doch dann überkamen ihn die Erinnerungen an Jack und er wusste das er Draco jetzt sagen musste, warum er oft nachdem sie sich geküsst hatten, einfach davon lief.

„Draco ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte er ernst und der blonde sah ihn verwirrt an.

Harry sah die Verwirrung und Unsicherheit in den Augen des blonden und seufzte.

Er zog Draco wieder an sich und streichelte ihm sanft durch die blonden Haare.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll... Wir haben uns schon ein paar Mal geküsst... und es war schön. Aber..."

„Du magst mich nicht.", unterbrach Draco ihn und wollte von Harrys Schoss aufstehen, doch der hielt ihn fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Draco ich mag dich... sehr sogar. Aber, es gibt dinge die du nicht weißt.", sagte er und stich wieder über Dracos Haare. Der blonde schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten des Gryffindor.

„Draco ich muss dir etwas sagen und das... das fällt mir nicht leicht. Ich habe noch mit niemandem, außer Dad und Will, darüber geredet. Doch ich weiß auch das... ich es dir sagen muss. Ich mag dich und bevor wir beide, uns auf etwas einlassen, solltest du etwas über mich wissen.", sagte er leise und Draco hörte ihm ruhig zu.

„Du weißt das Snape mein Vater ist, aber es gibt da noch etwas was du wissen solltest. Du hast mich mal gefragt, ob ich wirklich verbunden bin. Und ich habe dir keine Antwort darauf gegeben... ich war nicht bereit dir das zu erzählen. Doch nun möchte ich es dir sagen.", Harry brach ab, da ihm Tränen in den Augen standen. Draco hob seinen Kopf von Harrys Brust und sah den schwarzhaarigen an.

Sanft strich er über Harrys Wange und gab ihm einen Kuss darauf. Er ahnte wie schwer es dem anderen viel, darüber zu reden und wollte ihm zeigen wie sehr er ihn mochte.

Harry war ihm für diese Geste dankbar, er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ich war 14 da hab ich einen Mann kennen gelernt. Es war in den Sommerferien nach dem vierten Jahr, ich war durcheinander wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier und war abends unterwegs. Sollte für meinen Onkel etwas besorgen. Ich habe ihn getroffen und irgendwie zog er mich magisch an. An diesem Abend, hat er mich nach Hause gebracht und wir haben uns am nächsten Abend wieder getroffen. Es ging eine Weile so, das wir uns trafen und redeten. Dann war ich mit ihm in einer Bibliothek und habe dort etwas gesehen... was mich ziemlich geschockt hatte. Ein Bild von meiner Mutter und Snape, sie hatten zusammen getanzt. An diesem Abend haben wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst.

Ich weiß nicht wieso... aber es war ein schönes Gefühl.

Ich hatte keine Erfahrungen gehabt, weder mit Mädchen noch mit Jungs, aber dieses Gefühl was er in mir auslöste, konnte nicht falsch sein.

Danach habe ich Will kennen gelernt und er kannte Snape. Will war es auch, der ein treffen mit Dad arrangierte. So habe ich ihn getroffen und wir haben lange geredet. Ich war geschockt zu erfahren dass er, ausgerechnet er, mein Vater sein soll. Doch mit der Zeit, lernte ich ihn besser kennen. Und erfuhr auch, dass er mich nicht hasste. Sondern Angst hatte, das jemand erfuhr das er mein Vater ist.", Harry brach kurz ab und seufzte, nun hatte er Draco also schon einen Teil erzählt, aber die Sache mit Jack hatte er bis jetzt, nur umschrieben.

Er schaute in den Kamin und dachte daran wie es war, als er sich seine Liebe zu Jack eingestanden hatte.

Draco hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf von Harrys Brust und sah wie der schwarzhaarige, traurig in den Kamin sah. Er ahnte, wenn er jetzt etwas sagen würde, würde es Harry noch schwerer fallen alles zu sagen.

So blieb er still und lies Harry die Zeit die er brauchte um weiter zu reden.

Draco kuschelte sich wieder an Harrys Brust, nahm Harrys Hand und verschränke sie mit der seinen.

Als Harry spürte wie Draco ihre Hände miteinander verschränke, schloss er die Augen.

#Es ist schwerer als ich dachte. #

„Der Mann den ich getroffen hatte, war Jack. Er hatte mir an dem Abend als wir uns zum ersten Mal Küssten, gesagt dass er ein Vampir sei. Anfangs wollte ich es nicht glauben, doch er hatte sich dann verwandelt und da bestand kein Zweifel, er war ein Vampir, genauso wie Will. Ich hatte Gefühle für Jack, die mit der Zeit, immer mehr wurden. Ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt. Und er sich auch in mich. Wir hatten uns nicht darüber unterhalten ob wir nun zusammen waren oder nicht. Es war einfach selbstverständlich. Ich verbrachte die restlichen Sommerferien bei ihm, Dad hatte meinen Verwandten einen Gedächtniszauber gegeben, so das sie dachten ich war in der ganzen Zeit bei ihnen. Auch in den Weihnachtsferien im fünften Jahr, war ich bei ihm. Sonst blieb ich ja immer in Hogwarts, aber diesmal, war ich bei Jack, Dad und Will waren auch da.

Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, das ich Weihnachten wirklich mochte.

Jack tat alles damit ich mich wohl fühlte, wir redeten nicht nur, wir unternahmen auch viel miteinander. Er drängte mich zu nichts... wofür ich ihm unendlich dankbar war.

Als dann die letzten Sommerferien begannen, trainierte Dad mich in... Verteidigung. Jack trainierte mich schon seit einem Jahr in Kampfkunst. Deshalb kann ich mit Schwertern kämpfen. Weißt du, der Clan besitzt starke Magische Kräfte... aber sie Kämpfen auch auf die alte Art, mit Schwertern, Äxten und so weiter. Du hast bestimmt bemerkt, das der Clan keine Zauberstäbe hat... da sie die Stablose Magie beherrschen, brauchen sie keine Zauberstäbe. Aber bitte, behalte es vorerst für dich, ich weiß nicht ob sie wollen, das ganz Hogwarts das weiß.", bat Harry und Draco nickte bestätigend. Er würde niemandem sagen, das der Clan die stablose Magie beherrschte, innerlich stellte er sich die erstaunten Gesichter der anderen vor.

„Ich hatte mich sehr auf die Sommerferien gefreut... doch sie wurden nicht so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.", an dieser stelle brach Harry ab, seit er angefangen hatte von Jack zu erzählen, sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen, die er bisher zurückgehalten hatte. doch nun liefen sie ihm unaufhaltsam über die Wangen.

Draco hatte ihm die ganze Zeit ruhig zugehört und sah das Harry weinte. Er wollte ihm schon sagen dass er nicht weiter zu reden braucht, wenn es ihn so sehr schmerzte, als Harry sich energisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und weiter sprach.

„Die ersten Wochen, waren super. An meinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag... ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das sagen sollte... an diesem Tag habe ich, zum ersten Mal mit Jack geschlafen. Er hatte mich nie zu etwas gedrängt... doch ich wollte es. Es mag vielleicht nicht richtig sein... wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, aber, es war wunderbar.

Ich dachte schon, dass ich endlich glücklich sein kann. Ich hatte endlich einen Dad der mich liebte, ich hatte wahre Freunde im Clan gefunden und ich hatte mit Jack, meine große Liebe.

Doch anscheinend meint es das Schicksal nicht gut mit mir.

Zwei Wochen bevor ich wieder nach Hogwarts musste, kam Will in die Bibliothek gestürmt... mit einer Nachricht, die alles veränderte.

Jack und Will hatten lange darüber diskutiert wie sie vorgehen sollten. Ein Clan von Höllendämonen hatte den Green – Clan angegriffen. Diese Dämonen waren sehr stark, stärker als der Clan. Um sie zu besiegen... musste eine Entscheidung getroffen werden. Dad und ich hatten angeboten ihnen zu helfen, da wir auch sehr... Ähm... Jack wollte das allerdings nicht. Er wollte nicht dass ich in Gefahr bin. Doch Will hatte noch eine andere Lösung... ein Ritual... ein Blutritual... eines das sehr alt und schwierig ist. Doch da Jack und ich die Voraussetzungen erfüllten, stand für mich fest dass ich es tun werde.

Jack war zuerst dagegen... denn durch dieses Ritual würden wir für immer verbunden sein... so lange bis einer der Gefährten stirbt. Will und Dad hatten alles vorbereitet. Wir haben das Ritual durchgeführt und so waren Jack und ich mächtiger als vorher. Doch als der Kampf gegen diese Höllendämonen begann... hatte ich Jack aus den Augen verloren. Die meisten der Dämonen waren schon gefallen, als ich einen schmerz in meiner Brust fühlte. Das war der Moment... in dem ich ihn verlor. **Jack... er war tot.** Getötet von diesem Baal.", Harry konnte nicht mehr weiter reden, er weinte und hielt sich verzweifelt an Draco fest.

Der blonde, hielt ihn fest und strich ihm über den Rücken. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Harry ihm all das erzählen würde. Auch wenn es ihm einen Stich in seinem Herzen versetzte, das sein Harry, den er so sehr liebte, um einen anderen Mann weinte. So war er auch erleichtert dass er endlich wusste, warum der Gryffindor sich so verändert hatte, doch spürte er auch, das Harry ihm noch nicht alles erzählt hatte. Irgendetwas verschwieg ihm der schwarzhaarige noch, doch Draco hoffte, das Harry ihm auch das, bald erzählen würde.

„Sch... ist ja gut. Ich bin bei dir.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

Harry hob seinen Kopf, den er in Dracos Halsbeuge vergraben hatte, und sah den blonden an.

„Es tut mir so leid.", sagte er.

„Was tut dir denn leid, mein... mein Engel.", fragte Draco unsicher.

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Draco wurde erst jetzt bewusst das er ihn ‚Engel' genannt hatte. Er wollte schon etwas sagen, als Harry seine Hand hob und über seine Wange streichelte.

„**Ich... ich liebe dich, mein... Drache.",** sagte Harry leise und sah dem blonden dabei in die Augen.

Er wusste nicht warum er ausgerechnet jetzt Draco sagte das er ihn liebte, doch er spürte das es genau jetzt das richtige war.

Während er Draco von Jack erzählt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst dass er diesen blonden Mann liebte und er es ihm auch sagen musste. Dank seiner Kenntnisse in Legilimentik, wusste er schon lange das Draco ihn liebte und nun war es an der Zeit dem blonden zu sagen, das er ihn auch liebt.

Draco sah Harry mit ungläubigen Augen an und hoffte das er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Ich Liebe dich, mein Drache.", sagte Harry noch einmal.

Als Draco diese Worte wieder aus dem Mund des anderen hörte, begann er zu lächeln.

„**Ich Liebe dich auch, mein Engel. Schon so lange.",** sagte er leise, beugte sich zu Harry und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Als er sich wieder von dem anderen löste, sah er ihm in die smaragdgrünen Augen.

Harry erwiderte den Blick und ihm war bewusst das er Draco auch sagen musste das er Jack immer lieben würde. Egal wie sehr er den blonden liebte, so konnte er doch seine große liebe nicht vergessen. „Draco ich... ich werde Jack immer..."

„Sch... du brauchst es nicht zu sagen, ich weiß es auch so. Jack wird immer einen platz in deinem Herzen haben.", unterbrach Draco, Harrys Erklärungsversuche und der Gryffindor konnte nur bestätigend nicken.

„Ich weiß, es klingt seltsam, aber ich kann dich verstehen.", sagte Draco nach einer Weile. Harry vergrub seinen Kopf wieder an Dracos Halsbeuge und sog den duft des blonden ein.

Lange saßen sie so vor dem Kamin und keiner der beiden wollte sich von dem anderen lösen.

Doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihnen abgenommen, als es laut an der Tür klopfte.

Draco wollte gerade fragen wer denn da sei, als die Tür auch schon mit Schwung geöffnet wurde und ein grinsender Blaise Zabini in sein Zimmer marschierte.

„Morgen ihr zwei. Na gut geschlafen?", fragte er fröhlich und lies sich, ohne auf Dracos warnenden Blick zu achten, auf dem anderen Sessel nieder und sah die beiden grinsend an.

„Zabini was machst du hier?", fragte Draco wütend.

„Euch wecken, aber wie ich sehe seid ihr schon wach. Na wie war die Nacht, irgendwelche Hasen gesehen, Draco?"

Harry sah Blaise fragend an und als hätte dieser geahnt was der andere wissen wollte, lachte er und meinte: „Will und David haben mir das erzählt."

„Dachte ich mir schon, dass die beiden das ausplaudern werden.", sagte Harry und schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf.

„Ja, haben sie und ich fand es ziemlich witzig. Wenn ich mir vorstelle das ich plötzlich lauter Rosa Hasen sehen würde.", lachte Blaise und Harry stimmte mit ein. Ja diese Vorstellung war schon komisch.

Doch plötzlich wurde Harry wieder ernst, als er sich daran erinnerte, das Will mit dieser Geschichte wohl auch Jack erwähnt hatte. Doch wie viel Will und David, Blaise gesagt hatten, das wusste er nicht. Er konzentrierte sich und drang, ohne das Blaise es bemerkte, in die Gedanken des Slytherins ein. Schnell erfuhr er, dass die beiden Vampire, ihm nicht viel gesagt hatten. Erleichtert seufzte Harry und zog sich aus Blaise Gedanken zurück.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit darauf geachtet, das er nur die Gedanken des letzten abends las und nichts anderes.

Draco sah die ganze Zeit fragend, zwischen Blaise und Harry hin und her.

„**Könnte mir vielleicht jemand sagen was so witzig ist? Und wieso, Rosa Hasen?**", fragte er die beiden.

„Das erzähle ich dir nachher, mein Süßer.", sagte Harry und gab den blonden einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Blaise der das sah, schmunzelte. Hatte der Tag gestern die beiden anscheinend näher zusammen gebracht.

„So ich will auch nicht weiter stören. Macht euch einen schönen Tag. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück, Draco.", sagte er und verlies das Zimmer des blonden.

Harry sah dem anderen hinterher und lächelte.

„So mein Süßer, was machen wir denn heute?", fragte er Draco.

„Weiß nicht. Es ist Sonntag, also werden die meisten wieder nach Hogsmeade gehen.", sagte Draco.

„Willst du auch dahin?"

„Nein, ich möchte mit dir allein sein.", gab der blonde zu und bekam leicht rote Wangen.

Als Harry das sah, gab er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Alles, was du willst, mein Süßer."

TBC?

Und was sagt ihr?

Ich hoffe dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. Hoffe es ging nicht zu schnell, dass Harry Draco seine Liebe gesteht. Doch ich wollte ihn nicht noch länger, leiden lassen.

**Anmerkung:**** Ich habe eine frage an euch. Stört es euch, das ich mal Harry und dann wieder Sal schreibe?? Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch Sal schreiben, doch ich weiß nicht ob ihr das wollt! Ich will ja nicht das es verwirrend wird. **


	12. Rons Fehler

**Kapitel 12 – Rons Fehler**

Harry und Draco verbrachten den Tag, wie es sich der Blonde gewünscht hatte, zusammen.

Nachdem Blaise das Zimmer verlassen hatte, saßen beide noch eine Weile auf dem Sessel am Kamin und unterhielten sich. Harry erzählte ihm was Blaise mit den Rosa Hasen gemeint hatte und der Blonde konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Doch auch das Thema Jack sprach Draco wieder an, da er das Gefühl nicht los wurde, das Harry ihm noch etwas verschwieg. Dem Schwarzhaarigen fiel es, zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, zunehmend leichter über Jack und sich zu reden und Draco hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

Der Blonde war froh, dass Harry endlich mit ihm redete, sich ihm anvertraute.

Harry erzählte ihm über seine Zeit mit Jack und dem Clan. Auch erwähnte er das Ritual, mit welchem er sich mit Jack verbunden hatte. Als Draco das hörte runzelte er die Stirn.

„Welches Ritual habt ihr denn genommen? Es gibt so viele.", fragte er und sah Harry neugierig an.

„Ein altes Blutritual.", sagte Harry und hoffte das Draco nicht weiter nachfragen würde, da er nicht wusste, wie er dem Blonden erklären sollte das er kein Mensch war, sondern ein Dämon.

Draco wollte schon fragen um welches Ritual es sich genau handelte, als er den Blick des anderen sah.

Er wusste dass er nicht mehr erfahren würde und fragte nicht weiter nach. Was Harry nur recht war.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass wir uns langsam anziehen sollten?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu bekommen, beugte sich Draco zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und küsste ihn. Er schlang seine Arme um Harry und vertiefte den Kuss, den der Andere nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Draco strich mit einer Hand über Harrys nackte Brust und der Gryffindor seufzte.

„Dray... was tust du?", fragte er leise als sie den Kuss unterbrachen.

„Mache... mache ich das falsch?", fragte Draco und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Nein, du machst nichts falsch... aber wenn du nicht aufhörst, kann ich für nichts garantieren.", sagte Harry und hauchte dem Blonden einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Der wurde durch Harrys Worte wieder rot und sah in die andere Richtung.

Harry der das sah, nahm sanft Dracos Kinn und drehte den Kopf des Blonden so, das er ihm in die grauen Augen sehen konnte.

„Hey, du brauchst dich nicht schämen. Doch noch sollten wir damit warten. Wir sind erst seit ein paar Stunden zusammen... und ich möchte nichts überstürzen. Ich weiß auch das du in noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen warst. Und ich werde dich auch nie zu etwas zwingen. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr.", sagte er und lächelte.

Draco wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte, es stimmte ja, das er noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen war, er hatte ja auch vor Harry noch nie einen Jungen geküsst.

Er war sich sonst immer sicher was er zu tun hatte, doch in Harrys Gegenwart wurde er unsicher und nervös.

Der Blonde nickte leicht und erhob sich von Harrys Schoss um sich etwas anzuziehen. Nachdem beide angezogen waren setzten sie sich wieder an den Kamin und genossen die Nähe des anderen.

Zum Mittagessen rief Harry nach Dobby, der den Beiden dann das Essen brachte.

Als der Nachmittag anbrach wollte Harry sich die Beine vertreten und schlug Draco vor doch an den See zu gehen.

Nach einigem Überlegen stimmte der Blonde zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum See. Draco, der am liebsten seinen Arm um den Schwarzhaarigen gelegt hätte, lief mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen neben Harry.

Unterwegs sahen sie einige andere Schüler die die Beiden fragend ansahen. Doch weder Harry noch Draco achteten auf diese Blicke.

Am See angekommen setzten sie sich an die Stelle, an der sie schon einmal gesessen hatten. Harry lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baum, spreizte seine Beine und wies Draco an sich zu ihm zu setzen. Der Blonde überlegte nicht lange, setzte sich zwischen Harrys Beine und lehnte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen. Gedankenverloren strich Harry durch das blonde Haar des Slytherins und wünschte sich, dass es immer so sein würde. Er gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Haare und zog ihn noch enger an sich.

Lange saßen beide am See und genossen die Stille. Keiner der beiden bemerkte wie sich ihnen ein paar Schüler näherten.

„Sieh einer an. Der Verräter und sein Flittchen.", hörten sie plötzlich eine ihnen nur zu bekannte Stimme. Draco öffnete seine Augen, die er während der Streicheleinheiten von Harry geschlossen hatte und sah sein Gegenüber kalt an.

„Was willst du Wiesel?", fragte er gereizt und sah sich die Schüler genauer an.

Vor ihm standen Seamus, Dean, Granger und das Wiesel.

Ron baute sich vor Draco und Harry auf und sah die Beiden mit Ekel in den Augen an.

„Was macht so ein Abschaum wie ihr hier?", fragte Ron und überging Dracos frage.

„Das geht dich nichts an Wiesel. Verschwinde!", sagte Draco und fragte sich, warum Harry bis jetzt kein Wort gesagt hatte. Er drehte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um und sah, dass dieser noch immer seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Sanft strich er über Harrys Wange, der darauf die Augen öffnete und Draco fragend ansah.

„Ich glaube wir sollten lieber gehen.", flüsterte der Blonde ihm ins Ohr.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry und sah zu Ron, der immer noch vor ihnen stand.

„Hallo Ron. Na wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry und versuchte seine aufkommende Wut gegen den Rothaarigen zu unterdrücken.

„Nenn mich nicht Ron. Du... du Verräter!", sagte er.

„Wie denn dann? Wiesel, vielleicht?"

Ron warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu und noch ehe dieser reagieren konnte, beugte sich Ron zu Draco und zog ihn an seinem Umhang zu sich.

Der Blonde war über diese Aktion so überrascht, dass er sich nicht wehrte. „Na Frettchen? Wie ist es so von unserem Verräter flachgelegt zu werden?", fragte er und hielt den Blonden an seinem Arm fest.

Draco konnte und wollte ihm nichts darauf erwidern.

„Lass ihn los.", sagte Harry leise, stand von seinem Platz auf und stellte sich vor Ron hin.

„Und wenn nicht? Was dann Potter?"

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du dich von mir fernhalten sollst.", knurrte Harry seinen ehemaligen Freund an.

„Willst du mir drohen, Potter?", fragte Ron wütend.

„Ja, ich drohe dir. Lass Draco in Ruhe und geh mir aus dem Weg, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist.", Harrys Stimme war kalt und bedrohlich.

Doch Ron reagierte anders als Harry es gedacht hatte. Der Rotschopf hielt Dracos Arm noch fester und dachte nicht daran den Blonden gehen zu lassen.

Harry, der das natürlich bemerkte, schüttelte innerlich über die Sturheit von Ron den Kopf.

„Ich sagte du sollst ihn loslassen! Sofort!", sagte er laut und sah Ron an.

Um sie herum hatte sich bereits eine Traube an Schüler gestellt und sahen gespannt auf die Szene die sich vor ihnen abspielte. Unter ihnen waren viele des sechsten und siebenten Jahrganges, so auch Blaise, der hoffte dass alles gut ausgehen würde.

Doch als Ron auch dieses Mal nicht reagierte, platzte Harry der Kragen.

Er lies das zum Vorschein kommen, was er die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu verdrängen: Seinen Dämon.

Er wusste nicht, wie Draco darauf reagieren würde, doch in dieser Situation sah er keine andere Möglichkeit.

Harry schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Ein lautes, unmenschliches Knurren entwich seiner Kehle und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie nicht mehr grün sondern golden.

Seine Stirn sah nicht mehr so aus wie bei einem Menschen, sondern sie zeigte die Wölbungen seines Dämons. Seine Zähne wurden länger, er leckte sich einmal über die Lippen und fragte sich, warum er so lange gewartet hatte, seinen Dämon raus zulassen.

Seit Jacks Tod hatte er es vermieden, das sein Dämon an die Oberfläche trat. Er war ein Dämon der reinen Magie, konnte sich verwandeln. Doch durch die Verbindung mit Jack hatte er auch einige Vampirische Fähigkeiten bekommen, so auch, das er in sein Vampirgesicht wechseln konnte.

Er schaute mit goldenen Augen in die Menge die ihn geschockt ansah, Ron hatte vor Schreck Dracos Arm losgelassen und starrte Harry mit großen Augen an.

Draco war der Erste, der sich von dem Schock erholte.

„Harry? Alles okay?", fragte er leise, traute sich jedoch nicht auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu zugehen.

Harry beachtete Draco nicht sondern funkelte Ron wütend an.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt... **Mensch**. Ich dulde es nicht, das du Draco anfasst.", knurrte er wütend und lief langsam auf den Rothaarigen zu. Der war viel zu geschockt um sich zu bewegen und starrte Harry einfach nur an.

„Wieso könnt ihr Menschen nicht hören?", fragte Harry als er vor Ron zum stehen kam.

„Potter las ihn in Ruhe.", rief Hermine entsetzt. Harry drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu ihr und funkelte sie an. „Wieso sollte ich? Er hat meine Warnung nicht beachtet. Nun wird er erfahren was es heißt mich zu reizen.", sagte er kalt.

„Na Wiesel? Was ist hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", wandte er sich wieder an Ron, der sich langsam aus seiner Starre löste und schwer schluckte.

„Ich... ich.", stotterte er.

„Was Du?", Harry lachte laut auf, wobei es sich mehr wie ein Fauchen anhörte.

„Weißt du, wir waren einmal befreundet... also werde ich so gnädig sein und dich diesmal nicht töten. Aber las dir eines gesagt sein. Solltest du noch einmal in Dracos Nähe kommen, bist du tot. Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihm.", knurrte er Ron ins Ohr, der nur nicken konnte.

„Außerdem würde mir von deinem Blut schlecht werden. Aber auf einen Versuch kommt es an.", sagte er laut und leckte sich über seine Lippen.

Langsam wie in Zeitlupe beugte er sich zu Ron, fasste dem Rothaarigen in den Nacken und drehte dessen Kopf zur Seite.

Er öffnete seinen Mund und biss hart in den Hals des anderen.

Gerade als er seine Fänge in Rons Hals versenkt hatte, wurde ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Salvus, las gut sein.", sagte Will leise.

Der blonde Vampir hatte dank seiner Fähigkeiten mitbekommen, was am See vor sich ging und hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht um Harry daran zu hindern etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun.

Er hatte sich hinter einen Baum gestellt und die ganze Szene beobachtet, auch hatte er jedes Wort dank seines Vampirgehörs, verstanden. Doch er kannte, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, Sal sehr gut und wusste, das, obwohl er dem Rotschopf sagte dass er ihn nicht töten würde, er nicht ohne schwere Verletzungen davon kommen würde.

Doch als Harry nicht auf seine Worte reagiert, wechselt er ebenfalls in sein Vampirgesicht und knurrt ihn laut an.

„Sal, lass ihn los. Sofort!"

Harry der Wills geknurrte Worte hörte, zog seine Fänge aus Rons Hals und dreht sich zu Will um.

„Wieso?", faucht er.

„Weil wir keine Menschen töten!", knurrt Will und zog Harry an seinem Mantel von Ron weg.

„Seit wann?", Harry wollte nicht verstehen warum Will ihn von Ron vorgezogen hatte und funkelte den anderen Vampir wütend an.

„Misch dich da nicht ein, Will.", sagte er kalt und wollte sich wieder zu Ron umdrehen, doch Will hielt ihn immer noch an der Schulter fest.

„Ich mische mich aber ein. Es wäre ein Fehler wenn du ihn tötest."

„Er hat Draco angefasst.", war alles was Harry sagte.

„Ich weiß. Aber es sind Menschen. Sie machen Fehler.", versuchte Will den Schwarzhaarigen zu beruhigen.

„Und wir müssen sie ausbügeln, oder was? Er wird bezahlen für seinen Fehler.", konterte Harry.

„Ich weiß. Aber nicht heute."

„Wieso?"

„Du bekommst deine Rache, aber nicht heute. Erst werden wir uns an denen rächen, die dir und mir wehgetan haben.", erklärte Will und Harry wusste, dass er Voldemort und Baal damit meinte.

Ja, er und der Clan würden sich an ihnen rächen für all das, was ihnen angetan wurde. Und diese Rache würde unerbittlich sein.

„Lass uns gehen.", sagte Will leise, lies sein Menschliches Gesicht wieder erscheinen und drehte sich um.

Harry sah eine Weile auf Wills Rücken und wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte, Will folgen und Ron am Leben lassen oder dem Rothaarigen zeigen was es hieß ihn zu provozieren.

„Ich sagte wir gehen. Komm!", knurrte Will laut. Und Harry wusste, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte. Wills Ton war nicht bittend, sondern befehlend.

Wenn Harry eines gelernt hatte bei dem Clan, dann war es, das er auf Will hören sollte. Er war nicht nur älter, sondern hatte im Clan den höchsten Rang, er war nach Jacks Tod ihr Anführer geworden.

Und in gewissen Situationen war es egal, welchen Stand ein Vampir hatte, wenn Will einen Befehl gab, was selten vorkam, musste dem folge geleistet werden.

Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu Ron.

„Das nächste Mal wird Will nicht einschreiten können.", knurrte er, drehte sich zu Will der auf ihn wartete und ging zu dem Vampir.

„Draco, Blaise kommt mit.", rief Will den beiden Jungen zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die Räume des Clans.

Harry folgte ihm schweigend und hoffte das Draco ihm seinen Ausbruch vergeben konnte.

Er hatte seine fast Kontrolle verloren und hätte beinahe Ron getötet, auch wenn er dem Rothaarigen versichert hatte das er es nicht tun würde. Es war eine Lüge, er wollte ihn töten, nur weil er Draco angefasst hatte. Ein lautes Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, als ihn diese Erkenntnis traf. Sein Dämon hatte nach dem Tod des Jungen gefordert und er hatte seinem Dämon nachgegeben.

Draco und Blaise sahen Harry erschrocken an, doch der ignorierte beide.

In den Räumen des Clans angekommen setzte sich Will in einen Sessel und wartete darauf, dass Harry sich ebenfalls setzte. Doch der blieb stehen und starrte in die Flammen.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Severus der bis eben noch in einem Buch gelesen hatte und sah von Will zu seinem Sohn.

„Nichts. Außer das unser lieber Sal fast seine Beherrschung verloren hatte.", sagte Will tonlos.

„Was?", Severus schlug sein Buch zu und sah seinen Sohn entsetzt an.

„Sal... du hast doch niemanden..."

„Nein ich habe niemanden getötet. Noch nicht.", sagte Harry kalt und sah Will wütend an.

Draco sah Will an und fragte sich, was wohl geschehen wäre wenn Harry seine Kontrolle verloren hätte. Er wusste nicht ob er die Antwort darauf haben wollte.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte Severus.

„Setzt euch bitte.", meinte Will zu Draco und Blaise die immer noch im Raum standen.

Nachdem sie der Aufforderung nachgekommen waren und sich setzten, erklärte Will Severus was sich draußen am See abgespielt hatte.

„Dieser Weasley hat was gesagt?", fragte Severus aufgebracht.

„Hey reg dich ab. Glaube mir Sal, hat ihm genug Angst eingejagt. Er wird sich bestimmt nicht mehr in die Nähe von Draco oder einem von uns trauen. Und wenn doch... dann ist er lebensmüde.", sagte Will ruhig und grinste Severus an.

Der Tränkelehrer wusste, das Will nicht zulassen würde, dass man seinem Sohn etwas antat und nickte.

Doch machte er sich Sorgen um Sal, er hatte fast seine Kontrolle verloren und ein Geheimnis dadurch preisgeben.

Severus stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging auf Sal zu, sanft legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes und sah ihm in die Augen, die Traurigkeit zeigten.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog er den Jungen in seine Arme.

Durch diese Geste brach Harrys Fassade, er schmiegte sich in die Arme seines Vaters und weinte.

„Ist ja gut. So schlimm war es auch nicht. Irgendwann hätten sie es alle erfahren.", versuchte Severus seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. „Draco wird mich hassen.", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige.

Severus sah seinen Sohn fragend an, doch der wich seinem Blick aus. Will, der das ganze beobachtet hatte, seufzte.

„Er wird dich nicht hassen, Sal.", sagte der Vampir.

Harry hob seinen Kopf von Severus Schulter und sah zu Will.

„Wieso glaubst du das?", fragte er leise.

„Ich weiß es.", meinte Will nur und deutete auf Draco der Harry besorgt musterte.

#Lies in seine Gedanken. #, hörte er Wills Stimme in seinem Kopf und nickte.

Harry drang in Dracos Gedanken ein und riss die Augen auf, als er lesen konnte was dem Blonden durch den Kopf ging.

#Er sieht so traurig aus. Ob er mich noch liebt? Ich hab mich nicht mal gewehrt gegen dieses Wiesel. Harry bitte, ich liebe dich. #

Als der Schwarzhaarige sich aus den Gedanken des Blonden zurückgezogen hatte, löste er sich von seinem Vater und ging zu Draco, der bei Will am Kamin saß.

Bei Draco angekommen, lies er sich auf die Knie sinken und legte seinen Kopf in den Schoss des Blonden.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Harry leise. „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel."

Draco hob seine Hand und streichelte Harrys Haare. Beide vergaßen die anderen im Raum und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Harry schloss genießerisch seine Augen und fing an zu schnurren. Draco lächelte als er das hörte und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss in den Nacken.

Severus, Will und Blaise beobachteten die Beiden und wussten das sie im Moment nur stören würden. So verließen die drei den Raum. Während Severus in seine Gemächer ging, liefen Will und Blaise schweigend durch die Gänge Hogwarts.

Währenddessen strich Draco immer noch sanft durch Harrys Haare und dachte über das, was am See passiert war, nach.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, das er nicht mitbekam das Harry seinen Kopf hob und ihn ansah.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco.", sagte er schließlich.

Der Blonde sah in Harrys Augen in denen immer noch Tränen zu sehen waren.

„Was tut dir Leid, mein Engel?"

„Das was am See geschehen ist. Dass ich dich erschreckt habe, das wollte ich nicht. ich wollte es dir sagen, das ich... ich.", Harry brach ab da er nicht wusste wie er es Draco erklären sollte.

„Das du ein Vampir bist?", fragte der Blonde.

„Ich bin kein Vampir... jedenfalls kein richtiger.", meinte Harry und musste unweigerlich grinsen als er Dracos fragendes Gesicht sah.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Das ich kein richtiger Vampir bin. Ich brauche kein Blut um zu existieren."

„Aber dein Gesicht...", unterbrach Draco Harrys

Erklärungsversuche und strich über die Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich weiß. Ich kann mein Gesicht verwandeln, sodass ich aussehe wie ein Vampir, aber ich bin keiner. Durch die Verbindung mit Jack... habe ich einige Fähigkeiten und Kräfte von den Vampiren bekommen. Mehr nicht."

Draco sah Harry fragend an und sein Blick glitt zu dem Hals des anderen, dort konnte er zwei kleine Narben sehen. Sie waren schwer zu erkennen, aber dennoch vorhanden. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr über die Narben am Hals.

„Du wurdest gebissen.", stellte er fest und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Ja. Aber es war ein anderer Biss. Vampire beißen nicht nur um zu trinken... sie haben auch andere Bisse, das ist ein..."

„Beanspruchungsbiss.", sagte Draco fest.

„Ja. Woher?"

„Harry ich bin nicht dumm. Vergiss nicht, ich bin ein Slytherin, ich weiß einiges über Vampire.", erklärte der Blonde und lächelte.

„Sal, bitte.", sagte Harry und schaute in Dracos Augen.

„Wie?"

„Bitte ich heiße Sal. Nicht mehr Harry... das war einmal."

Draco nickte. „Der Biss, ist er von Jack gewesen?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry knapp. Draco strich noch einmal über die kleinen Narben, beugte sich dann zu dem schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich liebe dich, Salvus Snape.", hauchte er und legte seine Lippen auf Harrys. Dem liefen bei diesen Worten die Tränen über die Wangen. Er wusste, das Draco ihn liebte, nicht nur als Mensch, der er eigentlich nicht war, sondern auch als Dämon.

Er beschloss dass er Draco jetzt erzählen würde, was er wirklich war.

Der Kuss war sanft und voller Sehnsucht.

Als Harry den Kuss löste sah er dem Blonden fest in die Augen.

„Draco... ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Ich bin kein..."

Doch Draco legte einen Finger auf Harrys Lippen und hielt ihn so vom reden ab. „Sch... nicht jetzt."

Er ahnte dass der Schwarzhaarige ihm etwas Wichtiges sagen wollte, eines seiner Geheimnisse, doch im Moment wollte er das nicht hören.

Für ihn stand nun fest, das es nichts gab was seine Gefühle ändern würde.

„Aber ich muss dir etwas sagen. Es ist..."

„Nicht wichtig. Sal, ich habe lange gebraucht um mir einzugestehen, dass ich dich liebe. Und nun, da du mir gesagt hast das du mich auch liebst, gibt es nichts was dies ändern könnte. Ich habe noch nie so starke Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen gehabt."

„Aber ich..."

„Nicht, ich möchte es jetzt nicht wissen. Egal was du sagst, ich liebe dich.", unterbrach Draco den Schwarzhaarigen erneut, der seufzte ergeben.

„Du wirst mich hassen, wenn du es erfährst.", murmelte Harry.

„Ich werde dich nie hassen. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr, mein Engel.", flüsterte Draco ihm ins Ohr und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

Sal lächelte und schmiegte sich in die Arme des Blonden.

Während Draco und Sal in den Räumen des Clans saßen, hatte Hermine den aufgebrachten Ron in den Krankenflügel gebracht.

Seamus und Dean waren auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledore.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Poppy als sie den blassen Jungen sah. „Er wurde gebissen, von Potter.", Hermine spie den Namen ihres einstigen Freundes voller Abscheu aus.

Poppy hob fragend eine Augenbraue und wies Ron an sich auf eines der Betten zu legen.

Nachdem sie ihn untersucht hatte, traf Professor Dumbledore ein.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er auch gleich.

„Potter, er hat Ron gebissen. Er ist ein Vampir.", erklärte Hermine.

„Mr. Potter ist kein Vampir.", warf Poppy ein.

„Ach und warum hat er Ron dann gebissen? Er sah aber wie ein Vampir aus.", meinte Dean.

„Ich weiß nicht was das zu bedeuten hat. Miss Granger, was ist geschehen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Hermine erzählte ihm was am See geschehen war, allerdings verschwieg sie, dass Ron Harry provoziert hatte, da er Draco festgehalten hatte.

„Wie schlimm ist es Poppy?", wollte der Direktor wissen.

„Nicht schlimm. Nur eine kleine Wunde.", sagte sie ruhig.

„Nicht schlimm? Er wurde gebissen!", warf Dean ein. Poppy seufzte, drehte sich um und verschwand in ihrem Büro. Sie konnte nicht verstehen warum um so etwas einen Aufstand gemacht wurde.

Keiner ahnte dass sie über Harry und Severus schon seit einem Jahr Bescheid wusste.

„Gut, ich werde sofort dem Ministerium schreiben. Das hier ist eine Schule, so kann das nicht weiter gehen.", sagte Dumbledore wütend und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Der Tag war für Sal und Draco viel zu schnell vorbei und als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Hey ihr zwei, wollt ihr mit in die Halle gehen?", fragte Blaise und sah das Paar an.

Diesmal saß Sal auf Dracos Schoß und kuschelte sich an den Blonden.

„Ich hab gehört das Dumbledore etwas wichtiges sagen will.", meinte er und wusste, dass er Dracos Neugier damit wecken würde.

„Ja, wir kommen gleich.", sagte Draco und gab dem Schwarzhaarigen noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Müssen wir denn in die Halle?", maulte Sal leise.

Tbc?


	13. Dumbledores Rede und Sals Entscheidung

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Diesmal musstet ihr nicht so lange auf den nächsten Teil warten. Dank einer schlaflosen Nacht, in der ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe, bin ich schneller fertig geworden.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen und eure Meinung ist wie immer gefragt.

Lg love-dark

**Kapitel 13 – Dumbledores Rede und Sals Entscheidung**

Draco nickte langsam, auch wenn er lieber mit Sal alleine geblieben wäre, er musste in die Halle gehen.  
Harry strich mit seiner Hand über Dracos Wange. Der Blonde schmiegte sich an Harrys Hand und schloss die Augen.  
Blaise, der immer noch in der Tür stand, beobachtete die Beiden und grinste zufrieden. Er kannte Draco schon so lange, doch noch nie hatte er gesehen dass der Blonde seine Gefühle zeigte. Er hoffte nur, dass die Beiden auch glücklich werden würden.

Nach einigen Küssen liefen die drei zusammen zur Halle.  
Dort angekommen sah Harry, dass der gesamte Green – Clan vor der verschlossenen Tür stand und auf ihn zu warten schien. Er seufzte leise, da er wusste, dass, wenn alle auf ihn warteten, es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Ich muss zu Dad.", sagte er ernst, gab Draco einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und lief zum Clan. Blaise und Draco sahen ihm verwirrt hinterher.

„Hey, was gibt es?", fragte Sal seinen Vater als er bei ihm ankam. „Dumbledore will etwas zu den Schüler sagen und wir dürfen so lange nicht in die Halle.", war Severus Antwort. Sal zog erstaunt seiner Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete seinen Vater. „Und warum darf ich dann nicht rein? Ich bin auch ein Schüler. Und du bist Lehrer."

Will legte seine Hand auf Sals Schulter. „Das ist so Kleiner, Dumbledore hat Severus gekündigt und ihm nahe gelegt das Schloss zu verlassen. Auch soll er seinen Sohn, also dich, von der Schule nehmen."  
„Was? Aber...", sagte Sal aufgebracht.  
„Beruhige dich. Dumbledore wollte dich und Severus loswerden. Aber er hat nicht daran gedacht, dass ihr zum Clan gehört, das heißt, dass ihr beiden solange wir hier im Schloss sind, auch bleibt.", erklärte Will und verstärkte seinen Griff auf Sals Schulter.  
Der Vampir wusste dass Sal kurz davor war in die Halle zu stürmen.

„Es ist besser so mein Sohn. Wir wollten Hogwarts nach dem Kampf sowieso verlassen. Und da ich nicht mehr unterrichten und du nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnehmen musst, haben wir mehr Zeit zum trainieren. Außerdem müssen Will und ich dir noch etwas Wichtiges sagen.", Severus ging auf seinen Sohn zu und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Ihr habt also was gefunden, was uns gegen Voldemort hilft?", fragte Sal nach und Severus nickte.

Draco und Blaise standen ein paar Meter von dem Clan entfernt und hatten alles mit angehört.  
Während Blaise sich fragte was der Clan gegen Voldemort gefunden hatte, fragte sich Draco ob Sal ihn nach dem Kampf verlassen würde. Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammen und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Er senkte seinen Kopf und versuchte seine kalte Maske aufzusetzen.

Sal, der Dracos Gedanken mitbekommen hatte, strich Wills Hand von seiner Schulter und ging auf Draco zu. Sanft zog er den Blonden in seine Arme.  
„Glaube mir mein Süßer, ich werde dich nie verlassen. Niemals.", flüsterte er in Dracos Ohr. Der Blonde sah ihn fragend an. „Woher?"  
„Ich kann Gedanken lesen.", sagte Sal leise und lächelte den Blonden an. Der wurde darauf leicht rot und fragte sich ob Sal wusste an was er heute Morgen gedacht hatte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und sein Lächeln wich einem Grinsen.  
„Du bist unmöglich, Sal.", sagte Draco nervös.  
„Ich weiß. Aber bald mein Süßer... werden wir das machen an was du gedacht hast. Und glaube mir... ich werde dir die Sterne zeigen.", hauchte er dem Blonden ins Ohr und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Draco sah ihn mit offenen Mund an, was Sal wieder zum Lächeln brachte.  
Sal hielt Draco immer noch in seinen Armen als die Flügeltüren der großen Halle geöffnet wurden und Professor McGonagall herauskam.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini würden sie endlich in die Halle kommen. Professor Dumbledore wartet.", sagte sie streng.  
Sal löste sich von Draco. „Na geh schon. Wir sehen uns später."  
Blaise und Draco folgten mit gemischten Gefühlen Professor McGonagall und setzten sich an ihren Haustisch.  
Kaum hatten sie sich hingesetzt erhob sich Dumbledore und bat um Ruhe.

„Meine lieben Schüler, wie ich heute erfahren musste, wurde ein Schüler von einem Mitglied des Green – Clans angegriffen. Ich habe diesen Vorfall schon dem Ministerium mitgeteilt. Doch das Ministerium ist nach wie vor der Meinung, dass der Green – Clan hier in Hogwarts bleibt. Ich weise sie hiermit nochmals an, sich von den Mitgliedern des Clans fernzuhalten. Es ist jedem Schüler verboten sich dem Clan zu nähern. Das Ministerium, teilte mir außerdem mit, das in drei Tagen noch mehr Mitglieder erscheinen werden. Was der Clan hier will und wie viele Mitglieder des Clans hier noch eintreffen werden, weiß ich nicht. Minister Fudge, wird ebenfalls in drei Tagen hier eintreffen und erklären was der Clan hier will. Beherzigen sie meine Anweisungen, sich dem Clan nicht zu nähern.  
Ehe ich es vergesse, Professor Snape wird nicht länger Zaubertränke unterrichten, bis wir einen anderen Lehrer gefunden haben, werde ich Professor Snapes unterricht übernehmen. Außerdem ist Mr. Potter, oder auch Mr. Salvus Snape nicht mehr länger Schüler dieser Schule. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen Guten Appetit.", mit diesen Worten setzte sich Dumbledore wieder.  
Er ärgerte sich immer noch das er vom Ministerium nicht erfahren hatte, was der Clan hier in Hogwarts macht und das er weder Snape noch Potter von der Schule verweisen konnte.

Kaum hatte sich Dumbledore gesetzt, wurde auch schon die Tür der Halle aufgestoßen und der Clan trat geschlossen mit ernsten Gesichtern ein. Sie liefen den Gang bis zu ihrem Tisch entlang und warfen jedem einen Angsteinflößenden Blick zu.  
Als sie sich an ihren Tisch gesetzt hatten, blieben Severus und Sal stehen, hoben wieder ihre Hände und auf dem Tisch erschienen die verschiedensten Speisen und Getränke. Während sich die meisten Schüler fragten, ob der rote Saft wirklich Blut war, sahen Blaise und Draco gebannt zum Tisch.  
Beide wussten dass es Blut war und beobachteten Sal, wie er sich ebenfalls einen großen Becher mit der roten Flüssigkeit nahm und ihn in einem Zug leerte. Draco der wusste dass Sal kein Blut brauchte, fragte sich warum der Schwarzhaarige es plötzlich trank.

Sal saß wie immer zwischen Severus und Will, der ihn amüsiert angrinste.  
„Grins nicht so blöd.", sagte Sal leise und schaute Will an.  
„Ist ja gut. Man so schlechte Laune? Dabei warst du doch den ganzen Tag mit Blondie zusammen.", erwiderte Will und zog gekonnte eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Sal musterte den Vampir und atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen. Doch als er tief Luft holte, roch er etwas und fing an zu grinsen.

Will, der Sals Blick sah, fragte sich warum der andere ihn so angrinste. „Was?", fragte er gereizt.  
„Oh nichts. Hattest wohl deinen Spaß heute.", sagte Sal so leise das nur Will ihn hören konnte.  
„Ähm... ich weiß nicht was du meinst."  
„Ich rieche Zabini.", flüsterte er dem Vampir ins Ohr. Der riss seine Augen auf und sah Sal unsicher an. Er selbst hatte vor Jahren geschworen nichts mehr mit einem Menschen anzufangen, da solche Beziehungen nie von Dauer waren. Etwas nervös sah er zu Severus der ihn interessiert musterte.  
„Können wir das später bereden?", flüsterte er und Sal nickte.

„Also Dad, du hast gesagt ihr habt was gefunden. Was denn?", wandte Sal sich an Severus. Der betrachtete seinen Sohn eine Weile und wusste nicht wie er es sagen sollte.  
Er straffte seine Schultern und beugte sich zu Sal.  
„Das Blutritual.", sagte er leise. Sal riss seine Augen auf und starrte Severus ungläubig an, dann sah er zu Will der bestätigend nickte.  
**„Was?"**, fragte er laut. „Nicht so laut, Sal. Muss ja nicht jeder wissen. Wir erklären es dir nachher.", versuchte Will seinen Freund zu beruhigen.  
„Nachher? Was soll das überhaupt heißen? **ICH werde mich nicht mit einem von EUCH verbinden. **Vergiss das!", Sal wurde immer lauter.  
In der Halle wurde es Still und jeder Schüler sah gespannt zu Clan Tisch an dem ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Salvus Snape stand.  
„Sal setz dich.", forderte Severus seinen Sohn auf.  
„NEIN! Vergesst es.", sagte er wütend und lief eilig aus der Halle.

Will stand ebenfalls auf und folgte Sal. Vor den Räumen des Clans holte er den Schwarzhaarigen ein.  
„Hey jetzt warte mal."  
„Wieso sollte ich? Ihr habt doch schon alles beschlossen."  
„Du hast Recht, wir haben alles beschlossen. Wir wissen, dass dieses Ritual uns Macht verleiht. Und diese Macht brauchen wir, das weißt du.", sagte Will barsch, er war wütend das Sal sich nicht erklären lassen wollte, was er und Severus meinten.

„Schön für euch. Aber ich werde mich nicht verbinden.", schrie Sal Will ins Gesicht.  
„Das hat auch niemand gesagt. Du sollst dich auch nicht verbinden.", meinte Will ruhig und grinste, als er Sals fragendes Gesicht sah.  
Eine Weile sah Sal Will nur an und sagte nichts, bis ihn die Erkenntnis traf wer außer ihm noch in fragte kam, das Blutritual durchzuführen.  
„Dad?", fragte er ungläubig und Will nickte.  
„Ja, Severus wird sich Verbinden."  
„Aber mit wem? Er ist doch schon so lange alleine.", Sal überlegte mit wem sich sein Vater verbinden könnte.  
„Du?"  
„Was, Ich? Nein er wird sich nicht mit mir verbinden.", lachte Will.  
„Aber mit wem denn dann? Will nun komm schon, sag mir mit wem Dad sich verbinden will.", fragte Sal neugierig.  
„Tut mir Leid Kleiner, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen."  
„Wieso nicht?", maulte Sal.  
„Weil ich es nicht weiß. Severus hat es keinem von uns gesagt."  
„Ich werde Poppy fragen, ihr erzählt er fast alles.", meinte Sal bestimmt und machte sich ohne auf Will zu achten auf den Weg in die Krankenstation.  
Er war froh, das Poppy, als sie vor einem Jahr herausgefunden hatte das Severus sein Vater ist, es für sich behalten hatte. Er mochte die Krankenschwester von Anfang an und war erstaunt als sie ihm erzählte, das sie schon lange den Verdacht hatte, das Harry nicht der ist für den ihn alle hielten.  
Doch hatte sie nie irgendeinen Beweis für ihre Vermutung, bis zu dem Tag, als Harry wieder einmal in der Krankenstation lag, da er sich beim Quidditch den Arm gebrochen hatte.

**_Flashback_**

„Mr. Potter ich muss eine Blutprobe von ihnen nehmen sie sehen so blass aus.", sagte Poppy mit mütterlicher Stimme.  
Harry verdrehte die Augen und nickte ergeben. Er wusste wenn Poppy sich etwas vorgenommen hatte dann war jeder Widerstand zwecklos.  
Poppy wollte gerade die Spritze ansetzen als die Tür des Krankenflügels aufging und ein sichtlich besorgter Severus Snape den Raum betrat.  
„Was ist geschehen Poppy?", fragte er barsch.  
„Mr. Potter hat sich beim Training den Arm gebrochen, Severus. Nichts schlimmes, das bekomme ich wieder hin.", sagte sie und versuchte die Spritze hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken. Harry der das sah zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.  
„Gut dann heilen sie den Arm. Mr. Potter muss bei mir gleich nachsitzen und da braucht er beide Arme.", forderte Snape und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich... ich werde Mr. Potter gleich heilen und ihn dann zu dir schicken.", Poppy wurde immer nervöser unter den strengen Augen des Tränkelehrers. Snape sah kurz zu Harry der leicht nickte. Mit einem Brummen verlies er die Krankenstation.  
Als die Tür sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, drehte sich Poppy wieder zu Harry.  
„So und nun nehme ich dir ein bisschen Blut ab."  
„Wieso wollen sie das tun?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
„Ich brauche es nur für einen Test der... der mir sagt ob alles in Ordnung ist.", sagte sie schnell und noch ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie ihm die Nadel in den Arm gestochen und nahm ein wenig von seinem Blut. Danach schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und heilte seinen gebrochenen Arm.  
Stirnrunzelnd sah Harry sie an, stand wortlos auf und verlies eilig die Krankenstation.  
In den Kerkern angekommen ging er sofort zu seinem Vater und erzählte ihm alles über das seltsame Verhalten von Poppy.  
Doch auch Severus wusste nicht was die Krankenschwester mit dem Blut von seinem Sohn wollte.

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, ging er wieder in den Krankenflügel, in dem Poppy gerade das Blut untersuchte.  
„Und hast du gefunden, wonach du suchst?", fragte er kalt.  
Poppy hatte sich über das plötzliche auftauchen von Snape so erschrocken das ihr die Phiole mit dem Blut herunterfiel.  
„Severus was... was machst du hier?"  
„Ich? Nichts. Was hast du gesucht Poppy?", wollte er wissen und ging auf die zitternde Krankenschwester zu.  
Er stand genau vor ihr und sah sie kalt an.

„Severus es ist nicht... nicht so wie du denkst. Ich..."  
„Was denke ich denn Poppy?", unterbrach er sie.  
„Hör auf ihr Angst zu machen.", hörte er hinter sich die Stimme seines Sohnes.  
„Mache ich dir Angst Poppy?", fragte er und ignorierte seinen Sohn.  
„Ich... ein bisschen.", stotterte die Krankenschwester und sah zu Harry der hinter den Tränkeprofessor trat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Dad, bitte.", sagte er leise. Severus drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Sie weiß es.", sagte er tonlos.  
„Poppy, sie werden niemandem erzählen was sie herausgefunden haben. Oder?", fragte Harry.  
„Nein werde ich nicht. aber ich verstehe es nicht ganz. Mr. Potter sie sind kein Potter, ihr Blut..."  
„Ich weiß. Ich bin Professor Snapes Sohn."  
„Sie wissen es?", fragte Poppy erstaunt und sah von dem Tränkelehrer zu Harry.  
„Natürlich, ich hätte es bemerken müssen. Die schwarzen Haare, auch wenn die Frisur James Potter sehr ähnlich sieht, doch ihre Art sich zu bewegen... ist der von Severus so ähnlich. Wieso habe ich das nicht bemerkt?", fragte sie und betrachtete die beiden Männer vor sich.

„Poppy niemand soll es wissen. Ich habe es selbst erst vor einem Jahr erfahren. Und glauben sie mir, ich war zuerst nicht begeistert davon, das mein verhasster Lehrer mein Vater sein soll.", meinte Harry und grinste.  
„Hey pass auf was du sagst Junge. Auch wenn du schon fünfzehn bist, ich könnte dich immer noch übers Knie legen.", schnarrte Severus.  
„Dad du weißt wie ich es meine.", sagte Harry schnell und ging zu Severus, der ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln in die Arme nahm und ihm durch die Haare fuhr. „Ja ich weiß. Also Poppy, was werden sie jetzt tun nachdem sie wissen, das Harry mein Sohn ist.", wollte er von der Frau wissen.

„Was soll ich denn tun? Nichts. Niemand wird es von mir erfahren." Sagte sie ernst.  
„Danke. Aber wieso?", fragte Harry nach.  
Poppy erzählte den Beiden das sie schon länger vermutete das Harry nicht der war, für den ihn alle hielten, doch sie hatte nie einen Beweis. Sie sagte ihnen, dass sie froh wäre, dass er endlich eine Familie hatte und sie sich nur wünschte dass er glücklich sei. Es ginge niemanden etwas an. Auch wunderte sie sich immer, das Dumbledore ihn zu seinen Verwandten schickte, obwohl er wusste dass es ihm dort nicht gut ging.  
Severus erfuhr auch, das Poppy versucht hatte, den Jungen über die Sommerferien in Hogwarts zu lassen, doch Dumbledore bestand darauf dass er zu seinen Verwandten fuhr.

Harry war von ihren Worten gerührt und fiel der überraschten Poppy um den Hals.  
„Danke.", flüsterte er.  
„Gern geschehen.", sagte sie leise und gab dem Jungen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„So ihr Beiden. Ich habe noch eine Menge Arbeit vor mir. Also ab mit euch.", sagte sie und wischte sich verstohlen über ihre Augen. Harry und Severus nickten und machten sich mit der Gewissheit das Poppy niemandem etwas sagen würde auf den Weg in die Kerker.

_**Flashback ENDE**_

Als Sal den Krankenflügel erreicht hatte, atmete er einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür. „Poppy bist du da?"  
„Ja hier hinten.", hörte er die Stimme der Medie – Hexe.  
„Poppy ich muss dich etwas fragen.", sagte Sal auch sofort und ging in den hinteren Raum in dem Poppy ihre Heiltränke sortierte.  
„Oh Sal du bist es. Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie freundlich.  
„Es geht um Dad, er will sich verbinden. Weißt du mit wem? Und wann?", sprudelte es aus Sal heraus.  
„Ähm... tut mir leid Sal, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich wusste nicht das Severus sich verbinden will.", sagte Poppy und sah Sal fragend an.  
„Dann weißt du auch nichts?", fragte er enttäuscht.  
„Nein tut mir leid.", sage Poppy und strich dem Schwarzhaarigen über die Wange.  
„Hallo Will.", sagte sie und nickte dem Vampir zu.  
„Hey Poppy."  
„Warum fragst du nicht Severus mit wem er sich verbinden will?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Er wird es mir nicht sagen. Ich kenne ihn.", maulte Sal.  
„Wir wollen dann auch nicht weiter stören.", mischte sich Will ein, drehte sich um und verlies gefolgt von Sal den Krankenflügel.

Schweigend liefen sie durch die Gänge, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
„Sag mal was ist mit dir und Blaise?", durchbrach Sal die Stille und sah seinen Freund fragend an.  
„Was soll da denn sein?"  
„Na was wohl. Du hast mit ihm geschlafen, ich konnte es an dir riechen. Wie geht es nun mit euch weiter? Seid ihr zusammen?", fragte Sal.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Er ist ein Mensch Will. Du weißt was das heißt."  
„Ja das weiß ich. Wenn ich mich auf ihn einlasse, werde ich ihn irgendwann verlassen müssen. Und wenn er sich in mich verliebt werde ich ihm das Herz brechen. Verdammt ich weiß es!", knurrte Will.

„Ihr könntet vielleicht glücklich werden.", warf Sal ein.  
„Ja vielleicht. Doch die Chancen stehen schlecht. Er ist ein Mensch, ich ein Vampir. Ich werde nicht älter, er jedoch wird es werden.", Will seufzte und wünschte sich in diesem Moment, das er nichts mit dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin angefangen hätte.

Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, was es hieß eine Beziehung mit einem Menschen zu haben. Dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie der Mensch den man liebt älter wird und er selber jung blieb. Er hatte schmerzlich erfahren müssen, wie es ist, wenn die geliebte Person in den Armen stirbt. Auch wenn er einer der gefährlichsten und ältesten Vampire war.  
Wenn er einmal jemanden liebte, was selten vorkam, dann mit allem was er hatte. In dieser Beziehung war er ein anderer, nicht brutal und unbarmherzig, sondern zärtlich und gefühlvoll.

„Lass uns ein bisschen an den See gehen.", schlug Sal vor und zog den schweigsamen Will hinter sich her.  
Am See angekommen, setzte sich Sal an den Baum und Will nahm neben ihm Platz. Eine Weile sahen Beide schweigend in den nun Sternenbedeckten Himmel, bis Sal zu seinem Freund sah.  
„Weißt du, ich habe nach Jacks Tod geglaubt, dass ich nie wieder jemanden lieben könnte. Doch nun liebe ich Draco und würde alles für ihn tun. Die Liebe Will, kann man sich nicht aussuchen.  
Ich weiß, dass Beziehungen zwischen Vampire und Menschen meist nicht gut gehen. Aber ich habe Jack auch geliebt und wäre für immer bei ihm geblieben, wenn nicht Baal..."

„Das mit dir und Jack ist was anderes. Du bist kein Mensch.", unterbrach Will Sals Erklärungsversuche.  
„Das ist richtig. Ich bin kein Mensch. Aber ich bin auch kein richtiger Vampir. Ich werde älter, gut nur bis zu einem gewissen Alter... aber jeder von uns kann irgendwann sterben.", Sal brach ab und sah den Vampir an.

„Liebst du ihn?", stellte er schließlich die frage die ihn am meisten interessierte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich finde ihn anziehend, aber ob ich ihn liebe, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Dazu kenne ich ihn noch nicht gut genug.", meinte Will und grinste leicht.

„Mit der Liebe ist das so ´ne Sache. Oder?", sagte Sal leise und schaute wieder in den Himmel.  
Will beobachtete ihn und seufzte, er hatte gewusst, das wenn Sal das mit Blaise mitbekommen würde, er mit ihm reden wollte.

„Was machen wir nun?", fragte Sal nach einer Weile.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Die Sache mit Draco und Blaise.", sagte Sal nur.  
Will zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wegen Draco, weiß er was du bist?"  
„Nein, noch nicht. Doch ich glaube er ahnt etwas.", gab Sal zu.  
„Was glaubst du wie er reagiert wenn er weiß was du bist?"  
„Wenn ich das wüsste. Er sagt zwar dass er mich liebt, egal was ist. Doch wenn er erfährt was ich bin... wie viel Macht ich besitze. Ich weiß nicht wie er reagieren wird.", seufzte Sal und wünschte sich das er Draco schon gesagt hätte was er ist.

„Er liebt dich, er wird es verstehen und dich so akzeptieren wie du bist.", sagte Will, doch auch er war sich nicht sicher ob der blonde Slytherin es wirklich akzeptieren würde.  
„Wir werden es sehen. Und was machst du nun mit Blaise?"  
„Ihm sagen dass ich ihn mag und er nicht nur eine kurze Affäre für mich ist. Und wenn er will, würde ich gerne mit ihm zusammen sein, doch vorher werde ich ihm sagen was es heißt eine Beziehung mit einem Vampir zu führen.", sagte Will entschlossen.

„Gut. Erzähle es ihm, er soll selbst entscheiden ob er mit dir zusammen sein will. Er muss wissen auf was er sich da einlässt. Wie Draco es wissen muss und das noch heute.", Sal stand auf, nickte Will zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Draco. Er musste ihm jetzt sagen was er ist und dem Blonden die Entscheidung überlassen ob er wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein will, mit allen Konsequenzen.

Das Gespräch mit Will hatte ihm gezeigt, das er ehrlich zu Draco sein musste, auch wenn es ihm schwer viel.  
Während Sal bei Dracos Zimmer ankam und leise hineinging, war Will auf dem Weg zu Blaise.

„Hey suchst du jemanden?", hörte er Blaise stimme hinter sich.  
„Ja, dich.", sagte Will drehte sich um, zog den Slytherin in seine Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Als er sich von Blaise löste sah er ihn an. „Ich muss mit dir reden.", sagte er ernst. Blaise nickte, wies Will an ihm zu folgen und ging mit gemischten Gefühlen in einen leeren Klassenraum.  
Dort angekommen stellte er sich an eines der Fenster und sah hinaus.  
„Um was geht es?", fragte er leise, wobei er immer noch aus dem Fenster sah.  
„Um dich... um uns.", sagte Will und hoffte dass er die richtigen Worte finden würde.  
Blaise sagte nichts, sondern wartete darauf was ihm der Vampir sagen wollte.

Will sah auf Blaise Rücken und ging langsam auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf Blaise Schultern und fuhr langsam über dessen Oberarme.  
„Blaise... bevor du was sagst höre mir zu.", sagte er und Blaise nickte bestätigend.  
„Das alles ist nicht so einfach. Ich war lange allein, wollte auch keinen Gefährten. Doch nun kenne ich dich. Du weckst in mir Gefühle... die ich lange Zeit nicht mehr hatte. Wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, fühle ich mich gut. Doch ob ich dich liebe, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen. Blaise das alles ist nicht so einfach, du bist... bist ein Mensch und ich bin ein Vampir.", Will brach ab, da Blaise sich abrupt umgedreht hatte. Der Slytherin wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Will legte einen Finger auf Blaise Lippen und hinderte ihn daran.  
„Lass mich ausreden. Bitte! Die Sache ist die, ich weiß was es heißt einen Menschen zu lieben und ihn sterben zu sehen. Das habe ich vor über 100 Jahren selbst durchgemacht. Und glaube mir wenn ich sage, das es nicht leicht war, meine... meine Frau sterben zu sehen."

„Deine Frau?", fragte Blaise erstaunt.  
„Ja meine Frau, sie war wunderschön. Doch sie wollte nicht dass ich sie verwandle... und so wurde sie alt und starb. Du musst wissen, wir Vampire legen uns nicht auf ein Geschlecht fest.", erklärte Will ruhig.  
„Es ist so Blaise... wenn du und ich... wenn wir uns auf eine Beziehung einlassen, musst du dir klar werden das ich nicht älter werde. Du hingegen schon. Du bist ein Mensch. Es würde nicht einfach werden.", Will brach ab und sah Blaise in die Augen.  
„Wenn ich es einfach haben wollte, würde ich die Frau heiraten die meine Eltern für mich aussuchen. Ich weiß was du bist. Doch wenn wir beide nicht das Risiko eingehen würden... dann würden wir uns immer fragen. Was wäre wenn? William ich habe mich in dich verliebt und möchte mit dir zusammen sein.", sagte Blaise, beugte sich zu Will und versiegelte die Lippen des Vampirs mit seinen.  
Der Kuss war sanft, vorsichtig und voller Hoffnung.

Als Beide den Kuss lösten sahen sie sich an. „Es könnte gefährlich werden.", sagte Will.  
„Ich weiß, doch wir werden es zusammen schaffen. Ich bin schließlich ein Slytherin.", meinte Blaise und zog Will zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich.

Tbc?

bis bald love-dark


	14. Mit der Liebe ist das so ne Sache Oder

**Disclaimer: **  
Leider Nix meins. Nur die Idee stammt von mir. Ich borge mir die Charas nur aus.  
**Rating: **  
Slash R18

**Genre: **  
Romanze / Abenteuer

**Pairing: **  
Harry/Draco (kommt Später)

Harry/Jack (eigener Charakter, spielt in der Vergangenheit von Harry eine Rolle, ist wichtig für den verlauf der FF)

**Inhaltsangabe: **

Harry hat sich verändert, Draco der das bemerkt erkennt dass er mehr als nur Feindschaft für den Gryffindor empfindet. Doch Harry hat ein Geheimnis, das nur wenige kennen. Nicht einmal seine Freunde ahnen, was mit ihm ist.

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich nehme nicht unbedingt Rücksicht auf die Bücher. Auch taucht in der Story ein neuer Chara auf, der nix mit den Harry Potter Büchern zu tun hat. Ach ja, Dumbledore lebt!

#...# Denken

„..." Reden

**_Kapitel 14 - Mit der Liebe ist das so ´ne Sache. Oder?_**

Blaise legte all seine Liebe, die er für Will empfand in diesen einen Kuss. Der Vampir, war von den Gefühlen die Blaise ihm entgegenbrachte überwältigt, er schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, sah Blaise Will fragend an.

Er hatte verstanden was Will meinte und auch wenn er sich sicher war das er den blonden Vampir liebte, so wusste er auch, das Will Recht hatte, es würde nicht einfach werden.

Will lächelte Blaise sanft an, strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange und zog ihn schließlich in seine Arme.

#Oh man, Blaise ob das gut gehen kann?#, fragte er sich und strich dem Slytherin über den Rücken.

Nach einer Weile löste Will die Umarmung und räusperte sich.

„Ähm… also, man könnte nicht denken das ich schon ein 200 Jahre alter Vampir. Oder?", sagte er verlegen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", grinste Blaise.

„Tja, kann man nichts machen.", meinte Will und grinste ebenfalls.

Auch wenn er schon so alt war, wenn es um Gefühle ging war er auch nach so vielen Jahren immer noch unsicher.

Blaise meinte zwar, das sie es schon schaffen würden, zusammen. Doch dass dies nicht so einfach war, wie Blaise es vielleicht dachte, konnte er ihm jetzt nicht sagen.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich muss langsam zu meinen Leuten.", sagte er leise beugte sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Ja… ich muss auch los. In den Kerker… Ähm… ich mein in mein Zimmer. Muss noch einen Aufsatz schreiben.", flüsterte Blaise, drehte sich langsam um und ging in die Richtung des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Will sah ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu den Räumen seines Clans machte.

Er wusste dass noch lange nicht alles zwischen Blaise und ihm geklärt war. Gut er wusste jetzt, dass dieser ihn liebte und mit ihm zusammen sein will. Aber wie das gehen soll, wenn der Clan wieder Hogwarts verlassen würde, was nicht mehr lange dauern würde, das hatten sie nicht geklärt. Auch war Will sich im Moment noch nicht ganz sicher, ob Blaise mit seinen gerade mal 16 Jahren, verstehen konnte auf was er sich da einließ.

Als er die Tür zu ihren Räumen endlich erreichte, beschloss er, für heute nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Er musste mit den anderen erst einmal besprechen, wie es mit dem Training weitergehen würde.

Er öffnete die Tür und wunderte sich das niemand im Raum war, als er aus einem der angrenzenden Schlafsälen lautes lachen hörte. Er wollte auf den Raum zugehen als sein Blick auf die beiden Sessel neben dem Kamin fiel.

Will runzelte die Stirn, ging langsam zum Kamin und setzte sich auf den noch freien Sessel. Eine weile betrachtete er sein gegenüber, der gedankenverloren in die Flammen sah.

„Du hier?", durchbrach er schließlich die Stille.

„Ja.", war die knappe antwort.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest was erledigen?"

„Ja."

„Und wieso bist du dann hier?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich konnte es nicht."

„Was konntest du nicht?"

„Es ihm sagen."

„Wieso nicht?"

Sein gegenüber gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort, sondern starrte immer noch in die Flammen des Kamins.

Will schaute ihn fragend an, doch sagte er nichts weiter, er wusste das sein Freund es ihm schon erzählen würde.

Es verging eine Stunde in der niemand ein Wort sagte, Will hatte sich derweil einen Whiskey eingegossen und starrte nun ebenfalls in die Flammen.

Plötzlich regte sich der andere und sah Will an.

„Ich konnte es nicht.", wiederholte er das gesagte.

Will drehte seinen Kopf, sah seinen Freund an und nickte.

„Ich konnte es nicht. Ich stand schon in Dracos Zimmer, er war im Bad und hatte noch nicht bemerkt dass ich da war. Ich wusste plötzlich nicht mehr wie ich es ihm sagen sollte und bin wieder gegangen. Will ich habe Angst.", sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß, Sal. Aber du selbst hast gesagt dass er es wissen muss. Das er selbst die Entscheidung treffen soll, ob er dann noch mit dir zusammen sein will.", meinte Will und sah Sal mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich weiß. Doch, Will es ist nicht so einfach. Er ist erst 16."

„Halt! Halt, Sal du bist auch erst 16. Schon vergessen?", unterbrach Will ihn.

„Das weiß ich auch. Aber, für Draco ist das alles noch neu. Er war vorher noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen. Und naja…", Sal brach ab, da er nicht wusste wie er seine Unsicherheit erklären sollte.

„Gut ok. Du bist Dracos erster Freund, aber auch du hattest bis jetzt nur einen Mann.", sagte Will und sah unsicher zu Sal, da er nicht wusste wie der über die Andeutung das Sal bis jetzt nur mit Jack zusammen war, reagieren würde.

„Auch das weiß ich. Aber es ist nicht so einfach. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen soll.", seufzte Sal und sah wieder in die langsam weniger werdenden Flammen.

„Mit der Liebe ist das so ´ne Sache. Oder?", sagte Will und benutze damit die selben Worte, die Sal am See zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Ja, mit der Liebe ist das so ´ne Sache.", stimmte der schwarzhaarige nickend zu.

Lange saßen beide noch vor dem Kamin und sahen den Flammen dabei zu wie sie immer kleiner wurden, bis der Kamin endgültig erloschen war.

„Die Liebe ist wie eine Flamme.", durchbrach Will die Stille.

Sal sah ihn fragend an.

„Weißt du, die Liebe. Am Anfang, lodern die Flammen hoch und du musst aufpassen dich nicht daran zu verbrennen, doch mit der Zeit, mit den Jahren… wenn du die Flamme nicht schürst, nicht genug Holz nachlegst, sie behütest… sodass sie nicht ausgeht… kann sie erlöschen.

Die liebe ist wie die Flammen, wenn du nicht aufpasst erlischt sie irgendwann.", erklärte der Vampir leise und sah dabei in den erloschenen Kamin.

Sal verstand was Will meinte.

Er hatte damals von Jack erfahren, das Will eine Frau liebte und glaubte das auch sie ihn immer lieben würde. Auch sie war ein Vampir, er nannte sie immer seine Prinzessin der Nacht, doch damals war Will Jünger und wilder. Er streifte oft wochenlang allein umher und sah seine Gefährtin nur selten. Während Will sie auch nach vielen Jahren immer noch so liebte wie am ersten Tag, hatte sie sich einen anderen gesucht, der nicht allein unterwegs war, sondern bei ihr blieb.

Für Will war es damals eine bittere Erfahrung gewesen, als seine Gefährtin verschwunden war und ihm nur ein Paar Zeilen hinterließ, indem sie ihm alles Gute Wünschte und meinte das ihre Flamme der Liebe erloschen war.

„Ja, aber auch mit einer kleinen Flamme kann man wieder ein Feuer entfachen.", sagte Sal, erhob sich aus dem Sessel und hockte sich vor den Kamin.

Er zog ein kleines Stück Papier aus seiner Hose und hielt es in die Glut.

Will beobachtete Sal und sah wie das Papier plötzlich Feuer fing.

„Auch wenn von der Liebe nicht viel übrig ist, ein kleiner Funke reicht aus um das Feuer neu zu entfachen.", flüsterte Sal und sah dabei zu wie die Flammen an dem Stück Papier hinauf krochen und immer größer wurden. Er legte es auf die Glut, legte ein paar Stücken Holz Hinauf und beobachtete wie die kleinen Flammen langsam das Holz entfachten.

„Wir sind verrückt.", grinste Will und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.", stimmte Sal zu.

„Wir haben fast die ganze Nacht hier gesessen.", sagte Will mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Und sind keinen Schritt weitergekommen.", seufzte Sal und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel.

„Nein das nicht. Aber wir wissen beide, dass wir Blondchen und Blaise, nicht wehtun wollen. Das ist doch schon mal was."

„Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich es Draco sagen soll.", Sal sah Will fragend an.

„Da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Sag es ihm wenn du wirklich dazu bereit bist. Die Worte werden dir dann schon einfallen. Glaub mir.", Will stand auf, streckte sich und legte seine Hand aufmunternd auf Sal´s Schulter.

„Wie war es eigentlich mit Blaise?", fragte Sal.

„Ähm… Also naja. Ich hab ihm gesagt das es nicht einfach werden würde und er meinte das wir das schon schaffen werden… zusammen.", erwiderte der Vampir.

„Mehr nicht?", wollte Sal wissen und stand ebenfalls vom Sessel auf.

„Nein. Mehr nicht. Ich weiß nicht… ich glaube das Blaise noch nicht erkennen oder auch verstehen kann, auf was er sich mit mir einlassen würde. Er ist noch sehr jung.", während er das sagte, ging Will zu seinem Schlafsaal, stand nun vor dem Kleiderschrank und besah sich dessen spärlichen Inhalt.

Sal lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete seinen Freund.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie beide es nicht leicht hatten.

Will der ein Vampir war, verliebte sich in einen Menschen.

Und er selbst, er der ein Dämon ist verliebte sich in Draco der keine Ahnung davon hatte.

Wut auf sich selber machte sich in ihm breit, er hatte nicht den Mut gehabt Draco zu sagen wer und was er ist. Während Blaise wusste das Will ein Vampir ist und das von Anfang an. Ein Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle und Will drehte sich mit einem lächeln zu Sal.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, obwohl er genau wusste was Sal gedacht hatte.

Er las zwar nicht oft die Gedanken des kleinen, der seine Gedanken Blockade nur in der Gegenwart seines Vaters und Wills ablegte, aber ab und zu tat er es doch und wunderte sich manchmal darüber, wie schnell sich doch die Gedanken des kleinen überschlugen.

Sal funkelte ihm böse an, drehte sich ohne einen Kommentar um, verlies die Räume des Clans und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Dad, der solange sie noch in Hogwarts waren, seine Räumlichkeiten behalten konnte, das hatte ihnen das Ministerium versichert.

Auch wenn Sal selbst, nichts von dem Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei hielt, war er froh, das sich David so gut mit den vielen Gesetzen auskannte und es immer schaffte, für jegliche Vorkommnisse, ein passendes Gesetz zu finden, das er zu Gunsten des Clans auslegen konnte. Sal musste grinsen, als er daran dachte mit welchem Eifer sich David in die Gesetzbücher vertiefte.

Als er die Räume seines Vaters betrat, ging er so leise er konnte sofort in das Schlafzimmer und fand einen friedlich schlafenden Severus vor. Vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte er sich auf das Bett und betrachtetet seinen Vater.

„Auch schon da?", fragte dieser leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Hm."

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Es ist halb sieben morgens."

„Wo warst du?"

„Bei Will. Wir haben geredet.", sagte Sal leise.

„Und?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Wir sind auch nicht schlauer geworden.", erwiderte Sal und kuschelte sich an seinen Vater.

„Ihr habt über Draco und Blaise geredet?", fragte Severus und strich Sal durch die Haare.

„Ja. Woher weißt du das?", fragte Sal überrascht.

„Ich bin dein Vater. Ich merkte doch dass dich die Sache mit Draco beschäftigt. Und das Will, Blaise anziehend findet das haben ja wohl alle aus dem Clan bemerkt.", sagte Severus leise.

„Hm. Hast recht.", seufzte Sal, schloss die Augen und genoss die Streicheinheiten seines Vaters.

Beide schwiegen und nach einer Weile war Sal eingeschlafen, Severus der ja nun kein Tränkemeister mehr war und somit auch keinen Unterricht hatte, schloss ebenfalls die Augen und schlief noch einmal ein.

Ein lautes Klopfen weckte die beiden auf. Severus sah auf die Uhr und erkannte das es bereits neun Uhr war. Murrend löste er sich von seinem Sohn und ging zur Tür. Energisch riss er sie auf und starrte einen grinsenden Will an.

„Was?", fauchte er.

„Morgen Sev. Na gut geschlafen?", sagte Will fröhlich und ging an Severus vorbei.

„Wie man's nimmt.", murrte dieser.

„Ist der kleine wach?", wollte Will wissen und setzte sich auf einen Sessel.

„Nein."

„Na dann werde ich ihn wecken gehen.", Will wollte sich gerade wieder erheben, als Sal den Raum betrat.

„Ich bin wach. Was gibt es?", wollte er verschlafen wissen.

„Och… ich dachte ich sage euch bescheid, das wir heute um eins wieder Trainieren. Also ihr habt genau noch vier Stunden zeit.", grinste er, als er Sal's grimmiges Gesicht sah.

„Aha… was Trainieren wir heute?", fragte Sal und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel.

Nachdem Severus für sie alle, etwas zu essen und trinken gezaubert hatte, setzte auch er sich.

Sal schnappte sich ein Brötchen und biss hinein.

„Naja, die Jungs und ich dachten. Da die Schüler hier Unterricht haben und uns keiner zusehen kann, das wir heute Magie Trainieren.", sagte Will und nahm einen schluck von dem heißen Tee, auch wenn er so etwas nicht zum leben brauchte. Es schmeckte ihm.

„Da irrst du dich.", sagte Severus nur.

„Hä? Wieso?", wollte Will wissen.

„Weil, lieber Will alle um eins Mittagspause haben und wenn ich mich recht erinnere… hat keines der Häuser am Nachmittag Unterricht.", schnarrte Severus den Vampir an.

„Oh. Na dann… tja… dann haben wir vermutlich doch Zuschauer. Denke ich. Stört es euch?", wollte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen.

Severus und Sal sahen sich an und schüttelten einheitlich den Kopf.

Will stand auf und ging zur Tür, bevor er jedoch den Raum verlies drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ach Sal. Das, letzte Nacht bleibt unter uns. Klar?", sagte er ernst, Sal nickte als Antwort.

„Gut. Also dann bis um eins und ich bitte heute um vollen Einsatz. Wir haben Macht und ihr beide ganz besonders.", mit diesem Worten verschwand er.

Sal sah seinen Vater skeptisch an.

„An was denkst du mein Sohn?", fragte Severus der den Blick seines Sohnes sah.

„Wirst du deine Illusion wieder über dich legen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ja."

„Wieso?", wollte Sal wissen und stand von seinem Sessel auf.

„Sal… du weißt warum.", Severus ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer und hoffte das sein Sohn aufhören würde zu fragen.

Doch Sal, war seinem Vater gefolgt, setzte sich auf das Bett und beobachtete Severus, der sich gerade seine Sachen aus dem Schrank nahm.

„Ja ich weiß warum. Aber ist es nicht jetzt egal? Du arbeitest nicht mehr hier. Und außer dem Clan, den Malfoys und mir, hat dich noch niemand ohne Illusion gesehen.", sagte er schließlich.

Severus seufzte und drehte sich langsam um. Während er das tat, ließ er die Illusion, die er schon seit Jahren trug, fallen.

Sal sah seinen Vater fasziniert an.

Vor ihm stand nicht mehr der mürrisch aussehende Zaubertränkemeister, mit seinen fettigen Haaren. Sondern, ein Mann von gerade mal 21 Jahren, seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm locker über die schultern, sein Gesicht, war nicht mehr von so vielen Sorgenfalten durchzogen, sondern es war Jung, seit er damals bei dem Erschaffer der Vampire war, wurde er nicht mehr älter.

Der Erschaffer der Vampire, hatte damals über Severus und seine Blutlinie eine so genannte Altersgrenze gelegt.

Da Vampire, sobald sie verwandelt waren, nicht mehr älter wurden, wurde auch Severus und seiner Blutlinie diese Gabe gegeben, kein Nachkomme würde älter aussehen, als 21 Jahre.

Ausschlaggebend dafür, war Severus alter, als er die Uralte Magie von dem Erschaffer erhielt.

„Du siehst so viel besser aus.", strahlte Sal seinen Vater an.

„Ich weiß.", zwinkerte Severus ihm zu.

„Also, was ist. Legst du deine Illusion heute endgültig ab?", hackte er noch einmal nach.

Severus stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel, der sich in seinem Schlafzimmer befand und betrachtete sich selbst.

Er legte nur selten seine Illusion ab und war jedes Mal von neuem fasziniert über sein noch junges aussehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sollte ich es tun?", fragte er ohne sich von seinem Spiegelbild abzuwenden.

„Warum nicht? Ich mein, du siehst gut aus, warum solltest du dich jetzt noch hinter deiner Illusion verstecken.", Sal stellte sich hinter seinen Vater und sah in den Spiegel.

„Aber dann sehe ich zu jung aus um dein Vater zu sein.", sagte Severus leise.

„Aber du bist mein Vater. Und egal wie du aussiehst. Ich liebe dich, mit und ohne deine Illusion.", sagte Sal ehrlich und gab seinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich weiß. Und ich liebe dich auch mein Sohn.

Aber ich glaube nicht, dass heute der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre. Der Schulleiter und die Schüler sind auch so schon überfordert. Erst erfahren sie das ein Clan hier auftaucht und sie nichts dagegen tun können und dann auch noch das du mein Sohn bist. Ich glaube dass sie es nicht verkraften würden, mich heute ohne Illusion zu sehen.", seufzte Severus und legte mit einer Handbewegung wieder seine Illusion über sich und sah nun wieder so aus wie der griesgrämige Zaubertränkemeister.

„Aber bald. Oder?", fragte Sal hoffnungsvoll.

Er fand einfach, dass sein Vater ohne Illusion toll aussah und wollte dass er endlich ohne diese Leben würde.

„Ja bald, versprochen.", stimmte Severus zu.

„Gut. Wann?", fragte Sal dennoch.

Severus seufzte, drehte sich zu Sal und legte seine Arme auf die Schultern seines Sohnes.

„Du wirst mich immer wieder nerven. Oder?"

„Ja."

„Okay, gut. Wenn die anderen kommen, also in zwei Tagen, dann werde ich meine Illusion endgültig ablegen.", sagte er ernst.

„Danke.", strahle Sal und schmiegte sich an die Brust seines Vaters.

„Glaubst du, das Hogwarts platz für alle haben wird.", wollte Sal wissen.

„Ja, Platz wird genug da sein. Nicht im Schloss, aber auf den Länderein."

„Hat Dumbledore überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viele noch kommen werden?", Sal schaute seinen Vater neugierig an. Als er das glitzern in dessen Augen sah, wusste er, das niemand, eine leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie viele noch kamen.

„Na, die werden Augen machen.", grinste er.

„Oh ja, das werden sie."

„Dad… kann ich dich mal was fragen?", Sal sah Severus unsicher an.

„Sicher.", antwortete er.

„Will hat mir gesagt das du dich Binden wirst."

„Das stimmt.", unterbrach Severus seinen Sohn, er wusste schon was dieser wissen wollte.

„Mit wem?", fragte Sal schließlich.

„Du kennst sie nicht, nicht… richtig.", sagte Severus leise, löste sich aus der Umarmung seines Sohnes und ging wieder zum Schrank.

„Sie?", fragte Sal erstaunt.

„Ja, Sie."

„Wer ist sie?"

Severus seufzte, er wusste nicht wie er Sal erklären sollte mit wem er sich binden würde. Will und er hatten diese Entscheidung getroffen, beide wollten nicht dass Sal sich wieder mit einem Vampir bindet, gerade jetzt wo er anfing das erlebte mit Jack zu verarbeiten.

Also blieb nur noch Severus, als Dämon des Lichts, übrig.

„Dad? Wer ist sie? Hab ich sie schon mal gesehen?", fragte Sal und riss damit Severus aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ein paar mal… hast du sie schon gesehen."

„Ein Paar mal? Wo?"

„Nicht hier.", seufzte Severus.

„Ist eine von Clan? Eine Vampirin?"

„Ja.", sagte Severus knapp, er wusste dass sein Sohn in weiter fragen würde.

„Liebst du sie?", fragte Sal, Severus sah seinen Sohn irritiert an.

Er hatte nicht erwartet dass Sal das jetzt schon fragen würde.

Severus ging gefolgt von Sal ins Wohnzimmer zurück, goss sich einen Tee ein und setzte sich an den Kamin.

„Du willst also wissen wer sie ist?", fragte er und wartete ab, bis Sal sich auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Gut ich werde dir von ihr erzählen.", sagte Severus leise, schaute in den Kamin und begann zu erzählen.

TBC?

Und was sagt ihr? Hat es euch gefallen?

mich unsicher umseh


	15. Wer ist Sie?

_**Hallo ihr Lieben,**_

_dark-love betritt den Raum und winkt allen zu_

_**Wie es aussieht, haben mich doch nicht alle vergessen.**_

_**Puh erleichtert bin**_

_**Ich möchte mich zuerst bei meinen Lieben Reviews Schreibern bedanken. drück euch alle mal**_

_**Dann habe ich noch etwas bekannt zugeben…**_

_dark-love räuspert sich_

_**Dieses Kapitel wurde von meiner Lieben Dana Lion Beta gelesen, sie ist meine Neue… Alte Beta.**_

_**Sie hat sich schon vor HP, durch meine FF´s gewühlt und hat die Fehler beseitigt.**_

_**Süße, ich bin so froh und glücklich dass ich dich, nach so langer Zeit, endlich wieder gefunden habe und ich werde dich nicht mehr loslassen. **_

_dark-love schnappt sich __Dana Lion und hält sie eisern fest_

**Disclaimer: **  
Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR. Nur die Idee stammt von mir. Ich borge mir die Charas nur aus.

**Rating: **  
Slash R18 (und da es sich um Slash handelt, sind die Charaktere OOC)

**Wer also mit der Liebe zwischen zwei Männern nichts anfangen kann, der sollte ****nicht**** weiter lesen!  
**  
**Genre: **  
Romanze / Abenteuer

**Pairing: **  
Harry/Draco

Harry/Jack (eigener Charakter, spielt in der Vergangenheit von Harry eine Rolle, ist wichtig für den verlauf der FF)

**Beta:** meine Liebe Dana Lion knuddel dich

**Inhaltsangabe: **

Harry hat sich verändert, Draco der das bemerkt erkennt dass er mehr als nur Feindschaft für den Gryffindor empfindet. Doch Harry hat ein Geheimnis, das nur wenige kennen. Nicht einmal seine Freunde ahnen, was mit ihm ist.

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich nehme nicht unbedingt Rücksicht auf die Bücher. Auch taucht in der Story ein neuer Chara auf, der nix mit den Harry Potter Büchern zu tun hat. Ach ja, Dumbledore lebt!

**Zeichenerklärung: **

#...# Denken

„..." Reden

So genug geredet.

_dark-love, verteilt schnell Kekse und Tee_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und eure Meinung, ist wie immer gefragt._

**Kapitel 15 - Wer ist Sie?**

Sal schaute seinen Vater neugierig an.

„Sie ist, wie du ja jetzt weißt, eine Vampirin aus dem Clan. Ich kenne sie schon seit… lass mich überlegen… seit 15 Jahren."

„Aber… seit 15 Jahren?" Unterbrach Sal ihn.

„Ja, seit 15 Jahren. Ich habe sie kurz… nachdem ich bei ihrem Erschaffer war, kennen gelernt." Erklärte Severus und sah, dass Sal ihn neugierig anblickte.

„Nachdem ich die Magie von ihrem Erschaffer bekommen hatte… war ich durcheinander… ich konnte mit den Kräften, die mir gegeben wurden, noch nicht richtig umgehen… und Lily, sie war gerade gestorben…" Severus brach ab, da ihn die Erinnerungen an Lily schmerzten.

Sal wartete ruhig ab, bis sein Vater mit dem Erzählen fortfuhr.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Severus weiter sprach.

„Der Verlust von Lily… war… ich vermisste sie so sehr. Ich habe durch Voldemorts Hand die Liebe meines Lebens verloren… ich hatte zwar viel Macht und Magie von dem Erschaffer der Vampire bekommen… aber."

„Erschaffer… hm… Er hat echt keinen Namen?" Sal sah Severus fragend an.

Der musste, trotzdem ihn die Erinnerungen an Lily schmerzten, lächeln.

„Nein er hat keinen Namen mehr… er kann sich, wie du weißt, an seinen nicht mehr erinnern." Sagte er leise.

Sal bemerkte, dass es seinem Vater nicht leicht fiel, über die Vergangenheit zu reden, und so ließ er ihm die Zeit die er brauchte, um weiter zu sprechen.

„Es war schwer für mich… auch wenn ich das nicht gerne zugebe. Eine Weile habe ich mich damals bei dem Clan einquartiert, niemand sagte etwas, es war mehr eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung. Ich blieb und sie ließen mich in Ruhe. Ich habe in der Zeit, viel gelesen, du weißt ja, der Clan hat viele Bücher, die in der Zaubererwelt nicht bekannt sind. In diesen Büchern erfuhr ich vieles über den Clan selbst, meine Magie die ich bekommen hatte und auch über den Dämon der ich nun war. Doch all diese Bücher, soviel ich auch aus ihnen lernen konnte… sie konnten mir den Schmerz nicht nehmen. Es vergingen mehrere Wochen die ich fast ausschließlich mit den Büchern verbrachte. Bis eines Abends eine Vampirin zu mir kam, sie setzte sich in den Sessel mir gegenüber und starrte mich an. Sie sagte zuerst kein Wort. Doch nach einer Weile… stellte sie sich mir vor. Ihr Name ist, Cecilia." berichtete er und sah zu seinem Sohn.

Flashback

Es war einer der vielen Abende, die Severus Snape in der Bibliothek des Clans verbrachte. Er saß wie jeden Abend in dem Sessel am Kamin und war in eines der vielen Bücher vertieft. Dass er schon seit einiger Zeit von jemandem beobachtet wurde, hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Langsam ging die Vampirin auf ihn zu und lächelte. Jeder des Clans wusste wer Severus war, doch ließen ihn alle in Ruhe.

Sie aber, war schon immer neugierig und fand den Schwarzhaarigen interessant. Seine Ausstrahlung, sein ganzes Wesen faszinierten sie.

Als sie bei ihm ankam, setzte sie sich auf den freien Sessel und sah ihn lange an.

„Mein Name ist Cecilia." Begann sie schließlich leise und betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen, der langsam von seinem Buch aufsah und sie musterte.

„Hm." Antwortete er nur und wollte sich schon wieder seinem Buch zuwenden, als Cecilia leise lachte.

„Du bist Severus, richtig?"

„Hm."

„Liest du gern?"

„Hm." Machte Severus wieder und das brachte Cecilia erneut zum lachen.

„Du redest nicht gern, oder?" Stellte sie fest.

„Hm."

Eine Weile sah sie ihn wieder an. Severus, der den Blick der Vampirin spürte, sah wieder von seinem Buch auf.

„Was willst du?" Fragte er mürrisch.

„Ich? Nichts." Bemühte sie sich schnell um eine Antwort.

„Und wieso siehst du mich so an?"

Cecilia lächelte wieder.

„Nur so."

„Aha." Severus schlug das Buch zu und wollte sich aus dem Sessel erheben, als Cecilia ihn aufhielt.

„Ich… ich würde mich gern mit dir unterhalten."

„Ich wüßte nicht, worüber ich mich mit dir unterhalten sollte." Sagte er ernst.

„Vielleicht… übers Wetter?" Entgegnete sie lächelnd.

„Über was?" wollte Severus verwirrt wissen und sah sie an.

„Nicht? Wir könnten auch… über… Bücher reden. Da kenn ich mich besser aus." Cecilia lehnte sich in ihren Sessel zurück und blickte Severus auffordernd entgegen.

Als er sich jedoch immer noch nicht rührte, seufzte sie und begann, auch ohne seine Einwilligung, das Gespräch.

„Also ich, finde die Bücher der Menschen gar nicht so schlecht … natürlich sind die der Zauberer auch gut … aber es gibt bei den Menschen mehr… wie sagt man das… Variationen."

Severus der ihr zugehört hatte, wusste nicht so recht was er machen sollte. Eigentlich wollte er allein sein, so wie er es schon seit Wochen war, andererseits, würde er gern einmal wieder eine gute Diskussion führen. Innerlich mit sich selbst kämpfend, setzte er sich wieder, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hin. Cecilia hatte ihn währenddessen genau beobachtet.

„Weißt du,… ich darf dich doch duzen?" Fragte sie, und Severus nickte nur.

„Also, weißt du… ich bin ein über 150 Jahre alter Vampir. Und in dieser Zeit habe ich viel gelesen. Vor meiner Verwandlung… habe ich… viel gelesen. Früher konnten nicht alle Menschen lesen, doch mein Vater, er war ein Kaufmann, er konnte es und brachte es mir bei. Nachdem ich von ihm lesen und schreiben gelernt hatte, habe ich jedes Buch das ich in die Finger bekam gelesen… auch wenn es noch so… so unscheinbar war. Ich habe es gelesen und später, als ich dann ein Vampir wurde… anfangs war ich davon nicht begeistert… aber mittlerweile finde ich es toll. Nachdem ich also ein Vampir war, habe ich immer wenn ich mich nicht gut fühlte… und das war am Anfang sehr oft… immer dann habe ich gelesen. Niemals hätte ich es für möglich gehalten das Vampire so viele Bücher besitzen. Und mit den Jahren habe ich es geschafft alle zu lesen. Dazu kamen dann noch Bücher aus der Zaubererwelt. Ähm… ich rede zu viel. Oder?" Cecilia grinste Severus, der ihr ruhig zugehört hatte, entschuldigend an.

„Alle Bücher?" War Severus nun doch neugierig geworden.

„Ja… alle Bücher. Ich habe mir zwar nicht alles merken können was in ihnen steht, aber das Wichtigste weiß ich noch."

Severus überlegte, ob er ihr ein paar Fragen stellen konnte. Fragen, zu denen er bis jetzt keine Antwort in den Büchern gefunden hatte. Er seufzte und beschloss, dass er es versuchen sollte, denn es würde noch lange dauern, bis er selbst die Antworten fand.

„Kann ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen?" Wollte er schließlich wissen, und Cecilia nickte.

„Was weißt du über mich?" War seine erste Frage, die die Vampirin lächelnd beantwortete.

Lange unterhielten sich die beiden an diesem Abend und verabredeten sich für den nächsten Abend, um weiter zu reden.

Flashback Ende

„Cecilia?" Fragte Sal erstaunt, und er erinnerte sich an diese Vampirin. Er hatte sie schon ein paar Mal gesehen und sich mit ihr unterhalten. Sie war nett.

„Ja, Cecilia. Sie begann an diesem Abend ein Gespräch mit mir, welches, und da bin ich ihr dankbar, gut verlief. Sie, als auch der Rest des Clans wusste, wer und was ich bin. Auch wußten sie, was mir zugestoßen war. Doch mit keinem Wort erwähnte sie etwas davon. Wir unterhielten uns über Belanglosigkeiten. Damit fing alles an. Wir haben uns nach diesem Gespräch des Öfteren getroffen, und haben viel geredet.

Cecilia war, nachdem ich von ihrem Erschaffer kam… für mich da. Sie hat mir vieles von den Fähigkeiten der Vampire gezeigt. Sie hat mir geholfen. Sie war für mich da und mit der Zeit, mit den Jahren, wurde sie mehr als nur eine Freundin. Sie wurde zu meiner Vertrauten. Auch wenn Cecilia selbst deine Mutter nicht kannte, schwor sie Rache. Du weißt wie die Vampire sind, wenn es um Rache geht."

„Ja das weiß ich. Sie ist unerbittlich. Aber wieso Cecilia?" Fragte Sal. Er wollte endlich wissen, warum sein Vater sich ausgerechnet mit dieser Frau binden würde.

„Dad… ich mein… Cecilia sieht toll aus keine Frage. Aber wieso Sie?"

„Weil ich sie schon lange kenne." Erwiderte Severus.

„Das ist alles?" Sal war erstaunt.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Sal, es ist so… ich… Ich konnte und kann ihr alles sagen, egal was. Sie hat mir zugehört… hat mich getröstet… mich wieder aufgebaut, wenn ich nicht mehr leben wollte. Ich…", Severus brach ab und sah Sal unsicher an.

Der erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters und dachte nach, dachte an Jack und darüber, dass Draco derjenige ist der ihm, wenn auch unwissentlich hilft, über Jack hinwegzukommen. Als er das erkannte, lächelte er leicht.

„Ich verstehe dich." Sagte er nur.

„Wirklich?" Severus wollte die Sicherheit haben, dass sein Sohn ihn wirklich verstand.

„Ja wirklich. Ich mein, sieh mal Draco… er hilft mir, das erlebte mit J… Jack zu verarbeiten, auch wenn er selbst es nicht weiß. Wenn ich ihn ansehe… dann weiß ich dass… dass ich ihn liebe. Ich würde alles für Draco tun. Alles. Trotzdem, werde ich Jack immer lieben. Daran wird meine Liebe zu Draco nichts ändern. Jack ist… war meine große Liebe." Flüsterte er, und verdrängte die aufsteigenden Tränen.

Auch wenn er sich schon längst in Draco verliebt hatte, so waren die Erinnerungen an Jack immer noch schmerzhaft.

Severus nickte. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde deine Mutter immer lieben. Dennoch, hat sich Cecilia mit den Jahren in mein Herz geschlichen. Auch wenn ich es anfangs nicht wahr haben wollte. Ich empfinde etwas für sie."

„Liebst du sie?" hakte Sal noch einmal nach.

Severus sah in den Kamin und überlegte. Nach einer Weile sah er Sal wieder an.

„Ich glaube… nein… ich weiß, das ich sie liebe." Sagte er fest.

„Gut. Dann habe ich nichts dagegen, dass du dich mit ihr bindest."

Erstaunt über diese Aussage zog Severus seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Weiß sie es?" Wollte Sal nach einer Weile neugierig wissen.

„Was meinst du?"

„Das mit der Bindung. Weiß sie es? Oder haben du und Will das allein beschlossen?"

„Sie weiß es." War Severus' knappe Antwort.

„Sei wann?"

Severus stöhnte, manchmal war sein Sohn einfach zu neugierig. „Seit einem halben Jahr etwa." Erwiderte er trocken, nahm sich seine Tasse und nippte an dem Tee.

„WAS?" Wurde Sal laut. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sein Vater ihm da gerade sagte.

„Sal, schrei nicht so." Murmelte Severus, stellte seine Tasse ab und Blickte seinem Sohn, der ihn voller Unglauben ansah, entgegen.

„Salvus… ich…"

„Seit einem halben Jahr?" Man konnte die Verständnislosigkeit aus seiner Stimme heraus hören.

Severus seufzte, er wußte, dass er mit dieser Aussage Sal erklären musste, warum Cecilia und er schon vor einem halben Jahr beschlossen hatten, dass wenn es einmal soweit war, sie sich Binden würden. Er straffte seine Schultern und hoffte, dass er auch diesmal die richtigen Worte finden würde.

„Salvus… ich weiß, dass das für dich nicht einfach zu verstehen ist."

„Pff…", machte Salvus nur und sah seinen Vater an.

„Ähm… es ist so. Damals, als du und Jack euch gebunden habt, dachte jeder des Clans, dass eure Verbindung ewig hält. Doch dass… dass Jack bei dem Kampf fallen könnte, daran hatte niemand gedacht.

Doch als… als das eintrat und eure Verbindung… nicht mehr bestand. Die Macht die diese brachte verschwunden war…

Der Clan und ich haben überlegt."

„Der Clan?" Fiel ihm Sal ins Wort und konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sie so kurz nach Jacks Tod über eine neue Verbindung redeten. Sie wussten doch, wie sehr er damals gelitten hatte. Und auch heute war er immer noch nicht ganz über Jacks Tod hinweg.

„Sal… bitte… hör mir doch erst einmal zu." Bat Severus ihn ernst. Sal nickte, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab.

„Es war so. Jack war gefallen und wir, dass heißt der Clan und ich wussten, dass wenn es noch einmal zu so einem Kampf kommen würde, wir die Macht die eure Verbindung hatte, brauchen würden.

Doch für alle, vor allem für mich stand fest, dass du so eine Verbindung nicht wieder eingehen solltest."

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte Sal dazwischen.

„Weil, mein Sohn… du gerade einen großen Verlust erlitten hattest. Und niemand von uns konnte sagen, wann wir diese Verbindung brauchen würden. Damals waren alle Oberhäupter des Clans da. Du weißt ja, dass Will, der Anführer des ganzen Clans ist, doch da der ganze Clan in der Welt verstreut ist, hat jede… Gemeinschaft könnte man sagen… ihren eigenen Anführer, auch wenn jeder Will's Befehlen unterliegt.", Severus brach ab, wischte sich über seine Stirn und sah wieder zu seinem Sohn. Seufzend fuhr er fort.

„Alle wichtigen Clan-Mitglieder waren also da, und es wurde darüber diskutiert, was geschehen könnte. Cecilia, sie war auch da, und nachdem das erste Treffen nichts gebracht hatte, habe ich mich mit ihr unterhalten. Lange haben wir beide darüber geredet… und da es außer dir… nur noch einen Dämonen des Lichts gibt… nämlich mich, haben wir beide beschlossen, dass wenn es einmal soweit sein sollte… dass diese Verbindung gebraucht würde… ich mich mit ihr verbinden würde. Wir beide haben diese Entscheidung nicht unüberlegt getroffen, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein. Wir haben offen über alles gesprochen… auch über… über unsere Gefühle zueinander. Salvus… bitte versteh mich doch… ich…", Severus brach ab und sah, dass sein Sohn bei seiner Erklärung immer nachdenklicher wurde.

Sal sah in die Flammen des Kamins und lies sich das, was sein Vater ihm gerade erzählt hatte, durch den Kopf gehen. In Einem mußte er seinem Vater Recht geben, er wäre jetzt nicht dazu bereit gewesen, sich wieder mit einem Vampir zu verbinden.

Und ob er jemals dazu bereit gewesen wäre, konnte er nicht sagen.

Nicht jetzt, da er sich gerade in Draco verliebt hatte, und der war ein Zauberer und kein Vampir. Er mußte sich auch eingestehen, dass er es nicht wollen würde, dass irgendjemand Draco zu einem Vampir verwandeln würde.

Er liebte den Blonden, so wie er war.

Sal seufzte und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Denn egal wie wütend er erst auf seinen Vater war, da er schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen hatte sich mit dieser Vampirin zu verbinden, so wusste er jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass Severus es nicht tun würde, ohne etwas für Cecilia zu empfinden.

Severus, der seinen Sohn aufmerksam beobachtete, und jede noch so kleine Regung in dessen Gesicht sah, blickte ihn fragend an.

Sal drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Vater und Entschlossenheit stand in seinem Gesicht, als er zu ihm sprach.

„Ich finde es zwar nicht toll, dass du und die anderen schon vor Monaten beschlossen haben, dass du dich binden würdest. Aber… aber ich verstehe es und bin dir, und auch den anderen, nicht böse. Da ich weiß, dass du mich liebst und nichts tun würdest… was mich verletzen könnte.", sagte er ernst.

Severus war erleichtert über die Worte seines Sohnes. Er nickte und lächelte Sal an.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, unterbrach Sal die Stille.

„Ich kenne Cecilia zwar nicht so gut… da ich sie nur ein paar Mal gesehen habe… aber… sie ist nett. Soweit ich das sagen kann. Ich habe mich damals in der Villa… bevor das mit Baal war… ich habe mich gut mit ihr unterhalten. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin… Ähm… Dad? Naja… Sie sieht Mom etwas ähnlich. Oder?" Wollte er vorsichtig wissen.

„Ja ein bisschen. Nur dass Cecilia schwarze Haare hat. Aber die Augen… sie sehen deiner Mutter ähnlich… auch von der Figur und, na du weißt schon.", Severus brach ab und Sal mußte über den leichten Rotschimmer, der sich über die Wangen seines Vaters legte, lächeln.

„Du wirst rot." Grinste er.

„Werde ich nicht." Brummte Severus.

„Aha. Na wenn du meinst." Sal konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er stand von dem Sessel auf, kniete sich vor seinen Vater, nahm Severus Hände in seine und schaute ihn ernst an.

„Dad… ich möchte… möchte, dass du glücklich wirst. Du bist schon so lange allein. Zu lange. Und wenn du Cecilia wirklich magst… sie liebst, dann… dann hoffe ich, dass ihr glücklich werdet. Dad… du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben." Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinunter.

Severus der das sah, strich sie ihm zärtlich weg. Er nickte und zog seinen Sohn auf seinen Schoß.

„Salvus. Du bist auch für mich das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, mein Sohn." Sprach er leise und gab Sal einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Er wusste, dass auch wenn er sich nun binden würde, sein Sohn für ihn immer an erster Stelle stehen würde.

Doch auch Cecilia hatte Sal schon lange in ihr Herz geschlossen, und auch wenn diese untot war, ihre Liebe zu seinem Sohn war grenzenlos, dass wusste er schon lange.

„Mag sie mich?" Wollte Sal leise wissen.

„Nein sie mag dich nicht." Sagte Severus, grinste dann aber.

Erschrocken über die Aussage seines Vaters, hob Sal den Kopf und sah in das grinsende Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Sie liebt dich." Wurde Severus Ernst, und blickte Sal in die Augen. Stumm bat dieser um Erlaubnis, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Severus nickte und Sal tauchte in die Gedanken seines Vaters ein.

Severus, ein Meister der Okklumentik, öffnete für seinen Sohn die Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die seine Mutter, Cecilia und ihn betrafen. Jedoch hielt er andere Gedanken verschlossen. Sal der das wusste, war seinem Vater nicht böse. Er wusste dass Severus ehrlich zu ihm war, ihm nichts verheimlichte. Dennoch wollte er wissen, was Cecilia über ihn dachte.

Als er fertig war, zog er sich mit einem Lächeln aus den Gedanken seines Vaters zurück.

„Jugendfrei… Hm?" Grinste Sal.

„Natürlich!" Erwiderte Severus ernst. Er hatte alles, was nach Zärtlichkeiten aussah, verschlossen gehalten.

„Aha." Meinte Sal nur und kuschelte sich an Severus Brust.

Nach einer Weile, in der beide die Gegenwart des anderen genossen hatten, klopfte es an der Tür.

Sal erhob sich mühsam vom Schoß seines Vaters. Als er die Tür öffnete stand David davor.

„Das Training beginnt gleich." Informierte dieser sie nur knapp, drehte sich um und ging.

„Wir müssen Dad." Seufzte Sal.

„Na komm, mein Kleiner." Severus legte seine Hand um Sal's Schulter und beide gingen die leeren Gänge entlang.

„Wieso ist keiner hier?" Wollte Sal wissen. Doch diese Frage erübrigte sich, als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen. Wieder hatten sich die Schüler und auch die Lehrer auf den Gängen, von denen man den Hof beobachten konnte, versammelt und sahen gebannt zu dem Clan.

Sal schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sal?" Sein Name er war nur leise gesprochen worden, doch Dank seines guten Gehörs, konnte er es hören.

Langsam drehte er sich um und suchte mit seinen Augen die Schüler ab. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er fand ihn. Draco, der zusammen mit Blaise am Geländer stand.

Sal ging zielstrebig auf Draco zu, die fragenden Blicke der anderen ignorierend.

Vor dem Blonden blieb er stehen. „Es tut mir Leid." Sagte er gleich. Draco sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern nicht zu dir gekommen bin. Ich…"

„Ist okay." Flüsterte Draco leise.

Er hatte in dieser Nacht lange auf Sal gewartet.

Und ohne, dass der Blonde auch nur eine Chance hatte, beugte sich Sal zu ihm und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Dracos. Der versteifte sich erst, da er nicht wusste wie er nun reagieren sollte. Wußte er doch, dass ganz Hogwarts ihnen zusah.

Sal wartete ab, was Draco nun tun würde.

Ihm war bewußt, dass er den Blonden gerade überrumpelt hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher was er machen würde, sollte Draco ihn jetzt abweisen.

TBC?

_Na wie hat es euch gefallen?_

_Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen._

_Bis bald dark-love_


	16. Wer ist Sal?

Hallo ihr Lieben,

da bin ich wieder und habe ein neues Kapitel dabei. mit den Blättern herum wedelt

Na wie geht es Euch denn so? Wie war eure Woche? Aufregend, Ereignisreich oder Langweilig?

**Ich möchte mich bei euch, ihr Lieben Reviews Schreibern bedanken. Ihr seid super.**

Mein Dank geht an meine Liebe Dana Lion fürs schnelle Beta lesen und korrigieren. knuddel dich ganz doll

**Disclaimer: **  
Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR. Nur die Idee stammt von mir. Ich borge mir die Charas nur aus.

**Rating: **  
Slash R18 (und da es sich um Slash handelt, sind die Charaktere OOC)

**Wer also mit der Liebe zwischen zwei Männern nichts anfangen kann, der sollte ****nicht**** weiter lesen!  
**  
**Genre: **  
Romanze / Abenteuer

**Pairing: **  
Harry/Draco

Harry/Jack (eigener Charakter, spielt in der Vergangenheit von Harry eine Rolle, ist wichtig für den verlauf der FF)

**Beta:** meine Liebe Dana Lion knuddel dich

**Inhaltsangabe: **

Harry hat sich verändert, Draco der das bemerkt erkennt dass er mehr als nur Feindschaft für den Gryffindor empfindet. Doch Harry hat ein Geheimnis, das nur wenige kennen. Nicht einmal seine Freunde ahnen, was mit ihm ist.

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich nehme nicht unbedingt Rücksicht auf die Bücher. Auch taucht in der Story ein neuer Chara auf, der nix mit den Harry Potter Büchern zu tun hat. Ach ja, Dumbledore lebt!

**Update: **Tja… das kann ich nicht so genau sagen. Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt und mir genug einfällt, werde ich versuchen jede Woche ein Kapitel hoch zuladen. Ich dachte da an Montags. Aber, wie gesagt wenn nichts dazwischen kommt. Ich werde mein bestes versuchen. Schließlich habt ihr ja schon auf die anderen Kapitel lange warten müssen.

**Zeichenerklärung: **

#...# Denken

„..." Reden

So genug geredet.

viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Kapitel 16 – Wer ist Sal?**

Gerade als Sal sich von Draco lösen wollte, legte der Blonde entschlossen seine Hände in Sals Nacken und zog den Dunkelhaarigen näher an sich. Sal öffnete die Augen und sah in die silbergrauen Augen des Blonden.

In diesen konnte man auch ohne Legilimentik erkennen, was Draco für ihn empfand. Genießerisch schloss Sal wieder seine Augen, verstärkte seinen Griff um Dracos Hüfte und vertiefte den Kuss.

Severus sah den beiden mit einem kleinen Lächeln, welches kaum zu erkennen war, zu. Er wusste, was für Gedanken sich sein Sohn machte. Doch leider konnte er ihm seine Entscheidungen nicht abnehmen.

Er räusperte sich und unterbrach somit den Kuss.

„Wir müssen los.", sagte Severus nur und deutete nach unten in den Hof, in dem schon die anderen Clanmitglieder standen.

Sal nickte, gab Draco noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, und folgte seinem Vater.

Als sie außer Sichtweite der Schüler waren, schaute Blaise seinen Freund an, der mit seinen Fingern sanft seine Lippen berührte und Sal verträumt hinterher sah.

„Wow, Dray das war heiß.", wisperte Blaise schließlich leise.

„Ja, das war es.", hauchte der Blonde.

„Die ganze Schule hat euren Kuss gesehen.", flüsterte Blaise weiter und sah sich genauer um, nur um festzustellen das alle Draco und ihn ansahen.

Er konnte bei vielen erkennen, dass sie mehr als nur geschockt waren, aber es waren auch einige Schüler dabei die voller Unglauben und Neugier die beiden Slytherins betrachteten.

Sein Blick blieb bei Hermine hängen, die wie er erstaunt feststellte nicht abwertend zu ihnen sah, sondern eher traurig. Blaise runzelte die Stirn und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermine hielt seinem fragenden Blick eine Weile stand, bevor sie den Kopf senkte und sich umdrehte.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und schaute wieder zu Draco, der immer noch in Gedanken versunken war.

„Hey, Dray.", sprach er seinen Freund an.

„Hm?"

„Jeder hat euren Kuss gesehen.", wiederholte Blaise das vorhin Gesagte.

„Und?", wollte Draco wissen und straffte seine Schultern.

„Nichts und. Mich stört es nicht. Aber was ist mit dir?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Es stört mich nicht. Ich bin ein Malfoy.", schnarrte der Blonde in alter Manier.

„Aha… Malfoy, also. Und das sagt alles?", Blaise verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Draco herausfordernd.

Dessen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Hör zu Zabini. Ich bin ein Malfoy. Und wenn ich den Mann, den ich liebe, küssen will, dann tu ich das auch. Verstanden?", zischte er seinen Freund an.

Der zog bei dem Wort Liebe gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Was?", knurrte Draco.

Blaise beugte sich zu Draco und flüsterte:

„Och nichts, Sonnenschein. Du hast gerade nur zugegeben, das du Sal liebst."

Draco bekam leicht rote Wangen und schnaufte.

„Ich weiß.", fauchte er leise.

Blaise Grinsen wuchs, als er Draco beobachtete.

Er war froh, dass sein Freund zu seinen Gefühlen stand und diese auch zeigte, denn das hatte selbst er vorher noch nie bei ihm gesehen, erst seitdem Draco und Sal zusammen waren zeigte der Blonde, dass auch er Gefühle hatte und bewies so das er nicht der kalte, arrogante Malfoy war, für den ihn alle hielten.

„Ich wünschte Will hätte mich vor allen so geküsst.", murmelte er nach einer Weile.

Draco sah Blaise erstaunt an.

„Will? Hab ich was verpasst, Blaise?", fragte er und sah seinen Freund durchdringend an.

Der räusperte sich. „Ähm… also, naja.", stotterte er verlegen.

„Läuft da was, Blaise?", wollte der Blonde wissen.

Der Slytherin bekam leicht rote Wangen und nickte.

„Erzähl.", forderte Draco.

„Nicht jetzt, später.", meinte Blaise und sah in den Hof.

„Vergiss es aber nicht.", forderte Draco und drehte sich, wie Blaise, zum Hof.

Dort waren gerade Sal und Severus angekommen.

„Schön, dass ihr auch da seid. Dann können wir ja anfangen.", schallte Wills magisch verstärkte Stimme durch den Hof.

„Seht euch die an. Erst trainieren sie mit Schwertern und nun haben sie nicht einmal ihre blöden Waffen dabei.", rief Ron laut und lachte.

„Mr. Wesley, ich möchte sie inständig darauf hinweisen unser Training nicht zu stören.", schnarrte Snape in seiner üblichen Weise undseine Stimme war dank der Verstärkung gut zu hören.

Ron schnaufte und verkniff sich einen weiteren Kommentar.

„Also gut. Da wir, wie wir ja alle sehen, heute wieder Zuschauer haben, hoffe ich, dass sie uns wenigstens nicht stören.", rief Will und sah sich die Schüler und Lehrerschar an, dann wandte er sich wieder zu seinem Clan.

„Also Männer… ihr wisst, in zwei Tagen wird der Rest kommen und wie ich sie kenne, haben sie gut trainiert. Heute ist Magie dran. Damit wir niemanden verletzen, wird diesmal Severus ein Schutzschild über uns ziehen. Auch wird er heute wieder die Anweisungen geben. Severus bitte.", sagte er. Der ehemalige Tränkemeister von Hogwarts ging etwas von den Männern weg, hob die Arme und beschwor wie Sal beim letzten Mal, einen Strahl aus blau funkelnden Blitzen hervor.

„So, fangt an. David du kämpfst gegen Adrian. Los.", rief Severus.

Beide Vampire stellten sich gegenüber, verbeugten sich und begannen zu Kämpfen.

Ihr Training bestand aus verschiedenen Angriff- und Verteidigungszaubern, die selbst dem Direktor der Schule neu waren.

Zwar kannte man in der Zaubererwelt auch Angriff- und Verteidigungszauber, doch waren diese bei Weitem nicht so stark, wie die der Vampire.

Die Schüler, sowie die Professoren sahen gebannt in den Hof. Niemand hatte bisher so etwas gesehen.

Severus grinste als er die erstaunte Menge sah.

„Will jetzt ihr beide.", rief Severus.

„Na Kleiner, bereit?", fragte Will und Sal schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit einer Handbewegung, löste Severus das Schutzschild auf und ging zu seinem Sohn.

#Was ist los? #, fragte Severus ihn in Gedanken.

#Ich kann nicht, meine Magie sie… sie ist zu stark. Dad bitte… ich. #, Sal brach ab und sah seinen Vater bittend an.

#Es tut mir leid, aber… Sal es wird Zeit. Du hast schon oft mit Will trainiert. Er ist stark, er weiß was er tut. #, Severus zog Sal in seine Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Alle sahen gebannt zu den beiden Männern. Da sie sich in Gedanken unterhielten, hatte niemand die Unterhaltung mitbekommen.

#Er wird mich hassen, wenn er das sieht. #, schluchzte Sal. Severus der wusste, dass sein Sohn Draco meinte, schüttelte den Kopf.

#Sal, nicht wenn er dich liebt… wirklich liebt. Und das tut er. Er wird viele Fragen haben, aber hassen wird er dich nicht. Und jetzt trainiere, zeig ihnen was mein Sohn kann. #, aufmunternd sah Severus Sal an, der ergeben nickte .

„Will? Bereit?", rief Severus mit seiner verstärkten Stimme.

„Ja.", brüllte Will zurück.

Die anderen Vampire, die wussten was geschah wenn die beiden trainierten, machten es sich hinter Severus bequem.

„Mach ihn fertig, Kleiner.", rief David und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Mach ich.", erwiderte Sal und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Das schaffst du eh nicht.", knurrte Will. Er wusste was in Sal vorging und er wusste auch, wie er ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte.

Severus beschwor über die beiden wieder das Schutzschild.

Will grinste und liess sein Vampirgesicht zum Vorschein kommen.

„Heute kein Erbarmen.", zischte er.

Sal nickte, zog wie Will es tat sein Hemd aus und stellte sich dem Vampir gegenüber.

„Fang an.", rief Will.

Sal hob die Hände, murmelte etwas und Will flog in hohem Bogen an den nächsten Baum.

Knurrend stand er auf, machte eine Handbewegung und schleuderte Sal an den Rand des Schutzschildes.

Der rappelte sich wieder auf und schleuderte schon den nächsten Fluch auf Will.

Beide gaben sich diesmal keine Gnade. Die Flüche flogen ihnen nur so um die Ohren.

Sie waren in ihren Kampf vertieft und hörten Severus Anweisungen schon lange nicht mehr.

Er hatte die beiden genau beobachtet und wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis sein Sohn die Beherrschung verlor und seinen Dämon raus liess.

Und er sollte Recht behalten. Sal wurde gerade wieder von einem Fluch getroffen.

Er stand auf, schaute eine Weile auf den Boden und versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

„Was ist? Gibst du auf, Kleiner?", lachte Will.

Das war zu viel. Sal hob plötzlich seinen Kopf, neigte ihn und sah Will kalt an.

Ein Licht umgab ihn das erst schwarz, dann grün und schließlich weiß leuchtete.

Will sah fasziniert zu Sal, und dann zu Severus.

Beide hatten dieses Licht schon einmal gesehen, damals als sie das Blutritual vollzogen hatten.

Doch hatten sie bis jetzt geglaubt, dass durch Jacks Tod, die Magie der Verbindung verschwunden war.

„Na das wurde auch Zeit.", sagte Will leise, doch jeder hatte ihn, dank des Zaubers, gehört.

„Mensch.", knurrte Sal.

„Nein nicht ganz, Vampir trifft es eher.", sagte Will spöttisch.

„Warum provozierst du mich?"

„Warum? Hm… keine Ahnung.", meinte Will und besah sich seinen Freund, er wusste dass es Sal war, doch der Dämon in ihm war mächtig, sehr mächtig.

„Verspotte mich nicht.", rief Sal und funkelte Will an.

„Tu ich nicht. Aber es wird Zeit… Zeit dass du uns zeigst was du kannst.", sagte Will ernst.

„Ihr wollt also wissen was ich kann? Gern, bist du denn bereit zu sterben?", zischte Sal und kam langsam auf Will zu.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", meinte Will und ging in Angriffstellung.

Sal blieb kurz vor Will stehen, sah ihn an, hob seine Hand und warf den Vampir auf die andere Seite.

Sal sah Will hinterher und ein unmenschliches knurren entkam seiner Kehle. Er schaute in den Himmel, schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Dämon endgültig an die Oberfläche.

Der Himmel, der eben noch strahlend blau gewesen war, verdunkelte sich schlagartig, der Wind der vorher noch schwach wehte, wurde plötzlich stärker und wo man zuvor noch Vogelgezwitscher hören konnte, wurde es still.

Als Sal seine Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie nicht mehr grün sondern sie leuchteten golden, seine Stirn hatte sich verändert, dankt der Fähigkeiten die er von Jack erhalten hatte, konnte er, obwohl er kein Vampir war, sein Gesicht verwandeln.

Geschockt über sein Aussehen, keuchten viele Schüler erschrocken auf.

Sal hingegen bekam von all dem nichts mit.

Da er seinen Dämon nur sehr selten an die Oberfläche liess, kostete er dessen Magie und Macht vollkommen aus.

Er fühlte sich frei, ungebunden und mächtig.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sah zu Will, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß und seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Ich bin bereit… zu… Tanzen.", sagte Sal laut.

„Wurde auch Zeit.", grinste Will und stand auf.

„Was tun die da?", flüsterte Blaise.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.", wisperte Draco ebenso leise und sah gebannt zu Sal, der sich mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines Raubtieres bewegte.

„Ohne Magie?", wollte Sal wissen.

„Vorerst… ohne Magie.", stimmte der Vampir zu.

Beide kämpften verbissen miteinander, niemand von ihnen wollte aufgeben.

Eine Weile konnte Will den Angriffen Sal's standhalten und griff seinerseits den Dunkelhaarigen an.

Doch mit der Zeit merkte er, dass seine Kräfte nachließen. Sal hingegen sah nicht einmal geschafft aus.

Severus der bemerkte, dass Will nicht mehr konnte, murmelte ein paar Worte, löste das Schutzschild und zog Will zu den anderen.

Er ging auf seinen Sohn zu und sah ihm in die golden schimmernden Augen.

„Salvus.", sagte er sanft und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Dad.", war das einzige, was Sal erwiderte, bevor auf die Knie sank.

Severus nahm ihn in seine Arme, hob ihn hoch und brachte ihn auf direktem Weg in seine Gemächer.

„Für heute ist Schluss.", rief er den anderen noch zu, bevor er in den Gängen Hogwarts verschwand.

Als Severus mit Sal den Hof verlassen hatte, kam in den Clan langsam Bewegung.

„Wow, das war heftig.", stöhnte Will und stand auf.

„Ja war es.", stimmte David ihm zu.

Sie alle wussten zwar dass Sal mächtig war, doch da er nur selten seinen Dämon an die Oberfläche liess, waren sie immer wieder aufs Neue von seiner Macht fasziniert.

„Ist er jetzt soweit?", fragte David.

„Ja, ich denke er ist soweit.", antwortete Will und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen.

#Er ist mächtiger geworden. #, ging es Will durch den Kopf. Er war der Einzige der bemerkt hatte, dass Sal sich immer noch zurückgehalten hatte.

Dennoch konnte er dessen Macht und Magie regelrecht körperlich spüren.

Ihr Weg führte sie an den geschockten Schülern vorbei.

Sie wichen den Clan-Mitgliedern angstvoll aus und sahen ihnen nach.

„Professor? Was war das?", fragte Ron schrill.

„Ich weiß es nicht Mr. Weasley.", seufzte Dumbledore.

Draco und Blaise sahen sich an.

„Ich muss zu ihm.", sagte Draco nur und machte sich auf den Weg zu Severus Räumen. Blaise folgte ihm schweigend. Beide waren über das, was sie gesehen hatten erstaunt, und wussten nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Bei Severus angekommen, klopfte Draco energisch an die Tür. Er wollte zu Sal, wollte wissen ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Und er wollte wissen, was da draußen im Hof geschehen war.

Nach einer Weile öffnete Severus die Tür.

„Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Zabini? Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er leise.

„Ich will zu Sal.", sagte Draco entschlossen.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Malfoy aber das geht nicht."

„Und wieso nicht?", wollte der Blonde wissen.

„Er schläft jetzt. Das Training… es war sehr anstrengend für ihn.", mit diesen Worten schloss Severus die Tür und liess die beiden Jungen einfach stehen.

„Aber.", seufzte Draco und wollte wieder an die Tür klopfen, doch Blaise hinderte ihn daran.

„Nicht.", sagte er und legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, der ihn verzweifelt ansah.

„Aber.", begann er erneut.

„Professor Snape wird uns nicht rein lassen. Komm… wir gehen zu Will. Vielleicht kann er uns ja was sagen.", schlug Blaise vor, nahm Dracos Hand und zog den Slytherin hinter sich her.

An den Räumen des Clans angekommen, klopfte Blaise. Es dauerte nicht lange und Will öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Hi Blaise, Draco.", sagte er und liess die Beiden ohne einen Kommentar eintreten.

„Will… ich… wir.", stotterte Blaise.

„Ihr wollt wissen, was im Hof passiert ist. Oder?", fragte Will, schnappte sich sein Glas Whiskey, nahm sich eine Zigarette vom Tisch und zündete sie an. Als er den Rauch ausblies schaute er Draco ernst an.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte er.

„Ja. Sehr.", sagte der Blonde ehrlich.

„Egal was er ist?", wollte Will wissen.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den Vampir irritiert an.

„Egal was er ist?", fragte Will noch einmal nach.

„Ich verstehe nicht.", gab Draco zu.

„Er ist nicht nur ein Zauberer..."

„Das weiß ich.", unterbrach Draco ihn.

„Was weißt du noch?", fragte der Vampir.

„Nichts.", sagte Draco leise und dachte über Will's Frage nach. Was meinte der blonde Vampir?

Ihm fiel ein, dass Sal ihm gegenüber angedeutet hatte, dass er ihn hassen würde, für das was er ist.

„Er ist kein Mensch. Oder?", fragte er nach einer Weile und sah Will direkt in die Augen.

„Nein.", sagte Will knapp.

„Es steht mir nicht zu es dir zu sagen. Frag Sal. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen. Sage ihm das du ihn lieben wirst, egal was sein wird. Er weiß es zwar… aber er muss es vorher noch einmal hören.", erklärte Will.

„Das… werde ich tun.", versprach Draco.

Will setze sich in den Sessel am Kamin und sah die Beiden an. „Wieso seid ihr überhaupt hier?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Professor Snape hat mich nicht zu Sal gelassen.", antwortete Draco traurig.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil er schläft."

„Hm… Was hat Sal dir über uns erzählt?", wollte der Vampir wissen.

Erstaunt über diese Frage zog Draco seine Augenbraue hoch. „Nicht viel.", gab er zu.

Er ging langsam auf Will zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den freien Sessel.

„Er hat mir von Jack erzählt."

„So?", unterbrach Will ihn.

„Ja… ein bisschen, wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben, das er ihn liebt und das sie sich durch ein Ritual verbunden haben und wer Jack getötet hatte.", erklärte Draco. Will war nicht entgangen das Draco sagte, dass Sal Jack liebt, doch ging er nicht darauf ein.

„Mehr nicht?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Nein."

„Was weißt du über Vampire?"

„Nicht viel… nur das aus dem Unterricht… Vampire sind gefährlich, zählen zu den nicht Magischen Wesen und sie werden von Ministerium überwacht.", sagte Draco.

„Und über den Clan?"

„Ähm.. um ehrlich zu sein, nichts.", gab Draco zu.

„Nichts? Sagt mal was lernt ihr in dieser Schule?", fragte Will und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na ja, eigentlich haben ja die Zauberer wenig mit Vampiren zu tun.", erklärte Draco.

„Ja schon, aber ich hatte angenommen… dass sie euch etwas mehr erzählen als wir hier ankamen. Damit ihr wisst wer wir sind. Schließlich steht ja vieles über unseren Clan auch in Büchern, die es auch in der Zaubererwelt gibt.", Will nahm wieder einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey, stellte das Glas geräuschvoll auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel und sah die beiden Slytherins an.

Er überlegte ob er ihnen etwas über den Clan erzählen sollte, doch entschloss sich dagegen.

„Habt ihr hier keine Bücher?", fragte er schließlich als er bemerkte, dass keiner der beiden auf seinen Hinweis reagierte.

„Natürlich jede Menge… in der Bibliothek.", erwiderte Draco gereizt, da er nicht so ganz verstand was der Vampir von ihnen wollte.

„Und die kann man lesen, nehme ich an?"

„Sicher. Außer die in der verbotenen Abteilung, da kommt man nur mit Genehmigung rein.", erwiderte Draco.

„Oder man schleicht sich rein.", setzte er noch schnell hinzu.

„Aha… aber mal abgesehen von der verbotenen Abteilung… gibt es in eurer Bibliothek viele Bücher?", fragte Will und hoffte, dass die Beiden langsam begriffen worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ja… viele, Zaubererbücher, Bücher über Muggel, Bücher über Magische und Bücher über… über nichtmagische Wesen.", als Draco das sagte sah er Will mit großen Augen an, der jedoch nickte ihm nur zu ohne etwas zu erwidern. Der Vampir zog seine Augenbraue hoch und wartete ab wie der Blonde reagieren würde.

„Bücher.", hauchte Draco leise und sah Will weiterhin an.

„Bücher… ich wusste doch dass du schlau bist, Blondchen.", sagte Will amüsiert.

Draco ging auf das Wort Blondchen nicht ein, sondern sah jetzt in den Kamin und fragte sich, warum er nicht schon längst auf die Idee gekommen war in die Bibliothek zu gehen und selber etwas über den Clan herauszufinden.

Draco war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Blaise, der bis jetzt still im Raum gestanden hatte, nun auf Will zuging und vor dem Sessel stehen blieb.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er leise.

„Ja. So leicht bin ich nicht klein zu kriegen.", grinste Will.

Blaise sah ihn einfach nur an. Will's Grinsen wuchs als er die Sehnsucht in Blaise Augen sah.

Er zog den Dunkelhaarigen mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf seinen Schoß, legte seine Arme besitzergreifend um dessen Hüfte und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Blaise seufzte als er Will's Lippen auf den seinen fühlte, schloss die Augen und gab sich seinen Gefühlen hin.

Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver und sie vergaßen alles um sich herum.

Draco der von Blaise Seufzen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, sah Beide mit großen Augen an.

#Da hat Blaise sich wohl verliebt. #, stellte er fest. Leise, um die Zwei nicht zu stören, verließ er den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Dank Will hatte er jetzt einen Hinweis und er wollte endlich wissen, was los war.

Kaum hatte Draco den Raum verlassen, löste sich Will von Blaise und sah ihn zärtlich an.

„Du solltest deinen Freund jetzt nicht alleine lassen.", sagte er und deutete mit einem Nicken zur Tür.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte Blaise.

„Er ist gegangen. Wollte uns wohl alleine lassen.", grinste Will und strich Blaise über die Wange.

„Hm."

„Geh ihm hinterher. Er braucht dich jetzt.", wurde Will ernst. Blaise nickte, gab Will noch einen kleinen Kuss und verliess den Raum.

Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu Dracos Zimmer machen, als er laute Stimmen hörte.

„Na Frettchen, so allein unterwegs?", hörte er niemand anderen als Ronald Weasley voller Abscheu sagen.

**TBC?**

Na wie hat es euch gefallen?

Über Reviews würde ich mich, wie immer sehr freuen.

Bis bald dark-love


	17. Erste Nachforschungen

**_Hallo ihr Lieben, _**

_**So da bin ich wieder.**  
**Sorry das es etwas länger mit dem neuen Teil gedauert hat. **  
**(Vorsicht Eigenwerbung!) Mein One Shot ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. **_

**_Wie geht es euch denn so? _**

**_Ich möchte mich ganz lieb bei Euch Reviews Schreibern bedanken. Ihr seid klasse. _**

**_Mein besonderer Dank geht an meine Beta Dana Lion. Pet war würde ich nur ohne dich machen. knuddel dich ganz doll _**

**Disclaimer: **  
Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR. Nur die Idee stammt von mir. Ich borge mir die Charas nur aus.

**Rating: **  
Slash R18 (und da es sich um Slash handelt, sind die Charaktere OOC)

**Wer also mit der Liebe zwischen zwei Männern nichts anfangen kann, der sollte ****nicht**** weiter lesen!**

**Genre: **  
Romanze / Abenteuer

**Pairing: **  
Harry/Draco

Harry/Jack (eigener Charakter, spielt in der Vergangenheit von Harry eine Rolle, ist wichtig für den verlauf der FF)

**Beta:** Dana Lion hab dich ganz doll lieb

**Inhaltsangabe: **

Harry hat sich verändert, Draco der das bemerkt erkennt dass er mehr als nur Feindschaft für den Gryffindor empfindet. Doch Harry hat ein Geheimnis, das nur wenige kennen. Nicht einmal seine Freunde ahnen, was mit ihm ist.

**Anmerkung:**  
Ich nehme nicht unbedingt Rücksicht auf die Bücher. Auch taucht in der Story ein neuer Chara auf, der nix mit den Harry Potter Büchern zu tun hat. Ach ja, Dumbledore lebt!

**Zeichenerklärung: **

#...# Denken

„..." Reden

**So genug geredet.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen und eure Meinung ist wie immer gefragt.**

**Bussi love-dark**

**_Kapitel 17 – Erste Nachforschungen _**

Blaise konnte über Ron nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Wie du siehst, Wiesel.", schnarrte Draco.  
„Werd hier nicht frech. Sonst…", drohte Ron.

„Sonst was, Wiesel? Drohst du Draco?", unterbrach Blaise den Rotschopf, als er gerade um die Ecke kam.  
Erleichtert sah Draco zu seinem Freund.

Er war gedankenversunken durch die Gänge gegangen und hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen dass der Gryffindor vor ihm stand. Der nutzte die Gelegenheit, schnappte sich Draco's Zauberstab, der etwas aus seiner Umhangtasche steckte, und drohte dem Blonden damit.

Auch Blaise hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und richtete diesen auf Ron. „Gib ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder, oder du wirst es bereuen.", zischte er wütend.  
„Ich denke gar nicht daran.", war Rons trotzige Antwort.  
„Tu es. Sonst…"  
„Sonst was. Verhext du mich dann?", wollte der Gryffindor aufgebracht wissen.  
„Nein, das nicht. Ich… rufe eher nach dem Clan. Ihre Räume sind in der Nähe. Also, tu was ich gesagt habe. Oder möchtest… DU… Sal erklären, was DU hier tust?", fragte Blaise kalt.

Ron überlegte sich welche Wahl er hatte, nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an Sal's Worte. Schließlich schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, ließ den Zauberstab fallen und rannte davon.

„Alles klar Dray?", wollte Blaise besorgt wissen.  
„Ja… alles in… Ordnung.", seufzte Draco, hob seinen Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn in die Innentasche seines Mantels.  
„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", fragte Blaise und versuchte so den Blonden auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, was ihm auch gelang.

Draco sah ihn erleichtert an  
„In die Bibliothek.", antwortete er und grinste.  
„Und was willst du da?"  
„Etwas über Sal… und den Clan herausfinden."  
Blaise nickte. „Gut, ich komm mit.", beschloss er und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

In der Bibliothek angekommen seufzte Blaise, als er die vielen Bücher sah.  
„Was suchen wir hier?", fragte er.  
„Die Vampirbücher.", antwortete Draco und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Regal.  
Als er es gefunden hatte, holte er zum Entsetzen von Blaise, zehn dicke Bücher aus dem Regal.  
„So damit fangen wir an."  
„Anfangen?", schaute Blaise geschockt.

„Ja anfangen, es gibt hunderte von Büchern über Vampire.", sagte der Blonde sachlich.  
Blaise stöhnte laut auf, setzte sich zu Draco an einen der Tische die nah am Fenster standen und begann zusammen mit dem Blonden, die Bücher durchzusehen.

Während die beiden Slytherins in der Bibliothek saßen, erreichte Ron völlig außer Atem den Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich schwer atmend auf einen der Sessel fallen.

Hermine, die in dem anderen ihm gegenüber saß, sah von ihrem Buch hoch und musterte ihn.  
„Ist was?", fragte sie ruhig.  
„Man… ich hatte ihn fast.", maulte der Rotschopf.  
„Wen?"  
„Na das Frettchen. Ich habe ihn endlich mal allein erwischt…. Aber bevor ich auch nur etwas machen konnte, kam sein blöder Freund.", plusterte er sich auf.  
„Sal?", unterbrach Hermine ihn.

„Was? Nein, nicht der Verräter. Zabini kam und ich musste dieses fiese, arrogante… schwule Miststück laufen lassen.", Ron war von dem Sessel aufgesprungen und stampfte wütend durch den Raum.

„Es kann doch nicht wahr sein, dass weder Dumbledore noch wir etwas gegen diese… diese Idioten machen können."

„Vielleicht hat es ja… einen wichtigen Grund warum sie hier sind.", sagte Hermine leise.

Ron blieb abrupt stehen und sah seine Freundin an. „Wie bitte? Herm… was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich… ich mein, Ron es kann doch sein dass sie hier sind weil sie etwas… Wichtiges zu tun haben.", stotterte sie verlegen.  
Der Rotschopf sah sie immer noch an, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte und schnaufte.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Oder?", fragte er wütend.

Hermine schaute auf ihr Buch, welches auf ihrem Schoß lag.

„Ron… ich… ich habe nachgedacht.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.  
„Und?", unterbrach er sie scharf.  
„Ron bitte… sei nicht so.", wisperte sie und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Wie sollte ich denn nicht sein?", schrie er sie an.  
„So… so wie jetzt.", schluchzte Hermine, hob ihren Kopf und sah in das vor Zorn verzerrte Gesicht ihres Freundes.

Schnell wendete sie den Blick wieder ab, wischte sich die Tränen, die ihr nun langsam über die Wange liefen weg und besah sich ihre Hände, welche das Buch das auf ihrem Schoß lag, fest umklammerten.

Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, legte sie das Buch vorsichtig auf den kleinen Tisch der neben dem Sessel stand. Ebenso langsam stand sie dann auf, straffte ihre Schultern und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
Als sie, sie wieder öffnete, sah sie Ron entschlossen an.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht.", meinte sie sachlich.  
Ron sah sie verständnislos an, doch sagte er kein Wort.

„Ronald Weasley, hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe? Ich verstehe dich nicht.", mit jedem Wort das sie sagte, machte sie einen Schritt auf Ron zu. Vor ihm blieb sie stehen.

„Ich bin ja nicht taub.", nuschelte er schließlich.  
„Was ist aus uns nur geworden?", fragend sah sie ihn an, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus und drehte sich von ihr weg.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.", hörte sie ihn leise sagen.  
„Ron… wir waren seine Freunde, seine… besten Freunde.", brachte es Hermine schließlich auf den Punkt.  
Der Rothaarige schnaufte, ging ohne sie zu beachten zu einem der Fenster, legte seine Hand auf den Rahmen und sah hinaus.

„Das ist lange her.", sagte er nach einer Weile.  
„Nein ist es nicht. Vor ein paar Wochen waren wir noch befreundet.", unterbrach sie ihn.  
„Nein Herm… wir sind schon seit dem vierten Schuljahr nicht mehr seine… besten Freunde."

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte sie wissen und konnte sehen, wie er seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte und sie gegen den Fensterrahmen stieß.

„So wie ich es sage. Nach dem Trimagischen Turnier… er war nicht mehr derselbe. Und nach den Sommerferien, als das fünfte Schuljahr begann, war er verändert."  
„Ich verstehe nicht.", unterbrach sie ihn.  
„Hermine, denk nach. Kannst du dich an das vierte Schuljahr erinnern?", fragte er ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

Hermine sah auf seinen Rücken und dachte nach.  
Ja, sie konnte sich an das vierte Schuljahr erinnern. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie wütend Ron war, als Harry bei dem Turnier mitmachte. Obwohl Ron wusste, dass Harry das nicht wollte, war er mehr als sauer auf ihn. Und er ließ Harry, sowie den anderen in Gryffindor spüren, was er davon hielt.

„Ja ich weiß was in dem vierten Jahr passierte.", meinte sie schließlich.  
„Gut… weißt du auch noch was in den Sommerferien danach war?", wollte er wissen.  
„Ja.", war ihre knappe Antwort. Sie wusste, was er meinte, denn in diesen Sommerferien hatten sie Harry kaum geschrieben… sie wollten ihn zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Wollten, dass er das Erlebte erst einmal verarbeitete.

„Und das fünfte Schuljahr?", fragte er leise.  
„Ron ich weiß was im fünften Jahr war. Aber ich versteh nicht… worauf du hinaus willst.", Hermines Stimme klang lauter und wütender als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Hermine. Er redete nicht mehr mit uns. Er war anders.", Ron brach ab und lies erneut seine Faust gegen den Rahmen fallen.

„Ich glaube er war im fünften Jahr… glücklich. Er lächelte mehr und war auch sonst fröhlicher.", erklärte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Ja, das war er, aber er hat uns nie gesagt, wieso er so glücklich war.", sagte Ron aufgebracht.

„Aber wir wollten doch immer dass er glücklich ist.", unterbrach sie ihn.  
„Schon, aber er hätte mir… uns was sagen müssen. Wir waren schließlich seine Freunde. Oder hat er dir etwas gesagt?", gab Ron wütend zurück.

„Nein das hat er nicht. Er wollte es uns nicht sagen und ich habe auch nicht weiter nachgefragt. Ron, ich verstehe dich nicht. Was ist daran so schlimm?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was daran schlimm ist? Oh man… er hätte mit mir… uns reden müssen. Er blieb nicht einmal in den Weihnachtsferien hier.", schnaufte er.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sie verstand ihren Freund einfach nicht.  
„Er war sonst immer in den Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts und plötzlich wollte er zu seinen Verwandten."

„Hm.", machte Hermine nur, da sie darauf keine Antwort geben wollte.

„Und dann… als das sechste Schuljahr anfing… war er ruhiger, redete gar nicht mehr mit uns, sondern ging uns aus dem Weg.", sagte er aufgebracht.

„Ron… bitte beruhige dich doch.", Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, doch er schüttelte sie energisch ab.  
„Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen.", schrie er.  
„Hermine, ich dachte immer du seihst so klug."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
„Verstehst du denn nicht?", wollte er wissen, als er keine Antwort bekam, seufzte er.  
„Harry…"

„Er heißt Salvus.", unterbrach sie ihn und wusste selbst nicht so genau warum sie ihn darauf hinwies.  
„Harry!", sagte Ron scharf.  
„Harry… er hat sich so verdammt verändert in den letzten zwei Jahren. Wie oft, frage ich dich, haben wir ihn gefragt was los ist. Und er ist uns immer ausgewichen.", sprach er laut.

„Ja, wir haben ihn oft gefragt was los ist.", erwiderte sie leise.  
„Eben. Und er hat uns nie eine Antwort gegeben. Wieso nicht?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht wollte er das erst mit sich ausmachen. Sich sicher sein.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Sich sicher sein? Pah… er wollte nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben… das ist es.", erhob er die Stimme, in der Verbitterung mitschwang.  
„Kann sein. Aber… er scheint endlich eine… eine Familie gefunden zu haben.", meinte sie leise.

„Pah… Familie, wir sind seine Familie. Wir und nicht diese… Vampire oder… Snape.", spie er ihr entgegen als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

Hermine sah ihm stumm in die Augen.  
„Ich dachte immer du wolltest dass er glücklich wird.", seufzte sie schließlich.  
„Ja das wollte ich auch. Aber nicht mit denen.", sagte er ernst.  
„Und mit wem dann? Mit Cho etwa?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was? Nein doch nicht mit der."  
„Mit wem denn dann Ron?", fragend sah sie ihn an.  
„Oh… meinst du etwa Ginny?"

Ron wandte den Blick von ihr und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.  
„Ron?"  
„Ja… ja ich mein… Ginny.", sagte er nach einer Weile.  
Hermine betrachtete seinen Rücken und dachte über das, was er gesagt hatte nach. Als sie alles noch einmal durchdachte, kam ihr ein Verdacht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und besah sich ihren Freund, der immer noch stur aus dem Fenster schaute.  
„Du… du liebst ihn. Oder?", zögernd stellte sie diese frage.  
Ron drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um und sah sie wütend an. „Was? Sag mal spinnst du jetzt völlig?"

„Nein, das tu ich nicht. Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Du warst im vierten Jahr eifersüchtig auf Salvus."  
„Harry!", unterbrach Ron sie scharf.

„Salvus.", sagte Hermine bestimmend, Ron erwiderte nichts darauf.  
„Ron das alles was du gesagt hast klingt so, als wärst du eifersüchtig."  
„Du bist verrückt. Ich bin nicht… nicht eifersüchtig. Und ich liebe ihn auch nicht. Ich bin mit dir zusammen, falls du das vergessen hast.", sagte er wütend.

„Ja wir sind zusammen, aber außer Händchenhalten und gelegentliches Küssen… ist noch nichts passiert.", nachdenklich sah sie ihn an.

„Und?", murmelte er leise.  
„Nichts und… ich habe mir nur darüber Gedanken gemacht. Ist doch etwas seltsam dass du nicht mehr willst. Oder?", mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Unsicherheit sah sie ihn an.

Doch zu ihrem Bedauern ging er nicht darauf ein, stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!", sagte er nach einer Weile und sah sie wütend an.  
„Aber…"  
„Nichts aber… das ist abartig.", unterbrach er sie.  
„Wieso? In meiner Welt gibt es auch Schwule und soweit ich weiß ist es in der Zaubererwelt auch nicht gerade selten.", erwiderte sie ruhig.

„Hermine, schwul sein ist abartig!", Ron schüttelte sich.  
„Na ja…"  
„Was soll das? Ich dachte du bist auch der Meinung dass es abartig ist!", herausfordernd sah er sie an.

„Ich… ich finde es nicht gerade toll das Salvus schwul ist… aber… aber wenn er glücklich ist."  
„Glücklich? So kann man nicht glücklich sein. Das ist unnormal."  
„Du liebst ihn.", sagte sie wieder.  
„Nein das tue ich nicht. Er war für mich wie ein… ein Bruder!", antwortete er ernst.  
„Aber… warum hasst du ihn dann jetzt?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.  
„Weil er sich so verändert hat."  
„Deshalb?", verwirrt sah sie ihn an.  
„Er ist schwul Hermine!", Ron wandte sich von ihr ab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal.

„Du hasst ihn wirklich.", stellte sie fest.  
„Ja! Und solange er so ist, wird sich daran auch nichts ändern.", kaum hatte er das gesagt, verschwand er hinter der Schlafsaaltür.

„Ron.", seufzte Hermine und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Sie schaute sich noch einmal im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum um, sie musste jetzt nachdenken. Schnell schnappte sie sich das Buch vom Tisch und verließ den Gryffindor – Turm.  
In Gedanken versunken, wanderte sie durch die Gänge Hogwarts in denen heute kaum Schüler unterwegs waren.

Während Hermine durch die Gänge lief, machte sich Will auf den Weg zu Severus.  
Er musste mit Sal reden und diesem erklären, dass er den beiden Slytherins einen Hinweis gegeben hatte.

Unsicher stand er vor Severus Tür und klopfte leise.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Severus öffnete sie.  
„Will?"  
„Hey, kann ich mit Sal reden?", fragte er leise.  
„Er schläft noch.", brummte er und sah sich den blonden Vampir genau an. Er wusste, auch ohne seine Legilimentis-Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, dass Will seinen Sohn nie stören würden wenn es nicht wichtig war.

„Komm rein. Er ist im Schlafzimmer.", sagte er schließlich und ließ ihn eintreten. Will sah Severus zu, wie dieser sich auf das Sofa setzte, sein Buch nahm und zu Lesen begann, ohne weiter auf den Vampir zu achten.

Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum und ging in das Schlafzimmer von Severus.  
Dort angekommen, setzte er sich vorsichtig auf das Bett und besah sich den Dunkelhaarigen, der friedlich schlief.  
Er hob seine Hand berührte sanft Sals Schulter.  
„Hey aufwachen, Kleiner.", sagte er leise.  
„Hm…", machte Sal nur und drehte sich von Will weg.  
„Sal… ich muss mit dir reden."  
„Wieso?", nuschelte der Dunkelhaarige, drehte sich wieder zu Will und öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

„Ich… ich glaube ich hab einen Fehler gemacht.", flüsterte der Vampir leise.  
Sal sah ihn fragend an.  
„Dein Kleiner war bei mir."  
„Draco?", unterbrach Sal ihn.  
„Ja… und Blaise war auch dabei. Ich… ich habe ihnen etwas gesagt.", stotterte der sonst so selbstsichere Vampir.

Sal zog seine Augenbraue hoch, setzte sich hin und besah sich seinen Freund.  
Nach einer Weile in der Will immer noch nichts sagte, seufzte Sal. „Ich werde deine Gedanken nicht lesen. Ich will das du es mir erzählst.", sagte er ruhig.

„Hm…", machte Will und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Die beiden waren also bei mir. Zuerst wollte Blondie zu dir, aber Sev hat ihn nicht rein gelassen da du schon geschlafen hast. Na ja als die Beiden bei mir waren… ich weiß nicht genau wieso… aber ich habe ihnen einen Hinweis gegeben."

„Welchen Hinweis?", fragte Sal dazwischen.  
„Einen, bei dem sie etwas über uns in Erfahrung bringen werden.", erklärte Will.  
„Und der wäre?", wollte Sal wissen.  
„Ich hab ihnen gesagt dass man Bücher lesen kann und das ihr hier in Hogwarts ja viele Bücher habt."

„Aha… und nun sind die beiden in der Bibliothek.", stellte Sal trocken fest.

„Das nehme ich an.", stimmte Will ihm zu.  
Sal runzelte die Stirn und schaute zu Will.  
„Du denkst jetzt dass ich sauer bin. Oder?", fragte er und Will nickte.

Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf Sal's Lippen.  
„Ich bin dir nicht sauer. Wenn ich nicht so feige wäre, dann wüsste Draco schon alles… über den Clan und über… über mich. Aber ich habe mich bis jetzt nie getraut. Ich glaube es ist sogar gut, dass er zusammen mit Blaise etwas über den Clan herausfindet.", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Wie meinst du das?", neugierig sah Will ihn an.  
„Ich weiß was es hier für Bücher über uns gibt.", erklärte er. Als er Wills fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte sagte er grinsend: „Dad… hat mir erzählt was es hier für Bücher gibt und ich habe sie auch gelesen."

„Aha.", meinte Will nur. „Aber meinst du nicht auch… dass es an der Zeit ist deinen Kleinen aufzuklären?", fragte der Vampir zögernd.  
Sal sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich weiß.", seufzte er.  
„Es wird nicht leicht… aber ich weiß dass du Recht hast."

„Und wann willst du mit ihm reden?"  
Sal strich sich mit der Hand über seine Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht… morgen?"  
Will legte seine Hand auf Sals und drückte sie leicht.  
„Du weißt dass er dich liebt… und egal was er und Blaise über den Clan herausfinden werden, ich bin mir sicher dass es an seinen Gefühlen zu dir nichts ändern wird.", versuchte er Sal Mut zuzusprechen.

Der nickte und war froh über Wills Zuspruch.  
„Hey, er ist ein Malfoy und die sind hart im nehmen.", grinste Will seinen Freund an.  
„Ja."  
„Er wird aber sicher Fragen haben.", sagte Will leise.  
„Ich weiß… und ich muss ihm die auch beantworten.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige.  
„Gut. Dann schlaf noch ein bisschen und morgen rede mit ihm.", Will stand vom Bett auf und ging zur Tür.  
„Ja… Morgen werde ich es ihm sagen. Versprochen.", hörte er Sal noch sagen, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Sal sah noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür und seufzte. Er wusste, dass er es Draco erklären musste, doch heute fühlte er sich dazu nicht in der Lage. Seine Magie hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet und auch, wenn er am liebsten jetzt zu dem Blonden wollte, er konnte es nicht, er war zu erschöpft. Müde schloss er die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Will war zu Severus gegangen, und saß dem Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber.  
„Du weißt, über was wir uns unterhalten haben. Oder?", fragte er und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken.  
„Also ich würde auch gern so ein Meister in Legilimentis sein.", seufzte Will und ärgerte sich dass er, sowie der Rest des Clans, nur begrenzt die Gedanken eines Anderen lesen konnten.  
„Bist du aber nicht.", erwiderte Severus.  
„Hm… dafür kann ich spüren wie jemand fühlt."  
„Das kann ich auch.", meinte Severus trocken.  
„Gibt es denn etwas was du nicht kannst?", fragte Will mürrisch. Ja, er wusste was Severus konnte, auch wenn der Clan selbst Magie besaß waren sie alle Severus und Sal weit unterlegen.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und sah Will an.  
„Ähm… ich kann nicht nähen.", sagte er nach einer Weile und grinste.  
„Ha ha, sehr witzig.", schmollte Will, stand auf und verließ, ohne Severus eines Blickes zu würdigen, die Räume.  
Severus sah ihm grinsend hinterher.

Während Will sich wieder auf den Weg in die Räume des Clans machte, saßen Draco und Blaise immer noch in der Bibliothek.

Nach drei Stunden, in denen sie immer noch nichts über den Clan herausgefunden hatten, wollten sie schon aufgeben, als Blaise die Stirn runzelte und noch einmal zurückblätterte. Er sah sich das Bild in dem Buch genauer an und bekam große Augen.  
„Dray sieh mal.", sagte er laut.

Blaise reichte Draco das Buch. Der sah sich das Bild genau an und runzelte daraufhin ebenfalls die Stirn.  
„Das ist Sal.", sagte er erstaunt und sah seinen Freund an.  
„Nein, das ist nicht Sal."  
„Aber… wer ist es dann?", fragte Draco und blickte wieder auf das Bild.  
„Das ist Thorn.", sagte Blaise leise, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich neben Draco hin.  
„Thorn?"  
„Ja, warte.", Blaise nahm Draco das Buch aus der Hand und las leise vor.

_**  
Einer der Gefürchtetsten und Berüchtigtsten Vampire aller Zeiten war Thorn Green.**_

„Green?"  
„Ja Green. Warte da steht noch mehr."

_**  
Thorn Green,**_

_**  
er gehörte zu dem legendären Vampir Green - Clan. **_

**_Sein erstes Erscheinen geht bis auf das Jahr 1650 zurück. Er war einer der unerbittlichsten Kämpfer. Bis zu dem Jahre 1695 zog er eine blutige Spur durch die ganze Welt. Doch ab dem Jahre 1695 wurde es still um den blutrünstigen Vampir. Viele Jahre lang wusste niemand ob er noch existierte. Doch im Jahre 1730 tauchte er wieder auf. Thorn Green hatte sich jedoch verändert. Anstatt eine blutige Spur durch die Welt zu ziehen sorgte er dafür, dass sein Clan zusammen hielt. Viele sind der Ansicht dass seine Veränderung etwas mit seinem Gefährten zu tun hatte. 1945 starb Thorn Green im Kampf, sein Gefährte Jack kämpfte an seiner Seite._**

Blaise sah Draco fragend an.

„Jack?", sagte dieser leise und sein Magen zog sich zusammen, auch wenn Sal ihm schon ein bisschen von Jack erzählt hatte, fiel es ihm schwer etwas über dessen große Liebe zu lesen.

TBC?

Na wie fandet ihr es? neugierig bin

Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht enttäuscht dass die beiden noch nicht viel herausgefunden haben… aber im nächsten Teil wissen sie und ihr etwas mehr.

Ich könnte natürlich vieles schneller erklären… aber… ich bin der Meinung, das dann die Spannung, hinüber wäre.

Über Reviews würde ich mich, wie immer sehr freuen.

Bis bald love-dark


	18. Bücher über Bücher

**Kapitel 18 – Bücher über Bücher**

„Steht da noch mehr?", wollte Draco dennoch wissen und zog Blaise das Buch aus der Hand.

Er las sich alles noch einmal durch und sah Blaise grinsend an.

„Was ist?", fragte dieser, er kannte dieses Grinsen, Draco hatte etwas entdeckt.

„Hier sieh mal. Ganz unten auf der Seite.", er gab das Buch wieder seinem Freund, stand auf und ging zum Register der Bibliothek Bücher, welches sich bei Madam Pince befand. Die Bibliothekarin schaute den Slytherin schweigend und verwirrt an.

Nach einer Weile hatte Draco das, was er suchte, in dem Register gefunden. Er ging direkt zu dem Regal und kam nach einer Weile mit einem kleinen verstaubten Buch in der Hand wieder. Er setzte sich wieder zu Blaise und besah sich das kleine Buch genau.

„Das hat wohl schon lange keiner mehr gelesen.", stellte er trocken fest und pustete den dicken Staub von dem Einband.

Blaise musste angesichts des vielen Staubes husten.

„Man… wo stand das denn?"

„Hinten… in einem der letzten Regale.", antwortete Draco und öffnete es vorsichtig.

„Oh. Na… da geht doch nie einer hin. Da stehen die unwichtigen Bücher. Das weiß jeder.", murrte Blaise und warf einen neugierigen Blick in das Buch.

„Ich weiß. Aber für uns wird es wichtig sein. Hoffe ich.", meinte Draco leise.

Auf den ersten Seiten stand nichts was die beiden interessierte. Der Blonde blätterte jede Seite vorsichtig um.

„Hier.", sagte er schließlich.

Blaise beugte sich zu Draco und beide lasen still.

_**Jack Green**_

_**Über den Vampir Jack Green,**_

_**ist nur wenig bekannt. **_

_**Er wurde etwa im Jahre 1695 erschaffen. **_

_**Zu Lebzeiten war sein Name Jack Smith, er war ein junger Arzt, der gerade mit dem Studium fertig geworden war. **_

_**Nach seiner Verwandlung durch den Vampir Thorn Green war es still um ihn. **_

_**Thorn Green, bekannt für seine Blutrünstigkeit, verschwand ebenfalls für viele Jahre. **_

_**Erst im Jahre 1730 tauchten beide wieder auf.**_

_**Jack Green, der nun,**_

_**der Gefährte von Thorn war, **_

_**war wahrscheinlich für die Veränderung des blutrünstigen Vampirs verantwortlich. **_

_**Bekannt ist, dass der Vampir Jack Green **_

_**einen positiven Einfluss auf Thorn Green hatte.**_

_**Was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass er zu seinen Lebzeiten Medizin studierte.**_

_**Und er, obwohl er nun selbst ein Vampir war, den Menschen gegenüber trotz allem nicht abgeneigt war.**_

_**Aus den verschiedenen Quellen wissen wir, dass Jack Green keine Menschen tötete um an das für ihn wichtige Blut zu kommen. **_

_**Stattdessen war er dafür verantwortlich, **_

_**dass der Vampir Green – Clan **_

_**begann mit den verschieden Blutbanken der Welt zu verhandeln **_

_**um so, an das für sie **_

_**überlebenswichtige Blut zu gelangen.**_

_**Jack Green ist es zu verdanken, **_

_**dass der Green – Clan nicht mehr wahllos Menschen tötete. **_

_**Auch war er dafür verantwortlich, dass sich Thorn aus der Zaubererwelt zurückzog, denn auch diese hatte er unsicher gemacht.**_

_**Jack Green ist im Gegensatz zu Thorn Green wissenshungrig, **_

_**belesen **_

_**und er versteht es, **_

_**die verschiedensten Dinge zu sehen. **_

_**Er ist eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit, **_

_**durch ihn hat sich der Clan neu formiert, **_

_**er hat den Clan stärker vereint. **_

_**Sie waren nicht mehr nur ein Clan, in dem die Mitglieder denselben Namen hatten, sondern sie wurden im Laufe der Jahre zu einer festen Gemeinschaft.**_

_**Auch wenn der Clan in der ganzen Welt verstreut ist, so hatten sie, wo es vorher viele Anführer gab,**_

_**nur noch einen Anführer**_

_**und dieser war Thorn Green, **_

_**da er der stärkste und mächtigste Vampir zu dieser Zeit war.**_

_**Jack war nicht mehr nur sein Gefährte sondern auch sein engster Vertrauter, der einzige auf den Thorn je gehört hatte, dessen Meinung er akzeptierte. **_

_**Man muss dazu sagen, dass Thorn Green schon vor Jack verschiedene Gefährten hatte, allerdings waren diese Beziehungen anders.**_

_**Bei den Vampiren kommt es nicht selten vor, dass auch wenn sie einen Gefährten haben, sich mit anderen Vergnügen, so tat auch Thorn dies bei seinen anderen Gefährten. **_

_**Doch in der Beziehung mit Jack war er zum ersten Mal treu, **_

_**Jack war nicht nur sein Gefährte und Vertrauter, sondern er wurde für Thorn die wichtigste Person überhaupt. **_

_**Im Gegensatz zu seinen früheren Gefährten, hatte sich Thorn in Jack verliebt. **_

_**Was bei Vampiren nicht sehr oft vorkommt. **_

_**Ihre Liebe wuchs mit den Jahren immer mehr. Beide vertrauten sich blind. **_

_**Waren immer für einander da. **_

_**Auch der Clan bekam Thorns Veränderung mit, sie wussten wie er vor Jack war und lernten Thorn nun von einer anderen Seite kennen.**_

_**Der Clan wuchs zusammen.**_

_**Sie wurden, zu einer Familie.**_

_**Bekannt ist, dass egal was geschieht, der **_

_**Green – Clan dank Jack zusammen hält. **_

_**Er hat dafür gesorgt dass die Mitglieder für einander einstehen. **_

_**Auch ist er enger Vertrauter von dem Vampir William Green.**_

_**Jack besitzt wie alle des Green - Clans eine Magie die mit der, der Zaubererwelt nicht zu vergleichen ist.**_

_**Diese Magie ist sehr stark, sie benötigen im Gegensatz zu den Zauberern keinen Zauberstab, da ihre Magie Zauberstablos ist.**_

_**Nach Thorns Tod 1945 verschwand Jack Green.**_

_**Vermutlich, da er den Verlust seines geliebten Gefährten nicht überwinden konnte. **_

_**Wo er sich seitdem aufhält und ob er noch existiert, wissen wir leider nicht. **_

_**Eines jedoch ist uns noch bekannt, **_

_**Jack ist seit Thorns Tod der Anführer des Green – Clans. **_

_**Sein enger Vertrauter, seine rechte Hand, ist kein geringerer als der Vampir **_

_**William Green.**_

„Mehr steht da nicht.", seufzte Draco leise, als er zu Ende gelesen hatte.

Auch wenn Sal ihm schon einiges über Jack erzählt hatte, war das, was er gerade gelesen hatte, neu für ihn.

Sal hatte ihm nur erzählt, wie er mit Jack zusammen kam und das er diesen Vampir geliebt hatte und noch immer liebt.

Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen, all das was er in den letzten Stunden herausgefunden hatte, beschäftigte ihn sehr.

Er wusste, dass er unbedingt mit Sal reden musste, er wollte endlich wissen woran er war.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Sal für Jack nur eine Art Ersatz für diesen Thorn war. Da die beiden sich sehr ähnlich sahen.

Leise beschlich ihn die Angst, dass auch er nur eine Art Ersatz für Sals geliebten Jack war… er schüttelte den Kopf und schnaufte. Nein… so richtig glauben konnte er das nicht, aber eine leise Befürchtung blieb in seinem Innersten.

Draco öffnete wieder die Augen und starrte auf das Buch in seinen Händen.

Blaise der eine Weile auf das Buch sah, kramte plötzlich auf dem Tisch herum und nahm das Buch, in welchem er Thorn entdeckt hatte, wieder an sich.

Draco beobachtete ihn stumm.

„Nichts.", seufzt er und legte das Buch wieder auf den Tisch.

Auf Draco' s fragenden Blick hin meinte er nur: „Ich hatte gehofft, dass noch etwas da drin steht… wegen dem Clan und so."

Der Blonde nickte, auch er hatte gehofft noch etwas mehr herauszufinden.

Blaise sah wieder auf den Stapel an Büchern, die vor ihnen lagen.

Plötzlich stand er auf und ging, ohne auf Draco's fragenden Blick zu reagieren, zu Madam Pince.

Bei ihr angekommen räusperte sich Blaise, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Bibliothekarin zu bekommen.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ähm… Ich suche ein Buch."

„Und welches?"

„Ich… ich habe keine Ahnung.", sagte er ernst.

Madam Pince, sah den Slytherin verwirrt an. „Wenn sie nicht wissen welches Buch sie suchen, dann kann ich ihnen nicht helfen.", sagte sie schließlich und richtete ihre Brille.

„Haben sie schon in dem Register für die Schüler nachgesehen?", wollte sie dennoch wissen. Blaise nickte leicht.

„Ich…", begann er brach aber ab, da er nicht wusste wie er ihr erklären sollte was er suchte, da er selbst

es nicht einmal genau wusste.

Er wollte sich schon umdrehen als ihn ein Madam Pince aufhielt.

„Wissen sie wenigstens… um was es in dem Buch gehen soll?", fragte sie leise und sah Blaise aufmerksam an.

„Ähm… um Vampire."

„So? Aha… und um was genau?", wollte sie wissen.

„Um ihre Geschichte… Familie… die Clans.", Blaise war sich nicht sicher ob es überhaupt ein Buch in Hogwarts darüber gab.

„Einen Moment bitte.", unterbrach sie ihn und hob ihren Zauberstab in die Luft. Sie murmelte ein paar Worte und in der Luft erschien eine Liste mit Buchtiteln, es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie schließlich etwas fand.

„Also… wir haben hier… Vampire und wie man sie vernichtet.", flüsterte sie und sah den Slytherin an.

„Ähm… nein so was nicht. Eher was über ihre Entstehung und Familie.", sagte Blaise schnell.

„Hm… einen Moment… ja hier ist ein Buch… Oh… das ist seltsam.", murmelte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was denn?", wollte Blaise wissen und sah auf die Liste die immer noch in der Luft schwebte.

„Das Buch… es ist unter der Kategorie Nicht Magische Wesen eingeordnet. Hm… es heißt, _**Die Geschichte der Untoten**_.", sagte sie.

„Wo steht es?"

„In dem Regal über Nicht Magische Wesen. Im hinteren Bereich der Bibliothek."

„Danke… Madam Pince.", sagte Blaise schnell, drehte sich um und ging zu Draco.

„Was ist?", fragte der Blonde sofort.

„Ich glaube ich habe noch was gefunden.", grinste er und ging zu dem Regal, welches Madam Prince ihm genannt hatte. Nach 10 Minuten kam er mit dem Buch in der Hand wieder zurück.

Schweigend gab er es Draco, dieser las den Titel und sah Blaise an.

„_**Die Geschichte der Untoten**_?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ja.", sagte Blaise nur.

Draco blätterte in dem Buch herum und seine Augen wurden, bei dem was er da überflog, immer größer. Er klappte das Buch geräuschvoll zu, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und sah seinen Freund entschlossen an.

„Gehen wir… in mein Zimmer.", sagte er und Blaise nickte zustimmend.

Ohne die anderen Bücher wieder wegzuräumen, machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Gerade als die beiden Slytherins die Bibliothek verlassen wollten, betrat Hermine diese. Sie hatte gerade noch sehen können an welchem Tisch die beiden gestanden hatten und steuerte diesen entschlossen an. Sie sah schon von Weitem die vielen Bücher dort liegen und runzelte die Stirn.

Kurz sah sie sich in der Bibliothek um, nur um festzustellen, das außer Madam Prince niemand mehr hier war.

Sie setzte sich und nahm eines der Bücher in die Hand. Nachdenklich las sie den Titel.

Hermine blätterte in dem Buch und fragte sich, was die beiden damit wollten, in dem Buch stand nichts, zumindest für sie, Interessantes drin.

Sie schaute sich die Bücher, die noch auf dem Tisch lagen an und nahm sich eines, welches noch aufgeschlagen war.

Vorsichtig hob sie es hoch und als sie auf die aufgeschlagene Seite sah, wurden ihre Augen groß und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Auf dem Bild das dort war, sah sie Sal.

Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete besah sie sich das Bild noch einmal und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht Sal… die Augen sie sind anders.", flüsterte sie.

Dann sah sie das neben dem Bild noch ein Text stand mit einer großen Überschrift.

„_**Einer der Gefürchtetsten und Berüchtigtsten Vampire aller Zeiten war Thorn Green."**_

Hermine war so in dem Buch vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie jemand in die Bibliothek kam und sich hinter sie stellte.

Als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen, sprang von dem Stuhl hoch und drehte sich aufgewühlt um.

Nur um in das ihr so vertraute Gesicht zu sehen.

Hermine brachte kein Wort heraus und sah ihr Gegenüber stumm an. Beobachtete, wie er sich hinkniete um das Buch, welches sie vor Schreck fallen gelassen hatte, aufzuheben.

Er las den Titel und ein kleines Lächeln, welches sie schon seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hatte, legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Die Bücher sind interessant. Oder?", fragte er leise.

„Ähm… Ja.", erwiderte sie zögerlich.

„Hast du sie… alle… gelesen?", fragte er und zeigte auf den Stapel, der auf dem Tisch lag.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein… nur das große braune dort und das, was du in der Hand hast.", antwortete sie schließlich.

„Hm…", machte er nur und legte das Buch zu den anderen. Er sah sie an und ihr wurde unter seinem fragenden Blick unwohl. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick und blieb weiterhin vor ihm stehen.

Er seufzte und ging langsam auf sie zu, bei ihr angekommen legte er, wie vorhin, seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Hermine hob ihren Kopf und er konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

„Ich… es tut mir alles… so leid.", schluchzte sie und wollte sich von ihm abwenden. Doch er hielt sie fest und zog sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken, in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

„Es ist… ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte er leise und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und konnte nicht glauben, dass sie hier in seinen Armen lag. Nach einer Weile löste er die Umarmung und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Hermine.", nannte er leise ihren Namen.

„Sal.", schluchzte sie und wischte sich verlegen die Tränen weg.

„Ja… so heiße ich.", sagte er und grinste sie an.

Hermine erwiderte unsicher sein Lächeln und nickte.

„Sal… ich… ich möchte mich bei dir… entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich…"

„Es ist ok.", unterbrach er sie.

Doch Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein es ist nicht ok. Ich habe mich so… so schlecht und furchtbar benommen. Wir waren Freunde… und ich habe diese Freundschaft mit Füßen getreten. Habe nicht, wie ich es sollte, zu dir gehalten. Ich habe nicht auf mein Gefühl gehört… Sondern… sondern…"

„Sondern, du hast zu dem Jungen gehalten, den du liebst.", ergänzte er ihren Satz.

„Ja.", gab sie schuldbewusst zu und erneut liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Hermine… ich weiß dass du mich nicht hasst. Wir waren Freunde… und du hast mir sehr wehgetan, als du so reagiert hast."

„Es tut mir leid.", schluchzte sie.

„Ich weiß. Aber wir können beide nicht ungeschehen machen was passiert ist. Und ich kann es auch nicht so schnell vergessen.", sagte er ernst.

„Es tut mir so leid."

„Hermine… bitte hör auf zu weinen.", seufzte er und sah sie an.

„Tschuldigung.", schniefte sie.

Sal reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und setzte sich an den Tisch. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er sie an und wartete bis auch sie sich hinsetzte.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, als er sie hier in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte, so vertieft in ein Buch, hatte er sich an die Zeit erinnert, als sie noch Freunde waren und er wusste das er sie vermisst hatte.

Zuerst wollte er sie nur von weitem beobachten und dann seinen Weg zu Draco fortsetzen.

Aber er konnte nicht so einfach gehen, vorsichtig um sich zu vergewissern ob sie ihn wirklich hasste, hatte er einen Teil ihrer Gedanken gelesen, doch nur den, der etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Nun wusste er mit Sicherheit dass sie ihn nicht hasste, sondern dass sie unsicher war. Innerlich ärgerte er sich, dass er nicht schon vorher ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, da er sie als seine Freundin vermisste.

Er hatte mit seinem Vater, als dieser begann ihn in Legilimentik und Okklumentik zu unterrichten vereinbart, dass sie niemals ohne einen triftigen Grund die Gedanken von anderen lesen werden.

Sal, der sich bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, vor allem was Draco betraf daran hielt, konnte auch diesmal nicht anders. Er war einmal mit Hermine befreundet gewesen und konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie ihn nun so verachtete. Doch alles was er fand war, dass sie unsicher war.

Unsicher… wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Unsicher… wie sie mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollte.

Und unsicher… ob Ron sie überhaupt liebte und sie ihn.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Hermine sich beruhigte und sich zu ihm setzte. Sal sah sich die Bücher genau an und sein Grinsen wurde mit jedem Buch, das er sah, immer größer. Er wusste, dass Draco und Blaise hier waren und sie sich diese Bücher vor Hermine angesehen hatte.

#Sie sind wahre Slytherins. #, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Sal… ich… kann ich… dich was fragen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Und was?", Sal sah sich seine ehemalige beste Freundin an und konnte, auch ohne ihre Gedanken zu lesen erkennen, dass sie neugierig war.

Hermine angelte sich das Buch, in dem das Bild von Thorn war, schlug die Seite auf und hielt es Sal entgegen, der nahm es und sah sie fragend an.

„Kennst du diesen Thorn?", unsicher sah sie Sal an, da sie mit dieser Frage das Thema wechselte und nicht genau wusste, wie er nun reagieren würde.

Der betrachtete das Bild und strich sanft über den Text der daneben stand. Seufzend schloss das Buch und legte es wieder auf den Tisch.

„Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht. Er ist ja auch schon… lange tot."

„Ja… aber er sieht dir ähnlich.", sagte Hermine leise.

Sal stand von dem Stuhl auf, ging zu dem Fenster neben dem Tisch und sah hinaus.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Hermine hatte ihn genau beobachtet und ahnte, dass er ihr zu diesem Thema nicht viel sagen würde.

„Er war… ein Vampir. Aber das weißt du ja… du hast ja den Text gelesen.", seine Stimme war leise und Hermine hatte Mühe ihn zu verstehen. Sal straffte seine Schultern, drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. „Was hast du alles raus gefunden?", fragte er ernst.

„Das… das dieser Thorn Green mit einem Jack zusammen ist."

„WAR!", unterbrach Sal sie laut.

„Ja… war, er war mit diesem Jack zusammen bis Thorn vernichtet wurde. Auch dieser Will taucht in dem einen Buch auf… ist dieser Will dein Freund? Der blonde Vampir?", Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie so viele Fragen stellen durfte.

Ob Sal ihr auch nur eine davon beantworten würde. Doch sie war schon froh darüber, dass er überhaupt mit ihr redete.

„Hermine, Hermine… du bist ganz schön neugierig.", grinsend sah er sie an.

Hermine bekam rote Wangen und schaute verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Wie früher.", als sie das hörte, hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

Sal der ihren blick bemerkte lächelte leicht.

„DU warst schon immer neugierig. Aber es stimmt, was du gelesen hast. Und ja, dieser Will aus dem Buch… ist der blonde Vampir. Er ist mein Freund… mein bester Freund. Er nimmt mich so wie ich bin… ich brauche mich bei ihm und bei Dad nicht verstellen.", erklärte er und Hermine wurde bewusst, wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann… einmal verzeihen. Es tut mir… ehrlich leid. Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen.", ernst sah sie ihn an.

„Ja… irgendwann.", stimmte er ihr zu und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre. Beide sahen sich in die Augen und wussten, dass sie versuchen würden ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzubauen.

Sie würde vielleicht nicht mehr so wie früher sein, aber in einem war sich Hermine jetzt sicher, sie würde um ihre Freundschaft kämpfen.

Sal räusperte sich und sah Hermine entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid Mine…", begann er, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Mine?", fragte sie leise, das hatte er immer zu ihr gesagt als sie noch gute Freunde waren.

„Ja… Mine.", bestätigte er ihr. Hermine sah ihn dankbar an und schluckte, sie hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt dass er ihr irgendwann verzeihen konnte.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte Sal, stand auf und wollte die Bibliothek schon verlassen als er Hermines leise Worte hörte.

„Könnten… wir mal wieder miteinander reden?"

Sal drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um und betrachtete sie stumm, dann nickte er. „Sicher… wenn du Lust zum reden hast… du weißt ja wo die Räume von meinem Dad sind.", sagte er und wusste, dass er mit diesem Satz Hermine herausforderte. Sie hatte, wie viele Schüler und Lehrer, Angst vor seinem Vater.

Es würde für sie eine große Überwindung sein.

„Ja, ich weiß wo Professor Snape's Räume sind.", erwiderte sie.

„Gut.", Sal drehte sich mit diesem Wort wieder zum Gehen um und verließ die Bibliothek, um sich auf den Weg zu seinem schwersten Gespräch zu machen.

TBC?

_**Bis Bald**_

_**Lg love-dark**_


End file.
